TU SECRETO (REEDITADO)
by Kaze no fuyu2
Summary: El abogado Sasuke Uchiha contrata a un nuevo secretario, sin sospechar que ese" extraño muchacho" ocultaba un gran secreto. Pero lo que definitivamente jamás imaginó, fue sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Hinata Hyuuga tomó la decisión de fingir ser hombre, ya que estaba en medio de una mala situación familiar. Sería Hyu, y su trabajo era ser novio de su jefe. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bien, para los que no lo han leído aún, les presento el primer fic que escribí. Le tengo muchísimo cariño y amo redactarlo. Hinata se vestirá como un hombre!

-ooO*Ooo-

El avión había tocado suelo, con unas siete horas de retraso. Una infernal tormenta tropical se había desatado, causando demoras y varios otros inconvenientes. Cientos de los pasajeros que estuvieron varados manifestaron su descontento durante todo el viaje. Todo aquello había sido un real dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera quería recordarlo. A pesar de que ese contratiempo finalmente había llegado a fin, ahora estaba a minutos de enfrentar otro, y todas las probabilidades auguraban que ese le traería mucho más que un simple "malestar".

Por los altoparlantes del aeropuerto, se anunció la llegada del vuelo "dos cuarenta y siete", que acababa arribar desde Nueva York. Las personas que oyeron el mensaje, comenzaron a acercarse a la línea de salida, para recibir a sus familiares o amigos.

Mientras realizaba el último de los trámites de protocolo, notó que su presencia captaba muchas de las miradas de quienes se encontraban en los alrededores, algunos comenzaron a murmurar mientras lo señalaban sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-Bienvenido a la cuidad de Konoha, señor Uchiha. -le dijo la empleada con una sonrisa, mientras le regresaba su pasaporte recién sellado. Él tomó sus documentos, sin darles una pizca de importancia a los curiosos. Tomó su equipaje, se colocó sus costosos antejos oscuros y se encaminó hacia las salidas.

Una vez que llegó hasta las enormes puertas de cristal, dió unos pasos al exterior, pero no pudo avanzar un sólo centímetro más, ya que todo un "zoológico", como solía denominarlos, se lanzó hacia él. La pregunta del millón, era cómo demonios se habían enterado de su regreso. Se aseguró personalmente de que su viaje quedara en la más absoluta discreción precisamente para evitar todo eso, pero al parecer algún desgraciado de la aerolínea lo había delatado.

-¡Uchiha-san, bienvenido. ¿Qué puede decir acerca de la decisión de su padre?! -alzó la voz uno de los más de cincuenta reporteros que lo seguían, mientras le colocaba un micrófono muy cerca de la boca, casi al punto de golpearlo si lo aproximaba más. No respondió y trató de continuar su camino, pero la tarea resultaba francamente dificultosa, ya que ellos no lo dejaban avanzar y se apretujaban más hacia él. Allí estaba esa escena que conocía de memoria, y lo peor de todo era que eso recién comenzaba. Esos tipos eran peor que pasar una noche en un pantano, sin usar ningún tipo de repelente de insectos.

-¡¿Ha decidido volver al país para ponerse al frente de la empresa?! -preguntó otro más en medio de todo aquel caos. Estaban desesperados por conseguir arrancarle aunque sea unas palabras y no les importaba el hecho de que con cada avance que daban hacia él, estaban a punto de asfixiarlo. Los destellos de todas aquellas odiosas cámaras se enfocaban en su persona y lo cegarían, si no fuera por los anteojos oscuros que llevaba puestos.

-¡¿Es verdad que el próximo nombramiento será el de su hermano mayor?! ¿Usted aún no se siente preparado para asumir el control de las empresas Uchiha?

\- Se han viralizado los rumores de que tuvo una gran pelea con su hermano a causa de una mujer, y que eso fue lo que provocó que estuviera fuera del país durante dos años, ¿qué puede decir al respecto?

-¿Está al tanto de que las mujeres que aseguran haber tenido un romance con usted, en los ultimos tres años, son más de cincuenta?

Las inquisidoras, y aveces malintencionadas, preguntas, los flashes y los reporteros se amontonaban a su alrededor, unos contra todos como en una ola. Para su gran desgracia, todo ese circo formaba parte de su existencia. Así de agitada, siempre había sido la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de un prestigioso y multimillonario empresario. La leyenda decía que para poder rodear las propiedades que le pertenecían se necesitaban treinta minutos... En helicóptero. Él nunca lo había verificado, pero estaba cien porciento consciente de que había nacido más que en una cuna de oro. Por tener todos aquellos provilegios, tan lejanos para los demás mortales, los medios lo acosaban desde que tenía uso de razón, buscando y hasta a veces inventando, todo tipo de noticias sobre su vida, que para su enorme desgracia eran la delicia de la prensa sensacionalista y toda aquella gente patética que gozaba de leer ese tipo de basura.

-¡Sasuke-san, responda por favor! -le pedían todos a la vez. Él, realmente sofocado y harto de todo eso, ya que había desarrollado un férreo aborrecimiento hacia todo lo relacionado con la prensa, decidió que los mandaría al diablo con todo y cámaras, cuando;

-¡Abran paso!, ¡Abran paso por favor! -oyó que pedía un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul marino, al tiempo que avanzaba entre todos los periodistas.

Así logró llegar hasta donde Sasuke, se colocó de espaldas a él y extendió sus brazos a los costados tratándo de impedir que se acercaran aún más. -¡Atrás señores! -les pidió nuevamente, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Dió media vuelta y quedó cara a cara con él. -Señor Sasuke lamento molestarlo. Soy Fuko Zengetsu, empleado del aeropuerto. -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras le enseñaba la placa que estaba abrochada en el bolsillo de su camisa. En ese momento alguien lo empujó desde atrás y terminó apoyándo sus manos contra el torso de Sasuke, para mantener el equilibrio y para total desagrado de este. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! -se separó un poco y se aclaró la garganta. -Sé que está ocupado, pero debe volver adentro. -le dijo en un tono de preocupación y casi tartamudeando, evidentemente la situación lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Sasuke con un creciente disgusto. Primero todos esos idiotas y ahora ese otro se atrevía a tocarlo.

-Es que ha habido un problema, por favor acompáñeme. -Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de seguirlo pero luego de reflexionarlo, francamente prefería eso un millón de veces, que seguir formando parte de aquel ridículo espectáculo.

-¿Tienes una salida que no esté rodeada? -le preguntó al joven y este sonrió en afirmación.

-ooO*Ooo-

Hinata Hyuuga, estaba sentada tras un gran vitral trasparente. Tenía las manos juntas en su regazo y de vez en cuando las retorcía y movía los pies de un lado al otro. Hacía más de dos horas que la tenían en ese lugar, ya que los de la aerolíneas habían tenido unos inconvenientes con la entrega de los equipajes. En otro momento no hubiera tenido tanta dificultad por esperar, pero ¿porqué tenían que decirle que se quedara en ese lugar que no tenía baños?

Nunca había sido una persona impaciente sino todo lo contrario, pero por causa de fuerza mayor, esta vez sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o gritaría de tanto aguantar. Sus pies se movían más impacientemente, su rostro estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad más rojiza y su labio inferior era mordido con insistencia, a causa de los nervios y escalofríos que la invadían.

El viaje que en teoría sólo debió haber tardardo unas veintisiete horas, había durado más de setenta y dos. A pesar que las condiciones del vuelo no fueron desagradables, a decir verdad, estaba por demás agotada como para soportar más de todo eso.

Se encontraba en una pequeña oficina. El empleado que la había atendido recibió una llamada, por lo que la dejó sola prometiendo que volvería en un momento, pero ese "momento" ya se había alargado demasiado.

-Sólo tengo que aguardar unos minutos más... Sólo unos minutos más... -se repentía en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de distraer su mente en cualquier otra cosa. -Sólo unos minutos más... ¿porqué tuve que beber esas sodas...?- se reprochaba mentalmente y miraba hacia la puerta con el mayor de los anhelos. Ante la urgencia que tenía, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se imaginó teniendo un accidente en ese sitio, sin duda eso sería una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de toda su vida.

-¡No!, eso no puede sucederme... -miró a su alrededor nuevamente y no hubo ninguna señal de aquel empleado. -Bien, sólo será unos minutos, iré al baño y regresaré pronto. -se dijo a sí misma. Sin llevarse sus cosas, se puso de pie rápidamente. Como pudo, y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se asomó a la puerta. Afuera circulaban cientos de personas y había un alboroto considerable. A pesar de que estaba en un sitio de por sí escandaloso, como lo era el aeropuerto, era evidente que algo más estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo averiguar a qué se debía, no era lo más importante en esos momentos.

Con una expresión de extrema preocupación, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que el resbaladizo piso se lo permitía, buscando algo que le indicaran dónde estaban los benditos sanitarios. En medio de su carrera, no se dió cuenta y se llevó por delante a un pequeño niño. Este al ser golpeado, aunque sólo levemente, se puso a lloriquear.

-Oh, lo siento mucho... -le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. El niño la observó y al parecer verla con aquel gesto no le agradó, por lo que aumentó la intensidad de su llanto. -¡Cielos!, ¿Qué tan tonta puedo ser...? Lo siento pequeñin, no llores... -miró a su alrededor para localizar a su madre o alguien que estuviera con él, pero todo el mundo pasaba a su lado sin interesarse. -¿Con quién estabas? ¿Estás perdido...? -le preguntó esperando no sonar tan impaciente y asustarlo aún más.

-¡Mami! - el niño soltó uno de los chillidos más agudos que ella pudo haber oido en toda su vida. Su intento de amabilidad no había funcionado. Hinata no sabía que hacer, la prisa por llegar al baño era demasiada, sin embargo no se perdonaría a sí misma el irse dejando al niño sólo. Estaba en un aprieto. Oh, Dios debía estar castigándola por algo, pensó mientras continuaba tratando de calmarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando, advirtiéndole que ya no podía perder más tiempo.

-ooO*Ooo-

-Pase por aquí por favor. -le dijo el Fuko, el empleado, con un gesto nervioso. Tenía el cabello algo rizado y rojizo al igual que su rostro. A simple vista Sasuke podía darse cuenta de que se trataba de alguien nuevo en esa empresa y que posiblemente ni siquiera sabía como manejarse. Estaba comenzando a reconsiderar la idea de usar la influencia de su apellido para acelerar todo ese fastidio, o abandonar su equipaje y esperar que los ineptos de la aerolíneas se lo enviaran más tarde.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, esperando que el dichoso problema con su maletas se resolviera de una buena vez. Lo único positivo de todo eso, era que le habían asegurado que podría utilizar una de las salidas secundarias, para así escapar de todos esos reporteros. Soltó una especie de soplido que demostraba su molestia, e ingresó a la oficina atestada de papeles apilados.

-Al parecer algunos auxiliares confundieron el número de serie de los equipajes y los han enviado junto con los objetos perdidos. -le explicaba Fuko mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento. -Por favor comprenda, somos cientos los que trabajamos aquí, pero son miles las personas que viajan constantemente, no damos abasto. Si le sirve de algo, usted no es el único que ha tenido este problema. De hecho una joven también... ¿eh? -se detuvo de pronto y parecía buscar algo con la vista.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? -preguntó Sasuke al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de ese sujeto.

-Pues... una mujer a la que le ocurrió lo mismo estaba aquí para encontrar su equipaje, al parecer se ha ido a otra parte, pero sus cosas siguen aquí... Oh, esto será todo un problema. -musitó rascándose la nuca. Sasuke llevó su vista hacia el rincón donde estaban las pertenencias, había una valija mediana y una cartera azul que tenía un llavero de un ridículo conejo. Este era tan viejo y desgastado que sin duda su lugar era en el basurero y no el bolso de una joven, quien si se atrevía a pasear eso en público, lo más probable era que fuera una de esas solteronas, que tanto abundaban en esos días.

Un sonido parecido a unas campanas resonó por todo el lugar;

-Atención por favor; Se ha encontrado un niño de alrededor de unos siete años en la zona de las tiendas... -anunció la locutora del aeropuerto por los altavoces. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeño...?

-Yoru Erick... -se oyó que respondía la voz de un infante.

-Bien, Erick-chan está buscando a su madre, así que por favor si la señora Yoru esta escuchando, puede acercarse a la cabina de anuncios. Muchas gracias y que tengan un buen día.

-¿Otra vez?... ¿Sabe? diariamente escucho unos cincuenta anuncios como esos. -comentó el empleado.

-Tsk, eso no me interesa. Has lo que tengas que hacer de una maldita vez. -gruñó, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Sí, lo siento, debe firmar los formularios de denuncia. - el joven comenzó a buscar los documentos entre el centenar que estaba sobre su escritorio. Los localizó de inmediato, miró soslayadamente a Sasuke. Él tenía un porte completamente formal, elegante, e igualmente arrogante y altanero, por lo mismo decidió que lo haría esperar unos cuantos minutos más, de todas formas al niño rico del país, no se le arrugaría el traje sólo por eso.

-ooO*Ooo-

La sonrisa que Hinata portaba en el rostro, era una de la más grandes y relajadas que pudo haber esbozado. Había llegado al baño al último momento, luego de tomar una medida desesperada y llevar al niño hasta la cabina donde se hacían los anuncios. Para su suerte la joven que la atendió era muy amable y lo mejor de todo fue que en esa oficina, sí tenían sanitarios.

En verdad había sido la gloria. Sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes y una melodiosa música resonaba en su cabeza, todo a causa del alivio, aunque no estaba del todo segura si los gritos que oía a su alrededor también eran parte de eso...

De repente su sensación de bienestar, se vió desplomada cuando de la nada quedó atrapada en medio de una gran estampida que la arrastraba hacia no sabía exactamente dónde. Trató de luchar pero fue inútil y fue llevada por aquella marea humana, que por lo que pudo ver en su mayoría eran mujeres, de todas las edades, y gritaban histéricamente.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, se preguntaba confundida y aturdida. Mientras casi ahogada, trataba de no ser aplastada. Todas se apretujaban más y más, hasta que formaron una especie de ronda que terminó por absorberla por completo. Cuando ellas detuvieron y comenzaron a gritar, Hinata por milagro del cielo logró encontrar una especie de hueco donde no la tocaban. Debía encontrar la manera de salir de allí.

-Muchas gracias a todos. Somos Ft Island, nuestra siguiente y última canción se titula "Severely"... -Hinata con dificultad giró sobre sí misma, para saber de dónde provenía aquello y al hacerlo comprendió todo. Sobre un pequeño escenario estaban cinco músicos, todos muy jóvenes y apuestos, con sus diferentes instrumentos. El guitarrista sonrió y comenzó a deslizar sus largos dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, ganándose má de los gritos de las mujeres. Pero en cuanto el cantante se acercó al micrófono, se desató una oleada de chillidos que casi logran romperle los tímpanos.

*Dejarte ir sin expresión alguna, como si fuera nada, practiqué hacer eso todo los días, pero aún es difícil...

También practiqué cómo llorar secretamente mientras sonreía, pero siento que mi voz temblorosa me traicionaría rápidamente...*

La canción era audible en todo el aeropuerto. Hinata no los conocía, quizás fue por ver como las demás chicas lloraban y se abrazaban o porque eran demasiados geniales, pero realmente quedó hipnotizada por aquella voz. El cantante lograba trasmitir todo sus sentimientos y en verdad cautivaba. Las fans estaban enardecidas y se abalanzaban hacia el plató donde los músicos estaban, pero no lo lograban llegar hasta ellos gracias a los enormes guardaespaldas que los protegían y procuraban que todo eso se desmadrara aun más.

*Amar es probablemente cientos y miles de veces más de difícil que terminar, pero soy un tonto que no puede vivir sin tí ¿qué quieres que haga...?*

Sasuke había salido exasperado de la oficina del empleado, este parecía incapaz de encontrar los formularios, y lo peor de todo era que hablaba más que un idiota al que conocía demasiado. Si había algo que lo molestaba más que los periodistas, era la ineptitud de un novato. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podían tardar en encontrar sus malditas valijas?

Miró la hora en su reloj nuevamente y caminó a unos metros de allí, acercándose a una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Escogió una botella de agua, pero en cuanto se dispuso a beberla, vió que un grupo de mujeres corrían hacia él.

Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Era imposible acaso que lo dejaran tranquilo? ¿porqué las mujeres tenían que ser tan bellas y a la vez tan insoportables?

Lo mejor era volver a la oficina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Dió media vuelta, pero para su gran sorpresa esas mujeres pasaron corriendo a su lado, ignorándolo por completo.

¿Qué sucedía...? ¿Sería alguna clase emergencia? ¿Acaso se estaba incendiando el aeropuerto? ¿Un ataque terrorista tal vez? Otro grupo pasó gritando de la misma forma, ignorándolo nuevamente como si él fuera parte de las paredes. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando, él conocía esos gritos y esa expresión en los rostros de las féminas. Eso no era un incendio, o no un incendio con fuego literalmente hablando. Esos gritos eran totalmente histéricos, y vaya que los conocía, ya que los había padecido desde que tenía conciencia.

Se encontraba en el entrepiso de la gigantesca extructura del aeropuerto. Notó el extraño ambiente y hasta sus oidos llegó algo parecido a un zumbido, pero mucho más molesto. Intrigado se acercó un poco a los barandales y se dió cuenta que todo el disturbio y amontonamiento de gente que había abajo. La causa era un tonto grupillo de músicos.

-Con que era eso. -murmuró, mientras veía todo el bullicio que se estaba generando. Si el hecho de ser reconocido le importara, el ser ignorado como hace un momento, hubiera sido un golpe a su ego, pero como no era así, se limitó a beber de su botella de agua. Mientras pensaba que mientras más desapercibido pasara mejor.

Entre toda esa marejada, sus ojos negros captaron a una joven que era arrastrada como pez por la corriente por todas aquellas locas, la siguió con la vista. No lograba distinguirla claramente, pero era evidente que ella trataba de salir, sin éxito alguno, de todo aquel caos. La muchacha de un momento a otro, pareció sumergirse entre la muchedumbre, la buscó ligeramente. Al no hallarla, dejó de prestarle atención y se concentró en los extravagantes músicos, preguntándose quien había autorizado que esa estupidez se realizara en una hora tan conflictiva.

*Severamente, supongo que te amé muy severamente. Incluso no respiro y no miro alrededor por tí. No sé cuando seré capaz de detenerme. Severamente, supongo que te amé muy severamente, pienso que dejarte ir es más severo que agonizar...*

Un mensaje llegó al celular de Sasuke, él lo abrió para leerlo;

"Espero que hayas llegado a salvo. La próxima vez por lo menos despídete de nosotros, idiota. No tienes nada de consideración. -Sus cejas se estrecharon levemente al leer el mensaje de su amigo de la infancia.

"Aún estoy en el aeropuerto. Despedirme de ustedes hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, fracasado". -le respondió, mientras de fondo se continuaba escuchando los gritos de aquellas maniáticas.

"De todas formas sabes que no podrás huir, iremos a visitarte dentro de unos días para que no nos extrañes tanto, como sé que lo estás haciendo en estos precisos momentos, desgraciado".

"Sigue soñando usuratoncachi". -terminó de escribir y volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo.

-¡Uchiha-san! Ya han encontrado sus maletas -le informó Fuko con una sonrisa, tras más de media hora de hacer perder, deliberadamente, el tiempo a Sasuke. Él dió una última mirada hacia la multitud, deseando que por lo menos esa distracción sirviera para mantener alejados de él a los paparazzis. -Es una banda coreana muy popular aquí. -le comentó, al ver el aparente interés del joven Uchiha. -Dicen que les agrada tocar en lugares fuera de lo común, como este.

-Es sólo publicidad, ni siquiera saben distinguir el ruido de la música. -dijo con hastío, arreglándose el nudo de la corbata, para luego disponerse a ir hacia la oficina.

De cualquier forma, no creo que pueda olvidarte incluso si me enfermo de un mal incurable. Soy un tonto que no pude vivir sin ti ¿qué quieres que haga?...

Hinata no podía evitar que sus pies se movieran con aquella canción. En verdad era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero la melodía le agradaba bastante... Quizás en un futuro consiguiera algo de su música. Estaba muy compenetrada con la atmósfera, hasta que su mente le recordó lo que había estado esperando. Sus ojos se abrieron sobradamente al reaccionar, e inmediatamente dió media vuelta para intentar salir de entre toda esa gente.

-Lo siento... Perdón... No quise pisarla... Lo lamento mucho... -se disculpaba a medida que avanzaba entre apretujones. Cuando por fin se vió libre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras mecánicas que la conducirían al entrepiso.

*Tontamente, supongo que te amé tan tontamente... Gracias a tí aún no puedo soñar con otro amor. Soy un tonto que sólo te conoce a tí ¿qué quieres que haga?

Severamente, supongo que te amé muy severamente... Incluso no respiro y no miro alrededor por tí. No se cuando seré capaz de detenerme. Severamente, supongo que te amé muy severamente, pienso que dejarte ir es más severo que agonizar...*

La canción finalizó y se escuchaba una estrepitosa ovación a los músicos. Una vez que Hinata llegó a suelo firme nuevamente, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la oficina, mientras la seguía el atormentador pensamiento de que probablemente el empleado estuviera buscándola.

No supo como sucedió, pero de un momento otro vió el suelo a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Había caído de rodillas y sólo sus reflejos evitaron que su cara impactara contra la encerada y dura superficie. Con un ligero entumecimiento en sus articulaciones se miró los zapatos y se dió cuenta de que llevaba los cordones desatados. Eres una torpe... se dijo mientras se los volvía a atar. Como el golpe no había sido tan grave, pero sí doloroso. Se levantó de inmediato, y con los ojos llorosos sacudió un poco sus pantalones de jeans. En cuanto alzó la vista, sintió una especie de bofetada, de vergüenza, que le tiñó de un rojo intenso los pómulos. Acababa de dar un espectáculo a un grupo de niños, que estaban burlándose abiertamente de su idiotez.

-¿Han visto eso?, es una verdadera estúpida. -decían mientras se reían.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Necesita ayuda? -le preguntó una mujer, luego de reprender a quienes parecían sus hijos. Hinata completamente avergonzada rechazó el ofrecimento, alegando que no le había sucedido nada. Con la vista fija en el suelo, se dispuso a caminar nuevamente a la máxima velocidad que sus pies se lo permitieron. Dobló en un pasillo y ya lejos de las miradas ajenas, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Era una mujer de veintidós años, se supone que debía comportarse como tal y no mostrarse tan afectada por lo recién ocurrido. Aunque pensaba que en realidad, eso jamás debería de haberle pasado a una mujer de ventidós años. Una mujer de verdad debía ser admirada, no el objeto de burla de unos infantes. No podía evitarlo, su timidez e impulsibilidad, aunque ella lo llamaba "estupidez", siempre fue uno de los obstáculos más grandes en su vida.

Se quedó en ese lugar unos minutos, hasta que ya más recuperada, llegó a unos metros de la oficina a la que la habían derivado.

Al verlo, estuvo a punto de hablarle al empleado que la había atendido antes para pedirle disculpas, pero se detuvo al notar que él charlaba con otra persona. Un hombre alto con el cabello muy negro, que vestía un traje igual de oscuro. No pudo ver su rostro que ya estaba de espaldas. Hinata no supo porqué, pero en ese preciso instante su mente sólo tuvo espacio para dos palabras; "misterio y magnetismo", pero de inmediato dejó eso de lado.

El cadete hizo una reverencia ante Sasuke y luego le señaló las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda. Entonces, él miró su reloj y se encaminó a las escaleras, para después marcharse.

-Oh señorita, por un momento creí que usted se había marchado. -le dijo Fuko al verla. Hinata despejó su mirada de aquel hombre del traje y la fijó en el que estaba frente a ella.

-ooO*Ooo-

Luego de su pequeña "aventura" en el aeropuerto, el estómago de Hinata se contraía de repente, provocándole un malestar parecido a una acidez, pero no tenía nada que ver con eso. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, a la vez que también sentía ansiedad y no era para menos, ya que luego de seis largos años regresaba a su casa.

En cuanto el taxi tomó una curva, pudo ver los comienzos de los muros y arbustos que conformaban la propiedad de la familia Hyuuga. El conductor se detuvo cuando llegaron a un enorme portón de rejas blancas, que comenzaron a abrirse automáticamente.

-¿Quiere que la deje aquí señorita o la ingreso? -le preguntó el hombre.

-No, aquí está bien. Muchas gracias. - descendió del auto. El taxista la ayudó con sus dos maletas y se retiró luego de recibir su paga. Con un pesado equipaje en cada mano, atravezó el portón.

Cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, pero trataba de tranquilizarse lo más que podía. Todo el lugar lucía exactamente igual, la fabulosa e imponente mansión pintada de blanco se alzaba frente a sus ojos grises. El camino de piedrecillas, el glorioso jardín, aquella enorme extensión de césped y árboles verdes donde solía jugar cuando era niña, el aroma de las flores. Sí, en ese lugar nada había cambiado y quizás era por eso que se sentía tan insegura.

Perdida en sus memorias avanzó unos cuantos metros, hasta que fue recibida por una ama de llaves. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, a la que no conocía, ya que seguro la habían contratado luego de que la anterior se retirara, la ayudó con el aquipaje y la guió al interior de la casa.

Apenas puso un pie dentro, se sintió muy pequeña, a la vez que la melancolía la invadía. Tenía sólo quince años cuando la habían enviado a Francia para que completara sus estudios, creció fuera de ese lugar. Todo lo que conocía eran esa enorme y fría casa, y los internados de los colegios en los que estuvo, por eso jamás hubiera sentido que tenía algo a lo que verdaderamente llamar hogar, si no fuera por...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -aquella voz hizo que sus ojos se vidriaran al instante. Volteó y se encontró con aquel rostro que tanto había echado de menos.

-¡Hanabi-chan! -pronunció con la voz llena de emoción. Luego de seis largos años volvía a ver a su pequeña hermana, aunque ella ya no luciera como una pequeña, sino como toda una adolescente de quince años. Con una gran sonrisa avanzó hacia la joven frente a ella, pero esta dió un paso atrás impidiéndole alcanzarla. Hinata advirtió la mirada completamente gélida de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó muy consternada. -¿Porque...?

-Te pregunté que rayos haces aquí. -le repitió la niña con el tono igual de frío.

-Hanabi-chan... yo volví para verte y...

-Vete, yo no quiero verte. No sé para qué has regresado, aquí nadie te necesita. -soltó con acritud la jovencita que tenía largos cabellos castaños.

-¿Porqué dices eso...? -articuló con los ojos completamente nublados de lágrimas. -Hanabi-chan yo no entiendo, yo soy tu herman...

-No te atrevas a decir que eres mi hermana, estuviste fuera seis años. ¿Crees que puedes volver así y esperar que te reciba con felicidad? Será mejor que te regreses, yo no quiero volver a verte. -Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta de salida para luego retirarse dando un azote. Hinata se quedó en su sitio completamente pasmada, hubiera esperado de todo menos una reacción como esa de parte de su hermana. No comprendía absolutamente nada, su mente quedó en blanco y su corazón se sentía como si latido le clavara cientos de alfileres en él.

-Hinata, debiste haber avisado que llegarías a estas horas. -la voz resonó en el lugar cortando las lágrimas de la joven. Ella se limpió los ojos lo más rápido que pudo y volteó a ver al dueño de esos vocablos.

-Padre... -a unos metros de ella estaba Hiashi Hyuuga, su rostro no demostraba felicidad por volver a verla, más concretamente no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a su seriedad y a su desapego. -Siento mucho no haber avisado antes. -respondió haciendo una inclinación respetuosa a modo de saludo. Lo normal hubiera sido que corriera hacia él y recibiera un abrazo por parte de su progenitor, pero la relación padre-hija que ambos tenía diferían bastante de la de los demás.

-Hablaremos con calma antes de la cena, ahora ve a descansar. -le dijo en un tono neutral. Ella asintió y su padre se retiró sin añadir nada más. Hinata sabía que algo así le esperaba cuando regresara, pero de todas formas no quería pensar en ello, en esos momentos sólo quería estar con su pequeña hermana, y tratar de recomponer las cosas con ella lo más que pudiera, ese era su único objetivo.

-ooO*Ooo-

El café estaba demasiado concentrado y caliente, además los panecillos no eran por completo de su agrado, al igual que no era de su agrado esa situación. Hasta los oídos de Sasuke, llegaba una melodía que reconoció como una de las sinfonías de Vivaldi, esta se podría decir que estaba ayudando a amenizar un poco la charla que se estaba produciendo. Dejó de lado la taza que tenía en la mano y finalmente se concentró en la persona frente a él, quien parecía ansiosa por escucharlo.

-No me interesa. -respondió finalmente, para completo disgusto del otro hombre.

-Sasuke, sabes muy bien cuales son tus responsabilidades. No vas a desentenderte. -masculló con tensión en la voz. A un costado de ellos se encontraban varios individuos con trajes completamente negros, observando la conversación y estando alertas ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera producirse.

-No tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo padre y tampoco me interesa tenerlas.

-Eres un mocoso malcriado. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer de tu vida? ¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar comportándote de esta manera? No te he visto por dos años, y pero aún así no has madurado, lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es vivir como te da la gana, sin importarte lo que lo demás puedan llegar a pensar de tí o de nuestra familia. -hablaba en un tono firme y severo que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero no a Sasuke, él sabía perfectamente como mantener la compostura.

-Lo que los demás piensen me dá exactamente lo mismo. -dijo con un tono igual desinteresado.

Fugaku Uchiha frunció las cejas. ¿En qué momento Sasuke se había convertido en ese tipo de persona? Antes él era completamente diferente, desde pequeño siempre había tratado de complacerlo en todo, pero ahora lo tenía allí enfrente y estaba desafiándolo sin medir las consecuencias. Su hijo menor era una oveja descarriada que necesitaba con urgencia una lección y ya sabía exactamente como enseñársela. No permitiría que se burlara de él una vez más, como ya lo había hecho dos años atrás cuando sin decir y dejar absolutamente ningún rastro, se había fugado a Nueva York a vivir en completo libertinaje.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, o haces lo que te digo o tendrás que arreglártelas por tu propia cuenta.

-Hmph, es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. -Fugaku entrecerró los ojos, el tono arrogante de Sasuke estaba comenzando a irritarlo.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Dime una cosa ¿con el dinero de quien crees que has estado llevando la vida que has tenido hasta ahora?

-Con el mío.

-Hmph. Te equivocas hijo mío. -dijo esta vez con complacencia, como si ya esperara aquella respuesta. -La herencia que tu madre les ha dejado a tí y a tu hermano es mí dinero.

-¿Has estado tomando whisky desde temprano padre? -le dijo mordaz. Aquello no pareció perturbar a Fugaku, él tomó un sorbo del café y luego habló con completa pacifidad;

-Tu madre antes de conocerme no tenía un sólo centavo. Eso lo sabes ¿verdad? Sólo una vez que nos casamos ella pudo acceder a la vida de lujos que Itachi y tú llevan, la herencia que les dejó era la dote que yo mismo le había dado a su padre para que aceptara entregarme su mano. Ella jamás tuvo nada, y ustedes sin mí tampoco. El apellido Uchiha es lo que es gracias a mí y a todo mi trabajo, por eso no voy a permitir que se pierda o se ensucie sólo porque tú no quieres aceptar tus deberes. Piénsalo bien Sasuke, ¿qué decides? o te casas y me das nietos, o te quedas en la calle.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke, se oscurecieron aún más ante lo que había oido. No estaba al tanto de lo de la herencia, si eso era verdad y no una simple amenaza, su padre podía dejarlo en la calle. Y no sólo eso, si Fugaku se lo proponía, podía en destruirle la vida con sólo mover un dedo.

-Será mejor que le pidas nietos a Itachi, él estará encantado de dártelos. -su padre lo oía manteniéndo sus fieros ojos negros sobre los suyos. -Lo de tu herencia no me interesa, puedo vivir sin tu dinero y lo sabes, pero no pienso resignar lo que mi madre legalmente me dejó. Tú ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre ese dinero. La mitad de la herencia de madre es completamente mía. -Fugaku sonrió de una manera casi perversa con la insolente respuesta, e hizo un movimiento con la mano. Inmediatamente uno de los hombres que lo servían, se acercó con un maletín y le entregó los documentos que este contenía.

-Sabes Sasuke, tu madre y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Ella quería que tú e Itachi fueran personas con una gran educación y vivieran cómodamente, pero no quería que tuvieran la vida resuelta. Así que convino conmigo cuando le propuse que ustedes debían trabajar y tener una familia, para que pudieran disponer plenamente de toda su herencia. -Le entregó los folders a su hijo y este comenzó a leerlos con desconfianza.

El apuesto rostro de Sasuke se desfiguró y su interior comenzó a arder de rabia, al ver que efectivamente ese acuerdo existía y que su madre había firmado aquella estupidez. Tenía sus dudas, pero si el documento resultaba ser válido, estaría completamente atascado. Había huído de Fugaku y sus reglas todo lo que pudo pero ahora al parecer ya no podría hacerlo, sin embargo aunque tuviera más que mar y viento en contra, no se dejaría. Si el viejo estaba dispuesto a jugar de esa manera, él también lo haría. Fugaku notó su expresión de desconcierto y no podía estar más satisfecho. Su hijo haría lo que él quería de una manera u otra, lo tenía en la palma de la mano y en verdad, de una manera muy retorcida, lo disfrutaba.

-No pienso aceptar esto. Me niego a casarme sólo porque tú tienes miedo de que el apellido desaparesca. -sentenció Sasuke dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, mientras veía a su padre de forma aún más desafiante, Fugaku entrecerró los ojos. En otro momento se hubiera enorgullecido profundamente de ver que Sasuke era todo un Uchiha, pero ahora no quería su rebeldía sino su obediencia.

-¿En verdad no vas a aceptar? -la mirada firme y decida de Sasuke era la mayor contestación y él sonrió ante eso. -Te conosco demasiado hijo, sé que tú no eres la clase de persona desapegada a la riqueza. El lujo, la vida plácida es lo único que conoces, gracias a eso eres quien eres, tú no podrías vivir de otra forma. -esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreir con sorna. Debía aceptar que su padre tenía razón, él era alguien demasiado orgulloso como para ser pobre, pero no permitiría que Fugaku lo comprobara.

-Retomaré mis estudios y trabajaré en el bufete, ganaré mi propio dinero. -dijo completamente convencido de que podría hacerlo.

Fugaku bebió otro sorbo del café y luego lo dejó de lado. -Perfecto, eso puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que tengo influencias, una sóla palabra mía te cerraría las puertas de todos los juzgados, no importa donde vayas.

-Nunca tendrás nietos, por lo menos no de mi parte.

-Eso lo veremos. -se puso de pie, al instante sus escoltas hicieron lo mismo. -Niños Uchiha, fuertes y decididos, cuatro o cinco estarían bien de tu parte, Itachi podría darme otros cuatro y con eso tu madre y yo estaríamos más que satisfechos. -le dijo y luego se retiró con una sonrisa soberbia en su bien conservado rostro.

-Sigue soñando, padre.

-ooO*Ooo-

Eran las siete de la tarde. Hinata observaba por la ventana de su habitación, lo que seguramente serían las últimas luciérnagas antes de la llegada del otoño. Una briza suave y placentera mecía las cortinas blancas, y su cabello.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza y observó el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Tenía que reunirse con su padre en unos minutos y en verdad temía por lo que pudiera pasar. Desde su llegada lo único que quería era hablar con su hermana, pero esta se había retirado luego de decirle aquellas dolorosas palabras, y aún no había regresado. Eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón como nunca antes, podía soportar lo que fuera, pero no el desprecio de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Trató de pensar con calma.

Entendía a su hermana. Hanabi a pesar de ser muy joven, tenía muchas responsabilidades y una de las que más se enorgullecía era la de ser bailarina de ballet clásico. No importaba lo que fuera, ella era la mejor en todo, eso ponía muy contenta a Hinata, pero también la dejaba en evidencia. Era la mayor, pero aún así no había logrado alcanzar, ante los ojos de su padre, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que él esperaba de ella misma y eso la frustraba terriblemente. Hanabi y Hinata eran completamente opuestas, mientras una era considerada como una persona sobresaliente, la otra se autoaislaba cada vez más y si a eso le sumaban el obligatorio alejamiento que le habían impuesto, era lógico que su hermana la tratara de esa forma tan fría.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería cargarse de malos pensamientos antes de hablar con su padre. Suspiró una vez más y abandonó su habitación con el firme propósito de recomponer las cosas en su desintegrada familia.

Cuando llamó a la puerta del despacho, una secretaria se encargó de permitirle la entrada;

-Con permiso Hiashi-sama y Hinata-sama. -dijo esta y luego se retiró, dejándo a Hinata a solas con su padre. Hiashi estaba tras su gran escritorio, mientras leía unos papeles, al ver a su hija acercarse, le indicó con un leve gesto que tomara asiento frente a él.

-Buenas noches padre. -lo saludó tratando de calmar los nervios que en realidad, ya ni siquiera sabía porqué los tenía.

-Una semana Hinata. -le dijo él directamente, saltándose el saludo. Ella enarcó una ceja confundida.

-¿A qué se refiere...?

\- A tu estancia aquí, dijiste que querías ver a Hanabi y pasar algo de tiempo con ella, siete días serán más que suficientes.

-Pero... siete días es muy... -Su padre cortó su intento de objeción al lanzar frente a ella los papeles que había estado leyendo. Hinata aún más desconcertada los tomó y luego abrió grandes los ojos. -Estos son...

-Los resultados de tus pruebas de aptitud y el resumen de tu desempeño durante estos seis años. Tus profesores dicen que tu talento para la administración es nulo, y aún con todo el empeño que han puesto en enseñarte, tú no has demostrado ni siquiera un poco de interés para intentar aprender, porque dices que las finanzas no son lo tuyo.

-Yo jamás dije eso padre... -trató de alegar Hinata con la voz temblorosa.

-No es necesario de lo digas para que sepa que eso es así. Has estado malgastando tiempo y dinero, y no has logrado absolutamente nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? -le preguntó con un tono seco.

Hinata trató de hacer que la saliva cruzara por su garganta pero no lo logró, si había algo que la aterrorizaba era esa actitud de su padre. Por eso desde el principio, una parte de ella no quería volver a enfrentarse a él, no quería volver y sentir la pesada mirada que parecía acusarla de ser el peor error de su vida. Su vista estaba fija en los papeles, pero no estaba viéndolos en verdad, sólo no se sentía capaz de levantar la mirada.

-Contesta. -le dijo Hiashi apremiante, y ella quiso que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies.

-...

-Hmph, sabía que no podrías defenderte, por eso tuve que tomar medidas. -Llamaron a la puerta, él sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba, dió el permiso de que ingresaran.

-Muchas noches tío. -dijo una voz que Hinata conocía muy bien, pero que no volteó a ver, sino hasta que quien era su primo, se colocó a su lado.

-Neji gracias por venir.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, vine en cuanto me llamó. Es un gusto volver a verla Hinata-sama. -dijo con una educación excelente, ese joven de largo cabello castaño. Hinata de llenó de emoción al verlo nuevamente, pero ese sentimiento estaba siendo velado por la situación en la que estaba.

..

..

..

Media hora después de aquella devastadora reunión, Hinata miraba los boletos de avión que estaban sobre la mesa. Su padre estaba decidido a enviarla de regreso a Nueva York. La opinión que ella pudiera tener al respecto no le importaba, ni le había importado nunca. Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre demasiado machista, indiferente y extricto. Lo único deseaba era tener poder gracias a que su empresa y su apellido fuera reconocidos y respetados mundialmente, nada más. Por esos motivos jamás pudo acercarse a él, nunca pudo decirle lo mucho que detestaba todo lo relacionado con las finanzas, no era buena en ello y jamás lo sería.

Los más de seis años que pasó estudiando en el extranjero ,fueron los más horribles de su vida. Día y noche se la pasó rodeada de rigurosos profesores que la perseguían tratándo de hacer que aprendiera sobre el frío, vacío y sobre todo interesado, mundo de las inversiones. Permaneció alejada de su casa, sus recuerdos y sobre todo alejada de su pequeña hermana, Hanabi, que en esos momentos parecía odiarla profundamente, y por supuesto que tenía razón en eso.

¿Cómo podía pretender que Hanabi la tratara como a una hermana, si prácticamente eran dos desconocidas? Apretó los ojos fuertemente. Quería gritar y decirle a su padre que estaba harta de todo eso. No quería continuar siendo una especie de marioneta que sólo se movía, si él así lo quería... ¿Pero a quién engañaba? ¿Gritar? ¿Ella? Eso jamás sucedería, era demasiado cobarde. Ni siquiera se atrevía a intentar levantar la mirada hacia Hiashi.

Desafiar a su padre sería la última cosa que haría en el mundo... Y por eso en esos momentos se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Si aceptaba irse prometiendo esforzarme aún más quizás en algún momento podría ganarse el afecto de Hiashi, pero eso significaría separarse una vez más de su hermana, y estaba segura de que luego de eso no podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera. No se lo perdonaría nunca y su madre se sentiría aún más decepcionada de ella. Por otro lado si se atreviera a revelarse y decir que deseaba otra cosa para su vida, lo más probable era que su padre lo tomara de muy mala manera. Aún con todo eso, si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que lograra hacerlo, en su camino surgía un cuestionamiento aún mayor;

¿A qué se dedicaría? ¿Qué haría de su vida? ¿Qué camino debería tomar?

Siendo sincera consigo misma, en todos esos años no había conocido otra cosa que no fueran los números que tanto odiaba, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad, ni la libertad, de explorar otras opciones.

Se consideraba una completa inútil en esos momentos. Su cabeza era un gran espiral de problemas y no sabía que debía hacer. Se revolvió un poco el flequillo, y angustiada se recostó con la mejilla pegada en la mesa.

..

..

..

Sentado en el salón de su habitación de aquel pomposo hotel, Sasuke leyó y releyó mil veces aquel maldito documento. No había una sola falla. El testamento que había redactado su madre, con ayuda de su padre, era perfecto. Y tal como esperaba del asesoramiento de Fugaku, uno de los mejores abogados de todo el país, era completamente arbitrario ya que le imponían una serie de reglas y condiciones a su parecer, y para el de cualquiera, completamente ridículas, además de que no había ningún hueco que lo posibilitara a escapar.

Todo estaba muy claro. Si quería continuar viviendo cómodamente como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, debía casarse, pero por todos los cielos que eso no sucedería. Él había nacido libre, no comprendía, ni mucho menos compartía esa estúpida manía de la gente, de atarse de una forma tan ridícula. Para Sasuke, el matrimonio era la forma de esclavitud moderna.

¿Qué llevaba a alguien a decidir por su propia cuenta a encadenarse a otra por el resto de su vida? O por lo menos ese era el espíritu del matrimonio en el principio, ahora sólo era un mero trámite, una pantalla, una fanfarronería, una excusa muy común en la alta sociedad. Y la preocupación de su padre acerca de la posible extinción del apellido, le era aún menos comprensible.

Había escapado a Nueva York durante dos años, manteniéndose completamente alejado de la "tiranía" de su padre. Durante ese tiempo había conocido la libertad absoluta, tuvo el dinero y la astucia suficiente para hacerlo, pero al parecer todo eso tendría que quedar en el pasado.

Sin casamiento, la vida que mantuvo hasta el momento se terminaría. Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió volver al país, maldita sea la hora en la que nació en una familia tan complicada como la Uchiha. Quisiera o no, Fugaku lo tenía en la palma de la mano y podía dejarlo en la miseria con sólo pronunciar una palabra.

Apretó los puños. Casarse por interés era tan viejo como el mundo. Uno de los cliché más conocidos y él no estaba dispuesto a ser protagonista de uno.

-Padre no creas que vas a ganar. Y tú madre, aunque haya sido tu última voluntad, no voy a acatarla... -masculló entre dientes. -Juro por tu memoria que iré hasta las últimas consecuencias, y voy a encontrar la forma de anular ese testamento.

/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\

Fin capítulo 1.

Quieren conti?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holla! me alegra que esta historia vaya teniendo lectores, les prometo que conforme avance se ira poniendo mejor.

En el capí de hoy nos centramos en Hinata-chan.

Espero no los aburra..

A leer *.*)/

Capítulo 2

-ooO*Ooo-

Hinata estaba frente a la puerta de su hermana menor, con una bandeja de alimentos. No, no los había preparado ella, Hinata no tenía ninguna habilidad en la cocina, ninguna. Pero quería comenzar a hacer bien las cosas con Hanabi, y trataba de no pensar en lo que pasaría más tarde, o en como su hermana la había recibido el día anterior, o en el hecho de que ni siquiera se había presentado a cenar con ella, sino que la había ignorado con total deliberación, o que ambas parecían dos extrañas más que familiares... o en los boletos de avión para dentro de una semana, que la esperaban en su habitación.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, mientras observaba el pote de yogurt de vainilla que había traido junto con varias otras cosas. Estando allí parada, se sintió repentinamente insegura, ya que no tenía idea de si a Hanabi seguía gustándole ese postre, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que la inquietaba.

Del otro lado había demasiado silencio. Volvió a llamar unas veces más y continuó sin obtener respuesta.

-Buenos días señorita Hinata. -la saludó una empleada que pasaba por las habitaciones, recogiendo ropa para la lavandería. -Su hermana no se encuentra, salió hace una media hora. -le informó la mujer.

Hinata la miró extrañada. -Pero si apenas son las seis de la mañana... -murmuró viendo su reloj de muñeca.

-La señorita Hanabi tiene clases a esta hora, pero habitualmente llega más temprano para poder ensayar.

-Ya veo... -musitó tratándo de disimular su desilución.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Estoy bien gracias. -le respondió Hinata, con una ligera sonrisa. -la mujer asintió y se retiró a continuar con su trabajo.

Hinata se quedó sola en aquel pasillo. Debía hablar con Hanabi, esa situación no podía retrasarse por más tiempo. Observó una vez más la puerta blanca de la habitación, y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Acongojada comenzaba a devolver los alimentos a sus lugares, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Va a desayunar, Hinata? -la voz de su primo llegó hasta sus oidos, un joven de veinticinco años, apuesto y con un aire formal rodeándolo en todo momento. Él se acercó y recogió una de las manzanas que ella acababa de colocar en la frutera.

-Buenos días Neji-nisan. Yo...

-También tengo hambre, y hace un día muy bueno. Acompáñeme afuera. -le dijo sin importarle lo que Hinata intentaba decirle. Con la misma actitud, escogió algo más para comer y los dos se dirigieron al jardin.

Ese escenario era digno de una película. Una amplia extensión verde, flores de los más diversos colores y esbeltos árboles de pino rodeando todo el sitio. Una pérgola cubierta de unas plantas muy floridas, atraía la atención de todos los que llegaban a esa casa. Unos cuantos metros atrás, se hallaba una fuente, estilo victoriano, que contaba con una estatua de un delicado ángel tallado en piedra que derramaba abundante agua desde un jarrón que sostenía. El sonido del agua cayendo era exquisito, y podía relajar a incluso las personas más tensas.

Neji caminó hasta una mesa redonda, cubierto por un sutil, pero bello mantel blanco. Retiró una de las sillas para Hinata, y tomó asiento una vez que ella lo hizo.

-He olvidado cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que desayunamos juntos. -dijo el joven, mientras comenzaba a cortar una manzana verde en trozos.

Hinata le sonrió, ella sí lo recordaba. Había sido seis largos años atrás, cuando ambos eran aún adolescentes. Repasar aquellos años le era grato, pero también doloroso.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que recordar... -pronunció ella sirviéndose algo de jugo de frutas frescas. -Has estado trabajando mucho. -le dijo, tratando de iniciar una buena charla.

-Lo necesario para alcanzar lo que deseo, debo proteger los intereses de nuestra familia. Eso es lo que mi padre deseaba.-respondió él con simpleza, como si tuviera completamente asimilado aquel hecho. - Pero usted también ha estado trabajando, lo sé.

Hinata bebió un poco de jugo.

-Pero no me agrada hacerlo... -dijo con el tono bastante bajo y dirigió su vista hacia su primo. -no me gusta nada de lo que llevo años haciendo. -hasta ella misma se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decir, pero la tensión que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo, parecía estar oprimiéndole el pecho con demasiada fuerza. Necesitaba confesársele a alguien, hablar sobre lo que le sucedía y él único que podía oirla en esos momentos, era Neji. -Me siento atrapada, como si no estuviera yendo hacia ningún lugar. Simplemente estoy tratando de complacer a padre, estudio algo que detesto por él, estoy lejos de tí y Hanabi por él... -Neji notó como el vaso de cristal comenzaba a temblar entre las manos de Hinata. -Odio Nueva York... -susurró. -en todo este tiempo no he conseguido llevarme bien con nadie, ninguna de esas personas del instituto son mis amigos. Durante seis años sólo he intercambiado charlas vacías, nadie me acompañó mientras me sentía angustiada porque extrañaba a mi familia... nadie supo cuando era mi cumpleaños y tampoco quería recibir felicitaciones de ellos... Sólo quería regresar y estar con ustedes, con quienes amo... -Neji, francamente asombrado por las palabras de la joven, apoyó una mano en el hombro derecho de su prima, mientras le daba suaves palmaditas como una manera de demostrarle que la estaba escuchando. Hinata permitió que él lo hiciera, no lloraba, no deseaba hacerlo. Luchaba internamente por no derramar siquiera una lágrima.

Desde chicos ambos habían sido poco demostrativos, así habían sido criados y era así como se sentían más comodos. Ella sólo dijo lo que necesitaba expresar, sin sentir que estaba poniéndose en ridículo, y él se limitó a ofrecerle un hombro para escucharla, sin sentir que sobrepasaba el límite que debía existir con su prima.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que planea hacer, Hinata? -le planteó Neji viéndo hacia el frente, más allá de los arbustos que protegían la propiedad Hyuuga. -Ambos sabemos que su padre ha tomado una decisión y que cuando lo hace no hay vuelta atrás. Él desea que usted regrese a Nueva York a terminar sus estudios, y no existe otra posibilidad más que esa.

Hinata bajó la mirada agotada. Durante la noche, no había dormido por estar pensando en lo mismo, pero en medio de su desvelo, había recordado algo que le dió un faro de esperanza de cómo debía actuar.

-Hanabi ya no me reconoce como su hermana... -dijo ella con la mirada aún más perdida. - Enviándome lejos, padre rompió la relación entre nosotras... Al principio solíamos comunicarnos por internet, pero luego ella dejó de hablarme. Creí que le había sucedido algo, hasta que padre dijo que fue Hanabi quien no quería comunicarse. Ni siquiera pude saber como estaba creciendo, por eso al verla me sorprendí de lo mucho que su aspecto había cambiado, ya no es una niña, y se ha vuelto muy hermosa... Yo pasé mucho tiempo tratando de volver a contactarla, pero no obtenía respuesta. Cuando acabó el semestre, en lo único que pensaba era en regresar, sin embargo ahora me ella ha tratado con ese desprecio...

-Lo siento, Hinata, no estaba al tanto de todo esto. -le decía Neji. -Debí haberme contactado con usted y...

-No tienes porqué disculparte, tú tienes cosas de las que ocuparte. -Hinata levantó la mirada y la fijó en su primo. -Neji-niisan, ayer no me atreví a decirlo, pero no quiero irme... ya no quiero volver a irme nunca más... Sé que esto es atrevido de mi parte, sin embargo te suplico que me ayudes a quedarme aquí. -el joven notó en los ojos cristalinos de Hinata, algo parecido a la desesperación. Ella estaba en verdad suplicando su ayuda.

-Hinata...

-Decidí que no voy a marcharme nuevamente. -develó ella, con la voz sonando con algo de firmeza. -me quedaré y resolveré las cosas con Hanabi. Mi madre sufriría de pena al saber lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotras... Neji-niisan, si de verdad me aprecias aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que yo a tí, te pido que me ayudes. -esta vez Hinata tomó la mano de su primo entre las suyas, mientras continuaba viéndolo con aquella expresión de cachorro desamparado.

-Es imposible para mí hacer eso, y lo sabe perfectamente Hinata-sama... -"Sama" cuando la trataba con esa formalidad, era porque se había puesto demasiado serio. Al decirlo Neji con cuidado apartó la mano de la chica. -Si su padre llegara a...

-¡No tiene porqué saberlo! -se exaltó Hinata. Una traicionera lágrima le nubló la vista. -Padre no tiene porqué enterarse de que me estás ayudando, sería un secreto entre tú y yo. He estado pensando que podría quedarme en algún sitio a escondidas, y...

-Me niego. -sentenció Neji poniéndose de pie, sin dejarla continuar. Le estaba dando la espalda. Hinata se levantó tras él.

-¡¿C-ómo puedes ser tan insensible?! -le reclamó ella con un hilo de voz.

-No soy insensible, simplemente no puedo ayudarla a quedarse de esa forma. -se defendió él. -Todos tenemos responsabilidades ineludibles a lo largo de toda la vida. -hablaba Neji en un tono prudente, que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su prima. -Irse a Nueva York y finalizar sus estudios, es algo que usted debe hacer sin importar qué, así como yo tengo que hacerme cargo y administrar lo que me dejaron mis padres antes de morir. -continuó diciéndole con el mismo tono.

Hinata apretó los puños, hasta el punto en que comenzó a sentir tirante la piel de los nudillos. -Entonces ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, Neji-niisan... -dijo dando media vuelta. El corazón le dolía, estaba francamente desilusionada porque por un momento creyó que Neji podría ayudarla.

-¿Qué pretende comportándose de esta manera Hinata-sama? -le preguntó él con genuino desconcierto. La joven, dolida y tratando de ignorarlo, comenzó a recoger los cubiertos que habían traido ambos.

Neji soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. No estaba molesto por la actitud de Hinata, o en realidad estaba molesto, pero consigo mismo. Se sentía inútil porque en verdad quería apoyar a su prima, el problema eran él y sus ideales. ¿Pero acaso estaba mal lo que ella le pedía? ¿Era tan grave ayudarla a quedarse? La pobre chica tan sólo quería recuperar el lazo con su hermana menor, ¿era eso un pecado?...

Esta vez, Neji soltó un soplido resignado. - Hinata-sama... -la llamó.

Hinata terminó de recoger todo. No quería escuchar a Neji, así como él no quería escucharla. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que él tendría algo de consideración con ella, la afligía creer que él se comportaba de manera tan inflexible como su padre Hiashi. Comenzó a caminar, hacia la casa con la bandeja de alimentos a medio comer. Neji le habló nuevamente, lo más probablemente era que intentara convercerla de viajar nuevamente, pero...

-Voy a ayudarla... -dijo él. -Voy a ayudarla en lo que sea que tenga que hacer para quedarse... -Sólo Neji supo lo que le costó decir aquello. Hinata volteó, y lo miró como si él hubiera dicho que acababa de hallar el Santo grial. -Pero no crea que dejaré que se quede aquí como si nada. -le advirtió con suma seriedad. -tendrá que cumplir demasiadas condiciones que yo mismo le impondré, y sobre todo... -se quedó con las palabras a medias, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Haré todo lo que tú digas Neji-niisan, lo prometo. -le susurró Hinata contra su pecho. Neji sintió como un soldado a quien le era arrebatada su armadura.

-ooO*Ooo-

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Hacía un par de horas, Hinata había visto como su padre se marchaba a la empresa familiar, pero no había cruzado palabra con él. Hiashi se encontraba molesto porque su hija mayor, no estaba complaciendo ni siquiera un mínimo de las espectativas que tenía en ella, pero aún así sabía que Hinata terminaría cumpliendo con lo que él le imponía.

Encerrada en su habitación la joven Hyuuga, terminaba de anotar exactamente las palabras que Neji le había dicho, y que rezaban lo siguiente;

*_Debe encontrar un empleo estable, que le garantice todas las comodidades posibles._

_*Si piensa quedarse en Konoha, es preciso que halle un sitio adecuado donde alojarse._

_*Si logra cumplir aquello, tendrá que inscribirse en alguna universidad y recibirse, en no menos de dos años..._

Aquellas habían sido las tres principales condiciones que su primo, le había impuesto. Cuando las escuchó, Hinata se sintió invadida de dicha. Cumpliendo en principio sólo esas tres condiciones, podía quedarse cerca de su hermana y empezar de cero, sin la presión de su padre sobre ella. Sería absolutamente maravilloso... Aunque había algo que la inquietaba en cierta forma, era el hecho de que si se quedaba en Konoha, sería dasafiando por completo las órdenes de su progenitor. Era plenamente consciente del riesgo que ello representaba.

Nunca había mentido, jamás se había salido ni siquiera un poco del renglón de los que sus superiores le indicaban, pero desde que conoció la historia de otra chica, se había dado cuenta de lo insulsa de su vida, y eso fue lo que precisamente había recordado anoche.

Kaile, una compañera del internado en Nueva York, era la mejor alumna de su clase, una persona brillante y sobresaliente en todo los aspectos. Kaile se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Hinata, también era la hija mayor de un hombre muy respetado en el ámbito financiero y por lo tanto se esperaban grandes cosas de ella. La joven no decepcionaba a nadie, se notaba su esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía, y por eso se había ganado la amistad y el apoyo de muchos. Sin embargo una inesperada caida en las acciones de la empresa de su padre, los dejó sin nada. Un gran imperio financiero se derrumbó, llevándose con él a la familia de Kaile. En los momentos en que la popular chica necesitó ayuda, nadie se apiadó de ella, todos los amigos, y el "respeto" que había ganado se diluyó en la nada. Se la consideró una nadie y fue expulsada de inmediato del instituto, sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Todo el esfuerzo que la pobre había hecho para agradar a todos, no había servido de nada...

Hinata, a pesar de no haber hablado jamás con ella, había tratado de ayudarla, pero su padre le advirtió que lo mejor era no involucrarse en los asuntos de los demás. Kaile había quedado desamparada junto con su familia, sin nadie que le diera una mano y por ese hecho prácticamente había perdido la razón. No soportó tenerlo todo y perderlo de un día para el otro.

Fue allí cuando Hinata se sintió culpable y asqueada por el tipo de mundo y personas con las que se relacionaba, y en la que quizás se convertiría de seguir haciendo todo lo que le decían. Perdió por completo el inicial escaso interés por sus estudios, en administración de empresas y las finanzas. Comenzó a desear dejar de estar rodeada de gente a la que sólo le importaba el dinero.

A sus veintidós años, la tragedia de otra persona le había abierto los ojos una vez, aunque eso fuera realmente triste, y ahora volvía a iluminarla como si le remarcara que no cayera en el mismo error de ser una simple marioneta.

Se dió cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, ¿qué haría ella si le ocurriera lo mismo? No soportaría el dedicar toda su vida a complacer a los demás y que todo resultara de la misma forma. Sería infeliz de principio a fin, y eso convertiría su existencia en algo demasiado miserable. Por eso, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que enfrentar la decepción de Hiashi, había decidido volver, por eso quería recuperar a Hanabi, y por eso ahora sabiendo que tenía el apoyo de su primo estaba decidida a desafiar a su padre y al resto del mundo si hacía falta.

Pasara lo que pasara, se había propuesto que lograría ser independiente, por todo los cielos que lograría valerse por sí misma.

Apretó el papel donde tenía anotado las condiciones de su primo. Terminó de arreglarse un poco y sin que nadie lo notara, salió de la mansión Hyuuga.

Ese día comenzaría a caminar por una nueva vida, y su primer objetivo era encontrar un empleo. Sólo esperaba que los dos días de plazo que Neji le había dado, le fueran suficientes para hacerlo.

-"Si no cumple con esto Hinata-sama, debería _darse cuenta de que no podrá enfrentarse a su padre. Estará sola y yo no estaré dispuesto a ayudarla, además de que tendrá que regresar a Nueva York..."_ -palabras contundentes de Neji que resonaban en su cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, el tiempo era demasiado acotado. Tenía sólo dos días para encontrar un empleo en una ciudad que había dejado de conocer, además de que no sabía en qué podía llegar a ser buena, o menos de una semana para hacer sus maletas nuevamente.

¿Acaso Neji había dicho que la ayudaría, sabiendo de antemano que no le alcanzarían los días? ¿Era una especie de prueba destinada a que ella fracasara indudablemente? Sacudió la cabeza, su primo no podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle algo como eso, ¿no?...

* * *

Fin capítulo 2.

Notas de Kaze: agradecimientos especiales a;

Diana Marcela-Akemi

Kierinahana

Palitroche

Fan Hinata Hyuuga. Arigatou a todos ustedes por comentar. Les prometo la conti muy pronto.

Gracias por leer!


	3. ¡Inesperada situación!

¡Hola! Con ustedes el capítulo 3

Les advierto que es algo largo, iasí que tómenlo con calma.

A leer

*.*)/

-ooO*Ooo-

A primera hora de la mañana, Sasuke estaba en pleno centro neurálgico de la cuidad de Konoha, observando con detenimiento la fachada de un edificio. El reconocido y legendario bufete de la familia Uchiha, estaba frente a sus ojos. Lo conocía a la perfección, pero notó que en los últimos años había cambiado bastante gracias a las remodelaciones que había recibido. Existían una docena de lugares donde podría estar en esos momentos, pero lamentablemente ese sitio era el que más le ayudaría.

Acomodó el nudo de su corbata azul francia, y se dirigió a la elegante puerta de cristal negro. En cuanto ingresó, se encontró con un amplio y renovado vestíbulo pintado de blanco e iluminado por pequeñas lámparas del tamaño de monedas, que estaban estatégicamente ubicadas. Sin duda había sido modificado, al punto de hacerlo casi irreconocible. La moderna y sobria decoración era bastante agradable, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse atrapado con sólo poner un pie allí dentro. La temperatura del lugar era sensiblemente diferente a la externa. Diría que unos cinco grados de diferencia, y sus mucosas nasales se resintieron al instante.

Unos metros enfrente, y detrás de un escritorio de caoba, estaba una mujer que tecleaba en su computadora a una velocidad increíble. Ella al escuchar unos pasos, levantó la vista. Sus grandes ojos marrón intenso, se abrieron ampliamente al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke... -pronunció con infinita sorpresa. -Es decir, señor Uchiha -se corrigió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una reverencia. -Qué sorpresa es verlo por aquí ¿viene a visitar a su primo?

-No precisamente. -respondió él con calma, mientras sus ojos negros estaban clavados en la puerta del despacho de unos metros adelante. Aquella puerta se abrió y un hombre bastante alto, vestido con camisa blanca y unos pantalones gris claro, salió de ella.

-No puede ser. -dijo este en cuanto vio a Sasuke. -¿Acaso estoy teniendo una visión? -preguntó mientras se frotaba el ojo izquierdo y fingía no ver bien. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

-Siempre tan gracioso. -Sasuke se acercó a él, ante la atenta mirada de la joven secretaria.

-Tu visita es tan inesperada, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu presencia, primo? -le decía el otro joven con una sonrisa que, internamente, fastidiaba a Sasuke.

-Yendo al grano, comenzaré a trabajar aquí. -respondió él con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué trabajará aquí?! -el grito de la secretaria, hizo que los dos hombres desviaran su atención hacia ella. La chica se ruborizó de inmediato y bajando la mirada, se disculpó y volvió a recuperar su aspecto profesional.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Es una casualidad increíble, precisamente estaba pensando en contratar a alguien que nos ayude con el trabajo aquí. Por favor acompáñame a mi oficina, comenzaremos con la entrevista y quizás seas contratado. -bromeó, señalándole el despacho del cual acababa de salir. -Tenten, tráeme un café. -le ordenó a su secretaria. -¿tú quieres uno Sasuke? -el negó con un gesto. -entonces que sea sólo uno, Tenten.

-Enseguida señor Sai. -dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, para preparar la bebida. Cuando los otros dos hombres ingresaron a la oficina, ella inmediatamente tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir unos mensajes. Sus amigas y compañeras aún no estaban allí, pero debían saber de inmediato quien acababa de llegar.

..

..

..

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto fueron? ¿dos, tres años? -preguntó Sai, tomando asiento y ofreciéndole a su primo el lugar que estaba frente a su escritorio negro esmaltado. Su oficina era demasiado amplia como para ser ocupada por una sola persona. Las paredes eran blancas, el piso negro brillaba como un espejo. Había un enorme moviliario con paneles cuadrados, que estaban repletos de libros perfectamente ordenados. El lugar pese a que ser sólo un primer piso, tenía tres gigantescos ventanales que daban a una especie de jardín. Lo primero que pensó Sasuke al entrar, fue que esa debía ser su despacho, y de hecho lo sería.

-Dos años. -dijo Sasuke en tono neutro. -¿Has estado trabajando aquí desde que tu graduación? -le tocó preguntar, para evitar que su primo comenzara a intentar ahondar sobre su vida fuera de Konoha.

-Así es. Itachi había dicho que le agradaría trabajar aquí, pero ya sabes, él prefiere viajar y conseguir ideas para nuevos productos de la empresa de tu padre. Lo que me sorprende es que tú hayas decidido iniciarte de una vez por todas en esto. Creí que ser abogado no era lo tuyo.

-Surgió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. -en ese momento de la charla, Tenten llamó a la puerta e ingresó con el café de su jefe.

-Gracias, Tenten. ¿tus compañeras aún no han llegado? -le preguntó Sai, antes de beber un sorbo de su humeante bebida.

-Bueno... -la chica trató de disimular su nerviosismo, pero luego esbozó un sonrisa que revelaba su estado. -aún no señor, pero seguramente que estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Ellas no suelen ser irresponsables, lo más probable es que algo malo haya ocurrido. -le respondió, mientras internamente los deseos de matar a sus amigas aumentaba. Lo más probable era que Ino hubiera tenido algún tipo de problema amoroso, y en esos momentos se encontrara tirada en su habitación, llorando a mares, siendo consolada por kilos y kilos de chocolate y regañada sin respiro por Sakura, quien intenta convencerla de que debe ir a trabajar. Podía apostar un dedo de su mano derecha a que era así.

-Dijiste que querías contratar a más personal. ¿Cuántas personas trabajan aquí? -le dijo Sasuke a Sai.

-Somos cuatro. Tres secretarias sólo para mí, suele ser divertido. -dijo Sai con otra de esas sonrisas que Sasuke estaba seguro eran más falsa que las de una hiena. No es que Sai fuera un mal tipo, el problema era que, le costaba mostrar sus verdaderas emociones -como todo el que tuviera sangre Uchiha corriéndole por las venas ¿irónico no?-, y cada vez que intentaba mostrarse alegre y ameno por algo, sólo lograba inquietar a las personas que tenía cerca.

Sai era un el único hijo de una tía, hermana de Fugaku, no poseía el apellido Uchiha precisamente porque ella se había casado con un inglés. Cosa que fue ampliamente repudiado por el padre de Sasuke, quien creía firmemente que los Uchiha sólo debían ser japoneses. Por ser el hijo de un tipo sin fama y sin ningún tipo de renombre, Fugaku no consideraba a Sai como su familiar, y la única forma en que solía tener contacto con él era por medio de la madre de este. Quien había muerto hacía unos años. Ella le había legado a su hijo el amor por la abogacía, y un puesto en el estudio jurídico que había fundado con su hermano. Sai trabajaba allí muy a gusto y procuraba tener la menor relación posible con su estricto tío, no así con sus dos primos ya que con Sasuke e Itachi solía llevarse muy bien.

Tenten se retiró en silencio, dejándolos a solas.

-Apuesto que puedes adivinar quienes son mis otras dos ayudantes. -le dijo Sai.

Sasuke se apoyó en el respaldo de la cómoda silla. -Si Tenten está aquí, por lógica sólo pueden ser dos personas.

-Exacto, Ino y...

-Lo siento, ¡siento mucho llegar tarde señor! -se disculpaba una mujer mientras abría la puerta. La voz se le hizo demasiado conocida a Sasuke. -Es que había mucho tráfico, pasé a buscar a Ino, pero ella... ¿Sasuke? -preguntó aturdida al reconocer esa cabellera tan negra como la tinta. Aún estando de espaldas era evidente que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

El joven por educación se puso de pie y volteó a verla. Se encontró con una mujer de piel blanca, unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con emoción chispeante. Aún llevaba ese extraño tinte rosa en el cabello, que sólo a ella podía sentarle bien y que le recordaron a Sasuke muchos sucesos del pasado.

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí, Sakura. -le dijo él a modo de saludo. Sakura sintió que su corazón latía con una violencia irreprimible.

-También es una gran sorpresa para mí, Sasuke. -le respondió ella sintiéndose incapaz de separar sus ojos de él. ¿Cuantos años llevaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese hombre? Demasiados, y lo único que sabía era que lo había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio caminando despreocupadamente, en los pasillos del colegio de secundaria al que ambos habían asistido juntos. -Una gran sorpresa. -dijo ella una vez más.

-Sakura tenemos trabajo que hacer, andando. -la apresuró Tenten, quien había ingresado a la oficina nuevamente presintiendo la abstracción de su amiga por Sasuke. No se había equivocado, cuando entró la vio en un estado de hipnotismo que era francamente vergonzoso. La sujetó del brazo para hacerla reaccionar, y como buena amiga le susurró que recobrara la consciencia antes de que Sasuke pensara que era una tonta. Aquello funcionó y la secretaria del exótico cabello rosa, se retiró junto con ella.

-Aún le gustas. -le dijo Sai a Sasuke, cuando las mujeres se marcharon. Él hizo una mueca haciéndose el desentendido.

-ooO*Ooo-

Eran las dos de la tarde. Por primera vez en sus veintidós años de vida, Hinata era consciente de que había mucho más en el mundo, que muros blancos e inmaculados de los institutos y profesores tirándose del cabello por su falta de talento con los números. El mundo era demasiado amplio, y lamentablemente ella no lo conocía para nada.

Caminando entre las ajetreadas calles de Konoha se sintió perdida en más de una oportunidad, y sólo pudo retomar el rumbo gracias al programa GPS de su celular. Otra cosa que también advirtió, era que para su mala suerte la oferta laboral era algo escasa. No quería creer que fuera a propósito, pero Neji la había colocado en una encrucijada.

Los empleos que pagaban lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente estaban algo fuera de su alcance, ya que eso sólo era posible en empresas, ella podría conseguir trabajo en alguna, pero para ello necesitaría dar sus datos completos para ser registrada en la lista de empleados. Si sólo llegaba a asomar su nariz en alguno, su padre se enteraría que estaba planeando quedarse en Konoha y quien sabe que sucedería entonces. Ella debía conseguir un empleo fijo, y el desafío mayor era hallar un lugar donde vivir, todo en menos de dos días.

Otra vuelta más para la gran bola de estambre que la estaba envolviendo.

Teniendo como meta algo demasiado alto sabía que no podría, así que decidió comenzar a buscar empleo que le fueran accesibles y de ser posible no tan formales.

Cuando las cinco de la tarde llegaron, Hinata comenzó a desesperarse. Nada, simplemente nada que pudiera servirle. Hasta incluso había intentado en un pequeño supermercado como cajera, pero resultó que estaban completos. Se detuvo un buen momento en un bar, a comer para recuperar energías, mientras ojeaba sin descanso las secciones de clasificados de los periódicos.

A las siete de la tarde, supo que el tiempo por ese día había terminado. Completamente agotada y frustrada decidió volver a la casa, antes de que su ausencia resultada por demás sospechosa.

En la mansión Hyuuga las cosas no le fueron mejor. Cuando llegó le informaron que Hanabi había regresado. Un gélido "vete" salió de los labios de su hermana menor, cuando intentó hablar con ella, y la puerta blanca de su habitación las separó por completo como un gran muro.

Neji le habló por teléfono preguntándole como le había ido, Hinata respondió que aún no hallaba nada, pero que estaba segura de que el día de mañana le iría bien y lo lograría.

Esa noche Hinata durmió acurrucada entre sus mantas, rogando por que el día de mañana en verdad le fuera bien.

-ooO*Ooo-

Sasuke marcó el número de su hermano por enésima vez, en menos de una hora.

-"...Puede dejarme un mensaje o contactarse con mi secretaria... Hasta luego y gracias por llamar." -le decía nuevamente del otro lado del teléfono, una cortés voz masculina que él bien conocía.

-Maldito Itachi, porqué nunca estás cuando te necesito. -murmuró Sasuke, descolgando el buzón de voz. Itachi debía estar en algún rincón de Francia fingiendo trabajar, cuando en realidad se divertía, mientras él estaba en una habitación de un hotel -lujoso, no se quejaba por eso-, arreglándose para comenzar su segunda jornada en el bufete. El día anterior había sido simplemente para ponerse al corriente sobre el manejo que la firma tenía.

Se había recibido como abogado hacía unos tres años atrás, pero jamás ejerció como tal, además de que estuvo prófugo de su padre por dos años, cosa que Fugaku no se lo perdonaría nunca. Estudiar abogacía había sido una forma de librarse de su padre y sus sermones sobre la tradición de la familia donde todos los hombres habían sido juristas. Él e Itachi eran abogados, su padre era abogado -y presidente de una gran compañía-, su madre había sido abogada, Sai era abogado, los abuelos de Fugaku también lo fueron... Sasuke siempre pensó que en la familia Uchiha nadie era original para escoger una profesión. Él tal vez quiso desviarse de esa tonta tradición, pero al final trabajar en el bufete era como una escapatoria.

Cuando terminó de alistarse bajó a la recepción del hotel. Era bastante molesto poner un pie allí y que la mayoría de las personas se le quedaran mirado. Sobre todo las mujeres, las cuales no dudaban en lanzarle algún que otro gesto coqueto, y eso le resultaba francamente patético. Quien conociera su forma de pensar, diría que quizás a él no le interesaban las féminas. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Sasuke disfrutaba del juego de la seducción, le gustaba conquistar y había salido con mujeres que podían ser la envidia hasta del playboy más famoso, pero lo cierto era que nunca había podido poner realmente a prueba sus habilidades de persuasión.

El dinero, la fama de su familia, su apellido, eran cosas que solían seducir incluso sin que él moviera una sola pestaña, y no necesitaba esforzarse en nada para conseguir que una mujer lo deseara. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Nueva York, las cosas no fueron tan diferentes, allí quizás no fuera reconocido por su apellido, pero existían factores que lo volvían particular, exótico y aún más deseable; era atractivo y era japonés...

Japón se fue convirtiendo en un poderoso exportador de cultura. Películas, música, arte, moda, ideología, etc. Habían actores y cantantes que tenían fans en lo más recóndito del planeta, pero estos ni siquiera sabían la bandera del país de las personas que los admiraban. Nueva York no fue ajeno a ese fenómeno y desde que Sasuke llegó allí, se produjo algo extraño entre las mujeres. Una especie de juego de "haber quien conquista primero al apuesto japonés Sasuke Uchiha" Él se convirtió en un objetivo que muchas deseaban alcanzar, todas ellas sólo querían exhibirlo... Patético, patético, las mujeres superficiales lo tenían harto.

Llegó hasta el bufete en taxi, porque aún no había pasado a recoger su auto del depósito donde lo tenían. Ingresó a su oficina provisional, y allí pasó varias horas entre papeles, tazas de café, comentarios de Sai, la mirada persistente de Sakura sobre su nuca, los murmullos de las tres secretarias que creían que él no las escuchaba, clientes que venían a hacer consultas y más papeles... Para la hora del almuerzo, estaba saturado.

Rechazando la invitación de su primo de almorzar juntos, decidió salir a caminar un rato. A pesar de que había pasado tiempo, las calles de Konoha le resultaban tan familiares, que sentía que estaba en casa a cada paso que daba.

Sasuke tenía mucho dinero, o quizás no, ya que hasta el momento en que le habilitaran la herencia sólo estaba haciendo uso de los fondos de su tarjeta de crédito, que por supuesto, provenían de Fugaku, en ese aspecto y aunque lo detestara, él era todo un "chaebol"*. Pero aún teniendo todo lo que quería, en esos momentos un simple paseo le resultaba en más agradable que cualquier otra cosa que el dinero pudiera comprar. Si había algo que disfrutaba era de dar largas caminatas, sin hacer caso al tiempo. Aunque en esta ocasión tenía presente que debía volver al bufete, así que no pensaba prolongar demasiado su recorrido.

Los comercios de comidas, tiendas de ropas y artículos varios se multiplicaban por cientos en toda la ciudad, pero la zona por la que circulaba parecía bastante tranquila en ese aspecto, ya que no había personas amontonándose en cada esquina y obstruyendo el paso. Odiaba las multitudes, nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

Cuando pasaba por establecimiento de comida rápida, advirtió un ajetreo particular. Toda una escena se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos, y algo en todo eso, llamó bastante su atención.

-ooO*Ooo-

Día dos en la búsqueda de empleo:

Hinata observaba la ropa que acababan de entregarle. De sólo un vistazo, pudo darse cuenta de que la falda del uniforme era demasiado corta, sin embargo el dueño de la tienda había insistido en que todas sus empleadas debían usarla. Él lo llamaba "estrategia comercial", según entendió. Ella había estudiado, a la fuerza, algo de marketing así que estaba al tanto de los trucos publicitarios que se solían usar, para atraer clientes.

La falda corta, que dejaba ver mucho las piernas o blusas con escotes pronunciados, eran tan utilizados como efectivos Claro que sólo si se buscaba atraer clientes hombres. Para seducir mujeres se usaban hombres, igual de atractivos, con diferentes estilos; "principescos", "inocentes", "tiernos" y el siempre cautivador; "chico malo" que por alguna razón, solía ser tan efectivo como una bella joven portando una falda corta. Pero no se veían hombres a medio vestir publicitando en la calle, ¿verdad? Allí radicaba una gran injusticia. Un hombre podía ser sexy, apuesto y apetecible, aún portando una gran chaqueta.

Con un suspiro recordó lo que una compañera de curso solía decir; "después de todo estaba en un mundo machista".

Cuando se probó la falda, confirmó que no se había equivocado, esta era demasiado corta y ni hablar de la camisa, era ajustada, incómoda y los botones en la zona del pecho parecían a punto de salir a volar a causa de la presión. Una vez más, no se enorgullecía de tener unos atributos tan "especiales".

Hinata terminó de vestirse, el último toque lo dio un listón blanco que se lo colocó en el cabello negroazul que había heredado de su madre. El baño en el que estaba tenía sólo un espejo, algo sucio de salpicaduras, que le permitía verse sólo hasta la cintura. Tuvo que acercarse más para poder apreciar como le quedaba todo el conjunto. No le agradaba demasiado... Con un suspiro aún más grande que el anterior, abandonó el baño y se dirigió donde estaba una de sus nuevas compañeras. Apenas la vio, la otra chica soltó un pequeño chillido.

-¡Te ves muy bien! -le decía emocionada, Hinata desvió la mirada con suma pena. -Seguro te contratan definitivamente, ¡tienes suerte! -continuaba diciendo, y Hinata se sentía más y más cohibida.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer...? -le preguntó buscando disminuir el rubor que quería expandirse por su mejilla.

-Debes estar atenta a los clientes, y registrar sus órdenes, luego el cocinero se encarga de preparar los pedidos. Oh, allí llegó un grupo de estudiantes, sólo pregúntales que desean comer. -la chica la empujó ligeramente. Hinata tomó todo el aire que pudo y se encaminó hacia la mesa, que acababa de ser ocupadas por unos siete adolescentes.

-Buenas tardes... -saludó ella con cortesía. Los chicos la observaron de pies a cabeza y comenzaron a darse miradas cómplices, que lograron inquietar a Hinata. -¿P-uedo tomar sus órdenes? -les preguntó buscando ignorar aquel hecho.

-Pues, pediremos siete hamburguesas y bebidas de cola. -le dijo uno de los adolescentes. Hinata se apresuró a anotar el pedido, cuando la solicitaron en otra mesa.

-Enseguida les servirán, con permiso. -la joven hizo una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Los muchachos aprovecharon eso y comenzaron a dedicarle intensas miradas.

El vestuario de colegiala de Hinata la hacía lucir inocente y a la vez muy atractiva, y por supuesto que eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Cada paso que daba, sentía que algunas miradas se fijaban en ella. La incomodidad de ser estar vestida de una forma tan llamativa, se sumó la de ser el objeto de recreación de esos hombres. Eso no le gustaba nada. Se estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez más angustiada, pero de todas formas continuó con su labor. Tal vez cuando esas personas se marcharan, se recompondría, además había una cosa importarte y no podía olvidar el porqué estaba allí. Debía conseguir un empleo estable, si deseaba quedarse en Konoha y el tiempo se le terminaba agónicamente.

Había recorrido y consultado por todo tipo de empleo, hasta que por fin había dado con uno que parecía ser decente; "Camarera en un local de comida rápida", pero no era cualquier local, sino que este tenía la característica de que todas las empleadas eran muy jóvenes, atractivas y debían usar esas prendas más aptas para modelos de alguna revista para adultos, que para uniforme de mesera.

La paga era mensual no era suficiente como para llevar una vida "acomodada", pero según el hombre que la había entrevistado- que por cierto no le daba buena espina-, el sueldo a fin de mes era bueno. Como Hinata no tenía experiencia en ningún tipo de trabajo, le habían dicho que estaría a prueba por unas horas, para ver como se desenvolvía, pero de todas formas lo que tenía que hacer allí era sencillo. Lo que definitivamente la había llevado a intentar era que no exigían papeles, y el hecho de que si no obtenía por lo menos un simple trabajo al final de ese día, podía ir despidiéndose de Konoha.

-Oye tú muchacha. -escuchó que la llamaban. Con una sonrisa agradable se acercó a la mesa. El cliente era un hombre de unos treinta años. En cuanto ella se acercó, él le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista, como si fuese una especie de descarado escáner de rayos x. -No te había visto antes, ¿eres nueva? -le preguntó él centrando su atención, específicamente, en los pechos de Hinata.

-Comencé hoy, señor. ¿Desea pedir algo? -los nervios estaban aflorando en ella, pero Hinata se esforzaba en apartarlos.

-¿Tu número está en el menú?, o quizás una cita... -le sugirió el cliente, con una media sonrisa.

Mizuki, otra mesera que se había portado muy amable con Hinata desde el primer momento, estaba atendiendo a los clientes con eficiencia, hasta que su vista se fijó en su nueva compañera. Con sólo un vistazo se percató de la incomodidad de Hinata.

-Disculpe, volveré en un momento. -le dijo a alguien que hacía su pedido, y se aproximó hacia la otra mesa. -¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan? -le preguntó cuando estuvo cerca. Hinata levantó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos grises se habían dilatado, a leguas se notaba lo asustada que se encontraba. Tal vez la chica no sólo se veía inocente, era en realidad demasiado inocente. Recordaba los primeros días que comenzó a trabajar, se había sentido de la misma manera, cada vez que los clientes la acosaban con preguntas, tentativas de citas, halagos y demás cosas que los hombres creían apropiado, pero no hacían más que enfadarla.

Había sido difícil, pero tuvo que aprender a manejarlos y a manejarse, para no reaccionar como se debía cada vez que alguien se propasaba. -Yo lo atenderé Hinata, tú puedes llevar estos pedidos al cocinero. -le dijo sonriente, mientras le entregaba la libretilla con las anotaciones.

Hinata la miró, con el agradecimiento plasmado en sus retinas grises. Simplemente se despidió con respeto y se dirigió a la ventanilla de los pedidos, mientras continuaba dando las gracias mentalmente a Mizuki su intervención.

Pasó una hora agitada cargada de trabajo, los clientes circulaban con bastante fluidez y Hinata, constantemente limpiaba las mesas desocupadas para los recién llegados. No le sorprendía en nada que la mayoría fueran hombres, hombres que parecían más interesados en las jóvenes que los atendían, más que en comer algo, aunque también había alguno que otro grupo de chicas.

Soltó un soplido que levantó su flequillo. Estando tan cerca de la cocina se sentía el calor, aunque el lugar contaba con aire acondicionado. En el local se oía de fondo música de Super Junior y el archi-sabido coro "Hey Mamacita naegga ayayayaa", se repetía hasta en su cabeza.

Tomando un leve respiro, advirtió que alguien, le tocaba la espalda. Un escalofrío de desagrado la recorrió, eso no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo de ninguna forma. Con el coraje aflorando en cada poro de su piel, dió media vuelta. Grande fue su sorpresa y, también susto, cuando vio un gran oso tras ella. Lógicamente no se trataba de uno de verdad, sino de alguien usando un traje. El personaje le hizo unas señas bastante extrañas, y le dio a entender que se encontraba sediento.

Ella abrumada, se apresuró a ir a la cocina por algo para beber. Cuando llegaba, esa persona se sacaba la cabeza del animal de peluche y lo colocaba sobre la barra, cuidando de no molestar a los demás clientes que se encontraban allí. Hinata se asombró al descubrir que se trataba de un chico de más o menos su edad.

-Aquí tienes... -le dijo ofreciéndole un gran vaso de jugo fresco de naranja.

-Oh, gracias. -dijo él, y luego bebió la totalidad del vaso de casi un sólo trago. -De verdad gracias, ¡moría de calor! -volvió a decirle cuando terminó de refrescarse.

Hinata sonrió levemente. Él reparó en ella.

-¿Eres nueva aquí? conozco a todas mis compañeras, pero a ti es la primera vez que te veo. -decía el joven mientras la miraba.

-Estoy a prueba, desde hace tres horas. -respondió Hinata, ella advirtió que el chico era joven, de finos cabellos canela y semi despeinado, a causa de estar dentro de ese traje. Tenía unos ojos color almendra, casi amarillos que realmente llamaban la atención, y sus juveniles facciones eran muy bonitas, dando como resultado un rostro atractivo. Pero no del gusto de Hinata.

-Es entretenido trabajar aquí, ¿eh? -él parecía decirlo en tono sarcástico, pero Hinata no estaba del todo segura. -Me llamo Eduard, soy el encargado de la publicidad, aunque a veces no funciona demasiado... -con una sonrisa le extendió, a modo de saludo, una enorme pata peluda perteneciente al oso. Hinata estrechó la pata con algo de reserva, aunque se todas formas le devolvió la sonrisa. -Bien, ¡tengo que volver a las calles! Te veo luego.

Eduard volvió a colocarse el disfraz de ese amigable oso blanco. Caminó unos gigantescos pasos hacia la puerta, Hinata lo siguió con la vista, hasta que también regresó a su trabajo.

Pasó una media hora más entre clientes mirones, compañeras que actuaban como si nada pasara, el calor, el olor a fritura y demás. Hinata en ese momento, recogía los alimentos a medio comer que muchos dejaban en las mesas, siempre cuidando de no hacer algún movimiento que hiciera que su uniforme revelara algo que después lamentara. El dueño de la tienda, estaba en una especie de oficina charlando con alguien más.

La música pop seguía sonando por todo el lugar, pero aunque en apariencia parecía ameno, Hinata sentía rondarla una cierta intranquilidad por ese sitio. Jamás había trabajado y creía estar haciéndolo bien, pero simplemente, ese ambiente no era de su agrado. Podía marcharse por supuesto, pero el plazo dado por su primo vencía hoy. Cada segundo que pasaba, la atormentaba más el hecho de pensar en lo que pasaría si volvía a casa sin ser contratada en un trabajo decente. Definitivamente estaba en una situación problemática.

Su oído se agudizó de pronto, cuando comenzó a percibir una especie de suaves golpecitos que no sabía exactamente de donde provenían. Volvió a escucharlo otras veces más hasta que notó a Eduard, golpeando el cristal de la ventana con los dedos, desde afuera del local. Se había retirado el traje y estaba vestido como cualquier chico normal. Él comenzó a hacerle gestos con el rostro y las manos, Hinata lo miraba confusa.

-Ven... -entendió que le decía, sólo con muecas. Hinata se señaló a sí misma, y Eduard afirmó, la estaba llamando a ella fuera de la tienda.

-No puedo... -le contestó Hinata con otro gesto. Él volvió a insistir, adquiriendo un rostro con una mezcla de súplica y preocupación. La joven miró hacia atrás, todas sus compañeras continuaban trabajando, no ingresaba nadie más y los otros clientes eran atendidos. Eduard siguió llamándola, hasta que Hinata accedió a salir para ver de qué se trataba.

Afuera hacía algo de calor, pero no demasiado. El sol era constantemente asediado por las nubes del cielo. La gente circulaba con normalidad, y el tráfico era bastante ruidoso.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hinata a Eduard, sin acercarse demasiado a él.

El chico se incorporó un poco, miró a todas partes y caminó hasta la esquina donde terminaba el local de comidas rápidas. Desde allí le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, Hinata empezó a dudar y sólo se aproximó hasta una distancia que consideró prudente.

-Necesito que me ayudes. -le dijo Eduard, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor como si se ocultara de alguien. Hinata supo que algo no andaba bien, quizás él se había metido en algún problema grave y ella podía quedar involucrada.

-L-o siento pe...

-Debes ponerte esto. -dijo él sin darle tiempo a nada. Hinata lo miró aún más confundida.

-¿Qué...?

-Que te pongas el disfraz, solamente tienes que hacerlo. Tengo algo urgente que hacer, ¡por favor te ruego que me ayudes! -le dijo inclinándose en una súplica. Hinata sintió una especie de deja vu, había atravesado por esa situación antes y sabía exactamente lo que era implorar ayuda. Él parecía desesperado y ella no era alguien que pudiera ignorar algo así.

-¿Qué es l-o que piensas hacer? -le preguntó luchando por no acceder a la primera, y después terminar envuelta en un problema.

-Tengo que librarme de unas personas que sólo me fastidian. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero es precisamente por eso que te lo pido. ¡Por favor, haz lo que te pido!

..

..

..

Hinata salió del baño, asomando la cabeza del adorable oso blanco. El disfraz le quedaba grande y hacía calor dentro de él, sin contar que olía terriblemente a transpiración y no quería pensar a quien pertenecía. Con mullidos pasos y cuidando de no llevarse nada por delante, ya que apenas y podía ver, caminó hasta afuera del local. Eduard la estaba aguardando en la esquina.

-¡Te vez genial! -le dijo el chico una vez que la tuvo enfrente. Hinata se dijo internamente que quien se veía bien era el oso, ella sólo era el relleno que lo hacía moverse.

-¿Qu-é tengo que hacer exactamente? -preguntó con cada vez más inseguridad.

Eduard sonrió ampliamente y le pasó un brazo por el hombro en un gesto de demasiada confianza. -Es muy sencillo. Sólo te paras allí y esperas, en unos cuantos minutos unas chicas van a acercarse a ti. En ese momento yo apareceré y entre los dos las convenceremos de que somos pareja.

-¡¿E-h?! -por un momento creyó escuchar mal, pero Eduard se lo confirmó con la siguiente frase;

-Estoy hablando enserio, ¡vamos, no será peligroso! sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-¿P-orqué haría a-algo así?, apenas nos conocemos y...

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy desesperado y esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido. Por favor no me abandones, ¿puedes ser tan cruel con alguien que pide tu ayuda? -otra vez la miró con esos ojos avellanas y suplicantes.

¡Hinata, no puedes hacer esto! se gritaba a sí misma, en su mente.

-¡Por favor, por favor! -seguía rogándole Eduard.

-Esta bien... -accedió ella. ¡Maldición, eres demasiado blanda! se reprimió luego de hacerlo.

Hinata se paró en el lugar que Eduard le indicó. Él por alguna razón le había dicho que se atara el cabello sin dejar escapar ningún mechón, luego le había hecho ponerse una gorra de béisbol, y finalmente la cabeza del oso. Decir que se sentía atrapada y confundida, estaba por completo de más. En verdad o era demasiado blanda, o demasiado tonta. Parada en el sitio que el otro joven le había dicho, se dio cuenta de que era una tonta.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que nada sucediera, hasta que un grupillo de adolescentes comenzó a acercarse. Hinata rezó por que el plan de aquel chico no fuera tan desquiciado.

-¡Allí está! -dijeron las adolescentes en cuanto la vieron, e inmediatamente comenzaron a correr hacia ella. Hinata entró en pánico, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando vio a Eduard dentro del local haciéndole señas para que se quedara en su sitio.

-¡Eduard-san!, ¡sabíamos que estarías aquí! -le decían ellas, mientras la rodeaban. Hinata comprendió que todas ellas estaban interesadas en el chico. ¡Dios! que mal podría terminar todo.

-¡Tenemos algo para ti! -le decían mientras le extendían regalos, bombones tarjetas y demás. Sí, las jóvenes eran una especie de club de fans de Eduard. La rodeaban y apretujaban diciéndole cosas, Hinata dentro del traje comenzó a sudar. Estaba percibiendo el olor a transpiración con más fuerza y eso la empezaba a marear. -Queremos saber cuando aceptarás nuestras invitaciones, ¿cuándo saldrás con nosotras? -insistían ellas, Hinata sintió arcadas.

-Un momento chicas. -oyó de repente la voz de Eduard. -déjenlo en paz. -les dijo, el mareo de Hinata se detuvo.

-Eduard-san creímos que eras tú. -le dijeron ellas. -¿Entonces quién es este? -preguntaban confundidas. El chico se acercó y con cuidado le sacó la cabeza del traje a Hinata. Ella apareció luciendo la gorra de béisbol que se había inclinado y le tapaba los ojos.

-Él amigas mías, es mi novio. -declaró Eduard con simpleza. "¡¿Novio?!" habían exclamado las chicas a la vez.

-Así es, ¿acaso no sabían que me gustaban los chicos? -les dijo el joven con una fingida cara de sorpresa.

-¡Eso es imposible! Eduard-san, ¡¿cómo puede gustarte un chico?! -el sonrió. Hinata escuchaba todo, agradeciendo al cielo que el gorro le tapara un poco de los ojos y le impidiera ver los rostros de las demás. Se sorprendió por completo cuando comprendió que él estaba haciéndola pasar por un chico. Eso no se lo había dicho antes.

-Lo digo enserio, ¿porqué mentiría sobre que me gusta otro hombre? -rebatió Eduard simulando disgusto.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -gritaron ellas.

-Si no fuera verdad ¿haría esto? -Hinata apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él se acercó y le plantó un inesperado beso.

Sasuke estaba parado a unos metros de allí, no es que fuera un chismoso ni mucho menos, pero había escuchado y observado todo atentamente. El beso de aquellos dos chicos en plena calle lo sorprendió un poco. La situación de las admiradoras se le hizo bastante familiar.

El chillido desesperado y desilusionado de esas chiquillas resonó en todo el lugar. Ellas se enfurecieron y trataron de ir contra el chico del disfraz de oso, pero el otro se había interpuesto y luego de gritarles nuevamente que le gustaban los hombres y que ninguna tenía oportunidad, las jóvenes se largaron más que indignadas.

Sasuke siguió su camino. Era increíble los artilugios que los adolescentes podían crear para librarse de diversas situaciones. Si la vida fuera tan sencilla como para evadir problemas de esa forma, sería... Una idea alumbró el cerebro de Sasuke como un rayo en el cielo oscuro.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple paseo y aquella escena iba a resultar de esa forma?

Fin capítulo 3

*Chaebol: esta palabra de origen coreano, hace referencia a los grandes conglomerados empresariales que se caracterizan por tener gran crecimiento y por poseer una gran tecnología. Significa negocio de familia, una especie de monopolio... En los doramas suelen llamarse chaeboles a los jóvenes ricos. Sin duda, si Sasuke fuera un actor, sería uno ¿no creen?


	4. La determinación de Hinata Parte 1

TU SECRETO (REEDITADO)

Autor: KAZE NO FUYU.

Holaaa!

Capítulo 4-dattebayo!

Era uno sólo uno, pero quedó muy largo. Así que lo leerán en dos cap. Espero que les guste.

A leer ^.^)/

La determinación de Hinata.

* * *

-ooO*Ooo

"Trata de volver a la realidad". Eso fue lo que Hinata se ordenó a sí misma, mientras su mente daba cientos de vueltas. Minutos atrás había recibido un beso completamente inesperado, de aquel impredecible chico, y todavía no podía salir de su sorpresa.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante donde trabajaba, y Eduard se ubicaba frente a ella, él tenía nuevamente puesto el disfraz al que parecía estar pegado con cola.

-Vamos, bebe un poco de jugo, Hinata. -le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de cruzarse las piernas peludas, con demasiada naturalidad. Él estaba realmente satisfecho, por como había acabado todo el espectáculo que habían armado en plena calle. Hinata llevó hasta sus labios el vaso de bebida de uva y dio un gran sorbo como si estuviera muy sedienta. -¡Wow, en verdad es sorprendente que tan rojo puede ponerse tu rostro! te veías como si acabaras de comer alguna clase de condimento mexicano extra picante. Ahora luces adorable, como una niña apenada. -Eduard la miraba y la sonrisa lucía aún más grande cuando hablaba.

Las mejillas de la joven se fueron arrebolando de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no me advertiste sobre... e-eso? -trató de decir ella. Ni siquiera podía atreverse a pedir una explicación con una confrontación más directa, dada la extrema timidez que aquejaba. La cara le ardía, y tenía ganas de apoyar el vaso frío en sus mejillas para intentar calmarlas.

-Vamos, Hinata. Aquello no fue nada importante, sólo fue actuación. -dijo él con total soltura. -¿No te diste cuenta que ni siquiera separé los labios? Si hubiera sido un beso de verdad, yo lo hubiera hecho así, mira... -se acercó e intentó tomar el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, pero ella retrocedió de inmediato y pegó su espalda por el asiento tanto como le fuera posible.

-¡N-o te acerques de nuevo, por favor! -le pidió viéndolo con algo similar al pánico, mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

Eduard se quedó con sus manos en el aire, entendió que la chica era demasiado introvertida y que no advirtió que él sólo estaba bromeando.

-Está bien, de acuerdo... no voy a acercarme. -le dijo sentándose correctamente y guardando la distancia entre ambos. Él llevaba la cabeza del enorme disfraz de oso en su regazo, el resto de su cuerpo era blanco, peludo y suave, además emanaba cierto olor a transpiración, al que, al parecer, ambos se acostumbraron. -No haré nada que te intimide, promesa de explorador. -a continuación Eduard levantó una mano y la otra la apoyó en su pecho, sobre el corazón, como si estuviera haciendo la promesa más solemne que existía. Hinata pareció tranquilizarse con eso, y quiso decirle que no era para tanto, pero el joven comenzó a reír. - ¡debes admitir que fue genial! No te imaginas lo mucho que suelen fastidiarme esas locas, y sobre la marcha se me ocurrió la idea de hacerles creer que me gustaban los chicos. Jamás pensé que fuera a resultar tan bien, ¡Hinata eres una actriz estupenda! cuando te besé, por un instante muy fugaz creí que te pondrías a llorar o algo así, pero no. ¡Te quedaste allí como si nada y me seguiste la corriente! Definitivamente somos un buen equipo. -finalizó bebiendo un gran trago de su bebida de piña.

Hinata levantó la vista. ¿Cómo podía ser esa persona tan despreocupada y osada? Ella en verdad casi muere de un paro cardíaco, y él se atrevía a besarla como si nada ¡y eso que apenas llevaban unos minutos de conocerse! no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si lo conociera un poco más.

-Oigan muchachos. -Mizuki, se había acercado hasta ellos para hablarles. -no quiero interrumpirlos pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. -les dijo viendo como un grupo de clientes acababa de ingresar al local de comidas rápidas.

-Oh, es verdad. -recordó Eduard, volviendo a la realidad. -Tengo que continuar. Si me disculpan Lady Hinata y Lady Mizuki... -Se colocó la cabeza del del oso blanco e hizo una galante reverencia, como si estuviera en una película cursi. -nos veremos luego, tengo que seguir desempeñando mi papel estelar. -a continuación se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo algo parecido a unos pasos de baile, al estilo Michael Jackson, que provocaron risillas en varios de los que lo veían.

Mizuki sonrió. -¿No es un encanto? -dijo con expresión soñadora. -él es una de las razones por las cuales me quedo en esta estúpida cafetería. Es una lástima que no quiera tener nada con nadie. -decía viendo hacia la puerta, mientras Eduard en la calle repartía volantes y continuaba con sus payasadas. -Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas antes? sabes que no puedes dejar tu puesto como si nada, ¿no? -le preguntó a Hinata, ella trató de contestar con claridad;

-Lo siento, mucho tuve que hacer algo más... -Mizuki no siguió indagando, y le entregó unos pedidos. Hinata retomó sus labores nuevamente.

Las tres horas que el dueño del local le había dado para poner a prueba a la joven Hyuuga, habían concluido. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo con el corazón en la boca. El tiempo de saber si la contrataban o no había llegado. El dueño del local la llamó a la oficina para charlar con ella. Hinata no supo porqué pero sintió la repentina necesidad de largarse de ese sitio lo más rápido que pudiera, pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que su cobardía quería, debía quedarse y conseguir ese empleo o estaría perdida.

Hecha un mar de nervios se acercó a la puerta del despacho. Mizuki a unos metros de allí la veía atentamente, le había dicho a Hinata una frase que la había dejado aún más intranquila.

-"Cuando entres allí, debes mantenerte firme" -luego de eso se se retiró a seguir con su trabajo. Hinata se mordió el labio, en claro gesto de preocupación, e ingresó al improvisado despacho.

-Eres tú Hinata-chan, pasa. -le dijo el hombre, mientras se ubicaba tras un pequeño escritorio de madera. La joven tomó un respiro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El dueño de la tienda era un hombre alto y robusto, sus ojos eran marrones y poseía una expresión de tranquilidad. Hinata lo primero que hizo al verlo fue fijar la vista en su extraño cabello, tenía una una mata de pelos oscuros por aquí y otra por allá, pero no era realmente calvo. Ella desvió la vista de inmediato para no incomodarlo.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu tiempo de trabajo? -le preguntó él señalándole el asiento frente a él. Hinata se sentó y juntó sus manos sobre su falda, mientras las movía una contra otra. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-H-a sido bueno, señor. -contestó tratando de mirarlo de frente, y de mostrarse lo más calmada que pudiera.

-Me alegro, la regla principal aquí es que todas mis empleadas, y empleado, se sientan a gusto. -Hinata pensó que se había sentido de todo menos a gusto en ese sitio, pero obviamente no dijo nada al respecto. -Como te comenté antes de que comenzaras, la paga aquí es muy buena. Nadie ha pedido un aumento desde hace más de tres años que inicié esta tienda. -comentó sintiéndose orgullo.

Hinata no sabía que decir, así que sonrió levemente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese hombre estaba mirándola fijamente.

-Pero eso no significa que no puedan acceder a un mejor sueldo, de hecho hay maneras interesantes para lograrlo. -continuó el dueño, luego se puso de pie. Hinata sintió que comenzaba a transpirar bajo el sugestivo traje de colegiala. -Te han dicho alguna vez... ¿lo bonita que eres? -le dijo él parándose tras ella. -Tienes el rostro digno de un comercial...

Hinata quiso tragar saliva, pero la boca se le había secado de pronto. El sudor frío comenzó a descender desde su cuero cabelludo, hasta hacerle unas incómodas cosquillas cerca de la sien. Estrujó el delantal blanco entre sus manos. Las palabras, la voz de ese hombre y su actitud estaban adquiriendo un tono amenazador y alarmante.

-En verdad que eres preciosa. -repetía él. Hinata tembló de miedo y de impresión cuando sintió la nariz ajena deslizarse por su cuello. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? Se removió buscando alejarlo, el sujeto sonrió ante el leve rechazo.

-S-señor... -trató de frenarlo.

-Puedes decirme señor Senaka, no habrá ningún problema con eso, Hinata-chan. -le susurró en el oído. El asqueroso aliento de ese hombre llegó hasta Hinata y sintió nauseas, por eso y por la situación absurda.

-Yo, t-tengo que... -Hinata buscó ponerse de pie para terminar con eso, pero él la detuvo haciéndola sentar nuevamente.

-Shh, tranquila. Aún es muy temprano y estamos hablando de trabajo, quieres conseguirlo ¿verdad? -le decía sin separar su rostro del de ella. Hinata apretó los ojos, definitivamente todo estaba superando un límite, eso oficialmente se trataba de acoso y ella no podía tolerarlo. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta de la diferencia de fuerzas que existía entre ambos, cuando Senaka le deslizó una mano por el hombro, mientras con la otra la sujetaba con fuerza para que no pudiera hacer nada. -¿Ves? te dije que sería interesante, tú y y podemos divertirnos un buen rato. Conseguirás dinero y el puesto, sólo tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor. ¡Pero no te preocupes!, será muy sencillo para ti y placentero para mí. Y por supuesto que puede llegar a gustarte mucho... Hay muy pocas que llegan a resistirse.

-No, por favor, n-o quiero... -Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerles cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello. La fuerza con que la sujetaba era demasiada y estaba segura que le dejaría marcas en el hombro. -Sólo deje que me vaya y... y t-odo quedará en el olvido, no diré nada de esto... -trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo Senaka, tenía una brillante mirada cargada de un deseo oscuro y retorcido.

-No puedo hacer eso Hinata-chan, no hasta que terminemos. Y como no tenemos demasiado tiempo, tendremos que acelerar las cosas. -Senaka giró la silla haciéndola quedar frente a él. -Hueles endemoniadamente bien, ¿estás segura de que no pensaste que algo así te podía pasar cuando decidiste ponerte ese perfume?

-Suélteme... -Hinata prácticamente se lo estaba rogando, no quería siquiera que ese hombre se le acercara pero estaba ocurriendo lo contrario.

-Todas son iguales, primero dicen que no, pero luego terminan cediendo. Además, piensa quien fue la que aceptó trabajar aquí. Si fueras una chica decente te hubieras espantado al ver los uniformes, pero no lo hiciste, eso sólo demuestra que eres una cualquiera dispuesta a todo por conseguir dinero. -le decía, mientras continuaba con los desagradables besos. -Me provocaste desde un principio cuando te acercaste, no creas que no noté como me mirabas, tú sólo eres una busca hombres. Y mira estos senos tan grandes, ¿acaso alguien va a creer que eres inocente?

Hinata se sintió tan asustada que ni siquiera podía llorar, cuando ese degenerado se atrevió a tocarle los pechos por encima del uniforme. Se removió, intentó darle una patada, pero fue totalmente inútil. Él la tenía a su merced.

Senaka sabía perfectamente como dominar a las jóvenes como Hinata, les hacía creer que ellas tenían la culpa de todo lo que les pasaba y una vez que les hacía dudar sobre sí mismas, aprovechaba para someterlas. Había funcionado una y otra vez, y en esa ocasión no sería distinto. La tocaba sin ningún tipo de cuidado, con rudeza, la chica se sintió diminuta y asqueada. Dios, ¿de verdad iba a pasarle eso a ella?

-Ahora sí, vayamos por todo. -dijo él y trató de besarla en la boca. Hinata no se lo permitió y le mordió con fuerza el labio. Aunque tuviera que morir, ese hombre no llegaría más lejos. -¡Perra! -le gruñó Senaka, sujetándola fuertemente del cabello y aún con el labio sangrante trató de besarla nuevamente.

Hinata sintió el pánico en cada fibra de su ser, ese hombre podía tener alguna clase de enfermedad y quería besarla teniendo sangre en la boca. Se movió, se resistió, forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cuando creyó que su vida se desgraciaría para siempre, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Suéltela ahora. -oyó aquella voz y Hinata creyó que se trataba de un ángel salvador.

-¿Tú que quieres mocoso?, ¡no interrumpas y largo! -le ordenó Senaka. Eduard, repasó la escena, Hinata sentada en la silla, mientras su jefe estaba sujetándola del cabello y había apoyado una pierna sobre las de ella para impedirle moverse.

-Es un maldito cerdo, déjela si no quiere tener problemas mayores a los que ya tiene. -El chico sólo usando sólo el cuerpo del disfraz, le mostró su celular, donde ya tenía marcado el número de la policía.

Senaka lo miró destellando furia, soltó a Hinata. Pero luego sonrió, en una forma vulgarmente amistosa.

-Vamos muchacho, tranquilízate, aquí no estaba sucediendo nada. ¿Verdad Hinata-chan? -la joven estaba petrificada en el asiento. Eduard se acercó a ella, estirándola de la mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Ahórrese sus mentiras, no seré yo quien tenga que escucharlas. -le dijo el chico de cabellos canela.

Y eso fue todo lo que Hinata supo, se había desmayado en los brazos de Eduard y no reaccionó, sino hasta varios minutos después de que un patrullero de la policía se hubiera presentado, para llevarse detenido al dueño del local de comida rápidas, acusado de abuso hacia sus empleadas.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Hinata. Jamás pensé que mi tío llegara tan lejos. -se disculpaba una y otra vez Mizuki. La joven estaba terriblemente avergonzaba, y sentía que no le alcanzaban las palabras.

-No te preocupes Mizuki-san, estoy bien. -le decía Hinata, tratando de tranquilizarla. Había despertado hacía unos segundos, y los dos chicos la rodeaban ya que estaba acostada sobre una de los sillones rectos que había en el local.

-Aunque estés bien, Hinata eso no tiene nada que ver. -terció Eduard con seriedad. -Mizuki, si tú sabías que tu tío se comportaba de esa manera enfermiza, debiste haber hecho algo hace tiempo.

-¡Ya lo sé! pero no tienen idea de lo difícil que es estar al pendiente de él todo el tiempo. Mi tío estuvo en tratamiento por su adicción al sexo, y creí que esta vez se recuperaría, pero sólo alcanzó un nivel más alto en su locura. -las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos unas tras otras.

-Mizuki-san... -susurró Hinata mortificada por la situación de la otra joven.

-Ya tranquila, no es del todo tu culpa. -Eduard le apoyó una mano en la cabeza. La chica abrió grandes sus ojos, y estos se llenaron más de lágrimas. -Pero supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

Mizuki asintió con fuerza, tratando de serenarse.

-Tengo que buscar ayuda, pero si él está enfermo será muy difícil que lo lleven a la cárcel. -dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo será, pero puedes contar conmigo. Después de todo somos amigos, Mizuki. -la joven sintió que las ganas de llorar se volvían irrefrenables, y se lanzó a los brazos de Eduard. Él simplemente la consoló unos momentos, hasta que la chica se encontró mejor.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Hinata caminaba junto a Eduard por las calles. El sol rojizo del atardecer le indicaba que el tiempo lamentablemente se le había acabado, y se le había acabado de la manera más impensada. Ella sólo quería conseguir un empleo para poder estar cerca de Hanabi ¿era demasiado pedir que por una vez las cosas le salieran bien?... Al parecer sí, se respondía con dolor.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿verdad? -dijo él rompiendo el silencio que arrastraban desde calles atrás. Hinata tenía la vista fija en sus pies y no contestó nada, a pesar de saber que obviamente ella no tenía nada que ver con la locura de aquel sujeto. -Tú únicamente querías conseguir un empleo para permanecer con tu hermana menor, sólo la mala suerte hizo que te cruzaras con alguien así. -le recordó Eduard como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

Sí, también le había contado todos sus problemas a un perfecto desconocido que nada tenía que ver con ella. Siempre se había preguntado porqué algunas personas tomaban de psicólogos a cualquiera que se le cruzaba, pero ahora entendía que eran quizás distintos motivos los que llevaban a la gente a hablar sin tapujos con otros. En su caso fue la desesperación, la impotencia y el hecho de que Eduard fuera alguien con quien resultaba especialmente fácil hablar.

-Gracias por ayudarme, E-duard-san... si no hubieses llegado en ese momento, él...

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, eso es lo que hacen los compañeros de trabajo. Hinata, créeme que no estuve allí antes, pero si me lo permites estaré cerca cada vez que me necesites. -a continuación, Eduard le extendió su número y una dirección, escritos en un pequeño papel. Ella lo aceptó sin decir nada. -No te rindas, aún no termina el día y siempre hay una luz al final del túnel más oscuro. -En otro acto más impensado, él le tomó el mentón y le depositó un beso la frente. -Después de todo eres mi "novio" y los chicos jamás se rinden, ni lloran ante nada ¿verdad? -al finalizar le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa pícara, que revelaba los hoyuelos de su mejilla.

Hinata sintió su nariz cosquilleaba por las ganas de llorar que remolcaba, y sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosa pálido. Se controló y asintió con una leve sonrisa, Eduard le respondió con otra.

-Ahora, ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -le insistió una vez más.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. -reafirmó ella, también una vez más.

-Bien entonces, que llegues sana y salva. Llámame para saber si estás bien, y no te olvides que para lo que necesites, los osos guardianes existen para salvar a las doncellas en trajes de colegialas. -Eduard se colocó la cabeza del disfraz y marchó agitando una mano. Hinata le sonrió y luego subió al taxi que la llevaría a su casa.

* * *

..

..

Hinata tenía tantos ánimos como un caracol muerto de hambre. No se sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para cenar. Su apetito se había esfumado y el hecho de que su padre haya solicitado hablar con ella en su despacho, no la ayudaba a recuperarse.

Había sido el día más largo de toda su inexperta vida.

Estaba agotada mental y físicamente. Su afán por conseguir un empleo había desembocado en un intento de abuso, el plazo que su primo le había dado se terminó y ahora lo único que quedaba era comenzar a empacar. ¿Algo más para terminar de aplastarla? Ah sí, trató de hablar nuevamente con Hanabi y su hermana la había echado de su habitación con la contundente frase;

"Demonios, ¿qué acaso no entiendes? Regresa a Nueva York y quédate allí para siempre. Neji-nisan, papá y yo estamos mejor sin ti. Así que has el favor de sacar tu patético rostro de mi vista" y eso fue lo que terminó de hacerla sentir miserable.

Meditó todo lo que le había ocurrido, mientras tomaba un interminable baño, durante el cual trató de eliminar de su cuerpo y de su memoria, los recuerdos de aquel degenerado. Pero lo que más daño le hacía al pensar, era el hecho de saberse indefensa e incapaz de sacarse de encima a un desgraciado...

Arrastrando los pies como si fueran dos enormes rocas, se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

Llamó a la puerta y le permitieron pasar.

Hiashi estaba detrás de su escritorio, hablaba con Neji pero se habían detenido al escucharla llegar.

-Buenas noches, padre, Neji-nisan. -saludó con amabilidad, sacando fuerzas para fingir de donde no existían.

-Siéntate, Hinata, estábamos hablando sobre tu situación. -le dijo Hiashi sin ningún rodeo, como era habitual en él. Hinata evitó mirar a Neji, no había tenido, ni tenía valor para decirle que había fallado de la manera más patética, pero podía apostar que su primo ya lo sabía.

-¿D-e qué se trata, padre? -preguntó por dentro se iba desinflando como un globo al sol.

-Tu primo viajará mañana a Francia, se hará cargo de unos asuntos de los que no puedo estar al frente. Alista tus cosas, irás con él. -le informó Hiashi, sin saber que acababa de lanzar una enorme roca sobre la cabeza de su hija mayor.

-Padre... -nada más que eso salió de su boca, sus escasas fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo y las lágrimas pugnaban por quien escaparía primero de sus ojos.

-Es una excelente decisión para ti Hinata, estoy francamente decepcionado de tu desempeño en el instituto. Tienes veintidós años, ya deberías tener el título universitario, sin embargo por todos tus fracasos ni siquiera eso has logrado. No aceptaré ningún tipo de retraso más de tu parte, me he cansado de intentar convertirte en alguien digna de llevar nuestro apellido. A partir de ahora, Neji se encargará de ti. No tengo nada más que decirte, así que retírate. -sentenció la voz de Hiashi.

Hinata oía los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, como lo tuviera pegado allí. Las palabras de su padre la habían ensordecido por completo.

No supo como encontró la entereza necesaria como para abandonar el despacho, tampoco supo porqué se quedó tras la puerta, y tampoco supo porqué su padre tuvo que decir aquellas cosas.

-Sé todo lo estricto que debas ser con ella, Neji. No tengas contemplación sólo porque es tu prima. Hinata debe entender lo que es la responsabilidad de alguna u otra manera. Si se va a Francia junto a ti, ella será capaz de dejar la ociosidad de lado y se concentrará en lo que debe hacer. ¡Es una Hyuuga por todos los cielos! desde que su madre murió sólo ha tenido la cabeza llena de fantasías irrealizables, una hija así no me sirve de nada.

-Como usted diga, tío. No defraudaré la confianza que ha depositado en mí, y créame que cuidaré de Hinata-sama con mi vida.

-Sé que lo harás Neji... Mi hermano fue realmente bendecido contigo, definitivamente eres el hijo que todo padre desearía tener, el hijo que siempre deseé tener...

Hinata se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, esquivando las preguntas de las empleadas que fingieron preocuparse por ella.

Estuvo largos minutos acurrucada detrás de un gran armario. Sujetaba sus piernas contra su pecho y ocultó el rostro con su largo cabello. No lloraba, aunque lo intentara, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Se quedó allí tratando de entender qué diablos estaba mal con ella.

Sabía que podía llegar a ser una inútil aveces, pero realmente su padre la despreciaba de una manera demasiado injusta. Reconocía que no era nada lista con los números, que la contabilidad y los gráficos le costaban a horrores entenderlos y que cada vez que trataba de hacerse cargo de un trabajo de ese tipo, sufría como ninguna otra persona. El psicólogo del instituto le había dicho una vez que quizás el problema de aprendizaje no tenía que ver con su intelecto, sino que ella misma debía de bloquear, inconscientemente, todo lo relacionado con ese tipo de actividades, y que por eso no lograba entender ni siquiera los ejercicios más sencillos. El especialista había intentado tratarla en ese aspecto, para deducir cual era la raíz del problema, pero ella se negó. No quería descubrir el porqué, no había nada que descubrir ya que todo estaba claro para Hinata, ella no había nacido para hacerse cargo de nada de lo que su padre le exigía. No quería tener nada que ver con los negocios de Hiashi.

Hinata le había pedido al psicólogo que omitiera esa visita en su expediente, tampoco estaba dispuesta a que su padre supiera de su problema, no quería hacerlo pasar por otra más de sus rabietas, pero al final todo terminó igual. Hiashi estaba decepcionado de todas formas... Y ahora ella se sentía como una tonta sin remedio, mientras la conversación de su padre y Neji retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez.

-Eres el hijo que todo padre desearía tener, el hijo que siempre deseé tener... -Hiashi había sido contundente; "Hijo" él siempre quiso un varón. "Un decidido, inteligente y sobresaliente Hyuuga", pero en lugar de eso tuvo a dos mujeres. Quizás no renegara de Hanabi ya que ella cubría todo el hueco de insatisfacciones que Hinata le creaba, pero ella, ella había sido la primogénita, la primogénita que no era un hombre... Una primogénita que Hiashi no podía moldear a su imagen y semejanza.

Oh, como comprendía a Lady Oscar de la rosa de versalles. La pobre también había sido la decepción de su padre al nacer, la diferencia fue que ese sujeto la obligó a comportase como un hombre, la trataba como uno, y Lady Oscar optó por aceptar ese destino sólo para complacerlo...

-¿Hinata...? ¿Hinata, se encuentra bien? -oyó la voz de su primo desde el otro lado de la puerta, y eso la sacó de su trance. La chica dudó sobre si responderle o no. Neji la vería y comenzaría a darle todo un discurso, del que Hinata no quería escuchar.

Finalmente, y ante la insistencia del joven, ella se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Sucedió algo, Neji-nisan? -le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. A Neji le sorprendió en demasía verla normal, se había preparado para hallarla llorando, o algo similar, pero eso no pasó.

-Supuse que se encontraría algo abatida, y como no ha querido cenar... -el joven le mostró una bandeja con la cena. Hinata le permitió el paso, consciente de que su primo intentaría convencerla de dos cosas; una de que viajar era la mejor opción y la otra de que comiera, aunque ella no tenía ganas ni para comer, ni para dejarse convencer. -Debe estar más que agotada por su travesía el día de hoy. -decía Neji, mientras depositaba los alimentos sobre una mesa blanca.

Hinata no dijo nada, y simplemente se sentó en el borde de su cama. Neji se quedó de pie a unos cuantos centímetros frente a ella. Si Hinata no quería hablar, simplemente esperaría hasta que ella terminara por soltar todo lo que tenía que decir. Porque sí, él sabía que Hinata no lograría mucho en sólo los dos días de plazo que le había otorgado y que ahora debía estar decepcionada. Las condiciones que le había impuesto, apuntaban precisamente a eso, a que ella viera por sí misma y se diera cuenta de todas las dificultades que podría pasar si pensaba quedarse en Konoha, y de esa manera desistiera de su idea inicial.

-Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, Neji-nisan... -rompió por fin el silencio Hinata, ella parecía observar la gruesa alfombra color piel que la separaba del piso encerado, pero en realidad sólo no se atrevía a mirar a Neji de frente. -Lo supe desde que salí de la casa. Tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad por primera vez, jamás había hecho algo así por mi cuenta... De todas formas no lo logré, y tal como te imaginabas, fallé... -decía ella con la voz muy calmada, como si quien estuviera hablando no fuera en realidad Hinata.

Pero era Hinata, y Neji presentía que ella en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

-Supongo que ahora ya no me queda otra opción, tendré que comenzar a practicar el francés, ¿verdad? -dijo Hinata. Lo siguiente desarmó por completo al joven Hyuuga; la chica había levantado la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que no sabría como distinguir, era demasiado cálida, afectiva, inexplicable... Comprendió que ella estaba quebrada por dentro, pero que no se estaba permitiendo demostrarlo.

-Hinata-sama... -la joven se puso de pie, sus ojos volvieron a ser cubiertos por su liso flequillo recto. Ella se dirigió a la mesa y sin que él le dijera nada, comenzó a comer. Segundo a segundo que pasaba Neji se desorientaba más.

-Sabes Neji-nisan, estaba pensando que no es justo... -pronunció Hinata con una normalidad apagada, antes de llevarse a la boca un arrollado de verduras.

El joven arqueó levemente una ceja.

-¿De qué habla Hinata? -preguntó él con la misma tranquilidad. Seguiría el juego de su prima, y continuaría sin presionarla.

-Pues de que hay mucha diferencia entre hombres y mujeres... Ustedes tienen muchas más ventajas que nosotros...

Neji volvió a arrugar fugazmente el entrecejo.

-¿Cuáles son las supuestas ventajas, Hinata-sama? -"Sama" Neji nuevamente se estaba comportando demasiado formal, pero Hinata también se había puesto más seria de lo que en su vida lo había hecho. Bebió un trago del batido de frutas que su primo le había traído.

-P-ues ustedes ganan mejor, por un trabajo que las mujeres hacemos de la misma manera o incluso m-ejor... -le contestó con algo que él identificó como nerviosismo.

-Eso sólo depende del lugar en donde busque trabajo y también influye cuanto estudios posea la persona, sin importar si es hombre o mujer. -rebatió Neji interesado en la charla.

-Tal vez, pero ustedes... -Hinata se sopló el flequillo, aquel gesto le pareció impropiamente adorable a su primo, pero obviamente no dijo nada al respecto. -no son juzgados constantemente por el físico que poseen, e-n cambio una mujer siempre debe tener cuidado con su aspecto... Ustedes no necesitan tanta ropa y no se desesperan cada vez que deben entrar a probarse algo y no les queda bien, e incluso el costo de lo que usan en menor al nuestro.

-'Las mujeres no deben usar traje y corbata en un día extremadamente caluroso' -pensó Neji en decirle, pero sólo quería escuchar todo el descargo que su prima podía llegar a hacer.

-Los zapatos que usan son más cómodos que los nuestros, lo mismo que con lo que visten... -continuó reflexionando Hinata, aunque ella evitaba usar calzados altos porque precisamente le parecían demasiado dolorosos.

-'Ustedes pueden modificar su altura con sólo un par de tacones' -continuaba pensando Neji, a pesar de que él podía presumir su metro ochenta de estatura.

-No tienen que depilarse con cera... e-so es en verdad doloroso.

-'Pueden usar el cabello tan largo como quieran, sin que piensen que eres un extraño o de gustos sexuales dudosos' -argumentó mentalmente Neji, recordando todo lo que tuvo que soportar durante su infancia, sólo por querer proteger su larga, y sedosa, cabellera castaña. De la cual, por cierto, estaba profundamente orgulloso.

-Se pueden quedar solteros por mucho tiempo sin preocuparse, además conservan el apellido de su familia... -decía ella.

-Pueden expresar sus sentimientos -opinaba él. -sin ser tratados como...

-Son fuertes y decididos, ¡no son acosados sexualmente...! -La vista de Neji y Hinata se cruzaron en ese momento, pero ella la desvió de inmediato.

El joven la miraba con una feroz intensidad. Hinata tragó saliva.

-Hinata-sama, ¿acaso usted ha sido víctima de...?

-¡N-no!, eso es algo imposible, eso no sucedió. -respondió la chica, tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquila que pudiera, pero la máscara había caído frente a su primo. Neji se acercó y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

-Hinata... ¿Qué es lo que sucedió hoy? -la interrogó con una seriedad que hizo estremecer a la joven. -Conteste, ¿alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño?

-Nadie me hizo nada, Neji-nisan. -trató de apaciguarlo ella. -Sólo estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, no me hagas caso. Ella no quería hacer sentir mal a su primo contándole lo que le había ocurrido, porque de todas formas sentía que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto y sólo añadiría un drama innecesario.

Neji soltó un suspiro.

-Por un momento creí que usted... sería mi culpa. Si algo le ocurriera yo jamás me lo perdonaría, Hinata-sama.

-N-o pienses esas cosas. -Hinata se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos.

El tono gris de la mirada era idénticos en ambos, pero aún así había una gran diferencia en la forma de mirar de cada uno. Hinata demostraba serenidad, docilidad, calidez. Los ojos de Neji eran altivos, orgullosos, y sólo cuando estaban frente a su prima se mostraban preocupados.

-¿Porqué está fingiendo ser fuerte? ¿Porqué no dice que está molesta? ¿Porqué no me grita y acepta que me odia por estar usurpando su lugar frente a su padre? -le preguntó él, viéndola como si tratara de entender el alma de la joven. -Usted oyó la conversación que tuve con su padre. Por un momento llegué a pensar, casi a esperar que entrara al despacho y se defendiera diciendo que era mejor de lo que él cree... que usted no es una inútil.

Hinata adquirió cierto revuelo de sorpresa por las palabras de Neji, pero luego bajó la vista directo al suelo y negó sutilmente. Ella no se consideraba fuerte, ni mucho menos útil como para tener el descaro de mentirle sobre ello a su padre.

-Neji-nisan... respóndeme con sinceridad... si yo hubiese sido h-ombre, no tendría todos estos conflictos con mi padre, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente Neji se desconcertó con la pregunta. La miró y sopesó unos segundos la respuesta.

-No, no los tendría. Quizás muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas si usted fuera un hombre, Hinata-sama. -contestó con toda sinceridad, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su prima.

Hinata sonrió con melancolía.

-Es por eso que me odia, padre odia que yo no haya sido un hombre. Si lo hubiera sido, podría hacerme cargo de sus negocios sin mayores problemas, sería más decidido... Yo sería alguien como tú. -decía ella como si estuviera imaginando toda una vida.

-De eso no puede estar segura, además su padre no la odia, es sólo que...

-¿Recuerdas que prometiste que me ayudarías? -lo interrumpió ella. Neji sólo asintió. -Pues entonces, ayúdame a ser como tú, ¡a-ayúdame a ser un hombre!

El joven dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente desconcertado ante el pedido.

-¿Pero qué está diciendo, Hinata-sama? Eso es...

-Imposible, ya lo sé. Pero te ruego que me ayudes, a-acabo de pensar que si fingiera ser otra persona podría quedarme en Konoha. Si me hiciera pasar por un hombre podría hacer muchas cosas que ahora mismo me son imposibles. Conseguiría un empleo mucho más rápido, y no correría ningún peligro.

-Hinata-sama, ¡reaccione! -le dijo él exasperado y sujetando a su prima de los hombros. -No puede estar pensando semejante disparate.

-N-o es ningún disparate. Tú mismo acabas de decir que si yo fuera hombre no tendría todos estos problemas, Neji-nisan... -las pulcras uñas del joven se apretaron en la piel de su prima.

-Usted se encuentra demasiado agotada por haber estado fuera todo el día, lo mejor será que descanse. -dijo soltándola. -Mañana tendremos que...

-No voy a viajar c-ontigo, ni con nadie. -Hinata cerró los puños, nunca había tenido tanto valor en toda su vida. -T-e he dicho que pienso quedarme en Konoha, lo haré aunque no estés de acuerdo.

Neji la miraba espantado, pero luego retomó su semblante álgido.

-Duerma, podrá pensar con más claridad por la mañana. -dijo él y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Neji-nisan, mírame, e-stoy suplicando tu ayuda... ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que fuera! -Las lágrimas no tuvieron que luchar más para salir. Abnegaron los cristalinos ojos de Hinata, en sólo cuestión de segundos.

Neji dándole la espalda, cerró la puerta dejándola completamente sola.

Lean el cap que sigue-dattebayoSiguiear | Términos del Servicio | Normas de publicación | Política de privac


	5. La determinación de Hinata Parte 2

_Tu secreto._

_Capítulo:_

_La determinación de Hinata. Parte 2._

_ ๑_

_Sasuke estaba finalizando su trabajo ese día, cuando Sai apareció frente a él. _

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar? -le preguntó su primo, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia él y negó con un leve gesto. _

_-Tengo planeado encontrar un buen departamento, uno con una buena vista. -decía terminando de guardar sus cosas en un costoso maletín negro. _

_-Buena vista ¿eh?, pues en ese caso puedo recomendarte el mío. No hay en la toda Konoha otro que se le compare. -A continuación, Sai le extendió un llavero que contenía una especie de ficha gris. _

_-Hmph. ¿aún sigues enamorado de mí? tendré que rechazarte una vez más. -fue la contundente frase de Sasuke, quien se había puesto de pie, y ahora lo miraba con un leve aire de burla. _

_Sai esbozó un gesto de fingida decepción. _

_-Cada vez que lo haces, sólo te vuelve más deseable, es por eso que algún día serás mío, Uchiha. -le dijo desafiante y luego se acercó a su primo con una seguridad que podría llegar a derretir a cualquier mujer. _

_Los ojos negros de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia el marco de la puerta. Los rostros de Sakura, Tenten e Ino eran dignos de un cuadro, las tres secretarias estaban tan pasmadas con lo que acabaron de presenciar, que ninguna podía hacer nada más que mirar aquella escena con los ojos a punto de salírseles de sus cuencas. _

_Sasuke apartándose de su primo se dirigió a la puerta, pasando frente a las mujeres que aún no reaccionaban. Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en los labios. Los dos jóvenes estaban habituados a hacer ese tipo de actuación, que había nacido luego de una broma de Itachi hacia el presunto enamoramiento que Sai tendría hacia Sasuke. Al principio les había molestado a ambos, pero luego comenzaron a utilizar ese juego para librarse de cierto tipos de mujeres que resultaban fastidiosas o, como en ese caso, que aparecían sin que nadie las llamara. Sólo hacía falta un tipo de provocación del uno para que el otro le siguiera la corriente, en eso Sai y Sasuke podían decir que se conocían muy bien. _

_-No te olvides de esto, primo. -le dijo Sai deteniéndolo. - Lo digo en serio. Viajaré a Francia con un amigo, puedes quedarte a vivir en mi casa todo el tiempo que desees, de todas formas estaba pensando en venderlo. _

_-¿Qué sucederá con el bufete? -cuestionó Sasuke ligeramente sorprendido por la noticia. _

_-Pues ahora que estás aquí, no habrá ningún problema. Tú te quedarás a cargo. -Sai caminó hasta él y volvió a extenderle la llave. -Como siempre habrá mucho trabajo, así que deberás contratar a alguien más. Te ayudaré con la selección de la persona indicada, no te preocupes. _

_Sasuke aceptó las llaves frunciendo las cejas, no le agradaba demasiado el hecho de tener que quedarse a cargo del bufete. _

_-Y ustedes, ¿han terminado su trabajo? -les preguntó Sai a sus secretarias, las mujeres lo miraban aún sin poder creer quien sería su nuevo jefe. _

_-Sí, señor. -contestaron las tres al unísono. _

_Sai, el joven de la sonrisa fría, cruzó frente a ellas. _

_-Entonces, buenas noches. -les dijo y colocó, al pasar, su mano sobre el hombro de Ino. Ella sintió que algo en su interior crujía. _

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_Los ojos de Hinata ardían, después de estar largos minutos dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Arrastrándose llegó hasta donde estaba su bolso, tomó entre sus manos un llavero de un gato azul, que según su primo era cualquier cosa menos un gato,-aveces parecía un conejo ya que las orejas se le habían alargado demasiado, al igual que las patas-, pero a ella no le importaba que tan viejo y gastado se viera "Yugito", después de todo se lo había regalado su madre diciéndole que era de buena suerte._

_-"Tu primo viajará mañana a Francia... irás con él". -repetía la voz de Hiashi en su cabeza. Ella sorbió la nariz varias veces. No, no importaba cuantas veces su padre se lo dijera, ella había decidido que no se iría. No dejaría a su hermana sola una vez más, y lo que le había dicho a Neji era verdad._

_Lo había pensado, quizás fue la decepción del momento, pero ahora meditándolo con más calma, la idea que la rondaba era definitivamente la única escapatoria. Debía reconocer que su primo tenía razón al pensar que ella había enloquecido, pero objetivamente "la idea" era su salvación. Tendría más ventajas que desventajas, claro, si lograba llevarla a la práctica. _

_Se puso de pie y colocándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. _

_Observó su reflejo, mientras todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido durante todo el día se arremolinaban en su mente. Tan débil era que aquel sujeto del local de comidas casi la hubiera destruido, si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de Eduard. Tan débil que siempre terminaba sola sentada en algún rincón, buscando en su mente la solución a sus problemas y nunca los llevaba a la práctica. Tan débil que quizás terminaría obedeciendo a su padre aún habiendo decidido que no quería que fuera así. _

_-Tú eres débil... -se dijo a sí misma. _

_Apretó levemente los puños y salió de la habitación. _

_Con sumo sigilo recorrió los pasillos de la laberintosa mansión Hyuuga. _

_Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, convencerse de que lo que pensaba hacer no era posible, se decepcionaría y sólo así terminaría dejando esa perturbadora idea de lado. _

_Llegó hasta el cuarto de lavandería, ninguna empleada estaba cerca. Sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo, ingresó a la habitación. Allí dentro todo estaba ordenado. _

_Había un enorme armario, donde las criadas colocaban en los percheros todas las prendas limpias y planchadas. Hinata se acercó hasta él, y comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera. Estaban todos los costosísimos trajes de su padre, perfectamente planchados y listos para ser usados. Se detuvo un momento y acarició la tela aterciopelada roja de uno de los delicados vestidos de bailarina de Hanabi. Nunca la había visto luciendo uno de ellos, o bailando siquiera, pero estaba segura de que su hermana debía parecer una princesa o un hermoso cisne con él. Estaba profundamente orgullosa de ella y esperaba ser capaz, algún día, de decírselo. _

_Más allá de su ensoñación estaban las prendas de Neji. "Bingo" dijo inconscientemente en algún rincón de su mente. Todos estaban cubiertos por una especie de plástico oscuro que ayudaba a mantenerlos impecables, y poseían una pequeña abertura transparente que dejaba ver de que traje de trataba. Al azar tomó uno de ellos, lo enrolló y se lo colocó bajo el brazo tratando de ocultarlo, o por lo menos de hacerlo menos llamativo. _

_Se encaminó a la puerta cuando oyó un ruido. Como "un ratón asustadizo" corrió a ocultarse. _

_-Estoy segura de que lo dejé por aquí. -escuchaba que decía una mujer._

_-Búscalo, no puede haber desaparecido. -le aconsejaba otra. Eran las empleadas que parecían haber olvidado, algo precisamente en ese sitio. _

_La joven Hyuuga sentía los pasos cruzar muy cerca de ella, estaba detrás de las secadoras, acurrucada en un rincón. Vaya Karma que la perseguía, pensaba Hinata porque siempre terminaba oculta en algún lugar como ese. Cerró los ojos e incluso contuvo la respiración._

_-¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?! -exclamó la empleada. Hinata se volvió una masa sin forma. La habían descubierto, pensaba mientras ideaba que decir para excusarse por ser hallada escondida como si fuese una delincuente. _

_-¿Lo ves? te dije que lo habías dejado por aquí. -para total sorpresa de la joven, las mujeres se retiraron luego de hallar un bolso. No la habían visto. Hinata dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. _

_Una vez que el susto pasó, se aseguró de que nadie anduviera merodeando por los corredores, y se escabulló a su habitación al mejor estilo "ninja"_

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_No pensó que llegaría hasta ese punto, pero estaba viéndose reflejada en el espejo, mientras usaba la ropa de su primo, que por cierto le quedaba tres tallas más grande. Sí, había tomado "prestado" el traje precisamente para eso. Observándose en detalle, pensaba que si no fuera por su cabello negro-azulado, y por el hecho de que ella tenía sus pechos resaltando bajo la camisa blanca, hubiera creído que se trataba de la imagen de Neji. Era ridículamente idéntica a él, ahora comprendía porqué solían confundirlos con hermanos gemelos cuando los dos eran niños. _

_Hinata sintió que estaba en un terreno demasiado peligroso, estaba a un paso de no retroceder ante su locura, sino de avanzar... _

_Casi como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer, se dirigió al botiquín de primeros auxilios, los cuales que estaban convenientemente ubicados en cada habitación como medida de seguridad, y allí halló unas vendas. Las tomó y luego de desvestirse, comenzó a enrollarlas en su torso._

_"Y mira estos senos tan grandes, ¿acaso alguien va a creer que eres inocente?..."_

_Capa tras capa veía como sus pechos iban disminuyendo en tamaño. Ojalá no hubiera tenido esa zona de su cuerpo tan voluminoso, estaba a un paso de decir que los odiaba._

_Volvió a probarse la camisa y quedó mucho mejor así. Parecía como si el destino en verdad quisiera que ella hiciera eso, lo cual resultaba inquietante en cierta forma. _

_Se observó una vez más; 'Acabo de descubrir que soy la versión femenina de Neji-nisan, ¿tendré rostro de hombre? ¿o será él quien tiene rasgos femeninos...?' se preguntó fugazmente mientras se tocaba la cara. Sintió escalofríos. Se alejó unos pasos y continuó con la inspección. Pasó varios minutos así, sin saber que hacer, pensando, reflexionado sobre todo eso. _

_Aún no era tarde, podía retroceder en cualquier momento. _

_Pero ella no se detuvo allí, buscó algo en la gaveta del tocador. Encontró unas tijeras y las tomó entre sus manos, dirigiéndolas hacia su rostro, hacia su cabello que caía terso a cada lado de su rostro. _

_Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos? _

_-'¡Hazlo!' -gritaba una parte de ella. _

_-'No puedes hacerlo' -reclamaba otra._

_-'Ni siquiera lo pienses,¿a quién quieres engañar? te faltan agallas para hacerlo'_

_-'¿Estás loca? ¿En verdad no estás pensando en lo que haces, no tiene ningún sentido?' ¡Detente ahora!_

_-'Hinata hazlo, de todas formas ya no tienes nada más que perder, ya que todo se irá al diablo'. _

_La joven no creyó que en su consciencia pudieran caber tantas voces contradictorias. _

_Unas gruesas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos grises, que se opacaron con tristeza ¿como podía cortarse el cabello si era una forma de recordar a su madre? _

_Oyó un "clic" proveniente de la puerta. Hinata asustada dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa, y corrió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero la habían cerrado con llave y lo mismo sucedía con las ventanas. Estaba encerrada en su propia habitación. _

_En ese momento no tuvo dudas de quien había sido; Neji, él lo hizo sólo para impedir que escapara por la noche. ¿pero cómo supo que ella planeaba hacer precisamente eso? No por nada lo apodaban "el genio Hyuuga" Él había visto a través de las intenciones de su prima, y sólo estaba tomando medidas al respecto. _

-"Definitivamente eres el hijo que todo padre desearía tener, el hijo que siempre deseé tener..."

-"Los chicos jamás se rinden, ni lloran ante nada ¿verdad?"

-"Quizás muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas si usted fuera un hombre, Hinata-sama"

-"Son fuertes y decididos, ¡no son acosados sexualmente!"

_Todas aquellas palabras eran como un ensordecedor eco, que giraban con más fuerza a su alrededor. _

_-"Fuertes y decididos..."_

_-"Si usted fuera hombre..."_

_-"El hijo que siempre deseé tener..."_

_-"Neji-nisan, papá y yo estamos mejor sin ti. Así que has el favor de sacar tu patético rostro de mi vista" _

_Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si su primo intervenía de esa manera, era porque la creía capaz de hacer algo que ella no se había animado hasta el momento. Viéndolo de otra forma, parecía una especie de desafío. _

_Ya se lo imaginaba viéndola con los ojos grises que dicen: "Usted no sería capaz, Hinata-sama. Sólo está haciendo un berrinche de niña caprichosa. Deje de comportarse así y acepte que tiene que viajar a Francia, es lo mejor para su futuro" Neji no sólo estaba probándola, la estaba empujando a extremos, como si quisiera saber hasta dónde podía llegar estando tan presionada... Él estaba poniendo demasiada expectativa en ella, pero ella ni siquiera había tomado una determinación._

_ -"No te rindas, aún no termina el día y siempre hay una luz al final del túnel más oscuro"._

_Pero entonces, Hinata se decidió... _

_Podría ser incorrecto, podía ser justo, podría estar cavando un agujero, pero se había decidido... No podía vivir su vida en el miedo... _

_-Mamá, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer... pero es la única forma. Estaré cerca de Hanabi, no volveré a dejarla. Sólo guíame, tú no me dejes sola... -susurró ella cerrando los ojos. _

_Otro "clic" sonó esta vez, pero no fue la puerta, sino el sonido del filo de las tijeras haciendo contacto. Un largo mechón de cabello había caído al suelo. Hinata abrió los ojos asustada. Su corazón pareció dejar de latir en ese momento, pero luego adquirió un ritmo casi frenético. No creyó jamás que fuera capaz de cortar uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Ese fue lejos lo más arriesgado y palpitante que había hecho en toda su vida. _

_¿Debía continuar?_

_-Hazlo... -se dijo a sí misma, mirándose al espejo. _

_Mechón tras mechón, la larga cabellera iba dejando de serlo. Pero a medida que cortaba, parecía imposible, pero Hinata se fue sintiendo cada vez más aliviada... más ligera, como si parte de su pasado se fuera cayendo a pedazos frente a ella. _

_Finalmente, y luego de varios minutos, terminó de cortar. Su cabello había quedado hasta más arriba de los hombros y la forma que adquirió le hizo recordar a un hongo. Sintió que sus manos temblaban con más fuerza y su estómago se revolvía como si estuviera rechazando o arrepintiéndose. Pero ya no dudaría, la idea se había instalado en su cerebro con demasiada fuerza como para dejarla de lado en esos momentos. Hasta Neji sabría que había dado un paso decisivo._

_Lentamente fue tando tijeretazos aquí y otros pocos por allá, hasta que logró un estilo "decente". _

_Con el cabello así, recordó cuando era pequeña y solía llevarlo igual de corto, sólo que en esta ocasión no llevaba dos mechones a cada costado de su rostro y su flequillo no era tan recto, sino que lo había colocado levemente de lado. _

_Quien apareció frente a sus ojos, era el reflejo de una persona completamente distinta. Hinata sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de emoción. Sí, se parecía a Neji, pensaba. Sólo que con el pelo en distinto largo y tono, lo demás era demasiado similar... _

_¿Porqué el miedo se había convertido en un nuevo empuje para seguir adelante? Porque ya no quería sentirse asustada nunca más... _

_Miró el piso donde yacía su, otrora, larga cabellera ahora convertida en una especie de alfombra. Fue tomando los mechones, separándolos con cuidado y luego los guardó en una caja mediana. _

_¿Qué quedaba por hacer ahora? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar? En ese momento Hinata comenzó a pensar una serie de cosas, llegando a la conclusión de que se enfrentaría a un enorme y dificultoso desafío. Sólo que esta vez, esta vez, ella quería ser capaz de superarlo._

_Esa noche no logró pegar un sólo ojo._

_Estuvo prácticamente en vela, vigilando la puerta, sabía que en cualquier momento Neji aparecería por allí, y para entonces estaría preparada. _

_Fue a las cinco de la mañana cuando oyó el sonido de una llave destrabando la puerta. De un salto se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la puerta. Neji apareció frente a ella con una expresión tan dura como el acero, no tenía un gesto de enojo, sino de algo que Hinata no pudo interpretar del todo._

_Él la observó de pies a cabeza, su prima estaba vestida con unos pantalones verdes algo sueltos y una cómoda camiseta blanca. Neji se detuvo en el gorro que ella usaba. Estiró la mano, y sin que Hinata diera un indicio de intentar detenerlo, se lo sacó. Las pupilas del joven parecieron dilatarse ante lo que veía. Su prima en verdad se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos, entonces a él sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. _

_-Andando, Hinata-sama. Saldremos dentro de diez minutos. -dijo con la voz sonando tensa. _

_-N-o, iré a ningún lugar. Te he dicho que pienso quedarme en Konoha. -musitó ella, intentando mostrarse segura y firme en su decisión. _

_-En ese caso, tendrá que ser por la fuerza, Hinata-sama. -le advirtió él y luego cerró la puerta, no sin antes recordarle que sólo él tenía la llave y que no la dejaría salir si no lo obedecía. _

_Hinata tragó saliva, nunca había visto a Neji tan serio y con esa expresión aún más adusta. Su primer tino fue arrepentirse, pero luego se obligó a sí misma a mantenerse en pie. No era por ella por quien luchaba, sino por Hanabi, por recuperar su afecto. Sólo tenía que mantener eso bien presente en su mente, y todo lo demás no tendría importancia. _

_Comenzó a guardar las pocas cosas que había desempacado. Se lavó la cara, sólo para despejarse mejor y se vistió a gran velocidad. Claro que estaría preparada, pero para superarse... _

_Diez minutos exactamente fueron los que transcurrieron, y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Neji y su semblante imperturbable aparecieron nuevamente. _

_-Es hora, Hinata-sama. -le dijo él. La joven tomó sus cosas y se dirigió la puerta, Neji le permitió el paso con algo de reserva, y estando atento a cada movimiento de ella. _

_Hinata dio unos cuantos pasos fuera del cuarto, cerró los ojos y pidiéndole mentalmente disculpas a su primo, lo empujó para luego salir corriendo por el largo corredor. Era algo extremo, pero sabía que la única manera de salir de aquella casa era esa. _

_No esperó en ningún momento que tres hombres, encargados de la seguridad de la mansión, se colocaran ante ella impidiéndole el avance. _

_-Lo sentimos señorita, Hinata. -le dijeron ellos antes de bloquearla y sostenerla de los brazos. Hinata trató de soltarse del agarre, pero otra vez y obviamente su fuerza era minúscula ante la de los tres sujetos, que era tan altos como columnas._

_Débil, débil, débil..._

_-Llévenla al auto. -ordenó Neji, observando la hora en su reloj. _

_-¡¿P-orqué haces esto, Neji-nisan?! -le preguntó ella, mientras era arrastrada fuera de la residencia. _

_-Le advertí que usaría la fuerza, Hinata-sama. Usted no quiso escuchar. -Neji se dirigió hacia el auto negro que lo esperaba. El chofer le abrió la puerta, e hizo lo mismo cuando trajeron a Hinata. La joven revolviéndose ingresó dentro del vehículo._

_Se pusieron en marcha, Hinata ardía de dolor y de impotencia, la estaban prácticamente secuestrando y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Hanabi... o de su padre. ¿Porqué Neji tenía que llevar las cosas hasta ese punto?_

_-Jamás pensé que estuviera tan decidida como para hacer todo esto, Hinata-sama. -le decía Neji, quien iba en el asiento delantero junto con el conductor. La joven desde atrás apartó la mirada y fingió estar viendo por la ventana._

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_El trayecto al aeropuerto fue realmente silencioso. A esa hora de la mañana no había demasiado tráfico y el sol aún no se asomaba del todo en la cuidad, por lo que parecía que aún era de noche. Las luces de la carretera parecían diminutos puntos dorados que brillaban con fuerza, e iluminaban el camino._

_Hinata sentía hundirse cada vez más, en algo similar a la melancolía. Neji la vigilaba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor._

_Cuando llegaron a su destino, unos empleados se acercaron para encargarse del equipaje. Hinata descendió del auto, con el mismo aspecto de una persona condenada a vivir en prisión. El joven Hyuuga dio unas instrucciones a los hombres que lo ayudaron, luego ellos se retiraron dejando a los primos a solas, a unos cuantos pasos de las puertas de acceso del aeropuerto._

_-¿P-orqué siempre termino de esta forma? ¿porqué siempre tengo que estar haciendo todo lo que no quiero? -se preguntó Hinata en un susurro. _

_Neji se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Una brisa vespertina demasiado fresca soplaba en ese momento._

_El cabello castaño de Neji se mecía suavemente. Hinata llevaba su, ahora corta melena, disimulada con un gorro de lana blanca._

_-El destino es algo que no podemos torcer, Hinata-sama. Eso es algo que he aprendido durante todo este tiempo. Cada persona tiene un papel predeterminado en esta vida, y no puede apartarse de él, sin importar los intentos por cambiarlos. Su destino en estos momentos es irse junto a mí a Francia, es lo que debe hacer. _

_Hinata cerró los ojos, no quería escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Neji era una persona obsesionada con el orden y creía fielmente en el destino, solía ser extremista con ese tema a veces, por eso cuando tomaba una decisión no había poder humano o divino que le hiciera cambiar de idea. _

_-Quizás tú pienses así, p-ero no todo el mundo comparte tu manera de pensar y de ver la vida... Y-o... _

_-Usted, por ejemplo ¿verdad? -Hinata asintió levemente. _

_-Y es por eso que siempre termina sorprendiéndome. No mentí cuando dije que no creí que haría todo esto, incluso ha cortado su cabello ¿tan segura está de no querer viajar conmigo? _

_-No eres tú, s-abes cual es el problema._

_Neji cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera tratando de respirar mejor el aire fresco, y luego asintió. _

_-Estuve pensando durante más de cinco horas seguidas, una manera de comprenderla mejor, e incluso traté de ver las cosas desde su perspectiva Hinata-sama. Al final de todo, sólo espero que no resulte con demasiados problemas. -La joven lo miraba sin comprender a qué se refería. Neji de pronto dio la vuelta y se dirigió al capó del automóvil._

_Justo cuando Hinata creía que su primo estaba demasiado raro, él vuelve con un bulto entre sus brazos._

_-No puede hablar, pero supongo que será lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidarla. -dijo Neji extendiéndole a Hinata un, a primera vista, inquieto y pequeño cachorro de labrador de pelos dorados, que no debía tener más de tres meses. El cachorro prácticamente hizo un salto, casi suicida, a los brazos de Hinata, quien estaba completamente perpleja._

_-¿Qu-é...? -logró articular. _

_-Usted ya tomó su decisión, no soy quien para intentar hacerle cambiar de idea. Sólo dígame una cosa, Hinata-sama, ¿tendrá un lugar seguro donde quedarse? Ella asintió, aún sin poder creérselo._

_Neji sonrió entonces, luego tomó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo entregó._

_-La entrevista es a las ocho am, será mejor que no llegue tarde. -dijo él y luego de mirar a su, aún desconcertada, prima le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al aeropuerto, con aquel porte tan elegante y distante, que le era tan propio._

_-¡Neji-nisan! -le gritó Hinata al reaccionar. Corrió hacia él y cuando estuvo enfrente lo abrazó sin poder evitar llorar. El pequeño can gimoteó al ser levemente aplastado entre ambos. Ella estaba emocionada, incrédula y sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo... Un momento, ¿el cachorro estuvo en el baúl del auto todo ese tiempo? Quizás Neji no tuviera tan buen criterio después de todo..._

_-¿D-e verdad permitirás que lo haga...? -le preguntó ella aferrándose a Neji._

_-Esto no es del todo de mi agrado, eso debe saberlo, sin embargo deseo que usted pueda acercarse a su hermana. Espero que pueda lograrlo, aunque sea de una forma tan poco ortodoxa como esta. -él suspiró demostrando cuan resignado se hallaba. _

_-No puedo hacer nada más, ya que después de todo prometí ayudarla._

_-Gracias, Neji-nisan... -susurró ella contra el pecho de su primo, él le acarició levemente la cabeza. -Su padre creerá que está en Francia bajo mi cuidado, me encargaré de que parezca que es así. Usted tendrá que ocuparse de no ser descubierta, entre otras cosas. -le decía el con una seriedad paternal._

_En ese momento el cachorro harto de estar atrapado, estiró el hocico y le dio un par de húmedos lametones al joven Hyuuga, quien se apartó con desagrado. _

_-De verdad, g-racias por todo... -repitió Hinata, acariciando al pequeño labrador._

_-Puede quedarse con mi ropa. Pero no se meta en demasiados problemas, Hinata. -le aconsejó él antes de retomar su camino. _

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_๑๑ _

_Fin capítulo 4_

_Notas finales del invierno:_

_Yyyy comenzamos con lo que todos estábamos esperando señores. ;)_

_En el próximo capítulo Hyu y Sasuke se verán las caras muajajaja_

_Espero que les haya gustado y si no, no duden en decírmelo._

_Gracias a todos por tomarse unos minutos para leer esto, lamento no estar presentando los capítulos de manera más decente, pero ahora los estoy subiendo desde mi celular... Que podrá ser muy moderno y todo, pero no es lo mismo que una pc hecha y derecha... _

_En fin, voy a intentar subir la continuación lo más rápido que pueda, así que espero sus valiosos comentarios que ya me encargaré de contestar. _

_Se cuidan!_

_Sayonara ^.^)/_


	6. Una oportunidad para Hyu

"Una oportunidad para Hyu"

**ooO*Ooo**

Eduard, dormía muy profundamente. Se soñaba a sí mismo convertido en un gran oso polar blanco, que en ese momento moría de frío. ¿Cómo un oso con un pelaje tan espeso podía tener frío? Quizás las temperaturas del polo norte se estaban volviendo demasiado extremas... Maldito calentamiento global...

Un sonido, un zumbido, un muy molesto ruido le estaba haciendo inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos fuertemente para tratar de acallarlo. Si el escándalo seguía sí, no podría atrapar ni un sólo pececito del lago congelado que estaba frente a él... Tuvo la impresión de haber rugido fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su celular. Alguien a su lado protestó sobre el ruido, en el incomprensible idioma dormido, pero luego prosiguió con su modorra. Eduard, de un manotazo trató de callar su teléfono, sin embargo el desquiciado aparato seguía con lo suyo.

Despegó un ojo a la vez y tomó el celular.

-Hola... -dijo con la voz sumamente ronca, mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de baba que tenía cerca de la boca.

-¿E-duard-san...?

-Si... -su tono seguía ronco. Su cerebro parecía querer reconocer aquella voz del otro lado, pero aún no despertaba del todo.

-P-erdón por molestarte a esta hora, p-ero yo... pero yo, n-ecesito ayuda...

-Te ayudaré en lo que sea... ¿quién eres? -su voz iba tomando normalidad.

-Soy Hinata... -Las neuronas de Eduard hicieron conexión. Se sentó en la cama pesadamente.

-Oh, hola Hinata-chan, no pensé que fueras a ser tú. -le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. -dijiste que querías ayuda ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno pues...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿estás aquí?! ¡¿afuera?! -Eduard se puso de pie, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de reflexionar acerca de que estaba sólo en calzoncillos, unos celeste con un diseño francamente infantil, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Abrió de prisa. Por un momento estuvo cerca de decir "equivocado" y cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero muchas cosas pasaron, en un segundo, por su recién despierto cerebro. Hasta que logró hablar;

-¿Hi...nata?

-Bu-buenos días... -dijo esa persona frente a él. Eduard sacudió la cabeza. No esperó llevarse tal por la sorpresa.¿Acaso aún estaba soñando?

-¿Hinata-chan? -volvió a preguntar, esa persona asintió levemente y luego bajó la mirada mientras su rostro se iba sonrojando. -¡Hinata-chan! -oficialmente, ya estaba completamente despabilado y sumamente confundido. ¿Cómo es que la chica que había conocido el día anterior usando un vestido de colegiala, aparecía a esa hora de la mañana y vestida casi como un hombre? "¿Eres travesti o algo así?" se le ocurrió preguntar, sin embargo se detuvo al notar las maletas tras ella y no sólo eso, sino que traía consigo a un cachorro que movía la cola de un lado al otro, mientras jadeaba. Sin embargo y pese a todo lo que transcurría por su mente, simplemente soltó un; -Pasa, hace frío. ¿no te encontraste con la arpía, verdad? -dijo mirando hacia el pasillo.

Hinata retrocedió, y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El joven estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le ocurría, cuando sintió una brisa que le erizó la piel. Ninguno de los dos supo quien se estaba llevando la sorpresa más grande.

-¡Lo siento! ¡sólo espera un momento! -Eduard dio un portazo y luego se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Tomó cualquier prenda de entre el desorden entre el que vivía, y se vistió tan veloz como si hubiera recibido una llamada del ejército.

Respiró profundamente y después volvió a abrir la puerta. Hinata tenía la visa clavada en el suelo, estaba sumamente avergonzaba por motivos obvios, (era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en paños tan menores) pero sobre todo por molestar a esa hora de la mañana a alguien que ni siquiera la conocía. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso? Pero lo cierto era que había llegado allí, porque no tenía ningún otro sitio a dónde ir y no conocía a ninguna otra persona que pudiera socorrerla, además de Eduard.

Quiso darse vuelta y marcharse de inmediato, pero cuando reaccionó, ya estaba sentada en la pequeña cocina de Eduard, mientras frente a ella humeaba una taza de té recién hecha.

-Lamento que no sea café, es que se me ha olvidado hacer las compras. -comentó el joven mientras buscaba algo entre sus alacenas.

-Quien lo lamenta soy yo... -se disculpó ella con expresión compungida. -No debería hacer e-esto, pero...

-Necesitas mi ayuda, y por supuesto que voy a brindartela, no te preocupes por ello. Aunque tengo una sola pregunta, ¿usas peluca o algo así? ¡no te ofendas! es sólo que ayer tu cabello... -hizo un gesto señalándole las caderas, dando a entender que se refería a su larga melena.

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió la vista hacia un costado, vio como su nueva, y pequeña, mascota se entretenía olfateando el lugar. Ella tomó un respiro, pensó en que decir y luego le comentó, con suma dificultad, lo que había estado planeando y el porqué de su cabello corto.

Hubo un silencio cuando terminó. Eduard la miraba, pestañeó un par de veces, se revolvió ligeramente el pelo canela y luego siguió mirándola sin saber que opinar. Es decir, qué se suponía que debía manifestar algo ante la alocada idea de esa muchacha.

-No puedo creerlo. -pronunció al fin. Hinata lo sabía, sabía que lo que había pensado era un completo disparate, ¿cómo pudo haberse atrevido a llegar a planteárselo siquiera? -Es increíble, como el guión de una película o una de esas novelas para adolescentes. -Eduard se puso de pie y se colocó frente a ella. -Hinata... será muy difícil pero, ¡cuenta conmigo en esto! -exclamó con una sonrisa.

Hinata quedó algo confusa, por un momento creyó que él la sacudiría de los hombros y le diría que reaccionara, tal y como lo había hecho Neji, pero ¡Eduard le había dicho que la ayudaría!

Lo miró con la mezcla entre el agradecimiento y la sorpresa, no sabía que hacer. Un fuerte "gracias" brotó de sus labios y desde el fondo de su alma.

Ellos estaban muy metidos en el momento, cuando oyeron un ruido extraño a sus espaldas.

-Ed, ¿qué "c&amp;/$ " hace este perro aquí? -dijo un joven, con un acento extraño, que acababa de salir de la habitación de Eduard. Estaba sujetando al cachorro de su peluda piel del lomo y lo traía suspendido en el aire, mientras el labrador giraba la cabeza y lanzaba lametazos al aire, para que lo soltara.

Hinata se apresuró a ir a buscar a su mascota, el extraño se lo entregó observándola de pies a cabezas. -Lo siento mucho. -ella se disculpó y se alejó lo más que pudo.

-La próxima vez vigílalo mejor. -pronunció con cierta dificultad, el muchacho que acababa de ser despertado por las lamidas del perro. -Tengo suficiente con uno que me fastidia de la misma manera. -el joven era alto, de cabello negro muy liso, su piel era clara y por sus rasgos y el tono Hinata dedujo que no era del país, pero sin duda era asiático.

-Oye Chen, la estás asustando. Es mi invitada. -terció Eduard. -Hinata, no temas, él es Chen Yuan, es uno de mis mejores amigos y está viviendo aquí en la pensión conmigo y otro amigo más.

Hinata tragó saliva, miró al recién levantado, pero de inmediato volvió a apartar la vista. El joven tenía un tatuaje estilo egipcio que se extendía en su abdomen, que estaba casi tallado, (aunque la joven se sintió una completa desvergonzada por notar ese detalle), y al parecer continuaba en su espalda. ¿Acaso era el día de ver hombres semi desnudos? o sólo ella tenía tanta mala suerte.

-M-mucho g-usto... -murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía las oleadas de rubor en su rostro. Chen no respondió nada, volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo y luego se retiró a la habitación como si nada.

-Discúlpalo. -habló Eduard. -Chen es de China, se comporta en forma extraña y desconfía de todos, a veces, pero es muy buena persona cuando lo conoces mejor. -Hinata asintió levemente, de pronto sintió la mirada almendrada de Eduard sobre ella, tantos sonrojos en tan poco tiempo no era nada bueno. Su rostro no se enfriaba nunca.

-¿Qu-é sucede? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-Sólo estaba pensando en tu aspecto. En estos momentos no te ves nada "masculina". -Hinata lo miró, en eso Eduard tenía razón, además ella sólo tenía el cabello corto, unos jeans negro algo sueltos y un suéter del mismo tono. Así no era como lucía un chico. ¿verdad?

-Estaba p-ensando en solucionar eso, además mi primo me ha dado una dirección y... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿q-ué hora es? -preguntó alterada.

-Pues, creo que son las siete y cuarto. -Hinata, desesperada, comenzó a buscar sus cosas con la vista, ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado la cita que su primo le había preparado?

-¡S-oy tonta! -exclamó al hallar la tarjeta con la dirección, la hora señalada era a las ocho.

-Hinata, tranquilízate. Entrando en pánico no resolverás nada. -le aconsejó Eduard con la calma que posee alguien que ve todo desde afuera.

-¿Qué hago? ¡¿qu-é hago?! Tengo que estar lista y... -el joven le apoyó las manos en los hombros, esta vez sí la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

-Te dije que te ayudaría. Si quieres ser un "chico", primero debemos comenzar con tu aspecto. Vas a presentarte a una entrevista formal ¿o no? -Hinata asintió no muy segura, Neji no comentó demasiado sobre el trabajo. -Bien, entonces debes vestir adecuadamente. -ella comentó sobre el traje que había conseguido. -eso es genial- dijo Eduard sonriendo. -ve a vestirte con eso, y deja el resto en mis manos.

Hinata sintió muchos escalofríos. ¿Esa persona que estaba en el espejo, era ella? Definitivamente era más impactante que el día anterior cuando se había vestido de la misma manera, evidentemente Eduard debía tener algún tipo de conocimiento en disfraces o tenía un don cuando se trataba de ese tema.

-No quiero sonar como un ególatra, pero definitivamente, hice un grandioso trabajo. -comentó Eduard, mientras veía el nuevo aspecto de la chica.

Hinata apartó sus ojos grises del espejo. Ni ella misma podía creérselo del todo, en verdad se veía como un hombre, un hombre bastante joven, ¡pero un hombre! La luz de la esperanza se asomaba con una intensidad más latente.

-Es imposible... -susurró para sí misma.

-Nada es imposible, Hinata-chan. Con esto hemos dado un gran paso, ahora debemos seguir avanzando, tenemos exactamente quince minutos para terminar esta "transformación"- a Hinata no le sonó demasiado bien eso de "transformación", sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. -Ahora lo siguiente es tu voz.

-¿Mi voz?

-Sí, es demasiado suave, debes sacar tu parte masculina cuando hablas. Veamos, intenta hacer esto; ¡ARGG! Ruge como si fueras un león. -le indicó Ed, poniendo las manos como si estuviera dando un zarpazo.

-argg... -lo imitó Hinata, sumamente mal. Le resultaba demasiado bochornoso hacer eso.

-No, Hinata-chan, ruge con más ganas; ¡ARRGG!

-A-rgg...

-¡AARGG! Eres un león hambriento, ruge para espantar a tus rivales.

-¡Arrgg!

-¡ARRGG! Eso que acabas de haces es sólo un gatito rabioso, necesitamos un león; ¡ARRG! hazlo con fuerza.

-¡ARG! -Con el rostro encendido como una lamparilla, Hinata puso las manos en garras y rugió lo más ímpetu.

-¡ARRG!

-¡ARGG!

-¡AARRGG! -sonaron los dos al unísono, hasta que;

-¿Ahora das clases para ser travesti? -la voz del joven chino, interrumpió la compenetrada actuación. Chen se acercó mirando minuciosamente a Hinata. Ella tuvo la sensación de estar encogiéndose o de evaporarse con cada segundo que pasaba, y la pregunta le cayó como un baño de agua helada. ¿De verdad parecía una travesti...?

-¡Chen! no te entrometas en esto, no es tu asunto. -le espetó Eduard, viendo el estupor de Hinata.

-Yo... Y-yo... -intentaba decir ella, sintiéndose completamente mortificada de ser descubierta en tan lamentable actitud.

-No parece una travesti, ¡se ve como un hombre! -volvió a decir Eduard defendiendo su trabajo.

-Sería un hombre demasiado afeminado. Mira esas pestañas, son demasiado largas, y esas uñas tan delicadas. -Chen, con su escaso manejo del idioma, comenzó a enumerar los fallos en la apariencia de Hinata, quien no decía nada porque seguía demasiado abochornada como para hacerlo.

-¡Tú ya la has visto en primer momento, es por eso que sabes que es una mujer, de lo contrario ni cuenta te hubieras dado! ¿Y que sabes sobre esto? ¿Qué nunca has visto a los idols? todos tienen rostros aún más delicados que el de Hinata-chan, ¡por Dios!, esos son hombres pero un millón de veces más afeminados.

-En China los hombres somos masculinos, los afeminados serán ustedes los japoneses. Además ¿qué es lo que planean con esto? -el joven se cruzó de brazos.

-Chinos masculinos, mis calzones. -bufó Eduard. -Ustedes están a la cabeza de los maricones, junto con los coreanos. -todos oyeron como el cachorro de Hinata, comenzaba a ladrar a la puerta, pero nadie le prestó atención porque estaban más enfrascados en su conversación. -Además, esto es demasiado importante para Hinata-chan. -continuó el joven. -yo sólo la estoy ayudando a alcanzar su objetivo.

-¿Objetivo? ¿de qué hablan? -un tercer muchacho se sumó a la reunión. Venía con un perro blanco, el cual comenzó a olfatear el ambiente con cierto recelo al sentir presencias extrañas.

-¡Oh, Kiba! apareces en el momento indicado. -dijo Eduard. Miró a Hinata y a su amigo chino. -Ustedes dos cierren la boca. -les dijo a ambos. -Chen, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Kiba ni siquiera se da cuenta. -le propuso en voz baja.

Chen entrecerró sus pequeños ojos. -Dos cientos en efectivo, y la limpieza del baño por todo un mes. -añadió, estando seguro de que ganaría. Para casos donde entraba en juego el dinero, su lenguaje se volvía extremadamente comprensible.

Eduard aceptó al instante.

El recién llegado dejó de lado la correa con la cual traía amarrado a su perro, y luego se acercó a ellos.

-¿Y tú quien eres? -preguntó Kiba, en referencia a Hinata. Ella tenía la vista clavada en el piso...

¿De verdad parecía una travesti?

-Kiba, él es nuestro amigo. Hin.. Hyuug... Hyu... "sí, Hyu es un buen nombre" -pensó fugazmente. -Él es Hyu. -los presentó sonriente. Kiba miró a "Hyu" de arriba abajo. Los dos apostadores estaban sumamente atentos a cualquier gesto, ellos trataban de analizar los pensamientos de Kiba o de detectar cualquier asomo de sospecha. Dos cientos y la limpieza del desastroso baño, de tres hombres solteros, estaban en juego.

Hinata llegó a un punto en el que se vio metida entre tres sujetos desconocidos, que tenían sus ojos puestos en ella. Demasiado, eso era demasiado...

¿De verdad parecía un travesti?

-Mucho gusto, Hyu. Soy Kiba Inuzuka. - saludó él y luego le extendió la mano amistosamente. -¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Eduard, saboreando su inminente victoria, le dio un leve golpecito al hombro de Hinata, para que respondiera y reaccionara.

-M-mucho... Mucho g-usto. -dijo ella inclinándose. Kiba se puso serio de repente. Ahora fue el turno de Chen de paladear su inmediato triunfo, Inuzuka ya se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.

-No puede ser. -pronunció Kiba, haciendo que el corazón de los otros tres latiera con más intensidad y expectativa, pero cada uno por distintos motivos. -¡Es un labrador! -dijo él sonriendo. Chen apretó los dientes, Eduard sintió calambres en las mejillas por estar conteniendo las ganas de reír. -Ven amiguito... -Kiba caminó hasta el cachorro, lo llamó con silbidos y el can no perdiendo tiempo se dirigió hacia él, para luego comenzar a jugar mordisqueándole la mano. -Es hermoso. -con suavidad y cuidado le abrió ligeramente el hocico para verle los pequeños, pero afilados, dientes. -tiene unos dos meses ¿verdad? -le preguntó a la dueña, mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban de una forma que sólo lo hacían cuando estaba frente a los perros, porque los amaba.

-N-o lo sé realmente, fue u-n regalo. -respondió Hinata.

-Pues un regalo así es grandioso. -su perro se acercó y gimoteó, al parecer celoso de que su amo estuviera prestándole tanta atención a otro que no fuera él. -No seas así Akamaru, es más pequeño que tú, míralo. -el labrador tenía la lengua afuera y jadeaba fuertemente, asomó su nariz hacia Akamaru y ambos comenzaron a olfatearse nuevamente. -¿Le has puesto nombre? -le preguntó Kiba a Hinata, poniéndose de pie, mientras alzaba al cachorro entre sus brazos.

-Aún no lo he hecho, n-no soy buen... no soy b-ueno en eso. -contestó ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tranquilizarse.

-"Continúa actuando, Hinata-chan, lo haces muy bien... Con esos doscientos tendré lo necesario para comprar mi nueva cámara" -pensaba Eduard.

-"Libre por dos meses y doscientos en mi cuenta, los japoneses son tan idiotas" -pensaba Chen.

-Deberías ponerte a pensar en uno, de esa forma los perros desarrollan un vínculo más fuerte con sus amos desde edad temprana. - aconsejó Kiba sonriendo, tanto él como Hinata estaban completamente ajenos a las ambiciones de los otros dos.

-He oído lo mismo... -respondió Hinata.

-¡Dos minutos, treinta y tres segundos! -exclamó Eduard interrumpiendo y casi asustándolos. Se acercó a ellos. -Kiba, ¿sientes algo extraño? ¿qué opinas sobre mi amigo? -le preguntó apresurado por saber la respuesta.

-¿Opinar? No opino nada, acabo de conocerlo. -contestó confundido. Eduard no pareció contento con eso, así que Kiba añadió; -Sólo es un chico que aún no le ha puesto nombre a su perro.

-¡Oiste bien, Chen!; ¡"chico"! ¡me debes doscientos y limpias el baño por todo un mes! -el chino frunció la boca y las cejas ante su derrota. -Bien, Hin, digo Hyu, acabamos de graduarte. Ahora, ¡andando! -Eduard, no perdió un segundo más. Estiró a Hinata, quien apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar un folder que contenía unos papeles, y se dirigieron a la salida. -¡Kiba, cuida del perro hasta que volvamos, no dejes que la arpía lo vea! -le gritó y luego cerró la puerta, dejando a los otros jóvenes solos.

-¿Qué les sucede a esos dos? -preguntó Kiba aún más confundido.

-Malditos maricas. -bufó Chen en su idioma. -Debí haber imaginado desde un principio, que este idiota no se daría cuenta de que era una mujer. -Kiba lo miraba sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero por el tono de voz y el gesto de reproche, debía estar bastante molesto. El joven chino murmuró algo más y y luego se dirigió al baño, tenía mucho que limpiar.

-Vaya, no creo que todas esas hayan venido por los anuncios. -dijo Tenten, mientras ingresaba y dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio. Ella y sus compañeras, se habían encargado de enviar la solicitud de empleados a varias agencias reconocidas, así que habría gente bien capacitada y lo más probable es que terminaran muy pronto. Cuando llegaron al estudio, no había nadie en los alrededores, fueron cosa de unos cuantos minutos cuando comenzaron a llegar grupos de jóvenes. A las siete y cuarto la fila de candidatas daba una vuelta completa a toda la cuadra, y segundo a segundo se sumaban más y más.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó Ino. - Todas esas están interesadas en Sasuke. No hay ninguna otra razón, están buscando enamorar al irresistible Uchiha. -la rubia frunció las cejas, se sentó en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sasuke-kun, no les hará caso a ninguna, él no es así. -terció Sakura, ella aunque no lo demostrara estaba bastante inquieta con todo el tema de las entrevistas, no le agradaba demasiado el sólo pensar que todas aquellas mujeres estuvieran coqueteando con el hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Ante sus palabras, sus dos amigas la miraron con atención. Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ordenar sus lápices.

Siete y media am. Sasuke había llegado más temprano de lo que debía. Saludó con su habitual parquedad y se encerró, en el que por ahora era, su despacho. Apenas había llegado y ya pudo ver a aquellas que aguardaban a que las entrevistas comenzaran. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que por una vez, nadie lo molestara?

Soltó una mínima exhalación y se acomodó en la silla, tras su escritorio. En ese momento, Sakura ingresó luego de llamar a la puerta.

-Supuse que querrías algo de tomar, así que te traje un café. -dijo ella. Tenía en el rostro una sonrisa evidente.

El joven que leía unos papeles, dejó de hacerlo y la miró de frente. Debía reconocer que Sakura se había embellecido con los años. Sus ojos verdes seguían tan chispeantes como siempre. Recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que los había visto opacados cuando él trataba de alejarla. Según Sasuke, durante la adolescencia las mujeres suelen ser bastante empalagosas, sensibles en extremo y muy molestas. Y Sakura no había sido la excepción. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, ella trató de llamar su atención. Él reconocía que en varias ocasiones había sido muy duro en su trato, pero esa fue la única manera que halló para que lo dejara en paz.

"Eres molesta. Me fastidias ¿Siempre hablas tanto? ¿Porqué no me dejas solo y buscas a alguien más a quien molestar?" Aquellas frases se habían vuelto las más habituales. Muletillas que jamás faltaban en los diálogos que sucedían entre ambos y que siempre era Sakura la primera en iniciar.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos de sus años escolares, él aceptó la taza de café.

-Las candidatas han estado llegando desde temprano. Parece ser que más que interesadas en ayudarte... No has perdido nada de popularidad. -decía Sakura mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

-El asunto es que se han enterado que trabajaré aquí. Quería permanecer tranquilo, pero al parecer eso será imposible. -Sasuke dejó de beber el café. No había nadie que lo preparara a su gusto. Si no era el sabor amargo, era la temperatura, el dulzor, el aroma o la concentración. Había un punto de combinación exacto de todos esos factores que a él le agradaba, pero ese café carecía o se excedía en varios puntos.

Sakura notó el leve rechazo a la bebida, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Tu llegada fue anunciada en las revistas y en programas de chismes, desde ayer. -dijo ella retomando la conversación. -Bien supusieron que empezarías a trabajar aquí. Entre nos, tu imagen siempre ha sido una buena publicidad. No sabes la cantidad de veces que se acercan a preguntar sólo por ti.

-Pensé que querías estudiar medicina. -dijo él, cambiando el tema que inevitablemente le hacía recordar a su padre y a aquel condenado testamento.

Sakura sonrió, desconociendo por completo el malestar de Sasuke.

-Eso fue lo que también pensé yo... Creí que la medicina era lo mío, pero cuando iba en tercer año comenzaron a surgirme muchas dudas. "¿Esto es lo que en realidad quiero para mi vida?" esa fue la pregunta que me rondó durante mucho, y en el preciso momento apareció tu primo y me ofreció comenzar a trabajar para él. Convencí a Ino de que era una buena opción, luego se sumó Tenten. Sólo nos queda un año para graduarnos. Estoy muy feliz aquí. Si no fuera por Sai, aún estaría con mis dudas y ahora que tú has regresado estoy aún más feliz. Siempre supe que regresarías, a pesar de que tu partida fue algo sorpresiva. Se dijeron cientos de cosas, incluso que Itachi-san y tú...

Sasuke la miró con una frialdad que hizo que detuviera el torrente de palabras, que ella parecía incapaz de controlar. En verdad era insoportable cuando hablaba de esa manera y con una velocidad que hasta una locutora de radio envidiaría.

-Las mentiras de los periodistas y de toda esa manada de imbéciles, no me interesan. Mejor ocúpate de hacer tu trabajo. En cuanto llegue Sai, comenzaremos con las entrevistas, mientras tráeme algunos currículums. -le ordenó él, con tanto alejamiento como si acabara de conocerla. Nuevamente esa era la única manera de mantenerla a raya.

-Entendido, Sasuke. Lo siento, si necesitas algo, sólo llámame. Con permiso. -Ella hizo una leve reverencia y lo dejó a solas.

Sakura cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue apoyar su frente contra el otro lado.

-Su tamaño no se reducirá, aún si haces eso. -se burló Ino, que se había acercado de inmediato al verla. Sakura la ignoraba y comenzaba a darse leves golpes en la cabeza.

-Soy una idiota, Ino.-decía ella entre golpe y golpe.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Tenten.

-Sasuke hablaba conmigo normalmente, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle por su hermano y lo de las revistas. Si hubieran visto su rostro. Soy una tonta, cada vez que quiero hablar seriamente con él, terminamos así. ¡No es justo! Va a pensar que sigo siendo una entrometida y que no cambié en nada. -ella volvió a pegar su frente contra la puerta, sin atender a que Sasuke pudiera o no escucharla desde el otro lado, y cerró los ojos.

Ino le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Sigues siendo una entrometida y Sasuke lo ha sabido desde siempre. No deberías preocuparte por eso. Además, él sigue siendo un ególatra y nadie dice nada al respecto.

Tenten miró a Ino con desaprobación, su rubia compañera no era nada buena para elevar los ánimos.

-Oh, vamos Sakura. -le dijo ella. -No te atormentes por eso. Sólo no pudiste contenerte y es normal. No puedes evitar actuar como tonta cuando estás frente a él. -Esta vez fue Ino quien la miró. Pues Tenten tampoco era buena en esos temas.

-Gracias a las dos por su amable comprensión. -les dijo con sarcasmo. - Mejor voy a pedirle los currículums a las que han llegado. -Sakura se dirigió afuera, mientras su aura depresiva la acompañaba como una lamentable nube negra.

-Eso sólo va a empeorar las cosas. -dijo Ino. -Afuera hay mucha competencia, aquellas sólo quieren estar cerca de Sasuke.

-Será un problema. Sólo esperemos que pueda contenerse. -suspiró Tenten.

Sai estacionó en una cochera privada que estaba cerca del bufete. Su atención se enfocó en el curioso grupo de personas, muy bien vestidas, que se encaminaban hacia el edificio donde él trabajaba. Pronto advirtió también, la gran fila de gente que rodeaba el estudio. Llegó al bufete y fue recibido por sus tres sonrientes secretarias.

-Buenos días, Sai-san. -lo saludaron ellas. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Tendremos trabajo hoy. ¿A cuántas agencias de empleos enviaron la solicitud?

-Sólo a las mejores tres, señor. -contestó Tenten.

-No fue nuestra culpa, todos conocen el estudio Uchiha. -Habló Ino. -además la llegada de Sasuke fue muy promocionada. Cuando se enteraron de que solicitamos una ayudante, se han acercado para averiguar de que se trataba.

Sai asintió, ya sospechaba que la mayoría era simplemente curiosos.

-Más de la mitad ni siquiera reúne las condiciones mínimas para trabajar aquí. -se sumó Sasuke, quien salía de su despacho con los currículums que Sakura le había entregado. -Serán fácilmente descartadas, como estas. -le devolvió los papeles a Sakura y le indicó que despachara a esa gente y acercara los documentos de los siguientes. La joven se retiró junto con Ino. -¿Y tú llegas a esta hora todos los días? -le cuestionó Uchiha a Sai. Este le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de hiena.

-De hecho, mi retraso te beneficia. -le contestó. -Estuve reunido con un escribano, cerrando la puesta en venta de mi departamento. -le alcanzó el precontrato, donde se traspasaba el inmueble a nombre de Sasuke. La suma que ambos habían acordado la noche anterior era bastante elevada, pero tratándose de ellos llegaron a un buen acuerdo económico. Uchiha quedó satisfecho con la excusa. Finalmente había conseguido un departamento agradable.

-Entonces podremos comenzar. Tenten, envíame unas cuatro a mi oficina. -le ordenó Sai a la chica de lacia cabellera castaña.

-Entendido, señor.

Minutos después se acomodaron en sus sitios. Cada uno entrevistaría a un grupo y al final escogerían a la más idónea. Sasuke programó una alarma en su celular, entrevistaría sólo a cinco personas, ni más ni menos. Con unas tres podría sacar un perfil general y con una más ya sabría que tipo de persona contrataría. Sólo esperaba que toda las dichosas entrevistas no fueran tan tediosas.

Tenten guió a cuatro muchachas jóvenes hacia el despacho principal. Las chicas tenían entre veinte y veinticinco años.

Sasuke con un simple vistazo descartó a las dos jóvenes, porque tenía en claro que no quería chiquillas hormonales cerca.

Sai las entrevistó brevemente y, de acuerdo a la predicción, fueron dejadas de lado. A medida que pasaban los minutos, los dos primos descubrieron la increíble capacidad que algunas mujeres tenían para coquetear. Iban desde guiños, hasta el descarado pedido de números de teléfono para intentar concretar una cita. Lo que más molestaba a Sasuke era las que se presentaban con ropa completamente fuera de lugar, exceso de maquillaje o perfume. Ni hablar del ridículo juego de tocarse el cabello o fingir una voz más aniñada al punto de perforarle los oídos con aquellos tonos tan agudos que empleaban. Lo enfermaban...

¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta de que no se trataba de un casting para conquistarlo, sino de una revista de trabajo?

Cuando comenzaron a llegar señoritas con un porte más elegante y con sorpresivo nivel de clase. Sasuke bien empezó a sospechar que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

-Mi nombre es Liriane Tsurya. -decía una joven que lucía un impecable vestido blanco nieve. Su peinado recogido perfectamente dejaba a la vista unos pendientes, que lo más seguro era que valieran lo suficiente como para comprar una casa.

-¿Tsurya? -dijo Sai. -¿qué no es ese el apellido de...?

-Sí, es mi padre. Nuestra empresa se ha estado extendiendo en el último tiempo. -Sasuke... -dijo mirándolo directamente. -tú esperas lo mismo del conglomerado Uchiha ¿verdad? Después de todo, nosotros tenemos mucho en común.

Sasuke frunció las cejas, ¿quién se creía esa mujer para hablarle con ese nivel de confianza y de un tema del cual ni siquiera estaba informada?

-¿Porqué no vas al grano de una vez por todas? -le dijo él con un tono que dejaba entrever su desagrado. -es obvio que no estás aquí por el empleo.

La joven se puso de pie, ante las miradas oscuras de los dos primos.

-Bien, entonces dejémonos de rodeos. -Ella caminó hasta quedar frente a Sasuke y lo miró directo a los ojos. -Yo quiero ser tu esposa, pero no soy la única interesada. He visto afuera a varias mujeres de sociedad y todas estamos aquí por el mismo motivo. ¿Ya te has decidido por alguna? Estoy segura de que yo soy tu mejor opción. Tengo clase, dinero y mundo ¿qué más puedes buscar? -la joven sonrió con cierto aire de arrogancia.

Sakura estaba en la oficina continua. Para su completa desgracia, llevaba más de media hora oyendo como mujeres, tras mujeres se entrevistaban con Sasuke de manera muy poco adecuada. ¡Por favor parecía más una selección de esposas que de secretarias! Apretó con fuerzas los puños y mordió con más ímpetu el lápiz que tenía entre los dientes, que la ayudaba a calmar sus ansias de salir y sacar a todas esas de los cabellos. Odiaba ver que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada fuera tan asediado.

-¡Ya échala de una vez, Sasuke-kun! -gruñó casi apunto de destrozar el pobre pedazo de madera.

-Hmph, definitivamente eres una buena opción. -oyó que Sasuke decía. Sakura estuvo a punto de traspasar la pared con un golpe de puño, ante aquellas palabras, pero se contuvo al escuchar que él continuaba. -si quisiera pasarme la vida al lado de una mujer frívola y superficial... -con eso el corazón de la chica de melena rosa volvió a irradiar sangre.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo Lariane.

-Era obvio que mi padre no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Fue el quien te citó aquí. -aseguró él joven Uchiha.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -preguntó la mujer cada vez más enredada.

-Qué yo no pienso ser parte de su juego. -Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta. -tendrás que buscar marido en otro sitio. Y lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes. -dijo a las demás que se encontraban en la recepción, de modo que se produjo un sonido de desilusión y protesta general.

Sasuke harto, decidió salir del despacho pero se vio rodeado de mujeres que comenzaron a chillarle histéricamente y de la manera exacta en que lo sacaba de quicio. Aquello lo exacerbó por completo, las miró como aquel que observa a un puñado de cucarachas. Las damas se sintieron por demás rechazadas y comenzaron a perseguirlo, cargándolo de insistencias y más chillidos.

Viendo que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control, las secretarias se acercaron para tratar de solucionar el alocado asunto. Sus intentos fueron completamente inútiles, hasta que se oyó una especie de rugido. Todos, incluso Sasuke, advirtieron el evidente malhumor de Sakura Haruno, quien la miraba a las jóvenes no con rechazo, sino con tanto odio como para pulverizarlas con un simple parpadeo.

-¡Ya déjenlo en paz! -exclamó con tanta tensión que más de una temió por su integridad física.

-Oh, ya entró en modo gorila. -le susurró Ino a Tenten.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y aprovechó la distracción para retirarse de una vez por todas. Si querían matarse entre ellas, él no se quedaría a ver tan patético espectáculo.

Afuera la situación no fue distinta, en cuanto el resto de las auto-convocadas casamenteras vieron al apuesto, heredero del imperio Uchiha, comenzaron a perseguirlo. Sasuke a duras penas logró esquivarlas. Lo primero que hizo una vez libre de aquellas locas, fue marcar el número de su padre. Soportó varios tonos de espera, hasta que por fin la inútil de la secretaria de Fugaku, lo contactó.

-Esto es lo más ridículo que has hecho, padre. -dijo en cuanto se sintió escuchado. -¿porqué rayos sigues con tus caprichos? ¿Cómo te atreves a enviar a todas esas mujeres como si fueran parte de un catálogo?

-Te exijo más respeto hacia mí, Sasuke. Soy tu padre, mocoso maleducado. -le espetó Fugaku del otro lado, casi con el mismo tono de enojo.

-Hmph, veo que fue lo más original que se te ocurrió. No te cansas de entrometerte en mi vida privada. Ya te he dicho que no pienso acatar el testamento de mi madre.

-Sabes que no tienes opción, ni escapatoria. Hijo, deja de hacer las cosas complicadas y cásate de una buena vez. Te he enviado unas cuantas mujeres, todas con el futuro más que asegurado y con familias más que dispuestas a unirse a la nuestra. Escoge a cualquiera de ellas y dame muchos nietos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, el mismo discurso una y otra vez, entonces él utilizaría las palabras de siempre;

-No voy a casarme.

-¿Sabes lo que dijo tu hermano Itachi? -él no dio tiempo a una respuesta y siguió hablado. -Sí va a casarse, va a darme nietos. ¿Porqué no eres tan inteligente como él y tomas la misma decisión?

-Tsk, que Itachi sea un patético que hace cualquier cosa por quedar bien ante ti, no significa que yo sea de la misma manera, padre. -Sasuke sintió el gruñido más que molesto desde el otro lado de la línea, junto con un sin fin de palabras que apuntaban a intimidarlo.

-Escúchame bien, Sasuke. Mientras lleves el apellido y la sangre Uchiha, estás destinado y obligado ¿oiste bien? Obligado a obedecerme. Tú te casarás... -Fugaku soltó un suspiro, sonaba agotado de tanto discutir. -Escucha, hijo. No voy a hacerlo todo arbitrariamente y limitar tus decisiones, los dos sabemos que eres un gran cabeza dura y un indisciplinado, es por eso que te doy opciones. Como te decía, simplemente escoge una de las damas que te he enviado, hasta puedes tener un harem si eso es lo que deseas, pero cásate. A partir de ahora comenzaré a enviarte candidatas, en el testamento de tu madre hay estipuladas varias, pero ya las has rechazado sin siquiera darles la oportunidad. Aunque te aseguro, que esta vez no podrás librarte de ellas.

Sin tiempo para más réplicas, la llamada terminó y ninguno de los dos Uchiha supo quien había sido el primero en cortar.

Sasuke, sin meditarlo dos veces arrojó su celular, con furia, contra la pared más cercana. El aparato quedó, irremediablemente, hecho trizas.

Hinata caminaba tan rápido que le dolía los músculos de las piernas. Ella y Eduard, se habían retrasado más de la cuenta porque debieron hacer ciertos cambios en los papeles de identificación. Y aún no estaba del todo segura de que fuera legal realizar ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo que hicimos fue lo más lógico, Hinata. No puedes presentarte a una entrevista, luciendo como un chico y con la identificación de una chica. -Hinata detuvo su acelerada marcha y lo miró con cierto aire de reproche. -Dame tu nueva identificación. -le pidió Eduard. Ella se lo extendió.

-"Hyu Larkin" -leyó en la tarjeta que habían creado segundos atrás, la habían plastificado para darle el aspecto muy parecido a una verdadera identificación. - "Edad: veinticuatro. Sexo: masculino. Fecha de nacimiento: veintisiete de diciembre. Lugar: Konoha. Estado civil: soltero. "¿De qué desconfías? todo quedó perfecto.

-Estoy usando tu apellido. -dijo ella avergonzada. -A-demás tengo dos años menos en realidad.

-Hinata, escucha. Lo mejor es incrementar un poco, sólo para hacerte parecer más "maduro". En cuanto a lo del apellido, puedes usar el mío y es la mejor opción en caso de que tengas algún inconveniente. Puedes decir que somos familia, te aseguro de que no hay nada que temer. Si vas a hacer esto, debe ser perfecto en cada detalle, no puedes dejar cabos sueltos. -Eduard parecía realmente interesado en ver como resultaba todo, le devolvió la tarjeta y Hinata lo colocó junto con los demás papeles trucados. -¿tienes alguna duda más?

Hinata lo miró. -¿Porqué me ayudas tanto? y-o acudí a ti en un primer momento, pero ahora...

-Me recuerdas a un familiar muy querido, eres buena persona y eso se nota a simple vista. -dijo él. -Además esto lo haces por tu hermana, no puedo hacerme el desentendido cuando hay una causa noble de por medio. Y sobre todo, porque gracias a ti tendré una cámara nueva.

-Gracias, creo... -dijo ella sin comprender de qué hablaba realmente.

-Ahora lo importante es que consigas ese empleo, y que llegues a la entrevista. ¡Hemos perdido más media hora! -la joven recordó el tiempo, él le dio una inspección al aspecto general y una vez aprobada se echó a correr. -¡Corre Hinata! -la animó Eduard. -Es decir, ¡Hyu!, ¡corre y llega a tiempo, corre Hyu! ¡Estaré apoyándote! ¡Recuerda, sé masculino Arrgg!

Hinata agradeció enormemente que la dirección estuviera a sólo dos cuadras, de lo contrario, ni sus piernas, ni sus pulmones soportarían ese ritmo. Verificó una vez más la tarjeta que Neji le había entregado. Los letreros en las esquinas señalaban los nombres de las calles. Advirtió que debía cruzar la calle. En cuanto estuvo del otro lado, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse y se llevó por delante a un joven. Tanto ella como el desconocido, terminaron en el suelo.

-Maldición, ten más cuidado. -le reclamó este, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -dijo ella y volvió a pararse, el otro joven no pudo decir nada más cuando vio que Hinata se marchaba con la mayor de las prisas.

Sasuke se acomodó la corbata y buscó su celular en su bolsillo.

-Tsk, buen trabajo genio. -gruñó al recordar que él mismo lo había estrellado contra la pared. Miró la hora en el reloj, lo más probable era que Sai ya hubiera contratado a alguien. Perfecto, prefería ahorrarse todo aquel bullicio de tener que escoger una secretaria, sólo esperaba que por lo menos no fuera alguien igual de ruidosa que las otras tres. Estaba muy tenso luego de la llamada de su padre como para tener que soportar más sobre mujeres, por ese día ya tenía bastante de ellas. Miró hacia el frente y torció la boca al ver que aquella persona que se había atrevido a tirarlo al suelo seguía caminando tan rápido como si estuviera huyendo.

Él, con desagrado, se sacudió el polvo del suelo y se dirigió hacia el bufete.

Al llegar notó que ya no quedaba casi nadie, Sakura, Tenten e Ino habían despachado a la mayoría. "Por lo menos eso hicieron bien", pensó mientras abría la puerta del recibidor.

Las caras sonrientes de las secretarias le dieron la bienvenida. Sakura se acercó para darle un reporte.

-Sólo cuatro fueron candidatas ideales. El resto sólo quería entrevistarse personalmente contigo y luego de lo de hace rato, terminaron por marcharse. -le decía ella entregándole una carpeta con currículums.

-¿Sai se ha ido? -preguntó al ver la puerta de su oficina cerrada.

-Ah, no, él está entrevistando a alguien. -Sasuke se dirigió al despacho de su primo y abrió la puerta, sin anunciarse antes. Vio que su primo hablaba con un sujeto que estaba de espaldas. -Es el único hombre que se ha presentado. -le susurró Sakura y luego lo dejó a solas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le cuestionó Sai al verlo. -Creí que comenzarías a gritar para echarlas a todas, pero al parecer te has vuelto menos demostrativo.

-Hmph, sabía que todo ese asunto terminaría así de alguna u otra manera. -Sasuke tomó asiento al lad de su primo.

-El ser tan popular entre las féminas parecer más una maldición para ti. -le decía Sai en broma. -Por cierto, te presento a... -buscó los papeles. -Larkin, Hyu el único valiente que se ha presentado.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, frente a él estaba aquel que lo había "atropellado".

-Así que tu prisa era llegar aquí. -dijo viendo como esa persona parecía ponerse súbitamente pálida.

Hinata estaba a punto de morir. Sudaba en frío y como nunca antes. Tenía las manos sudadas en su regazo y las retorcía constantemente. Una voz dentro de ella le gritaba que saliera de allí corriendo y lo más rápido que pudiera, pero no hallaba la valentía ni la resolución necesaria para hacerlo.

-L-o siento mucho. -volvió a disculparse ella.

-¿Ya se conocían? -preguntó Sai con seriedad.

-Tuvimos un breve encuentro. -respondió Sasuke viendo fijamente a el muchachito vestido de traje un profundo azul marino.

-Pues, acabo de enterarme que fue enviado por Neji. ¿Me decías que así fue como obtuviste nuestra dirección? -volvió a cuestionarle Sai. Ella afirmó. Hinata sentía la boca tan seca como si estuviera en el desierto, ¿porqué tenía que haber sido tan tonta como para atropellar a uno de los miembros de ese bufete?

-Un recomendado. -dijo Sasuke, sin interés. Hinata palideciendo volvió a reprenderse por el hecho de haber involucrado a su primo, pero ante los nervios que la invadían eso fue lo único que logró expresar.

-Estaba viendo que no tienes experiencia, pero que tienes buen manejo de idiomas y computación, además posees conocimientos sobre marketing y se te da bien relacionarte con los demás. -Hinata volvió a sentir, eso último lo había agregado Eduard, alegando que era algo importante. -¿Y qué estudias? ¿Porqué te consideras apto para este empleo?

La joven ahora si tragó saliva, y el temblor en sus manos se incrementó a un nivel exagerado.

-Pu-pues yo...-estuvo a punto de olvidar forzar la voz, pero no lo hizo. "Recuerda, sé masculino, Arrg" -e-estudio... Derecho. -habló con tono semi-ronco. Acababa de decir otra mentira, pero ¿cómo pretendía trabajar en un bufete de abogados si no tenía idea acerca de lo que se trataba esa profesión? Además Neji la había enviado allí sabiendo que ella no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de actividades. Nuevamente su primo estaba dándole una lección sobre el mundo. -P-ensaba que tr-abajar aquí sería una buena experiencia y la práctica es la mejor manera de aprender más. -terminó de decir aquello y tuvo la impresión de que el humo surgía de su cabeza.

-Hmph, es lo que todos dicen. -murmuró Sasuke, su inicial desinterés se había transformado en una atención a cada gesto que ese sujeto realizaba. Se notaba que el chico estaba tan asustado, además se veía pálido como una hoja de papel. Más que una entrevista lucía como si estuviera en medio de un doloroso interrogatorio.

-Como te decía, eres el único hombre que se ha presentado. Tuvimos un ligero inconveniente minutos atrás, y estoy seguro Sasuke, de que tú eres el más interesado en mantenerte alejado de ese tipo de situaciones. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea de darle la oportunidad a este joven. No tiene experiencia, pero creo que aprenderá pronto, además está estudiando y es difícil hacer ambas cosas a la vez. ¿Qué opinas?

El corazón de Hinata vacilaba entre detenerse por completo o colapsar con palpitaciones frenéticas.

Sasuke miró al entrevistado, sabía que su silencio estaba sumiendo en la agonía a ese pobre infeliz, pero se sentía bastante molesto por lo de su padre que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien.

-¿Y bien? -lo apresuró Sai. Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Estarás a prueba y sólo te advierto una cosa, si resultas ser un inútil o un charlatán terminarás saliendo por esta misma puerta. No me importará en lo más mínimo por quien estés recomendado. -finalizado su directas condiciones, el joven Uchiha abandonó el despacho.

-Felicidades, Hyu. -Sai le extendió la mano a Hinata, la sonrisa fría se hizo presente. Pese a ese detalle, ella sintió una explosión de emociones en su alma. Se puso de pie torpemente, estrechó la mano contraria de la misma manera, mientras luchaba por no ponerse a llorar en ese instante. -Tu jefe será Sasuke Uchiha, investígalo si tienes tiempo. Es mejor que estés al tanto de con quien trabajarás a partir de ahora. -él tomó su maletín y miró la hora. -Bien, nos volveremos a ver alguna vez, estoy a punto de salir rumbo a Francia. Precisamente iba a viajar junto a Neji, pero él se terminó adelantando. ¿No sabes que ocurrió?

-N-no señor.

-De todas, es seguro que voy a cruzármelo. Hasta luego, Hyu. -Sai se retiró también. Hinata se dejó caer en la silla. Se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza entre sus piernas. ¡Dios! la habían aceptado, no la habían descubierto, estaba a prueba pero por lo menos le darían la oportunidad, ahora podría quedarse en Konoha. Su mente se arremolinaba en cientos de direcciones.

-Gracias... -susurró.

-¿Te han contratado? -la voz hizo que diera un salto y se pusiera de pie.

-S-sí. Estoy a prueba. -contestó Hinata. Las secretarias ingresaron y entre las tres clavaron sus ojos en el muchachito que se veía pálido como la nieve.

-Vaya. -fue lo único que les ocurrió decir.

Fin capítulo 5


	7. Errores

Tu secreto capítulo 7:

Errores.

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

"Las empresas Uchiha están vinculadas a la industria automotriz, farmacéutica, alimenticia, incluso participa auspiciando eventos de moda y cada año organizan maratones benéficas donde se recaudan millones de dólares para fundaciones de todo el país " Hinata se llevó la mano a la cabeza acomodándose la almohada y continuó leyendo desde la pantalla de su celular inteligente, sinceramente, cada vez más sorprendida sobre el historial financiero de la familia Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha será tu jefe, investígalo un poco si tienes tiempo" eso fue lo que le había aconsejado, el de alguna manera extraño, señor Sai y eso es lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos momentos, aunque no podía evitar sentirse como una intrusa fisgoneando donde no debía. Diciéndose de que no dañaba a nadie con lo que hacía, siguió leyendo con más reserva. Página va, página viene, llegó hasta un portal de chismes. Iba a cerrarlo de inmediato pero la fotografía de dos niños junto a una bellísima mujer, llamó su atención. Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de quién sería su nuevo jefe, había muerto hacía varios años atrás sin que se diera a conocer realmente la causa, lo cual provocó gran especulación entre la prensa sensacionalista. Hinata posó sus ojos grises en el rostro de Mikoto y luego pasó a la imagen de Sasuke, él no debía soprepasar los cinco años. Se veía bastante a gusto, y apuesto, en un adorable y elegante traje hecho a medida, estaba al lado de otro niño que lo miraba sonriente, se trataba de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

"Los hermanos Uchiha en disputa por una dama" proclamaba el título de otra noticia de hacía dos años. Según se decía, tanto Sasuke como Itachi estaban interesados en la misma mujer, una muy cercana a ambos y eso había provocado un conflicto que desembocó en el misterioso viaje que Sasuke había hecho y del que había regresado hacía tan poco. "El escurridizo Uchiha ha vuelto" titulaban las noticias más recientes. "Esta vez, ¿intentará involucrarse en la empresa familiar, o demostrará una vez más que está más allá de esos intereses?"

"¿Entrevista de trabajo o candidatas a esposas? La convocatoria que reunió a las hijas solteras de los empresarios más afamados" "¿Otro matrimonio arreglado?" Los titulares maliciosos y llamativos estaban por todas partes. También daban a conocer las fotos de las herederas que habían acudido a la entrevista que se había realizado por la mañana. Hinata llegó a reconocer a varias, de las que había visto durante esos momentos.

Llegó a sorprenderse, e incluso a indignarse, en reiteradas ocasiones a causa de la obvia persecución de los periodistas a la vida privada de las personas. Estaba muy concentrada en su investigación, sin malas intenciones, cuando oyó unos pasos acompañados con el silbido de una canción. Hinata se encongió en su sitio y miró hacia la puerta que se abría.

Kiba canturreaba mientras abría la puerta del baño. Eran las doce y media de la noche y acababa de llegar luego de salir del trabajo. Estaba bastante agotado así que deseaba darse un baño y luego ir a dormir a pierna suelta. Tarareando encendió las luces, su canción quedó a mitad de camino y fue reemplazado por un grito ahogado, cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con Hinata en la bañera.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -gritó al borde del paro cardíaco y poniéndose tan alerta como un perro entrenado. Hinata sintió que el celular se le escapaba de las manos como si fuera jabón y le golpeaba la frente. Tomándolo nuevamente se puso de pie tratando de no sobresaltarlo más. Kiba la miraba casi como si se tratara de un espíritu errante.

-S-oy, Soy... -intentó explicar ella.

-¡¿Estabas durmiendo en la bañera?! -la interrumpió Kiba al notar una manta y unas almohadas colocadas en la tina que hasta ese momento servía a Hinata como cama. Ella enrojeció sin saber bien por donde empezar a relatar.

-¡¿Kiba porqué gritas?! -la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo girar. Eduard estaba viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos ya que acababa de ser despertado de un placentero sueño.

-Yo no soy quién debe dar explicaciones. -se desentendió él y apuntó a Hinata. Eduard dio un paso adelante y comprendió lo que sucedía.

-Te dije que podías dormir en mi habitación o el sofá, ¿porqué eres tan cabeza dura? -le dijo a Hinata, quien bajó la mirada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

-Yo no quiero inoportunar a nadie... -dijo con la voz teñida de vergüenza y Eduard sintió una oleada de ternura y afecto hacia ella. Sonrió y entró al baño.

-Si duermes aquí vas a resfriarte, ¿quieres eso ahora que has conseguido empleo? -le dijo en tono persuasivo. Hinata negó levemente, sintiéndose como una niña descubierta luego de hacer una travesura.

-Oigan, ¿me pueden decir qué sucede aquí?- protestó Kiba que seguía sin entender que pasaba. Eduard suspiró y se rascó sus cabellos canela sin interés.

-Kiba, Hyu es nuestro huésped. Se quedará con nosotros unos cuantos días. Hoy ha logrado encontrar empleo y está agotado, así que no lo molestes. Vamos, Hyu. -Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a recoger las mantas de la bañera, riéndose interiormente al imaginar la cara de espanto de ella y Kiba al verse de repente en esa situación. Hinata pidió disculpas a Kiba y se encaminó al living.

-Casi me mata de un susto... mis piernas todavía tiemblan... -se dijo él una vez que estuvo solo.

-Y quédate tranquila, no habrá problema de que estés aquí, así que deja de sentirte culpable. -le aconsejó Eduard a Hinata, antes de irse a dormir nuevamente. Pero para Hinata era casi imposible no sentir que estaba invadiendo un espacio que no le correspondía, y en esos momentos estaba en una situación ridícula y difícil fingiendo ser otra persona, y sin dinero suficiente para quedarse en un lugar propio. Con toda la pena del mundo había aceptado la propuesta de Eduard de quedarse allí por unos cuantos días, sería solo por un tiempo breve, hasta que pudiera valerse por cuenta propia. Ahora de nuevo instalada en el sofá, trataba de cerrar los ojos y pensar que mañana se enfrentaría a un nuevo desafío que ya estaba decidida a afrontar.

Cuando fueron las siete am, un radio despertador se encendió y la voz enérgica y entusiasta de un locutor comenzó a dar los buenos días. Hinata abrío los ojos y tras darse cuenta de la hora comenzó a correr de un lado al otro buscando sus cosas.

-Tu ropa está allí, Hinata. -le dijo Eduard guiñándole un ojo, él estaba preparando algo para comer. -Relájate, Kiba y Chen se marcharon hace tiempo.

-Lo siento, c-reo que dormí más de lo necesario. -decía ella mientras tomaba sus pantalones y el resto de la ropa que había tomado prestado de Neji.

-Aún tienes tiempo para un desayuno express. -la tentó Eduard cuando ella apareció ya lista y arreglada como Hyu, el personaje que entre los dos habían moldeado. Hinata aceptó la oferta sabiendo que si no comía sólo se provocaría problemas a ella misma. Tomó con mucha prisa una taza de café y una tostada, al tiempo que trataba de organizar sus cosas en un maletín negro.

-Vas a atragantarte. Todavía tienes tiempo. -Eduard se estaba colocando un suéter de lana blanca combinados con unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas de jeans.

-Dijeron que debía estar allí media hora antes. -explicó ella tragando lo último del café. -¿D-ónde está...?

-¿El cachorro? Kiba se lo llevó. No te preocupes él pasea perros así que puede cuidarlo mientras no estás.

-Le daré las gracias cuando regrese. -dijo ella preocupada por seguir aumentando la cantidad de favores que recibía.

-Como ya te dije antes, aquí entre nosotros, los favores se pagan colaborando entre todos. Si sientes que eres una carga o piensas que estás molestando, te equivocas. Nosotros estaremos felices si tan sólo nos ayudas siendo parte de este lugar. -Eduard le sonrió, mío sintió que su corazón se contraía en agradecimiento y con un nudo en la garganta juró que haría su mayor y mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Entonces sólo sal, y haz tu trabajo de manera genial! ¡Arrgg! -la animó él fingiendo un rugido y sonriendo.

-Lo haré, ¡argg! -le respondió Hinata con la esperanza de un pequeño gato que pretendía ser una pantera.

Cuando ella llegó a la oficina, se encontró con Tenten y Sakura que estaban organizando carpetas y los escritorios. Ambas estaban impecablemente vestidas y arregladas de manera discreta. Hinata apreció una vez más la belleza de las dos mujeres.

-Buenos días. -saludó tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios y ajustando la voz lo más naturalmente masculina que le surgiera.

-Buenos días. -respondieron ellas dándoles cada una, y a su manera, unas miradas verdaderamente analizadoras. Segundos antes de la llegada de Hinata, ambas secretarias habían estado hablando sobre lo relajadas que ahora se sentían, ya que el nuevo miembro del bufete no competiría en nada con ellas. Especialmente Sakura, quien no podía evitar que sus sentimientos por Sasuke fueran pasivos y menos aún cuando una mujer se le acercaba para intentar atraerlo. Durante la noche anterior, cena de por medio, entre ellas se habían tomado el tiempo de leer una copia del supuesto currículum que Hinata les había entregado.

-¿Veintitrés años? No lo vi en detalle, pero parecía más joven. -había comentado Tenten tras leer los datos adulterados.

-Una más de las ventajas de los hombres. -había respondido Ino antes de llevarse a la boca un tenedor con ensalada de brócolis.

-No sé porqué, pero verlo me hizo recordar a alguien de inmediato. -Tenten e Ino miraron a Sakura interrogantes. -Pero tal vez fue sólo mi impresión, jamás olvido un rostro así que lo reconocería.

-Como reconocías el rostro de Sasuke en esas borrosas fotos, que tomaste de él a escondidas, mientras estaban en secundaria. -la había pinchado Ino con un tono travieso. -todavía recuerdo esas manchas deformes que insistías en que se lo habías tomado mientras caminaba. -el rostro de Sakura se fue coloreando de vergüenza ante sus memorias juveniles y casi escupe la soda con que acompañaba su pastel de queso light.

-¿No me digas que eras una especie de acosadora? -Tenten también se había metido en el juego.

-¡No era ninguna acosadora! -se defendió la chica Haruno con indignación.

-Oh, acosadora y con todas las letras.-siguió Ino. -Si Sasuke supiera de tus andanzas, probablemente te dejaría acercarte a no menos de quinietos metros. -y en ese momento, y como era casi habitual en ella, Sakura había estallado y la catarata de amenazas hacia Ino no se hizo esperar.

Volviendo al presente, en esos momentos ella le indicaba a Hinata donde podía ubicarse y de inmediato la pusieron al tanto de lo principal sobre el funcionamiento del bufete. La joven Hyuuga tomó nota de todo, y en más de una oportunidad se reeplanteó si sería capaz de comprender el ritmo de una oficina. Ante las inevitables preguntas hacia su persona, Hinata respondió escuetamente mezclando su vida personal con la vida que había inventado y ensayado, junto a Eduard durante su "entrenamiento", para Hyu. Ahora sus dos compañeras creían que había estado estudiando en el extranjero, y que cuando un amigo le había ofrecido vivienda en Konoha había aceptado finalizar sus estudios allí. Hizo una sutilísima referencia a su hermana y acabó con la presentación, luego escuchó atentamente las referencias de las dos mujeres envidiando un poco la decisión y la seguridad con la que hablaban sobre su futuro en ese trabajo.

Sakura y Tenten vigilaban, entre ida y vuelta, el reloj, cada una por motivos diferentes.

-Sasuke suele llegar temprano, pero al parecer hoy se tomará algo de tiempo. -dijo la muchacha de ojos verde jade, viendo su celular que marcaba las ocho y treinta y cinco minutos. -O quizás lo configuré mal. -murmuró revisando los ajustes de sistema.

-Son las ocho y media pasadas. -confirmó Tenten, Hinata oía todo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. - Ino debería estar aquí si no llega antes que... -Se quedó callada al ver la figura alta y atractiva de Sasuke Uchiha, quien acababa de llegar. Él estaba vestido con un traje oscuro hecho a medida, a todas luces costoso, que le sentaba de maravillas y lo hacía ver como un hombre sumamente importante. Había algo alucinante en sus rasgos, aunque era difícil de decir qué era exactamente. Tenía la nariz recta, los labios delgados, y una mandíbula fuerte. Su piel clara era increíblemente resaltada por lo negro de su cabello. Y sus ojos, quizá fuera eso lo que lo diferenciaba del resto de los hombres, sus ojos, tenían una negrura casi inhumana y sobrenatural. Algo así como dos piedras negras congeladas. Un brillo de una superioridad casi desafiante se asomaban en ellos. Todo soportado por un cuerpo alto, que se adivinaba fuerte y atlético. Indudablemente Sasuke era escandalosamente guapo y su presencia ponía a babear a más de una. Tenten, Sakura y Hinata contuvieron la respiración cuando él las miró, pero todas por motivos completamente disímiles. Tenten temía por el puesto de la impuntual de Ino, Sakura tenía su pulso por las nubes y veía a Sasuke rodeado por un aura irresistible y seductora que la envolvía y la llamaba como un insecto a la miel, en cambio la pobre de Hinata sólo rogaba por ser fuerte y poder mantenerse en su papel sin ser descubierta.

-Buenos días. -Saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo con la habitual inclinación. Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

-Como saben, a partir de hoy quedaré a cargo del manejo de estas oficinas. -comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad. Hinata notaba el tono de voz ronco, con una mezcla de arrogancia natural, que bien podía ser el fondo principal de uno de esos comerciales de fragancias masculinas, que buscaban encandilar y provocar el impulso consumista, o bien de algún personaje de animación rodeado de enigmas y algo oscuro que provocaba. Era hipnótica. - Me gradué hace unos años pero nunca he ejercido oficialmente, eso no significa que sea un novato, pero espero de buen grado que ustedes (miró a Sakura y Tenten) me pongan al día con lo más reciente. Está de más decir que mi manera de trabajar no acepta fallas de ningún tipo. -cuando dijo esa frase Hinata estuvo cerca de pensar que él sabía que su apariencia se trataba de un engaño. Sintió sus pulsaciones al límite, pero entendió pronto que ese era la forma en que él dejaba en claro su autoridad. -Y sobre todo, no voy a tolerar...

-¡Las copias ya están listas! -Ino llegó anunciándose con la voz fuerte y animada. Sus compañeras la miraron entre aliviadas y preocupadas. Sasuke dio media vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos, Ino pareció desiquilibrarse sólo por un segundo, pero de inmediato sonrió. -La máquina de hacer copias se descompuso y tuve que hacer un gran recorrido para conseguir unas. -explicó mintiendo como una profesional.

-Ya veo. -dijo Sasuke. -Fuiste a la tienda con todo y cartera, y además olvidaste traer las copias. -Ino se sonrojó. Él le dio la espalda y se encaminó a su, ahora oficial, despacho. -Cuando quieras crear una mentira, Ino, asegúrate de no dejar cabos tan sueltos. -le aconsejó antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Hinata volvió a sentir sintió si por una leve fracción de segundo él pudiera verla por el rabillo del ojo. Pero fue solo su impresión, se dijo. Debido a tanta tensión tenía las manos sudorosas, frías y le temblaban aunque trataba de tranquilizarse.

-¡Eres una cerda fraudulenta! -le gruñó Sakura a Ino, quien soltaba un suspiro y dejaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio. -Sai soportaba tus llegadas tardes, pero Sasuke...

-¡Ya lo sé! y no volveré a pasar. -las otras dos rodaron los ojos, eran incontables las veces que había repetido lo mismo y jamás cumplía. -Es sólo que mi...

-Mejor, empieza a hacer tu trabajo, Ino. -la presionó Tenten, en ese momento Sasuke la llamó por el intercomunicador diciéndole que quería unos documentos. -Enseguida, señor. -respondió ella . La charla fue dejada de lado y la seriedad fue un factor común. Al parecer comprendían claramente lo que significaba trabajar con Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata estaba desorientada cuando Tenten se acercó y la instruyó en unas cuantas cosas con mucha amabilidad. La joven Hyuuga pensaba que en su vida había imaginado que llegaría a trabajar en alguna oficina o el simple hecho de tener un trabajo ya era en sí desconcertante y a la vez excitante.

Le asignaron un escritorio propio, uno mediano, sencillo y cercano al cuarto donde se hacían las copias, el café y donde se archivaban papeles. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que hablando de rangos, ella era muy inferior a sus compañeras. Las otras secretarias obviamente tenían bastantes conocimientos sobre el manejo del lugar, y sobre esa profesión, mientras que Hinata sólo era una simple ayudante. Sí, su puesto estaba ubicado en el último eslabón, muy por debajo de todos, y lo comprendió aún más cuando, tras recibir varios clientes, Sakura le pidió que se encargara de abrirles las puertas, de recogerles sus abrigos, de preguntarles si querían café, y sobre todo cuando le dijo que mantuviera la entrada en condiciones y le señaló el armario donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza. Hinata había crecido en institutos extranjeros donde la tenían todo el día corriendo de un lado al otro con tareas y más tareas. Como solía ser común, debía compartir cuarto con otras alumnas del instituto y la limpieza era algo que correspondía a las empleadas del lugar pero por aquel entonces, ella misma se había encargado de facilitarles mucho las cosas, ya que mantenía todo en orden. Al principio sólo se cercioraba de que sus enseres estuvieran en su lugar, pero pronto sus compañeras de cuarto, quienes nunca le dirigían más de dos o tres de las palabras estrictamente necesarias, tomaron nota de este hecho y comenzaron a pedirle favores que ella se encargaba de llevar a cabo. Terminó siendo una especie de mucama, recordó con cierta melancolía, pero esa experiencia le servía ahora mientras barría la entrada con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido y pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Soltó un suspiro y continuó luego recogiendo las hojas amarillas que un árbol frondoso de una esquina dejaba caer, mientras más recogía más caían, si el árbol no hubiera sido un árbol, habría pensado que estaba burlándose de ella. Su corbata azul marino colgaba de su cuello y a decir verdad le incomodaba un poco, se aflojó un poco el nudo y trato de ponerlo dentro del pantalón para que no molestara, pero la condenada corbata era imposible de controlar, finalmente la enroscó una vez por el cuello y la dejó viendo hacia la espalda. Pero la incomodidad no terminaba allí, para no ensuciarse, y reflexionado seriamente que la ropa de oficina no era adecuada para trabajos de tipo conserje, se desabotonó los botones de las mangas de la camisa y las dobló, liberando sus pálidas y suaves muñecas. Sintiéndose más adecuada, siguió barriendo. Quién dijera que su tarea era sencilla, tendría que ayudarla. No dejaba de sudar y su frente estaba transpirando, tal vez por los nervios de pensar que estaba haciéndolo todo mal.

La singular escena protagonizada por Hinata, era presenciada por Ino desde la ventana del interior del bufete.

-Oigan, vengan a ver al nuevo. No tiene ni la menor idea. -dijo llamando a sus compañeras. Tenten se acercó con cautela, una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos chocolate al ver como el supuesto Hyu intentaba mantener a raya a su corbata que parecía haber cobrado vida propia. Finalmente logró dejarla en una posición nada elegante, pero que le permitió más movilidad, luego prosiguió remangándose la camisa.

-Es bastante cómico. -dijo todavía sonriendo.

-¿Qué miran? -preguntó Sakura que también se acercó a la ventana.

-Es lindo, ¿no creen? -opinó Ino viendo como Hinata recogía las hojas, mientras trataba de apartarse su flequillo semi-azulado de la cara. Las otras dos trataron de entender en vano el universo de Ino.

-Por Dios, no me digas que te gusta. ¡Si parece un niño! -exclamó Sakura. Hinata ahora terminaba con las hojas y se disponía a ingresar.

-¡Oh vaya! -murmuró Tenten sonriendo.

-No me gusta como un objetivo amoroso, me gustan los hombres del estilo de Sasuke, él es un buen ejemplo.-dijo Ino divertida. -Pero el nuevo tiene cierto encanto, y no soy la única que lo nota. -la rubia señaló a un grupo de colegialas que pasaban por allí y se fijaban en Hinata mientras murmuraban y la saludaban, mal disimulando el interés hormonal propio de esa edad. Completamente ajena a los comentarios y a la atracción que su imagen de "niño" despertaba, Hinata entró, saludó a las secretarias con una reverencia y se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza, mientras las tres mujeres seguían atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. -Su piel se ve demasiado suave. ¿qué tratamiento usará? -murmuró Tenten poniendo una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

-Hablemos de eso durante el almuerzo, faltan unos tres minutos. -propuso Sakura. Las demás sabían que como en los últimos días tendrían algo interesante de que hablar durante su media hora de descanso.

๑๑๑๑๑๑

Sasuke recibía y respondía consultas a cada rato. En esos precisos momentos estaba oyendo el relato de un cliente, que había llegado solicitando representación en un conflicto que llevaba varios años igual. Uchiha oía con paciencia, asentía y añadía comentarios según fuera conveniente, hasta que en un momento de la charla sus ojos negros se desviaron a la ventana. Gracias a que las hermosas cortinas estaban levemente corridas, pudo ver el instante en el que su nuevo empleado reñía con su corbata, como si no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de como usarla. "Es bastante lento" pensó cuando vio que lograba ajustarla de una forma casi ridícula.

-Somos una empresa en crecimiento y, no es por presumir, pero nuestro potencial es elevado, por eso creo que su ayuda sería bastante clave en este caso... Doctor Uchiha... ¿Doctor Uchiha? -Sasuke desvió la mirada de la ventana y la fijó en el hombre sentado frente a él.

-Cuente conmigo, sólo concrete una cita con una de las secretarias. -respondió librándose de más palabras.

-Entonces volveré la semana entrante, ha sido un placer, doctor. -dijo el empresario poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Sasuke. Él le respondió el saludo con un asomo de sonrisa. Cuando quedó a solas llevó su mirada a la ventana y recordó que aún no había resuelto un pequeño asunto.

-Sakura, dile al nuevo que se acerque. -le ordenó por el intercomunicador. Sakura hizo lo que le pidieron y llamó a Hinata. Hyuuga tragó saliva, se ajustó, preparó mentalmente y se aproximó a la oficina de su jefe. Con levísimos toques llamó a la puerta. La voz de Sasuke le permitió el paso, ella sintió la adrenalina corriéndole por el sistema.

-C-on permiso, señor Uchiha. -dijo con un tono más ronco de lo que hubiera deseado, se recordó inmediatamente que debía ser lo más natural posible.

-Siéntate. -señaló él. Mientras Hinata tomaba asiento, podía sentir la mirada de él. "Cálmate, cálmate"

-Llevamos cinco horas de trabajo, ¿crees que estás bien ubicado? -la pregunta de Sasuke la descolocó unos instantes. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

-Yo...

-Me refiero a que si crees que si tu trabajo de limpieza, es el adecuado para ti. -se explicó él, leyendo la duda en ella.

-C-omo usted sabe, no t-engo experiencia y estoy tratando de hacer las cosas l-o mejor que puedo. -dijo pensando con pánico que iban a prescindir de sus servicios aún siendo su primer día. Sasuke notó como su joven empleado respiraba de prisa y unas de sudor rebelde hacían que su cabello se pegara a su frente. Frunció levemente las cejas, le incomodaba su desorden pero por esa vez le restó importancia.

-Eso sería lo ideal ya que estarás a prueba durante un mes, pero mientras tanto debes tener un salario. -él garabateó algo sobre una tarjeta y se la entregó. -Ese será tu sueldo, semanal, por ahora. Si eventualmente eres contratado, aumentará. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -Hinata abrió con sorpresa sus ojos grises. La suma de dinero no era una maravilla, pero para alguien que recién comenzaba, como ella, le resultaba una ayuda muy importante.

-M-e parece perfecto, señor... -balbuceó.

-Entonces comunícaselo a Ino, es la encargada de estos asuntos.

-S-í señor. -dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿Siempre tartamudeas a mitad o al comienzo de una frase? -inquirió él, con algo que pudo demoninarse 'mala intención'.

-N-o, di-digo sí, yo no... e-es que...

-Ya entiendo, ahora puedes traerme un vaso de agua. -la cortó él, antes de que Hinata siguiera exteriorizando su nerviosismo.

-Sí, con permiso. -con unas reverencias la joven salió. Apenas puso un pie afuera del despacho, sintió que se desarmaba. ¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa? ¡¿y que tan boba podía ser para no darse cuenta de que él sólo estaba probándola?! Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la puerta. -¿Ya estás agotado, Hyu-kun? -le preguntó Ino al verla. -Pensé que tendrías más energías, lo bueno es que ya es hora de comer.

-Ino-san, Uchiha-san necesita agua. -ella se incorporó y luego volvió a ingresar con una jarra de cristal con agua fresca y unos vasos. Sasuke parecía no prestarle atención ya que estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, así que Hinata dejó su alteración de lado y fue capaz de servir el agua con eficiencia, después se retiró en silencio. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, para pasar lo más desapercibida posible, era haciendo las cosas bien y ser ligera como un fantasma. Un fantasma disfrazado...

Una semana entera transcurrió desde la llegada de un tal Hyu Larkin al bufete Uchiha. Hinata se había mantenido en alerta y trabajando eficientemente en lo que se le requiriera. Bueno, "eficientemente" podría ser una expresión algo exagerada. Su poca preparación para el tema de limpieza o el simple hecho de cumplir encargos, en ocasiones, llegaba a en un verdadero desafío para ella. Como cuando confundió la cera para lustrar madera con la que servía para el brillo de las cerámicas y todos los escritorios quedaron algo opacos y con un ligero aroma a pinos que había desconcertado por completo a Sasuke, hasta que él no tardó en dar con la causa. Una severa mirada de advertencia le bastó para que Hinata aprendiera a diferenciar, incluso con los ojos cerrados, cualquier tipo de limpiador y aromatizantes. Otro hecho digno de recordar fue cuando tuvo que rellenar los cartuchos de tintas para las impresoras, y terminó confundiendo el tinte negro con un tono azul profundo. Una docena de documentos importantes aparecieron luciendo un sospechoso y reluciente azul marino, haciendo que una vena palpitante, en un color similar, apareciera en la frente de Sasuke.

-¿Acaso eres daltónico o no sabes leer? -le había reprochado Uchiha cuando la citó a su despacho. Hinata, temblando como una hoja, trató de explicar el porqué de su error, pero no fue convincente ni para ella misma. Al final se retiró diciendo unos doce "Lo siento" consecutivos, frase empezaba a tener el poderoso efecto de provocar migrañas a Sasuke, ya que siempre venían después de algún tipo de disgusto.

-Retírate, cambia las tintas y vuelve a copiar estos contratos. -el tono de voz del joven no solía elevarse, pero adquiría una sombra que también tenía el efecto de helar hasta los huesos de la pobre Hinata, que añadió otro aprendizaje forzoso a su lista.

Pero aunque la regañaran unas veinte veces diarias, todo eso hacía que al final del día tuviera sentimientos de gratificación, cansancio y esperanza. El ritmo que comenzaba a llevar era tan agitado que no había lugar para hallarse aburrida o decaída, y eso, precisamente eso, la inyectaba de ganas para seguir adelante.

Su período de prueba de un mes terminaría pronto si seguía con empeño y dedicación.

Era miércoles al mediodía.

Durante el almuerzo, las secretarias dijeron que irían a comer afuera, Sasuke ordenó comida y se quedó trabajando en su despacho. Hinata rechazó la invitación de sus compañeras y también se quedó en la oficina. Ahora comía un sándwich ligero acompañado de jugo de naranja. Todavía no tenía dinero para algo más sustancioso, pero con eso se las arreglaría hasta la hora de salir. Estaba sentada en una silla ejecutiva y de vez en cuando se desplazaba de un lado al otro sólo para no aburrirse del todo. Miró hacia la oficina de su jefe. Sasuke parecía una persona muy seria y fría a pesar de lucir tan joven. Era el hijo de un hombre que había amasado una inmensa fortuna, podía estar sin trabajar por cinco vidas y pasarlas holgadamente, pero aún así allí estaba encerrado en su oficina. Ella era plenamente consciente que mientras más dinero se tuviera, más preocupaciones, trabajo y ambiciones se cosecharía. Tristemente eso le hizo recordar a su padre y sobre todo a Hanabi, y también le ayudó a reflexionar porque estaba haciendo todo eso, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar. Lustró con un paño los escritorios, ordenó los papeles sueltos, puso en orden los almohadones de los sillones del recibidor, todo lo que se necesitara. Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente hasta el regreso de las secretarias que parecían bastante recargadas de energía. Habían tenido un almuerzo agradable y divertido, como de costumbre.

-¿Te has quedado a limpiar? -preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Hinata asintió, y de repente se le ocurrió preguntarse si no se excedió al hacer algo que no le habían pedido.

-Eres bastante inquieto. -Ino comenzó a reír. -Tengo una idea, ¿sabes manejar una Pc, verdad?

-Sí. -contestó y de pronto deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso no implique dejar en evidencia que había mentido descaradamente en su hoja de vida.

-Estupendo, entonces ¿puedes puedes ayudarme con algo? -ella se acercó y le entregó unas carpetas repletas de documentación. -Sasuke me pidió que lo hiciera para hoy, pero lo logré terminarlo. Mira es sencillo, sólo debes crear un documento de excel y hacer unas tablas con la información que hay aquí. Sólo los de esta carpeta. -le mostró una de color amarillo. -el resto está en estos cd's, únicamente debes copiarlos al computador. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Hinata supo que sería bastante trabajoso, pero estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo, así que aceptó. Ino le sonrió y le entregó los materiales para que comenzara.

-¿Qué le pediste, Ino? -la interrogó Sakura con desconfianza.

-Solo copiará unos archivos, deja de entrometerte y continúa con lo tuyo. -respondió riendo.

-Será mejor que ni tú, ni él causen problemas, Sasuke...

-Ya sé, ya sé. Vaya que te pones pesada cuando se trata de tu malhumorado Sasuke. -la provocó Ino, Sakura se mordió la lengua para no contestarle de mala manera y se ubicó en su escritorio, prometiéndose dejar de ser tan evidente frente a la bocona de Ino.

๑๑๑๑๑๑

A lo largo de la tarde, Hinata repartió su tiempo entre hacer lo que Ino le había pedido y en cumplir con las órdenes que Sasuke repartía, entre ellas; café para los clientes, mantenimiento de la limpieza y una cantidad incesante de copias y copias de papeles que no llegaba a entender del todo. Para las cinco de la tarde estaba hecha polvo y aún quedaba una hora por delante.

Al ver que su atención no estaba rindiendo al cien por ciento, dejó las planillas excel y se puso a copiar los documentos.

"Desea copiar este archivo a la pc?" le preguntaba la máquina, ella presionaba la tecla enviar. "Desea copiar este archivo a la pc?" Enviar. "Desea copiar este archivo a la pc?" Enviar. La tarea era algo monótona y por alguna razón no podía acortar el procedimiento y copiar todo de una vez. Tal vez por eso Ino le había pedido que lo hiciera... Miró hacia donde estaban las otras. Sakura entraba y salía del despacho de Sasuke, mientras Tenten tecleaba a toda velocidad en su computadora y la rubia Ino daba información a una mujer mayor que venía a hacer algún tipo de consulta.

"Desea copiar este archivo a la pc?" Aceptar. Hinata evaluó que a pesar de que era su primer día y que la estaban haciendo trabajar bastante, se sentía a gusto allí. El ambiente era muy llevadero. "Desea copiar este archivo a la pc?" Aceptar. El hecho de pensar en un ambiente agradable le hizo pensar en algo que había estado planeando para dentro de los próximos días. Tenía un sitio importante que visitar.

"Desea eliminar los archivos copiados" Aceptar. "¿Está seguro de que desea borrar estos archivos?" Aceptar. Hinata estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una expresión de horror se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió? -le preguntó Ino preocupada. Hinata le señaló el problema, la rubia se quedó de piedra.

-Ino, ¿has informatizado la agenda? -llegó preguntando Sasuke. La angustia de Hinata se desbordó.

-¿Eh? ¡ah! Eh, sí, claro ¿la necesitas? -Sasuke elevó una ceja ante la extraña reacción.

-Si te lo estoy preguntando, es que sí. -dijo él. -Pásalos a mí computadora antes de irte. Eso es todo por ahora, hasta mañana. -él con paso elegante se dirigió a la salida, mientras llevaba su maletín en la mano derecha.

Tenten y Sakura regañaron a Ino yse compadecieron de Hinata, al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido eso sólo logró hundirla en un mar de reproches autodirigidos.

-¡Trabajé mucho haciendo los anteriores!- Ino sacudió sus pies contra el suelo, en un claro berrinche.

-Y no es culpa de Hyu haberlas perdido, así que no quieras librarte. Era tu trabajo y eras tú quién debía estar haciéndolo. -le recalcó Tenten.

-Tiene razón, así que esta noche te desvelas y lo terminas. Hyu, tú deberías irte. Ino se encargará de hacer lo que debió desde un principio.

-¡Son demasiados! No voy a dejarlo a punto para mañana, Sasuke se pondrá como una fiera. -la rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Fue tu asunto desde un principio, Ino.

El ida y vuelta de la conversación, sólo hundía a Hinata en más y más autoreproches.

-Y-o me quedaré a ayudarte, Ino-san, f-ue mi culpa... -dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa y cargada de culpa.

-¿Te quedarás? -le preguntó Ino ansiando que así fuera. Ella volvió a asentir y la discusión fue terminada.

Sakura y Tenten se marcharon tratando de disuadirla de que no era su culpa, pero sin resultados. Hinata era determinante cuando debía, así que se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Ella en una máquina e Ino en otra. Al cabo de dos horas la rubia se distraía con los mensajes que llegaban a su celular y mostraba signos de querer huir de allí. Hinata siendo consciente de ello y todavía sintiéndose culpable, como si hubiera cometido un crimen, decidió encargarse de todo.

-P-uede irse Ino-san, yo lo terminaré. Ya sólo falta la mitad. Ino la miró con los ojos verdes llenos de esperanza, pero por educación dijo que continuaría un poco más, finalmente su deseo de libertad fue más fuerte.

-¿Podrás hacerlo solo? -Hinata asintió segura. Ino sonrió y luego de despedirse, se largó de allí.

En medio del silencio interrumpido solo por el teclear frenético de sus dedos cayendo sobre las teclas, Hinata siguió trabajando. Se aflojó la corbata y siguió, había mentido cuando dijo que estaba por la mitad, lo cierto es que faltaba bastante y aún quedaban por armar las planillas Excel. ¿Quién le había enseñado a ser tan distraída? Era una tonta...

A las ocho y media de la noche el teclear seguía el ritmo, pero Hinata sentía la vista cansada, y el rugido de su hambriento estómago se sumó a la orquesta. Su teléfono vibró sobre el escritorio asustándola. El número parpadeante de Eduard apareció en pantalla.

-¿Hola...? -respondió con la voz que ocultaba su cansancio. -Sí lo sé... s-ólo me quedaré haciendo un trabajo... No, no es necesario que vengas a buscarme... Compraré algo de una tienda y comeré... No es peligroso, hay un guardia de seguridad cerca... Hm, sí... buenas noches... buenas noches... -volvió a susurrar al final y cortó. Algo en la evidente preocupación de Eduard la hizo sonreír. Para ser un chico, casi tenía instinto materno, pensaba con una sonrisa.

Más tarde y obligada por su apetito, salió a la tienda más cercana. Afuera ya había oscurecido, estaba algo fresco a causa de una leve, pero persistente, brisa nocturna. Se encaminó al Mini-super y compró algunos snacks con el poco dinero que cargaba. Ya de vuelta a la calidez de la oficina, se eligió un café de la máquina expendedora, ya que consideraba un atrevimiento hacerse uno utilizando el café del bufete. Su simple e improvisada cena le bastó para ese entonces.

Varias horas más tarde de trabajo, el sueño llegó a ella y empezó a seducirla con toda clase de promesas y logró su cometido al hacerla caer a sus pies. Aunque ella estaba decidida a enmendar su error, esa noche durmiendo sobre el teclado de la computadora, soñó que Hanabi le sonreía y le decía cuanto la había extrañado.

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

Continuará!...

Les agradezco a estas maravillas de personas que me dejaron sus alientos para continua.

NicolaiP.

Sherman

JSMA- SasuHina

G.M

Dakota

Lali-chann

Uchiha Hyuuga Hinata

Jessica R. H. H

Marilyn Uchiha

Adx-25

Tsunnna-niii

MusaSpinelli

Hinata Uchiha21

PrincepsHeart

Creepysaru

Arigato minna! sin ustedes del otro lado, quien les escribe nisiquiera tendría ganas de continuar la historia! Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8 El ataque de Sasuke

El ataque de Sasuke.

๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑๑

Temprano por la mañana, Sasuke conducía un auto negro que había adquirido apenas dos días atrás. La suma que pagó era casi escandalosa, pero un auto era un lujo que él podía darse y en el que no estaba dispuesto a escatimar. Su familia manejaba una empresa de automóviles de alta gama, así que sólo era cosa de ir a una concesionaria y señalar uno para tenerlo sin necesitad de rodeos. Sin embargo, la independencia de su padre era otra cosa con la que no estaba dispuesto a negociar, por eso el dinero había salido de su propio bolsillo y se había encargado personalmente de todo el trámite que la venta implicaba. Y estaba muy satisfecho con ello.

Estacionó en la cochera del edificio donde trabajaba y luego caminó hasta la entrada de la oficina.

Aunque trataba de erradicarla, tenía la paranoia de que alguna persona de prensa podía estar rodeándolo, lo cual no era nada descabellado porque solía ocurrir con frecuencia desde que llegó a Konoha, así que para evitar cualquier inconveniente innecesario, tenía guardias de seguridad con órdenes estrictas sobre mantener la privacidad del lugar.

Atravesó las puertas de la entrada al bufete, no hubo necesidad de usar llave porque estas ya estaban abiertas. Entrecerró los ojos y dio un vistazo general, se encontró con el recibidor tan en orden como siempre.

La cerámica oscura del piso relucía, los cuadros milimétricamente en su sitio, los sillones blancos viéndose cómodos e impecables, los escritorios ordenados. Sasuke caminó con pasos cautelosos y agudizando el oído.

Eran las ocho, así que las secretarías llegarían dentro de media hora, por lo cual el hecho de que las puertas ya estuvieran abiertas le había llamado la atención. Quizás alguna había simplemente decidido llegar más temprano, pensó... ¿A quién engañaba, ninguna de esas tres llegaría antes de lo que debían? Alguien había entrado...

De repente oyó un ruido en el cuarto de copiado, Sasuke comenzó a creer que se trataba de ladrones.

Diablos, murmuró y se preparó para lo que fuera. Otro sonido más fuerte resonó en la estancia, él se asomó al cuarto de copiado. Quisiera o no, su corazón latía ante la expectativa.

Sintió una mezcla de alivio y enfado al ver al novato tratando de sostener un librero con el cuerpo, mientras que con las manos trataba de evitar que los libros cayeran al suelo.

Hinata se hallaba en problemas, había estado intentando limpiar y ordenar el mobiliario cuando este se deslizó hacia adelante, haciendo que varios libros gruesos y pesados cayeran, algunos al suelo, y otros, para su mala suerte, sobre su cabeza. Sus reflejos detuvieron el mueble, pero no podía moverse sin que más cosas cayeran. Finalmente quedó atrapada haciendo malabares para intentar regresar el estante a su lugar, y cada movimiento que intentara sólo lo hacía tambalearse más por el peso de los libros.

Comenzó a sudar, ¿cómo habían terminado las cosas así?

-Vaya... -murmuró.

-Tonto. -completaron a sus espaldas, ella dio un salto automático para pararse correctamente al escuchar a Sasuke. El librero se inclinó de forma peligrosa, pero Sasuke rápidamente lo detuvo, en eso terminó acorralando a Hinata contra su cuerpo y el mueble.

Tres libros escaparon de los anaqueles e hicieron un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Sasuke logró colocar el mobiliario en su lugar, tomando una nota mental de que había que actualizar los muebles y comprar otros más prácticos. Él había llegado en el peor, o en el preciso momento (Hinata aún no se decidía por cual exactamente) así que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo siento. -dijo ella al lograr sacar el habla.

-¿Llegas temprano sólo para hacer este tipo de cosas? -replicó él en tono de censura.

Hinata movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, negando enfáticamente.

-Sólo e-staba tratando de limpiar aquí, señor Uchiha... -se explicó sintiendo como si fuera a sofocarse en cualquier momento.

-Llevas aquí una semana y lo tuyo son más errores que aciertos. ¿Es por esto que eres recomedado de Neji Hyuuga? ¿Eres un familiar? -los ojos de Sasuke por primera vez tenían cerca el rostro de Hinata. Notó su piel clara, que parecía ridículamente suave, su cabello corto y semi-azul que le caía sobre la frente, su nariz era respingada y pequeña. Sus ojos casi gatunos eran tan claros que se asemejaban a un espejo bajo el agua y sólo eran opacados por un velo de cansancio.

-Yo soy... -murmuró ella estando más nerviosa que en un principio. No pudo soportar el peso de la mirada de Sasuke y tuvo que desviar la vista a un costado, en ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que él aún la tenía contra el librero.

Uchiha notó lo mismo y se apartó fingiendo aclararse la garganta. Hinata sintió el calor arremolinarse en sus mejillas.

-N-eji-sama es un amigo, me ayudó a llegar aquí y estoy muy agradecido... -respondió buscando que Sasuke dejara de indagar, pero él ya no le prestó atención porque su celular empezó a sonar.

Al ver el número de su padre en la pantalla, se apartó un poco y contestó.

Hinata se mantuvo en su sitio tratando de no escuchar, aunque de todas formas oyó como Sasuke discutía con quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado.

-Sabes que voy a rechazarlas, ¿porqué sigues empecinado con lo mismo?... Si es eso lo que decides, hazlo. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que mi interés en ellas es nulo... Tú y el resto pueden pensar lo que quieran. -él colgó y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Giró hacia Hinata que sin pretenderlo se había quedado escuchando. La mirada enojada de Sasuke la asustó un poco.

-Sólo te recuerdo que estás a prueba. Un error más de estos y te vas. -le advirtió él con una severidad espeluznante y luego salió del cuarto de copias, casi azotando la puerta.

Hinata se daba cuenta que quizás estaba molesto con ella, pero todo ese rencor lo había causado esa llamada. Sacudió la cabeza. Cada uno tenía problemas con los que cargar, se dijo suspirando.

Más tarde llegaron Tenten y Sakura, Ino arribó unos cinco minutos después y recibió una felicitación sarcástica por parte de Sakura, quien tenía una especie de fijeza por cumplir, y que los demás cumplan los horarios.

La mañana transitó con calma, salvo para dos personas que tenían sus propias inquietudes. Por un lado Sasuke que se hallaba bastante irritado con su padre.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que aquel rumor era verdadero y esa es la causa por la cual no aceptas casarte." -le había dicho Fugaku. Esto había enfurecido a Sasuke. No tenía el menor interés de ser controlado en ningún aspecto y que su padre se entrometiera en su vida privada lo enervaba. Quería ser libre, conquistar, salir con mujeres, acostarse con ellas cuando y donde quisiera, no por estipulación previa de su progenitor. Estar con una sola mujer durante tanto tiempo, era una ridiculez arcaica para Sasuke, así que aceptar una de esas citas arregladas estaba fuera de discusión.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. -saludó Sakura que acababa de llegar. La camisa blanca que usaba, resaltaba con sus collares dorados y el suéter rosa pálido, que estaba a tono con la falda. Su cabello, de ese color singular, lo había recogido una sencilla, pero favorecedora coleta. Sin duda ponía especial cuidado en su aspecto, no como el nuevo empleado que aparecía luciendo la misma ropa que el día anterior. -Llegaste temprano. -agregó ella.

-Mi llegada antes de tiempo, no implicará una sanción para ustedes, así que puedes estar tranquila. -dijo él con tono caústico.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo.

-Oye, tranquilo. No me refería a eso. Estás algo sensible hoy, Sasuke. -ella rió.

Uchiha se acomodó en su silla y le sugirió que mejor le leyera lo que había en su agenda para ese día. Una cita a las cuatro con unas personas que estaban planeando un importante acuerdo económico, informó ella. En medio de la lectura, oyeron la voz de Hyu Larkin disculpándose por alguna cosa. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Es bastante especial. -comentó Sakura. -es trabajador, pero comete errores algo...

-Estúpidos. -añadió Sasuke. A su mente llegaron la imagen del novato durante esos días de trabajo su lucha con la corbata, el olor a pino fresco de los escritorios, los documentos azules, y minutos atrás tratando de contener el librero con el cuerpo. Calculó que mediría un metro sesenta y cinco como mucho.

"Es demasido enano y débil" pensó con hastío. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiera llegado en ese momento? Probablemente tendría que pagarle alguna especie de indemnización laboral por lesiones.

Chasqueó la lengua, tener a un tonto que parecía ser un imán para los accidentes más insólitos, suponía un problema latente.

En una semana había presenciado actos de estupidez que no creyó posibles. La advertencia que le había dado tendría que servir para que se controlara aunque fuera solo un poco. Pero sinceramente dudaba que lo hiciera con eficacia.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. Te han enviado esto. -dijo Ino, entrando y entregándole un sobre color plateado. Él lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? -les preguntó a las dos, ellas se dieron cuenta de que sobraban y se retiraron.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde llegaron unos hombres vestidos de traje oscuro. Eran quienes venían a revisar una documentación con Sasuke.

Hinata estaba haciendo un especial esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida de pie, creyó que estaría bien, pero tenía más sueño del que debía. Había permanecido toda la noche en el bufete corrigiendo su error con la computadora, no supo en que momento exacto cayó dormida, pero alguna alarma interior la hizo despertar dos horas antes de la llegada de Sasuke. Gracias a eso logró poner todo en orden y Sasuke pensaba que ese día repetió ropa, no que se había quedado allí toda la noche.

Sacudió la cabeza, meterse en más problemas no era algo que necesitaba, se dijo.

Ahora se encontraba afuera limpiando los vidrios de los ventanales del edificio con algo de tranquilidad, pero cuando reconoció a un hombre que acababa de bajar de un auto frente al bufete, toda su supuesta calma se desvaneció. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblarle intensamente con la amenaza de dejar de sostenerla.

¡¿Qué hacía allí uno de los secretarios de su padre?! ¿La había descubierto y ahora había enviado a buscarla? No, eso no podía ser. Había sido extremadamente cautelosa en sus movimientos, su padre no tenía forma de enterarse que no estaba en Francia, él todavía tenía que creer que ella se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Hyu-kun, ¿podrías ir de compras a la tienda? -le preguntó Ino, asomándose a la ventana, pero reparó en la palidez alarmante de los labios de Hinata, se debía primero al susto que ahora tenía, y segundo por causa de que aún no había comido nada que le sirviera para mantener sus fuerzas. -¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres agua? Te dije que era muy mala idea que te quedaras, debiste haberte ido a casa, era mi responsabilidad terminar el trabajo de la agenda. Mírate, te ves agotado y no has comido nada aún.- le decía la rubia con genuina preocupación. Ella estaba al tanto de la travesía de Hinata al pasar toda la noche trabajando allí en el bufete, así que se sentía casi culpable por haberla dejado terminar todo sola el día anterior.

-E-stoy bien... No será la última ni la primera vez que me desvele a causa de algún trabajo.-trató de tranquilizarla, pero sus ojos grises parecían los de un gato asustado. -Ino-san, esas personas... -No pudo decir nada más porque Ino los vio llegar y se apresuró a recibirlos.

Tenten y Sakura guiaron a los clientes hacia Sasuke. Él se disfrazó con su mejor cara neutral y comenzó el asesoramiento. Estaban en el despacho principal realizando la lectura del documento, el nuevo cliente de Sasuke se apellidaba Usami y estaba muy concentrado en la lectura, hasta que se le ocurrió pedir un café, Sasuke dio la orden a Sakura y esta se encargaría de derivarla después.

Hinata necesitaba confirmar sus terribles dudas, así que se animó a hablar con Ino.

-¿T-u sabes porqué está aquí? -le preguntó.

-¿Quién? ¿el señor Usami? -dijo la rubia, Hinata asintió. -Él era cliente de Sai, pero ahora está bajo el patrocinio de Sasuke. -la sangre de Hinata volvió a circular por sus venas al oirla. Si lo que decía Ino era cierto, entonces no había peligro para ella, solo tenía que quedarse lo más lejos posible de Usami y su doble identidad quería tan resguardada como hasta ahora, pensó mientras la otra joven parloteaba más detalles a los que Hinata no prestaba atención.

-¿Ustedes dos piensan quedarse charlando cuando hay trabajo que hacer? -Sakura las sorprendió, y las miraba con cierto disgusto. -Ino, tus teléfonos están sonando, y Hyu, Sasuke quiere café para el señor Usami. -Sakura entró al cuarto de copiado a buscar unos documentos.

Ino rodó los ojos cuando la chica del cabello rosa les dio la espalda.

-Es pesada cuando quiere. -le guiñó un ojo a Hinata y, luego de preguntarle si definitivamente estaría bien, se dirigió a su escritorio.

La joven Hyuuga regresó a su estado de pánico. ¿Qué rayos haría ahora? Si se atrevía a asomar una sola pestaña cerca de ese hombre la descubriría enfrente de Sasuke, le informaría a su padre y ella estaría camino a Francia tan rápido que no podría siquiera oponer resistencia.

Miró hacia la oficina de Sasuke, ¿qué tan importante era una simple taza de café? Ninguna, se dijo. Una taza de café no era importante...

Se quedaría y fingiría estar atareada con otra cosa, hasta que el señor Usami se haya retirado. Estaba mucho más dispuesta a soportar los regaños de Sasuke, que la furia de su padre.

-¡Hyu!, ¿sabes de que humor se encuentra Sasuke hoy?- la voz de Sakura la sobresaltó. -lleva el café ahora. -el tono de la chica Haruno sonó como una orden determinante.

-¡Lo siento, lo haré ahora mismo! -Hinata preparó la cafetera, todo bajo la vigilancia de Sakura, que para su mala suerte, se había puesto en papel de estricta supervisora en el peor de los momento.

No tenía más opción de ir, y entrar a ese despacho.

Apenas tuvo el café listo se encaminó hacia el lugar, con tal nerviosismo que en vez de ser una oficina, bien pudo haber sido la entrada a un cuarto del terror digno de uno de los libros de Stephen King.

Solo apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la puerta, pero sus nudillos temblorosos hicieron el sonido que anunciaba su entrada. Estaba comenzando a marearse, ojalá hubiera tomado aunque fuera una sola taza de té para mantenerse más lúcida.

Sasuke estaba revisando las últimas líneas del contrato, cuando Hyu ingresó. Él no miró a su empleado y siguió en lo suyo.

Hinata avanzó sólo gracias al movimiento automático de su cuerpo. El señor Usami tampoco le prestaba atención y esperaba pacientemente a que Sasuke terminara de leer.

La joven apoyó la bandeja que traía sobre la mesa donde ellos estaban. Consciente e inconscientemente estaba ocultando su rostro de aquel hombre, era sospechosa a todas luces ya que tenía la actitud propia de un criminal a punto de ser descubierto, pero se decía que debía hacer eso lo más rápido que pudiera y se marcharía de allí de inmediato. Tomó la delicada taza blanca y la colocó frente a Usami, después se dispuso a servir el café, sus nervios quedaron en evidencia con el temblor de la tetera que sostenía.

-Todo está en orden, puede firmar ahora. -dijo Sasuke extendiéndole el papel a su cliente, este sonrió con satisfacción y se dispuso a firmar.

-Puede usar esto. -Uchiha le entregó una lapicera ejecutiva con el logo del bufete impreso en él. Usami lo aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero antes de proceder, fijó sus ojos en Hinata.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -esa simple pregunta por parte del secretario de su padre la desequilibró por completo. Sus dedos, como su fueran de mantequilla, dejaron escapar la cafetera y volcaron la taza de café sobre los papeles que había en la mesa.

Sasuke la miró destilando fuego por los ojos, ni siquiera le permitió pronunciar una sola palabra, porque se puso de pie, la sujetó tomándola del codo y se la llevó fuera de la oficina.

-¡¿Acaso tienes el cerebro de un ave?! -le gruñó conteniendo la voz mientras apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! -Hinata cerró los ojos y se inclinó desesperada por que él la perdonara.

Sasuke contuvo su furia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para tratar de arreglar lo que la incompetencia de Hinata había provocado, pero ella lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Lo siento. -le repitió con los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

-Te lo había advertido esta mañana, ahora largo. -él dijo eso último con la voz fría y sin emociones.

Hinata sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, las tres secretarias, que presenciaron el evidente despido, sintieron pena.

En cuanto Sasuke desapareció, se acercaron a Hinata para saber que había sucedido, ella no contestó nada concreto y se dirigió hacia el que, minutos antes, había sido su escritorio. Recogió sus cosas bajo la mirada empática de sus compañeras, y se dirigió a la puerta. Su orgullo, aunque fuera pequeño, no le permitiría llorar frente a ellas.

-M-uchas gracias por todo este tiempo, me han enseñado y ayudado mucho. -les dijo a modo de despedida. Tenía miedo de que con una sola palabra más, sus lágrimas se desataran de manera incontrolable, así que se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, cargando la caja de cartón que contenía sus escasas cosas, sus lágrimas dejaron de contenerse y comenzaron a caer. Con cada paso que daba, sentía sus pensamientos y emociones dispararse en todas direcciones. Sentía rabia por haberse asustado tanto, rabia hacia sí misma por no saber controlarse, rabia hacia ese hombre que tuvo que aparecer de repente, rabia hacia su padre que era el mayor responsable de su inseguridad, rabia hacia Sasuke que la había insultado diciéndole que tenía cerebro de ave.

Le habían dicho tonta, ella misma se llamaba tonta a veces y sabía que llegaba a serlo, pero que la llamaran cerebro de ave era demasiado.

Estaba cansada, harta de que la trataran como a una alfombra.

¿Cerebro de ave? por todos los cielos que Sasuke Uchiha sabría que ella no era ningún animal de inteligencia inferior. Impulsada por sus emociones que la enceguecían, dio media vuelta y regresó frente al bufete.

Esperaría hasta que ese cretino de Uchiha saliera de allí. Había pasado una semana y él no se percató de que ella era una mujer fingiendo ser un hombre. Incluso la había tenido acorralada contra el estante de libros esa mañana y no se dio cuenta de ello, ¿quién era el cerebro de ave entonces?

Mientras caminaba sintió que los mareos se incrementaban, su enfado se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado. Caminó otros pasos más y cruzó una senda peatonal, varios autos hicieron sonar sus bocinas al verla casi desorientada. Llegó sana y salvo hasta la plaza que quedaba enfrente del bufete. Ocupó una de las bancas, dejó la caja que la identificaba como desempleada, y se quedó allí tratando se recuperarse.

Necesitaba comer algo en esos momentos o terminaría desmayada allí mismo. Oh, que vergüenza pasaría si le ocurriera Agradecía que por lo menos no hubiera gente circulando por allí. Cuando supuso que ya se encontraba mejor, se puso de pie. Había una tienda cerca, así que pronto, por lo menos su estómago se sentiría bien. Pero como últimamente el destino se empeñaba en desmoronarle los planes, tuvo que ocurrir algo que la hiciera desviarse de su plan:

Una jovencita de no más de dieciséis años, vestida con uniforme escolar, caminaba deprisa tratando de esquivar a tres hombres que obviamente la estaban siguiendo.

-Oye, vamos, sólo será una salida. ¿Qué acaso no tienes ganas de divertirte un rato? -le decía uno de ellos. Esos tipos debían tener por lo menos el doble de edad y se atrevían a molestar a una niña. Ella estaba asustada, pero aún así se mantuvo firme en ignorarlos y seguir su camino al colegio.

-Pequeña, anímate. No todo en la vida son libros. -seguían diciendo, ellos eran mucho más grandes corporalmente, así que con dos zancadas la alcanzaron y terminaron por rodearla. Eran unos vagos que se dedicaban a acosar a las jóvenes que andaban solas.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros, o no? -la adolescente se aferró a las correas de su mochila, los miró de forma retadora para darles a entender que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y los tipos se sintieron golpeados por su desprecio.

-¿Te crees mejor que nosotros solo porque usas el uniforme de un colegio importante? -se colocaron de forma que ella quedó atrapada entre ellos. Sintió miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle, así que se preparó para gritar y golpear para defenderse.

-Tal vez si no lo tienes puesto, sabrás lo que es estar a nuestro nivel. -se rieron, tras esa mala broma la niña sintió que el miedo se incrementaba y la garganta se le cerró, al igual que cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarla! -los tipos dieron media vuelta, la jovencita abrió los ojos.

Hinata estaba allí, dispuesta a defender a esa persona que inevitablemente le hacía recordar a Hanabi. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada y dejando pasar por alto el acoso que esos sujetos se sentían libres de ejercer contra cualquiera, que fuera más débil que ellos.

-¿Qué dijiste? -el tipo más alto del grupo, le habló con la voz áspera. Su forma de decir las palabras, pero sobre todo su fisionomía, lo hacían bastante intimidante.

-D-éjenla en paz, es sólo una niña. -Hinata supo en esos momentos que se había metido en un problema innecesario. Ya tenía bastante con lo que pasaba, pero su humanidad había tenido que salir a flote y su moralidad le gritó que ayudar era lo correcto.

-¿Pueden creerlo? este mocoso está tratando de decirnos lo que debemos hacer. -comenzaron a reírse, se olvidaron de la colegiala, tenían una víctima mucho más interesante. Alguien que parecía extremadamente débil y cobarde, ah, como se divertirían con él.

-Y miren como está vestido. -señaló el segundo de los tipos. -con corbata y traje, si trabaja en el gobierno debe tener algo de dinero...

-Tendremos un buen día hoy. -dijo el tercero y rodearon a Hinata.

-¡Vete! -le gritó ella a la chica, esta tardó en reaccionar y luego emprendió la huida. Los pandilleros la dejaron ir, la nueva presa era el objeto de interés ahora.

Hinata quiso salir corriendo también, pero sus reflejos fueron peor de lo que creía, incluso su moralidad la había dejado allí abandonada. Estúpida voz interior.

-¿A dónde crees que vas idiota?- le dijeron al sujetarla del cuello de la camisa. -vacía tus bolsillos ahora. Lo que tengas, es nuestro. -Hinata veía borroso, no sabía si por las lágrimas o porque el combustible de su cerebro se había acabado. El caso fue que quedó como una mansa paloma, atrapada entre tres buitres rapaces. Intentó liberarse, en vano, sintió que le revisaban los bolsillos. Era tanta su impotencia por no poder hacer nada, que gritaría, si hubiera tenido fuerzas. Pero eso hubiese sido infinitamente mejor que lo que se le ocurrió hacer; Lanzó un golpe a ciegas, débil y sin asestarle a nadie más que al aire. Fue como agitar una capa roja delante de tres toros ansiosos por desatar el caos.

Sasuke decidió que había tenido bastante por ese día. Entre las irritantes llamadas de su padre, el trabajo acumulado y la estupidez de su ex-empleado, habían logrado romperle la fibra de la paciencia.

Por lo menos el problema con el contrato de Usami estaba parcialmente resuelto, el hombre accedió a volver mañana luego de Sasuke redactara personalmente un nuevo documento. Pero eso sólo significaba más trabajo extra...

Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó entre la agenda, que Ino le había cargado a la computadora, el número de un escribano bastante conocido y eficiente, lo necesitaba para terminar de cerrar un negocio. Fue sencillo llegar al número debido a la forma en la que la agenda había sido organizada. Ino sabía realizar su trabajo después de todo, pensó. Luego de finalizar eso, cerró su computadora portátil y salió de su oficina. Las miradas de sus secretarias le adelantó que algo no las convencía.

-¿Qué sucede?- les preguntó, pero con un tono que evidenciaba que no tenía ganas de oír nada más. Aún así, Ino dio un paso adelante.

-Lo has despedido. -dijo ella sin tener la necesidad de explicarse. - Sé que no tengo derecho a entrometerme, pero creo que es injusto. Hyu-kun ha... -Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndola callar.

-Tú lo has dicho, no tienes derecho a entrometerte. Ahora mismo no tengo interés en escuchar como intentan que me retracte, así que nos vemos mañana. -él caminó hacia la puerta de salida. -Sigan con sus trabajos como hasta ahora, la idea de la agenda ha resultado efectiva. -el cumplido sorprendió a Ino, pero sabía que no le correspondía el crédito.

-¡Fue trabajo de Hyu-kun! -confesó rápidamente. -ayer por la tarde le tarde le pedí que lo hiciera, pero se equivocó y los archivos se eliminaron. Él se quedó toda la noche aquí para enmendar su error, ni siquiera regresó a su casa o se dio tiempo para comer algo... -Ino iba a continuar pero Sasuke se marchó dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Es un idiota cuando se lo propone! -exclamó enojada.

Sasuke se encaminó a la cochera en busca de su preciado auto negro.

Ahora parecía cuadrar porque el muchacho había estado luciendo la misma ropa que el día anterior y el porqué de esa mirada de cansancio.

¡Tsk! ¿pero a él que diablos le importaba? Si ese tonto se había quedado toda la noche trabajando fue por dos errores; Primero, por haber aceptado hacer el trabajo de Ino, sin tener el deber de hacerlo, segundo, por haberse equivocarse y hacerlo mal. Se viera por donde se viera, Hyu se lo merecía por idiota. Abrió la puerta del auto, decidido a dejar esas tonterías de lado. Ya habían suficientes problemas en su vida para tener que ponerse a pensar en los ajenos.

Encendió los motores, sintonizó alguna frecuencia con buena música e hizo chillar los neumáticos contra el suelo cuando se puso en marcha. Ah, la comodidad de su auto era incomparable.

Salió del estacionamiento dirigiéndose hacia las avenidas. Cuando estaba por aumentar la velocidad, su atención captó a un grupo de hombres en la plaza. Las patéticas peleas entre pandillas era algo estúpido, peligroso, y, lamentablemente, común en esos días. Aunque en esa oportunidad eran tres contra uno. Pobre infeliz sin suerte, lo iban a hacer trizas. Sasuke frunció las cejas... Ese pobre infeliz le resultaba demasiado conocido.

-Es imposible. -murmuró. Se asomó a la ventanilla para intentar distinguir mejor, incluso estaba, inconscientemente, acercando el auto. Otros conductores lo acribillaron a bocinazos. Pero Sasuke estaba intentando convencerse de que ese a quien estaban asaltando no era su ex-empleado. -Maldición, ese tonto. -volvió a murmurar cuando fue evidente que se trataba de Hyu.

Los bocinazos lo despertaron y apretó el acelerador. Si ese idiota terminó así, debía encontrar la forma de salir por su cuenta, se dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de allí.

Trató de hallar una razón clara, pero no encontró ninguna que justificara el hecho de que había desviado y ahora se dirigía a la plaza nuevamente. Tampoco halló la razón que lo empujó a bajar del auto y dirigirse hacia donde esos tipos.

-Suéltenlo ahora. -y definitivamente no había razón para haberse involucrado. Los pandilleros lo miraron. Sasuke los ignoró y fijó su vista en Hyu, había recibido algunos golpes y le sangraba la nariz, pero todavía estaba en pie.

-S-eñor... -murmuró Hinata que no podía creer que él estuviera allí.

-Eres una fábrica de problemas. -le dijo él y luego con golpes certeros dejó fuera de órbita a dos de los tipos. El líder no iba a permitir que alguien que usara traje y que parecía un modelo de Armani se burlara de ellos.

-¡Bastardo! -le gritó buscando golpearlo con un gigantesco puñetazo, pero Uchiha tenía la ventaja de ser ágil como una liebre de campo. Se las apañó para esquivar cada uno de los golpes y cuando el pandillero se lanzó hacia él con una fuerza digna de un jugador de rugby, astutamente le interpuso una zancadilla dejándolo en el suelo. Un ruido sordo y seco se produjo cuando el matón cayó al suelo golpeándose el mentón. Sasuke no le dio tiempo para pensar y colocó uno de sus pies sobre la yugular. Sus zapatos italianos brillaban casi tanto como sus ojos negros, habían adquirido algo parecido a la sed de sangre, era el mismísimo demonio, pensaba con pánico el pandillero.

-¿A quién llamaste bastardo? -Uchiha presionó su pie, con más fuerza, contra el cuello del sujeto que estaba comenzando a ponerse morado.

-¡Púdrete en el infierno, imbécil!-le escupió este con resentimiento, mientras el pie de Sasuke estaba dejándolo sin aire. Uchiha apretó los dientes, iba a dejarlo inconsciente y ese estúpido se lo había buscado.

-¡¿E-stás bien?!- la voz sacó de su trance a Sasuke, él giró. La adolescente por la que había iniciado la disputa, y que había permanecido oculta tras los árboles, se acercó al ver que Hinata parecía a punto de desvanecerse. La sujetó pasándole un brazo por el hombro. Hyuuga sonrió tratando de calmarla, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Oye despierta, despierta! -se desesperó la chica. Sasuke se acercó. -¡está muerto! -exclamaba ella. Los pandilleros se largaron de allí mascullando, tragándose el resentimiento y con miedo de haber cometido un homicidio.

-Sólo se ha desmayado. -dijo Sasuke y sujetó a la inconsciente Hinata de un brazo, con solo ver su rostro tan pálido y con esas gotas de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, supo que no estaba fingiendo. Chasqueó la lengua y le ordenó a la niña que lo ayudara a llevarlo hasta el auto. Entre los dos cargaron con el cuerpo de Hinata, la metieron en el coche y la mantuvieron sujeta con los cinturones de seguridad del asiento trasero.

-Sube. -le indicó Sasuke a la colegiala.

-E-spera, yo no puedo... Tengo qu-e...

-No quiero ningún tipo de denuncia más tarde, así que sube. -la voz intimidante de Sasuke la convenció. Él condujo hasta el hospital más cercano.

Unos enfermeros se acercaron para llevarse a Hinata, y a la adolescente que estaba a punto de tener un shock emocional. Sasuke se quedó en la sala de espera, presenciado a los enfermos que se paseaban a paso lento con batas ligeras (por favor, algunos tenían el trasero al descubierto), algún que otro fracturado, los heridos de accidentes siendo trasladados en camilla hacia la sala de urgencia. Eso fue todo, se dijo. Casi transpirando se puso de pie para abandonar ese lugar patético, pero la presencia de un hombre joven en su impecable bata blanca, lo detuvo.

-¿Es familiar de Hyu Larkin?

-Es mi empleado. -respondió Sasuke sin mencionar que lo había despedido.

-El paciente está muy bien. -declaró el médico, aunque dijo 'él' sabía que Hinata era en realidad una mujer, pero no mencionó nada al respecto. No era quien para opinar sobre la vida privada de sus pacientes. Además con la nueva ley de género uno podía ser hombre, mujer o canguro y nadie decía nada al respecto. -Sólo tuvo un desmayo a causa del cansancio, es muy posible que sea a causa del estrés, el estilo de vida que lleva quizás lo agota demasiado. Además puede que esté transitando uno de esos días donde su naturaleza verdadera se manifiesta. -el comentario del médico sobre la feminidad de Hinata, no fue comprendido por Sasuke en toda su dimensión así que lo pasó por alto. -Lo mejor ahora es que descanse todo lo que quiera, cuando despierte se hallará en condiciones. La paciente también está fuera de peligro, sus padres ya han venido por ella.

Uchiha asintió, tras asegurarse de que no era nada grave y que Hyu se mejoraría al día siguiente, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espere un momento. -lo llamó el doctor. -Tiene que firmar esto y llevárselo. -le dijo extendiéndole unos papeles.

-¿Acaso no van a dejarlo aquí? -Sasuke estaba comenzando a molestarse. El médico sonrió como si se tratara de un chiste, lo cual irritó más a Uchiha.

-¿Sabe la cantidad de gente que recibimos por día? Su empleado no tiene nada grave, así que no podemos ocupar una camilla que podía ser para otro paciente en más urgencia. Por favor firme y lléveselo a casa.

Murmurando maldiciones que hubieran enorgullecido a un gitano, Sasuke acomodó a Hinata en el asiento trasero. Estaba blasfemando en todos los idiomas que conocía. Hinata todavía dormía y con la profundidad de una piedra. Uchiha subió al auto y condujo.

Mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza contra el volante, pensaba en abandonarla en algún rincón. Su vista buscaba un lugar adecuado, quizás en uno de esos callejones, o la misma plaza donde la había encontrado. No, eso estaba frente al bufete y ya varios la habían visto trabajando por allí.

"Sasuke Uchiha abandona a un empleado inconsciente, ¿fue el causante de los golpes?" Imaginaba los títulos de los encabezados del día siguiente inundando las calles. "Escándalo Uchiha, el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha despide a un empleado y lo deja seriamente herido". Su mente incluso armó una entrevista donde Hyu declaraba ante la prensa, toda clase de barbaridades en su contra.

"Me llamó cerebro de ave"...

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó a la fuerza de lado la idea de abandonarla. La miró por el espejo retrovisor, Hinata estaba inclinada hacia la izquierda con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento. Su rostro apenas y tenía una pequeña venda en la mejilla, y una bola de algodón en la nariz impedía que siguiera sangrando. Dormida parecía tan inocente como una niña. Sasuke no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido de la misma manera. Chasqueó la lengua, estaba pensando tonterías se dijo y aceleró la marcha hacia su departamento.

Una vez allí, los guardias de seguridad de la entrada lo auxiliaron con Hinata.

-Una sola palabra sobre esto y se despiden de sus empleos para siempre. -les advirtió cuando ellos se dispusieron a retirarse, luego de dejar a la joven inconsciente sobre el sofá del living.

-No se preocupe, señor. -le aseguraron ellos y se retiraron.

Sasuke miró a Hyu, desconfiaba de él a pesar de que dormía.

Eres una fábrica de problemas, volvió a ratificar antes de tomar una manta y cubrir todo el cuerpo de Hinata, dejándole sólo el espacio necesario para que ella respirara sin riesgo de asfixiarse.

Uchiha no tenía ganas de verla. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le molestaba. Tal vez el hecho de pensar que todo eso era culpa de él por sulfurarse y haberlo despedirlo, o porque no se enteró a tiempo el motivo por el que Hyu estaba actuando con más torpeza, o porque sus secretarias siempre terminaban haciendo lo que se les venía en gana.

Si ese tonto que ahora yacía en el sofá, hubiera sido más listo, no se hubiera dejado convencer por Ino, no se hubiera equivocado con los archivos, habría ido a descansar a su casa y vuelto al otro día para hacer su trabajo, hubiera estado más despierto, no hubiera derramado todo el café sobre esos papeles, él no lo habría despedido, el incidente con los pandilleros no hubiera sucedido y él no estaría en esos momentos mirando como su ex-empleado dormía... O tal vez lo que lo tenía tan irritable eran las presiones de Fugaku... otra vez se estaba repitiendo la historia, y las ganas de abandonar todo eso y huir nuevamente eran casi incontrolables.

Lo único que lo mantenía en Konoha era la necesidad de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre de mantener el bufete en pie. Había hecho el juramento cuando no sabía que eso se convertiría en sus cadenas. Ahora sólo quedaba cumplir, y deshacerse de las ideas estúpidas de Fugaku y su interés por aumentar el apellido Uchiha.

"Tus citas comienzan con estas tres mujeres. Todas son unas excelentes candidatas, así que la que escogas no solo será una buena procreadora, sino que tu casamiento con ella abrirá nuevos horizontes a la empresa. Recuerda que esto es lo que tu madre hubiera querido." Las palabras de la carta que Fugaku le había enviado esta mañana resonaron en su cabeza. Las señoritas Lilian Matsumoto, y las hermanas Sunako y Sawako Noriamu eran las candidatas oficiales de su padre, incluso había anexado los datos correspondientes a cada una de esas mujeres junto con unas cuantas fotos.

La cabeza y el estómago se le revolvían, Fugaku estaba jugando cien por ciento serio y Sasuke tenía una sola carta por ahora...

Hinata sabía que estaba soñando, pero era uno de esos sueños tan reales que incluso sus sentidos estaban activados.

Un desierto caluroso se extendía más allá de la vista, el sol se calentaba cada vez más y amenazaba con derretirla. Tenía la garganta seca y sus labios se resquebrajaban con el árido viento que soplaba con insistencia.

Ella caminaba casi arrastrando los pies, estaba muy agotada y el calor subía a cada segundo. Cuando sentía que estaba cerca de desfallecer, divisó los contornos desdibujados de un pueblo. Agonizante llegó hasta allí, lo único que podía pensar era que parecía el escenario de una película de vaqueros. Incluso una planta rodadora cruzó frente a ella...

Hinata recorrió el lugar hasta quedar parada frente a una cantina. Los colores cálidos del marrón, rojo y naranja predominaban por todas partes acompañando el ambiente del desierto. Se acercó a la puertas de la cantina. Un hombre que lucía un traje de oso, (sospechosamente se parecía a alguien que ella conocía) le extendió un volante publicitario.

-¡La mejor cerveza del pueblo! -anunció él y la invitó a pasar.

Ella entró, de inmediato se encontró con que habían algunos clientes, de fondo se oía una pianola con una canción alegre. Se acercó hacia la barra, un hombre que limpiaba un vaso de vidrio con un paño le tomó la orden. Hinata no habló, simplemente señaló algo en el menú. El hombre le sirvió un enorme vaso de cerveza. Ella estaba tan sedienta, el calor no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, y la cerveza se veía terriblemente tentadora. Llevó sus manos hasta el vaso, parecía que no alcanzaba a sujetarlo por completo, acercó sus labios al borde del vidrio. Estaba por beber cuando la mirada seria del sheriff le advirtió que no lo hiciera. (El sheriff tenía un terrible conocido con un familiar de largos cabellos castaños y ojos grises) Hinata dudó, pero su sed fue más fuerte, así que se bebió todo de un tirón, luego ordenó comida. El sheriff estaba bastante molesto pero se mantenía en un rincón, fingiendo leer un periódico local donde se anunciaba el asalto al banco.

El hombre detrás de la barra le sirvió un tazón de comida, esta vez la nariz de Hinata se llenó con un aroma delicioso a especias con carne asada, papas y otras delicias.

Advirtió lo terriblemente hambrienta que se encontraba, así que sin perder más tiempo se lanzó sobre el plato.

-Te estás comiendo un zapato, cerebro de ave. -Hinata se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se lo estaba comiendo. Confundida levantó los ojos solo para darse cuenta del aspecto del hombre que le había estado sirviendo.

Era alto, de espalda fuerte. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos del mismo tono pero con un intimidante brillo de burla que la dejó helada... Abrió sus ojos de inmediato.

Algo frío y húmedo cayó a su regazo cuando se sentó de golpe, se trataba de un paño mojado. Se llevó la mano a la frente, sentía un leve dolor en el rostro. Por un momento creyó estar en casa de Eduard, luego el lugar tan amplio y elegante habló por sí mismo dejándole ver que no se hallaba allí.

Con desesperación llevó las manos a su cuerpo, su ropa estaba en su sitio, estuvo a punto de pensar que había estado bebiendo, pero recordó todo lo que le había ocurrido. El olor de las especias de sus sueños la hizo llevar su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía. La misma espalda fuerte del mesero estaba allí, sólo que ese no era un sueño y ese no era un mesero, sino que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, su jefe... O mejor dicho, su ex jefe.

Se puso de pie, más incrédula que en toda su vida. Cientos de preguntas cayeron sobre ella. ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke? ¿Acaso ya la había descubierto?

Él estaba de espaldas, ajeno a la paranoia de Hinata y parecía ser el responsable del delicioso aroma que envolvía lentamente el sitio. Ella caminó unos pasos, confusa, hasta que trastabilló con sus propios pies.

Sasuke dio media vuelta al escucharla. Hinata dio un paso atrás y volvió a tropezarse pero fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, su expresión de desconcierto la acompañaba.

-¿Has dejado de delirar? -preguntó él quebrando el silencio. Hinata entendió porque hacia tanto calor durante sus sueños, había tenido fiebre. Se tocó la frente, tenía un pequeño parche y en su nariz había una bola de algodón. Se la retiró rápidamente mientras su cara se iba enrojeciendo.

-¿U-sted...?

-No abusé de tí mientras dormías, si es eso lo estás pensando. -ella se tambaleó al escucharlo decir eso.

Sasuke pareció advertir su estado de debilidad, pero no lo mencionó y terminó de preparar aquello que cocinaba. Luego giró hacia ella, sus ojos negros lucían muy oscuros, con un brillo indefinible en ellos.

-Siéntate. -le indicó con esa voz ronca tan maravillosa y autoritaria.

-Siento m-mucho, n-o volverá a pasar y...

-Que te sientes. -reafirmó Sasuke, Hinata acató la orden de manera autómata.

Él señaló la mesada esmaltada y la joven se ubicó en una de esas sillas altas pequeñas que solían haber en los bares más sofisticados. Cuando Hinata estuvo ubicada, le sirvió un tazón grande de comida. Al parecer lo que había estado preparando era un caldo, ella sintió que el vapor de la receta le llenaba los sentidos y su estómago comenzó a exigirle que lo probara.

-Come. -también exigió Sasuke al tiempo que le alcanzaba una cuchara. En otro momento no hubiera dudado de lanzarse hacia la comida teniendo el apetito que tenía, pero ahora Sasuke estaba frente a ella y le pedía (ordenaba) que comiera algo que había preparado con sus propias manos. El brillo de sus ojos negros estaba allí, era casi como si pudiera alumbrarla con ellos. ¿Estaba enojado? recordaba como había intercedido a aquellos pandilleros y como los había dejado fuera de combate.

Un hombre en la posición de Uchiha no debía sentirse nada contento de tener que participar de una pelea callejera, pero él se había entrometido para ayudarla. ¿Era por eso que se encontraba molesto? Mirarlo a la cara no revelaría nada, su expresión era una hoja en blanco... El ruido de otro tazón golpeado sobre la mesa la sobresaltó.

Sasuke se ubicó frente a ella y empezó a comer lo mismo que le había servido. Hinata seguía dudando, Sasuke sintió como si le picara todo el cuerpo. Hyu lo desesperaba.

-¡Con un demonio, come! No lo he envenenado. -le exigió.

Tras eso, cinco minutos fueron los que tardó Hinata en comerse todo lo que había en su plato. A decir verdad, no había sido nada difícil porque el caldo sabía delicioso. Uchiha sabía cocinar, era impresionante...

Él comía con normalidad de su propio plato, y mientras lo hacía no despegó sus ojos de Hinata. Ella sabía que él la miraba, pero la orden y su estómago tenían prioridad ante la vergüenza, así que siguió comiendo.

-Hacer el trabajo de Ino, no es lo que se suponía debías hacer. -mencionó Sasuke entre un bocado. Días atrás Hinata había comprendido que Uchiha hablaba sin preámbulos. Iba al meollo de la cuestión con solo dos palabras.

-Ino-san tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, s-olo me pidió que la ayudara con esos archivos, creí que podía hacerlo y terminé por aumentar el trabajo. No quise causar problemas...

-Te quedaste toda la noche en la oficina redactando una agenda. -la interrumpió él. Los ojos grises de Hinata mostraron pena. No le gustaba que él supiera cuanto le había costado hacerlo. -No dormiste, no comiste y como dices, terminaste aumentando el trabajo nuevamente. -él hablaba en forma calma, pero el matiz de regaño estaba allí.

-Lo siento... -se oyó muy cabizbaja, casi deprimida. Aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas y Sasuke supo que ese era el momento que había estado esperando. -E-sos hombres estaban molestando a esa niña, pero usted impidió que siguieran haciéndolo. -ella levantó la vista fijándola en el rostro de Sasuke, estaba tratando de encontrar algún rasguño producto de su pelea con los matones, pero él estaba intacto. -Gracias... si no hubiese sido por su ayuda ellos pudieron haber hecho mucho d-año a esa niña. -la aterró el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

Sasuke terminó de comer y dejó su plato de lado.

-Dices que estás agradecido. -dijo él. Hinata asintió. Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella que no había logrado reaccionar y alejarse. La tomó del mentón, siendo consciente de la consternación de Hinata, y observó las pequeñas lastimaduras de su rostro con la misma pericia de un médico. Pero él no era ningún médico... Hinata sintió que todo su rostro ardía. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sasuke, ¿qué pretendía?

-Si de verdad quieres agradecérmelo, que sea de otra forma, Hyu. -él pronunció su nombre de una forma que hizo que diez mil escalofríos recorrieran a Hinata.

-¿C-ómo? -consultó buscando borrar el mal presentimiento, pero sobre todo la vergüenza, que él le producía. Su corazón latía de forma errática.

-Siendo mi amante esta noche. -respondió Sasuke dejándola sin habla. Había lanzado el ataque...

Continuará!

Gracias por leer, los quiero. Y si me dicen que les pareció, les prometo la continuación en menos de una semana!

Promesa de explorador!


	9. Lo que significa ser amantes

Hola criaturitas! Kaze ha vuelto!

Oh, por favor no arrojen verduras! Tardé y no cumplí mi promesa de exploradora, ya lo sé. Soy una pecadora... XD, pero sé que sus corazoncitos de chocolate van a perdonarme. ^\\\\\^ Para excusarme, además además del capítulo les incluyo un pequeño extra, que es bastante importante para la trama. Como se excede del límite de palabras lo subí como un mini-(mini)-capítulo que está a continuación de este.

Bueno ya esperamos demasiado, así que ahora leeeeeaaannn!

{Como siempre espero sus opiniones ;)

-ooO*Ooo-

¿Cuántas connotaciones podía tener la palabra 'amante'.

¿Sexo?

¿Amor?

¿Pasión?

¿Amistad?

¿Secretos?

¿Mentiras?

Hinata estaba tratando de descubrirlas todas. Tras escuchar a Sasuke se había quedado boquiabierta. Su mente estaba en blanco, y el único que recibía color era su rostro, que parecía encendido como un árbol de navidad.

Amante...

Árbol de navidad... Sasuke tuvo exactamente la misma idea sobre el sonrojado rostro de Hyu.

¿Había sido muy directo con su propuesta? No, el problema era que Hyu era un enano que malinterpretó la forma en la que él había utilizado la palabra 'Amante', se excusó a sí mismo. Bueno, quizás Sasuke no fuera tan inocente porque en el fondo actuó un poco como un canalla que había jugado con el nerviosismo del pobre muchachito. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Hyu era bastante retraído y asustadizo. Sasuke tuvo curiosidad por comprobar que tanto, quizás fuera todo una actuación.

Pero ahora ya tenía una conclusión; Hyu no actuaba. En verdad era tímido al punto de quedarse enteramente rojo y petrificado con una simple insinuación...

Fin de la broma, se dijo y le causó un poco de gracia. Si hubiera sido una persona más expresiva hubiera soltado una carcajada a costa suya.

-Deberías ver tu rostro. -dijo y justo cuando pensaba que Hyu había sufrido alguna especie de colapso mental, el muchachito de ojos grises levantó la mirada hacia él y dijo en voz baja:

-Esta bien... Acepto.

Esta vez fue el canalla quien quedó completamente pasmado.

"¿Está bien?" ¿Qué significaba eso?

No, no podía ser que...

De repente se vio obligado a tener que explicar "la broma", pensó sin imaginarse cual fue el razonamiento que llevó a Hinata a decir que aceptaba.

-Acepto que usted está completamente loco, ¡p-or favor vaya a un analista! -le recomendó ella con un tono de voz agudo mientras mantenía el encendido de su rostro.

¿Qué?, pensó Sasuke y se sintió más confuso.

"Espera un momento" quiso decirle a Hyu y extendió, en un acto reflejo, su mano hacia él.

Hinata tomó aquel gesto como una amenaza. No conocía los gustos personales e íntimos de Uchiha, no es que quisiera conocerlos ni mucho menos, pero lo había visto en muchas fotos con otras mujeres y la prensa lo había vinculado con otras tantas por lo cual se suponía que él era heterosexual, ¿no?

"Si de verdad quieres agradecérmelo, que sea de otra forma, Hyu.

-¿C-ómo...?

-Siendo mi amante esta noche"

Eso había sido lo que él le había propuesto y a ella todo le sonaba muy turbio y confuso. Se sintió amenazada.

¿Y qué podía hacer alguien que se sentía amenazada como ella? Simple, huir como un gato histérico. Uno al que acababan de bañar con agua helada.

¡Ahora! se gritó mentalmente y salió disparada.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Hyu habían sido un método para tomarlo con la guardia baja y luego huir.

Felicitaciones para el muchacho pues había funcionado... En cierta forma, porque Sasuke no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Tenía un plan y Hyu iba a ayudarlo, pero primero había que atrapar al gato histérico, se dijo, y otra vez sólo por reflejos, se precipitó tras Hinata.

Ahora eran un par de gatos ariscos correteándose por las amplias dimensiones de aquel departamento.

Hinata sintió que la huida se le hacía difícil, estaba en medias y el piso se encontraba sumamente resbaladizo. Varias veces trastabilló pero logró seguir en pie.

¿Porqué estaba huyendo realmente?

¿Su amante?

Veamos. A los ojos de Sasuke, Hinata lucía como un chico, entonces si le había propuesto algo así, ¿significaba que Uchiha era un pervertido...? ¿O quizás bisexual, o tal vez pansexual?

Había oído que hoy en día existían tantas variaciones como gustos de helado...

Se arrepintió al instante de haber comparado la intimidad de Sasuke con un helado...

Otra posibilidad aún peor aterrizó ante ella. ¿Acaso la había descubierto mientras estaba inconsciente y ahora trataba de seducirla de alguna manera?

Se mordió el labio, y puso más empeño en correr. Casi tropieza con una elegante mesa y una lámpara de pie.

No, él no sabía nada de su doble identidad de lo contrario ya le hubiera dicho algo al respecto... además, ¿seducirla? ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke a ella?

"Siendo mi amante esta noche"

¡Por favor!, sólo pensarlo era gracioso y ridículo.

Quizás ella estaba malinterpretando todo...

Oh, no. Quizás era todo un malentendido. ¡Y ella había salido corriendo como una loca sin dar la oportunidad de que Sasuke se explicara.

Había que pensar en todas las posiblilidades:

1-Error.

2-Sasuke interesado sexualmente en ella/él.

3-Otro error.

4-Sasuke la descubrió y ahora pretendía chantajearla a cambio de sexo.

5-Sasuke era un asesino pervertido que la había llevado a su apartamento para seducirla y luego deshacerse de ella.

6-Hinata estaba loca, loca e imaginaba situaciones caóticas de la nada.

Todas posibilidades muy razonables en el mundo mental de la pequeña Hyuuga...

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerse y explicarle a Sasuke porque había mentido.

Él ya la había despedido de todas formas, ya no era su empleada. Debía cerrar el asunto con él de una vez por todas.

"Siempre supe que no podría fingir ser quien no era por mucho tiempo." se dijo.

Pero su cuerpo no pensaba de la misma manera, no iba a detenerse.

El instinto de supervivencia de Hinata era más fuerte.

Halló la puerta. Cruzó todo el recibidor y hacia allí se dirigió.

Temió por un momento que la puerta se encontrara cerrada con llave, ¡estaría atrapada con ese hombre!

-¡Te equivocas! -levantó la voz Sasuke, que se aproximaba a ella rápidamente.

Hinata apretó los dientes con fuerza y se lanzó hacia la puerta justo cuando Uchiha se posicionó tras ella.

Las medias resultaron más resbaladizas de lo que fue capaz de controlar. Cayó de cara al suelo, llevándose con ella a un muy desprevenido Sasuke.

Los gatos ariscos se enredaron e hicieron un ruido sordo contra el piso.

El golpe resonó limpia y claramente por todo el departamento.

Hinata, jadeaba un poco tras la persecución, pero se recuperó del impacto y trató de ponerse de pie.

Sasuke reaccionó más rápido. Él se irgió un poco y viendo que Hinata buscaba retomar la huida, la alcanzó sosteniéndola de la pantorrilla derecha.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hyu y porqué él lo había perseguido?

Hinata movió el pie para que la soltara, pero Sasuke, como si fuese un policía deteniendo a un ladrón, la mantuvo presa entre el piso y su cuerpo.

Hinata quedó atrapada bajo él.

-S-uélteme. -pidió ella mientras buscaba levantarse. Sasuke colocó cada pierna a los costados del cuerpo de la joven y sus manos atraparon las finas muñecas, manteniéndola sujeta al suelo.

Bajo su cuerpo, bajo su completa fuerza, pensó Hinata casi con desesperación.

Se había jurado a sí misma, después de aquella vez que aquel hombre acosador le había ofrecido un trabajo a cambio de manosearla, no volver a ser débil y quedar sometida de ninguna forma al poder de otra persona, pero ahí estaba...

Bajo Sasuke Uchiha que la miraba desde unos centímetros más arriba.

Su cabello espeso y negro caía ligeramente y apuntaba hacia ella, enmarcando esas facciones rígidas y masculinas.

Uchiha era malditamente atractivo desde esa posición, pero Hinata jamás se permitiría apreciarlo. Ella se obligaba a ser inmune al encanto ante el que cualquier otra mujer caería sin pensárselo dos veces.

Él se inclinó sin tocarla en absoluto y acercó su rostro hacia el de Hinata. Parecía tener toda la intención de besarla.

Ella entró en pánico.

Sasuke descendió hasta el oído derecho de la joven.

-Eres bastante infantil. -le susurró.

Hinata sintió un arrollador escalofrío aflojarle el cuerpo.

-¿Qu-é es lo que quiere? -le preguntó ella, nerviosa y desviando la vista para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, pero sobre todo para evitar que él viera que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿De verdad crees que me fijaría y estaría interesado en tí? -le cuestionó él aún cerca de su oído. Fue como un ronroneo que a ella le cortó la respiración.

Hinata se vio desconcertada. Lo miró con los ojos nublados y notó que él también tenía la respiración levemente agitada y sus ojos negros lucían un resplandor intimidante.

-Si tuviera algún tipo de desviación, estoy seguro que elegiría alguien con quien pasar un buen momento. No a un pez asustadizo como tú. -le dijo él con lentitud. Como si ella no pudiera entenderlo si hablara a velocidad normal.

Desviación, hablaba sobre sentirse atraído hacia otros hombres. La palabra, y la forma en la que lo había dicho, sonaba despreciativa.

Hinata se quedó estática en su sitio.

-¿U-n buen momento? -repitió tratando de comprender.

-No serías tú, creéme, Larkin. -Ella no pudo evitar sentir como si algo acabara de golpearla. Como ir por la calle y chocar repentinamente contra alguien más grande y fuerte. De alguna forma era como si él la estuviera rechazando, y sería lógico ¿no?

Es decir... Sasuke aseguraba no estar interesado en ella, ahora quedaba muy claro.

-¿Qu-é es lo que quiere entonces? -musitó y se negó a intentar descubrir que era lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Quizás fuera vergüenza por su comportamiento.

-Proponerte un trato, pero veo que la negociación será un tanto difícil. -Sasuke no se movió.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su propia alteración. Había corrido sólo unos cuantos metros pero su corazón latía como si hubieran sido cien.

Se iluminó una pequeña sensación en su interior.

¿Emoción? ¿Se sentía emocionado sólo con esa cuasi-persecución?

El sonido de su móvil no lo dejó seguir pensando en ello, separó su mano de la muñeca de Hinata y tomó el celular de su bolsillo. Sólo de un vistazo al número de la pantalla supo de quien se trataba.

Hinata pensó en forcejear nuevamente pero no lo murmuró algo y se negó a contestar, en vez de eso buscó algo en sus bolsillos. Esta vez halló un papel doblado varias veces. Lo puso frente a los ojos de Hinata.

Ella reconoció de inmediato el papel color celeste claro que él le mostraba.

-Eso es mío. -murmuró y Sasuke asintió.

-Lo tomé de tu bolsillo anoche mientras buscaba algo o a alguien que se hiciera cargo de tí, fue mientras te atendían en el hospital. -le explicó él.

El papel se trataba de unos garabatos hechos por Hinata. Un intento de mapa de un lugar al que ella deseaba llegar, pero estaba tan mal hecho que no le serviría de nada a Sasuke. Así que no temió que él pudiera deducir nada importante en base a ello.

-Se trata del Instituto de Konoha. ¿Pretendes entrar? -le preguntó él. Hinata lo miró con expresión sorprendida. -Fui allí cuando niño, así que puedo reconocerlo incluso en algo tan malo como tus dibujos.

Hinata se ruborizó.

Sasuke sonrió en sus adentros. Hyu parecía más un niño que un joven adulto.

-Escucha, puedo hacer que entres sin mayores problemas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar el trato que voy a proponerte. ¿Qué te parece?

-N-o voy a aceptar nada extraño y ni mucho menos algo que no sepa de que se trata. -dijo ella.

Desde un principio, y luego de que Sasuke pronunciara la palabra amante, Hinata decidió que no entraría en ningún tipo de juego que él le propusiera. Pero ahora la posibilidad de poder estar en el lugar donde Hanabi estudiaba resquebrajó su determinación.

El Instituto de Konoha era un lugar sumamente difícil de ingresar tanto para los estudiantes como a las personas ajenas al lugar. Eran estrictos al punto de la paranoia con la seguridad. Y Hinata se había pasado semanas pensando en uno y mil planes para lograr ver a Hanabi, pero ninguno resultaba del todo realista. No a menos que tuviera alguna especie de aerodeslizador que la ayudara a trepar las enormes murallas que rodeaban en el edificio, que entrara sin ser vista gracias a una capa que le permitiera hacerse invisible, o convertirse en una alumna o profesora del lugar. Todas y cada una de esas cosas estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Que aceptaras sin saber de que se trata sería divertido para mí, pero no haremos así las cosas. ¿Conoces a Fugaku Uchiha? -le preguntó Sasuke, él aún la tenía aprisionada contra el suelo y no daba ninguna señal de querer apartarse aunque fuera un poco.

-Es su padre. -susurró ella sin comprender a qué punto deseaba llegar Sasuke. Miró hacia su mano siendo sujeta por la de él. Había una gran diferencia en tamaño. Si él quisiera podía lastimarla mucho.

Ambos lo sabían.

Sasuke contempló a Hinata de forma fría e impasible, pero no la vio a ella, ni siquiera notó el aspecto desalineado que la joven tenía ya que acababa de despertar.

Él se encontró completamente absorbido por esa expresión indescriptible que ella tenía en esos momentos.

Con sólo verla viajó involuntariamente al pasado. Se recordó a sí mismo unos años más joven.

Solía tener un temperamento más expresivo del que mostraba ahora.

Si Sasuke quería sonreír lo hacía y con ganas, si algo lo entristecía o enfurecía, todas sus emociones eran demasiado visibles en él. Y para Fugaku eso le resultaba vergonzoso, por no decir amenazante.

-"¡¿Porqué no puedes controlar a tu hijo?!" -le había recriminado Fugaku a su esposa Mikoto en más de una ocasión. Pero una noche durante una fiesta que la familia Uchiha organizó, y que el mismo Fugaku se encargó de precidir, las cosas pasaron de un tono a otro.

Era verano y el clima era cálido como un agradable sueño.

Sasuke tenía nueve años, estaba en su habitación mirando televisión mientras transcurría la ostentosa fiesta en los jardines de la casa. Aquel tipo de eventos sociales lo aburrían muchísimo. El no asistir le evitaba la molestia de tener que fingir lo contrario. Además nadie lo echaba de menos allí.

Todos solían tener su atención en los discursos de Fugaku, la delicadeza de su madre y en Itachi, quien maravillaba con sus modales perfectos y su inteligencia prodigiosa. Itachi era quien más atención se llevaba.

Pero a Sasuke no lo engañaba, sabía que detrás de su apariencia amable estaba la fría indiferencia que Itachi le dedicaba a todos. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha podía ser la persona más educada que existiera, pero en su interior estaba desencantado del mundo. Itachi sabía demasiado, era joven, muy brillante y tal como suele suceder en esos casos, se sentía por encima de los demás mortales.

Nadie era lo suficiente listo como para ser su amigo, no había nadie que lo interesara, nadie que lo deslumbrara. Nadie con quien sostener una simple charla y que no terminara por aburrirlo a muerte. Ni siquiera su pequeño hermano...

Y Sasuke creía odiarlo por eso. Jamás podían jugar juntos, cada vez que intentaba acercarse, Itachi lo alejaba con alguna frase que lo hacía sentir el ser más minúsculo de la tierra.

-Estúpido Itachi, ni siquiera quiere competir en los videojuegos. -murmuró y se dispuso a apagar la televisión. Últimamente los programas se volvían monótonos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Mikoto, apareciera ante su hijo. Hermosa y femenina como una fresca flor de invierno, vestida con un largo y ceñido vestido blanco, mientras sus cabellos negros iban recogidos en un sencillo peinado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar compararla con una de esas diosas protagonistas de muchos relatos griegos. Deseó conocer algún día a una persona que también le pareciera tan deslumbrante.

-Itachi ha estado buscándote. -dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo creo. -dijo y luego fingió buscar algo bajo su cama.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro, la relación entre sus hijos estaba oxidándose.

-¿Quieres bajar conmigo y comprobarlo? -lo tentó aún cuando los dos sabían que era una mentira. Itachi ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermano menor.

-No. -Sasuke halló un manga y se puso a ojearlo despreocupadamente.

-Hay gente preguntando por ti. Quieren conocerte. -intentó una vez más la señora Uchiha.

-Pero yo no quiero conocerlos a ellos. Madre, ¿porqué no vas a la fiesta? Padre quiere que estés a su lado. -dijo Sasuke con algo de resentimiento. Su padre no le prestaba la más mínima atención y podía apostar que no quería verlo rondando por allí entre tantos socios importantes.

-Lo sé, pienso bajar ahora y quiero que lo hagas conmigo. Sasuke, cielo, ven y diviértete un rato.

-Ni siquiera ha venido el tonto de Naruto... -musitó inflando sus mejillas. Si su mejor amigo no estaba allí todo sería el triple de aburrido.

-Él se ha ido de viaje, volverá pronto, pero abajo hay muchos otros niños con quienes puedes jugar.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se alumbraron con esa información. Él tenía muchas ganas de divertirse sin embargo había asumido que en la fiesta sólo habría adultos presumidos.

-¿Puedo estar con ellos? -preguntó aún con esos hermosos ojos negros brillando.

Su madre se llenó de ternura hacia él.

-Qué pregunta es esa, Sasuke. ¡Juega todo lo que quieras!, invítalos a tu habitación y muéstrales tu colección de bonitas rocas. -se entusiasmó Mikoto.

-Mamá, no hables de eso. ¡Es un secreto! -exclamó Sasuke sonrojándose. Su colección de rocas era muy preciada para él, pero sabía que los demás no lo hallaban particularmente interesante. Recordó una vez que lo mencionó de manera distraída y el idiota de su amigo Naruto se había burlado de él a más no poder.

-Lo sé cariño, -Mikoto lo abrazó. -vístete y baja. -le dijo y luego de darle un beso en la frente lo dejó cambiándose.

La emoción de Sasuke se fue disipando conforme oía las conversaciones de los otros niños. La mayoría ya eran conocidos del instituto.

¿Porqué había escuchado a su madre y bajó?

Esos que estaban invadiendo su habitación eran un montón de idiotas, y tal como sospechaba de sus padres, sus hijos también eran unos imbéciles.

Había uno que le resultaba especialmente patético. Se trataba de un muchacho pecoso, pelirrojo, delgado como un fideo y unos años mayor que el resto que estaba reunido. Buscando llamar la atención, este sacó una revista de entre sus ropas.

-La conseguí esta mañana. -dijo y enseñó la portada. Una modelo en traje de baño (si cabía llamar así a esa cosa diminuta que exaltaba aún más la voluptuosidad de quien la portaba) haciendo una sugerente pose que invitaba a todo tipo de pensamientos libertinos.

-¡Wow, es impresionante! -exclamaron todos y rodearon al pecoso ansiosos por echar un vistazo.

-Tch. Saca esa basura de mi habitación. -dijo Sasuke, sintiendo la vergüenza que le faltaba a la modelo.

-¿A qué le llamas basura? Me tardé días en poder conseguirla de una tienda donde sólo permiten adultos. -rebatió indignado el pecoso.

-Hmph. Seguro que para un ignorante como tú, eso debe ser un tesoro. -dijo Sasuke procurando que su sonrojo no se extendiera. Últimamente solía disfrazar su timidez con insultos.

-¡Eres un...! -el pecoso saltó fúrico hacia Sasuke. El resto de los niños buscó frenarlo. -¡El único ignorante aquí eres tú! ¡Apuesto lo que sea que tu problema es que eres un cobarde que jamás ha visto a una mujer desnuda!

Sasuke se mordió la mejilla, no iba a sonrojarse. No iba a hacerlo.

-No soy un virgen desesperado como tú. -dijo haciendo reír a varios y provocando un estallido de ira en el pecoso. Este se soltó bruscamente de quienes lo sostenían y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, cayendo sobre éste y sujetándolo de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta.

-¡Bastardo, Uchiha! ¡Voy a golpearte! -le advirtió y su huesudo puño se estrelló contra el lindo rostro de Sasuke, que sintió que se le partían los huesos del dolor. Pero no era así. Levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos del pecoso. -¡No me mires como si me despreciaras! -le gritó este y lo golpeó de nuevo.

Los demás niños quisieron interceder pero una amenaza los hizo estancarse en su lugar. No iban a intervenir a menos que quisieran una paliza de parte de los amigos del bravucón con pecas.

-¿Te crees mejor que nosotros, Uchiha? ¿Piensas que sólo porque tu padre es muy rico puedes hacer lo que quieras? -apretó más el agarre a la camisa.

Sasuke trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero el ignorante era más pesado de lo que aparentaba.

-Suéltame. -dijo Sasuke con sus dientes de leche muy apretados. -Fuiste tú el que trajo esa basura.

-¿Basura? -preguntó el pecoso. -Te refieres a la revista.

-Felicidades, parece que evolucionaste un poco neandertal. -dijo Sasuke que había aprendido de Itachi a hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-Grrr. ¡Bastardo! -y otro golpe para Uchiha. -Veamos qué tienes tú que no consideras basura. -dijo y se puso de pie, aún sujetando a Sasuke del cuello. -Busquen entre sus cosas. -ordenó a los otros niños, que terrorizados ante la fuerza del agresor, comenzaron a esculcar por todas partes.

-¡Suéltame! -Sasuke forcejeaba, pero el pecoso lo tenía bien sujeto. Rayos, ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado ir a clases de defensa personal como le habían sugerido una vez.

-Quieto, Uchiha. Oí a tu madre decir que compartieras tu cosas con nosotros. ¿Vas a desobedecerla, bebé? -el niño empezó a reírse y ordenó a los demás que se apresuraran. Pero como se cansaba de esperar, arrastró a Sasuke hasta el estante donde estaban una gran cantidad de mangas ordenados por género, autor y fecha de edición. La colección completa valía tanto como para comprar un auto.

El pecoso no tuvo reparos. De un manotazo lanzó todo al suelo. Los pateó y pisoteó, haciendo que la impotencia de Sasuke se fuera convirtiendo en ira.

-¡Encontramos esto! -dijo uno que había estado registrando el closet.

Los preciosos ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Aquella caja blanca con rayas de colores era sólo suya, ¡nadie más tenía derecho a verla!

-Tráiganla. -dijo el pecoso, y los cobardes niños obedecieron una vez más. Abrieron la caja ante los forcejeos en vano de Sasuke. -¿Qué porquería es esta? -exclamó el pelirrojo indignado. -¡Es sólo un montón de piedras inútiles!

Sasuke lo sabía, nadie más apreciaba esas rocas como él lo hacía. Nadie se tomaba el suficiente tiempo como para apreciar el patrón por el que estaban ordenadas, el brillo, los colores y las variadas y fascinantes formas. Sólo él. Pero había algo más que un pasatiempo en esas rocas, eran su mayor tesoro porque cada una representaba algo en especial.

Madre, la preciosa roca con brillo similar a un diamante. Padre, una roca negra, la más grande y difícil de conseguir. Itachi, de color azul oscuro, casi negra según la luz que recibiera. Sai, una roca gris casi sin gracia pero que solía entretenerlo. La casa, los empleados, la escuela. Una con destellos amarillos era Naruto, su mejor y más ruidoso amigo...

-¡Esto es verdadera basura, Uchiha! -exclamó el pelirrojo y tomó una roca. Madre. La miró como si fuese un pedazo de porquería de perro. Sasuke se sintió gravemente insultado. Como si ese pecoso estuviera mancillando a su verdadera familia.

-Devuelve eso. -exigió. Su voz que ya empezaba a hacerse ronca, sonó tensa. Casi amenazante.

-¿Este montón de mierda? ¿Porqué la acumulas en una caja? Eres un es-tú-pi-do, Uchiha. -se burló.

-¡Devuélvela, tú retrasado neandertal! -gritó Sasuke y se ganó otro golpe en la cara. Seguro al día siguiente estaría inchado como una ciruela pasada.

-¿Las quieres de vuelta? -dijo el pelirrojo tomando la caja y elevándola fuera del alcance de Sasuke que trató de agarrarla. -Eres más que idiota Uchiha, siempre te has creido el mejor. Incluso en la escuela nos desprecias a todos. ¿Pero te has preguntado porqué tu único amigo es el huérfano cabeza amarilla? Es porque tú no eres nadie, ni siquiera tu padre o tu hermano te quieren cerca. Viéndote así de patético, no entiendo que es lo que ven en ti todas esas niñas. ¡Incluso ella quiere salir conmigo! -gritó y se llevó la caja fuera de la habitación.

Sasuke lo siguió. Evidentemente ese era el veneno que el pecoso tenía guardado. La niña de la que él gustaba, estaba interesada en Sasuke, pero a Sasuke el resentimiento que otros pudieran tener hacia él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era recuperar la caja.

-¡Devuélvela! -exigió una vez más.

Nadie los oía, ellos estaban varios pisos por encima de la fiesta. Los únicos que estaban en esa parte de la casa eran ellos. Desgraciadamente.

-Claro ahí las tienes, U-chi-ha. -cantó el pecoso que se había acercado al borde de la escalera, y las lanzó todas al vacío.

Sasuke sintió un golpe en el alma con cada piedra que se hacía añicos contra el piso. -Ve a buscar tus mierdas, Uchiha.

Los ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas, la ira creció en Sasuke hasta cegarlo. Se acercó al pecoso. No dudó, no pensó y lo empujó.

Fugaku ingresaba a la casa junto con unos veinte hombres. Estaban en medio de una recorrida por la mansión, cuando oyeron los gritos. En cuanto miraron para arriba presenciaron el empujón de Sasuke y como el pecoso caía por las escaleras. El delgado cuerpo rodó unos treinta escalones y por suerte se detuvo en el entrepiso de la majestuosa escalera que continuaba varios metros más.

Las miradas acusadoras, de horror y desprecio cayeron sobre Sasuke.

Más gente llegó y observó la escena.

Fugaku subió las escaleras a grandes y pesadas zancadas. Se inclinó hacia el niño bravucón y comprobó que sólo estaba inconciente y con magullones en el cuerpo. Soltó un gruñido y fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

Sasuke espantado, aturdido y lleno de culpa por lo que había hecho, retrocedió. Aún así Fugaku extendió la mano y lo agarró del brazo. Lo sostuvo con tanta fuerza y tanto daño como si fuera una garra. Se llevó a Sasuke arrastrándolo a su habitación mientras este pedía disculpas con gritos desconsolados.

-¡Perdóname, padre! -suplicó entre lágrimas cuando Fugaku dio un portazo.

-¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! -rugió el hombre. Sus rasgos fuertes se habían transformado en algo más parecido a un animal que a un humano. A Sasuke le pareció ver que los ojos de su padre se encendían como brazas rojas, pero era sólo el miedo que sentía. -Están todos allí, incluso la prensa, mocoso. Acabas de arruinar un día demasiado importante para nuestra familia. ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?! -Fugaku lo agarró del cuello de la camisa de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el pecoso. Pero ahora la presión era miles de veces mayor, al igual que la impotencia que invadía al pequeño Sasuke, que presintió que sería la primera vez que su padre le pegaría, pero:

-¡Fugaku, suéltalo! -llegó diciendo Mikoto y de un manotazo liberó a su hijo de aquellas garras.

-¡No te metas, mujer! No has visto lo que tu hijo le hizo al otro mocoso.

-Lo sé, pero eso no te da el derecho de tratarlo así. ¡Sasuke debió tener sus motivos! Míralo, lo han golpeado. -Mikoto casi nunca levantaba la voz, pero ahora estaba gritándole a Fugaku.

-¡Sólo arruinarme todo! ¡Ese es su único propósito en la vida!

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propio hijo, Fugaku! -Sasuke era envuelto por los brazos protectores de su madre, pero quedó atrapado en medio de la discusión. Pronto deseó que su padre lo hubiera golpeado, se hubiera terminado ahí y su madre no estaría tan alterada como ahora.

-Mamá... -murmuró buscando acabar con la pelea.

-¡Lo has echado a perder, Mikoto! -rugió Fugaku acallando el intento de Sasuke. -Lo tratas como si fuera alguien especial, lo malcrías y se ha convertido en un bandido que arroja gente por las escaleras. Ahí tienes tus consecuencias, la prensa tendrá primera plana de esto mañana. Tu hijo me humilló y va a humillarme frente a todo el pueblo.

-¿Humillar? Es eso lo único que te importa en la vida, ¿verdad? Tu imagen, tu beneficio, ¡tu asqueroso dinero! -Mikoto comenzó a llorar y temblar de rabia.

-Por ese asqueroso dinero, has tenido la vida que siempre quisiste. -dijo Fugaku. -Si no fuera por mí, mi imagen, mi beneficio y mi asqueroso dinero, todavía estarías viviendo en aquel lugar de mala muerte. No serías ni la sombra de lo que ahora eres, Mikoto-sama. -escupió con hiriente sarcasmo. -Sólo una florista que tiene que coquetearle a los clientes para conseguir una venta y no morirse de hambre.

Fugaku enmudeció cuando sintió la delicada mano de su esposa estrellarse contra su mejilla. No fue sólo un golpe. El acto estuvo cargado de significados que sólo Mikoto y Fugaku entendían.

Y a Sasuke le dolió más que todos los puños del pecoso juntos. Sintió la humillación de su madre, su diosa griega lloraba tras ser lastimada por quién había jurado protegerla.

El dolor de ese día y otros más permanecieron guardados en el corazón de Sasuke. Aún con el paso del tiempo seguía recordando y le dolía como si estuviera presenciando todo de nuevo. Su mente solía torturarlo con oleadas de imágenes que le causaban pesadillas, y en ocasiones raras y escasas como ahora mismo, mientras miraba la expresión de Hyu.

Esos ojos tan claros con un brillo indefenso.

-No voy a lastimarte, jamás haría algo así. -murmuró y Hinata no supo que hacer ante esas palabras que parecían salidas de lo más profundo de Sasuke.

Él se dio cuenta de la posición un tanto incómoda en que mantenía a Hinata, así que tuvo la 'amabilidad' de apartarse de ella.

La joven aliviada de poder literalmente sacárselo de encima, se frotó las muñecas que se habían puesto algo rojas a pesar de que él no las había presionado con tanta fuerza.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarla, Hinata lo rechazó con calma y se colocó frente a él.

-Fugaku es un viejo caprichoso. -continuó Sasuke prohibiéndose recordar más cosas. -de un tiempo a esta parte ha estado sufriendo una especie de temor de que seamos los últimos con el apellido Uchiha. Actualmente sólo somos tres, así que ha estado presionándonos a mi hermano Itachi y a mí para que formemos familias con mujeres que él mismo se ha encargado de preseleccionar como si fueran parte de un catálogo. Es manipulador y convenció a mi madre de que esa era la mejor idea y ella lo dejó establecido en su testamento. Ahora tanto Itachi como yo debemos tener hijos para poder reclamar la herencia.

Hinata volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Su propio padre la había tratado como si fuera inferior en muchas ocasiones y la hizo sentir fuera de lugar en su propia casa por mucho tiempo, pero jamás le había impuesto algo tan ridículo como un matrimonio por conveniencia. 'Gracias al cielo', pensó y se percató de que Uchiha tenía una mirada ligeramente extraviada. Como si mientras hablaba de su familia se sintiera herido.

-Su propuesta... -pronunció ella atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y sacándolo de su extravío. -Explíqueme de qué se trata realmente. -pidió.

Sasuke asintió. Aunque detestaba hablar sobre sus asuntos personales y pasados, esta vez había servido de algo, pensó.

-Espera un segundo. -él se retiró confiando en que Hyu no se iría en cuanto lo dejara a solas.

De todas formas la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, se recordó y su boca dibujó una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Hinata sabía que no pensó demasiado al hablar, le había dicho que quería saber de la propuesta cuando en realidad no era así. Lo único que quería hacer era regresar a su casa. A la muy modesta pensión de Eduard y descansar un poco.

'Él debe haberse preocupado' se dijo y buscó su teléfono. Pero no lo tenía en sus bolsillos. Entonces lo había perdido durante el percance con los pandilleros, supuso con pesar. Tenía poco dinero y no era el momento de gastarlo en un celular nuevo.

Suspiró, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar cuando Uchiha ya estaba de vuelta.

Él con un gesto le indicó a Hinata que lo siguiera a la sala principal.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los hermoso sillones blanco nieve y con otro gesto hizo que Hinata tomara su lugar frente a él.

-Lee esto. -dijo y le alcanzó el mismo sobre plateado que Fugaku le había enviado el día anterior y que tanto lo había enfadado. -Leelo. -le volvió a ordenar al ver que ella seguía dudando.

Hinata no quería leer nada, sólo quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Pero, llena de desconcierto y con sus alarmas de precaución activadas, aceptó ver de qué se trataban los papeles. Aún tenía la idea firme de marcharse si todo eso se trataba de alguna retorcida propuesta.

-E-sto... - antes de planear hacer algo más, sus traidores ojos ya estaban sobre los papeles y ahora miraba con incomprensión las fotos de unas hermosas mujeres. -¿De qué se trata? -preguntó su también traidora boca.

Sasuke había estado observando el sin fin de expresiones de Hyu y podía decir que hasta ese momento nunca había visto a alguien tan cambiante. Es decir, él rara vez mutaba de estado de ánimo o de expresión, era como una maldita estatua, pero Hyu era casi transparente. Su rostro era un lienzo para sus emociones. Cómo había sido él mismo cuando todavía era un niño ingenuo...

"Suficiente, no más recuerdos", se ordenó.

-Esas son mis 'potenciales esposas',-aclaró sarcástico. Tratando de dejar de mirar a Hyu, ese sujeto tenía algo extraño que lo hacía observarlo más de lo necesario y su presencia desempolvaba memorias que Sasuke deseaba dejar atrás. -Quiero mantenerlas alejadas y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Hinata frunció la cejas, lo miró y pidió sin hacerlo que continuara.

Sasuke tendría que revelar más detalles personales, pero sin sacrificio no había resultado. Se dijo.

-Cada una de esas mujeres tiene una posición social muy ventajosa. -explicó. Hinata acompañaba las palabras de él con las fotos y los papeles con datos de esas mujeres. -Esto es sencillo, mi padre quiere nietos, sin embargo yo no estoy dispuesto a casarme ni mucho menos a convertir a una mujer en una fábrica de niños.

-¿Porqué no se lo dice? -le sugirió Hinata sorprendida de que pudiera hacerlo sin problemas.- es decir... es usted quien debe decidir sobre esas cuestiones.

Sasuke sonrió sin ganas.

-Mi padre no es alguien que pida las cosas de una manera civilizada, él impone su voluntad y usa toda clases de presiones para que estas sean cumplidas. -Hinata notó que la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensaba, él no estaba nada cómodo con su situación. -También hay una cuestión de fondo y que es el principal argumento de mi padre; tendré la mitad de la herencia si me caso, la otra mitad, más acciones y un puesto presidencial en la compañía de mi familia, la recibiré si tengo hijos. Esto implica una competencia entre Itachi y yo, porque sólo quien se convierta en padre primero, será quien se quede con la mayor parte... -Sasuke tenía la vista puesta en algún punto de la habitación, sus oscurecidos ojos y la dureza se volvían a presentar en su rostro. La ausencia en su mirada era otra vez evidente y seguía demostrando cuanto le costaba hablar sobre ese tema.

Hinata estaba al tanto de que Itachi era el hijo mayor del señor Fugaku y sintió una punzada de empatía por los hermanos Uchiha.

¿Quién más que ella sabría como se sentía las presiones de un padre? Sabía lo pesada que podía llegar a ser la carga de intentar cumplir todas las expectativas de un padre lleno de ambiciones. Y Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni ella no serían los primeros ni los últimos en padecerlos.

-He estado pensando en que la mejor forma de atrasar esto es por medio de una farsa. -hablaba Sasuke. -Si esas mujeres se enteraran, de alguna forma, que no sólo las utilizaré sino que no tengo el más mínimo interés en ellas, no estarán tan dispuestas a casarse conmigo. Menos aún si a eso le sumamos...

-La historia de que usted tiene un amante. -completó Hinata.

Sasuke la miró. Por un momento creyó que Hyu no lo entendería, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

-Un amante más joven y que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar mi matrimonio. -finalizó Uchiha viéndola de perfil. Parecía muy satisfecho y decidido con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Entonces lo que usted quiere decir es que el supuesto a-amante ¿debo ser yo?

Sasuke hizo un gesto confirmándole que sería así.

Hinata quiso taparse el rostro con las manos, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en silencio pensando, mientras sus mejillas concentraban el color rojo de su sangre.

-N-o puedo hacerlo... -pronunció por lo bajo, como si aún estuviera pensando.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece. -Sasuke, que normalmente se disgustaba con las negativas, estaba sospechosamente tranquilo.

-Nadie va creerse que usted y yo... -Hinata dejó la frase suspendida mientras sentía que su cara ardía como si estuviera cerca de una fogata.

-Lo harán si haces todo lo que te diga.

-S-oy una fábrica de desastres, usted mismo lo dijo. Si intentara hacer esto conmigo, todo le saldría al revés. -declaró ella con una sinceridad desesperanzadora.

Sasuke iba a recordar ese día como la primera vez que consideró tierna a una persona. Hyu parecía perdido ante la simple perspectiva de no poder lograr algo. Sus ojos grises otra vez tenían esos brillantes destellos de preocupació én tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado en la zona de la coronilla, era como una hormiga con sus antenas bien paradas, y se movían cada vez que realizaba algún movimiento. Sobre todo ahora que negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía murmurando que no podría.

Hyu aún no se había percatado de su desaliñado aspecto de recién levantado y Sasuke tuvo ganas de interrumpir su drama para decírselo. Su cara se pondría de otros mil colores, pensó y... ¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Tierno? ¿Una adorable hormiga recién levantada? ¿Sonrojos? Sasuke quiso morderse la mano. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en gigantescas tonterías cuando lo único que tenía que pensar era en como detener a Fugaku, y en recibir la herencia de su madre. Porque él tenía fuertes motivos para hacerse con el legado de la difunta Mikoto y ni Fugaku con sus ideas medievales, ni Hyu con sus antenas y su desesperante negación, iban a impedírselo.

-Suficiente. -sentenció y se puso de pie. Hinata detuvo su crisis interna y quedó congelada mirándolo. -Ser mi supuesto amante, ese será tu trabajo. Tendrás una paga por ello y no sólo eso. También trabajarás conmigo en el bufete. Yo mismo me encargaré de instruirte y si todo sale bien, cuando te gradues serás parte del despacho como abogado. -Sasuke, que se había molestado de pronto, le lanzó las propuestas tan rápido y tan de repente que ella apenas podía procesarla. -¿Estás de acuerdo o no? -la presionó.

-Yo...

-Necesitas el dinero, ¿verdad? Ayer incluso perdiste tu teléfono, sé que sólo tienes dos míseros billetes en tus bolsillos. Te despedí. Careces de cualquier tipo de experiencia laboral, eres inseguro y más distraído que un mocoso. Haces cosas estúpidas y ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello hasta que ya es tarde. Y además estás planeando entrar a un lugar que está prohibido para alguien como tú. Podría apostar lo que fuera a que vives en una pensión barata y aún así no puedes pagarla.

Hinata estaba más petrificada que cuando escuchó a Sasuke decir que ambos serían amantes. Él cambió se humor en un segundo. Un poco 'amable' cuando la obligó a comer con él, tan infantil como ella cuando la persiguió, amenazante cuando la atrapó, sombrío cuando habló de su padre y ahora estaba molesto por alguna razón...

Uchiha era un tanto inestable en sus emociones y ya había sacado demasiadas conclusiones sobre ella. La aterraba que fuera así.

Sólo para tener la esperanza de que Sasuke se había equivocado en algo, llevó su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos.

No necesitó sacarlos para saber que eso que sentían sus dedos eran los dos míseros billetes.

Una terrible sensación de pequeñez la invadió.

Era cierto, todas y cada una de las palabras de Sasuke eran cierto.

Era insegura, distraída, sin experiencia y ahora que estaba sin trabajo, apenas tenía dinero...

Y sabía que Sasuke estaba usando eso para convencerla.

-Usted no puede garantizar que algo cambie si acepto. -murmuró mientras tenía la mirada oscurecida.

-No, no puedo hacerlo. -asintió él con seriedad. -pero esta es la mejor oferta que podrías tener considerando tus antecedentes, o para ser exactos, tus escasos antecedentes.

-. . . -Hinata prolongó su silencio unos segundos hasta que Sasuke habló nuevamente.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? -le preguntó él, no queriendo aceptar una negativa como respuesta. Pero a decir verdad si Hyu no aceptaba, él podía salir a la calle y encontrar a un puñado de gente que daría un ojo de la cara por ayudarlo y tener aquellos beneficios que él ofrecía. Sin embargo Sasuke no iba a salir a buscarlos.

-Si conoce mis defectos, ¿porqué quiere que lo ayude? -contraatacó Hinata aún en voz baja, pero sin intención de desestabilizarlo como lo hizo.

Era verdad. ¿Porqué pedirle una ayuda tan importante para él, a una persona tan problemática como Hyu?

Lo había visto hacer tonterías, era muy cierto, pero también lo vio esforzarse como jamás había visto a otra persona hacerlo. Cometía errores a montones, pero tenía la voluntad y la convicción para buscar enmendarlos. Como lo demostró cuando se quedó toda la noche trabajando y no protestó al día siguiente. Admitió su culpa sin tratar de librarse por la salida fácil. Era amable, y valiente. ¿Porqué quién se arriesgaría a enfrentar a tres pandilleros para ayudar a una niña, aún sabiendo que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad si las cosas se le salían de las manos?

Sólo un tontito (o un loco con delirios de súperhéroe) como el que tenía enfrente.

Y su carácter era lo más importante. Era tranquilo cuando tenía las cosas bajo su control, transmitía serenidad, tanta que incluso Sasuke podía sentirla si estaba cerca de él. Un gran cambio respecto de las tres ruidosas que tenía como secretarias. Tal vez a Hyu le faltara un poco de carácter, pero eso era beneficioso para Sasuke, con el tiempo lo moldearía y haría de él un buen empleado. Sabía que podían llegar a entenderse y daba por descontado el hecho de que Hyu no lo estaría acosando por los rincones.

En el fondo Uchiha estaba encaprichado con hacer que el muchacho trabajara para él. Porque le agradaba en cierta forma.

¡Pero ni en un millón de años lo admitiría! De eso ni hablar.

-Deberías ser capaz de reconocer tus propios méritos.- fue simplemente lo que dijo y le extendió el sobre color plata. -dentro está todo explicado con detalle. Tus horarios, las reglas, el acuerdo sobre el dinero. Leelo, y dame una respuesta esta noche.

Hinata lo miró. Sasuke estaba convencido de lo que iba a aceptar.

-S-u padre... -musitó ella. -Su padre parece una persona inteligente. Si lo descubre usted tendría problemas con él. -dijo porque en cierta forma estaba proyectando su propia situación con la de Sasuke. Era casi una broma que los dos tuvieran que tomar tantas medidas para mantener a sus respectivos padres a raya.

Uchiha le mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

-Lo es. No tardará en darse cuenta, pero esto me sirve para pensar en algo mejor. Además mi padre es sólo mi padre, no estaré bajo sus reglas toda la vida. Puedo decidir mis asuntos por mi cuenta, ¿no es verdad?

Y con ea frase Hinata sintió nacer la admiración dentro de ella.

Continuará!


	10. Extra: Las condiciones de Hyu

Condiciones.

Apenas llegó a la pensión donde ahora vivía, Hinata vio su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió avergonzada. Tenía ojos hinchados unas ligeras ojeras. Unas vendas que cubrían los golpes que le habían dado aquellos pandilleros en la zona cercana al labio inferior y en la frente. Y el cabello... por todos lo cielos, tenía el cabello muy despeinado. Dos mechones se habían levantado como si fueran maliciosas antenas.

Eso explicaba a la gente que la había estado mirando durante su vuelta en el tren subterráneo. ¡Había parecido una especie de insecto!

Sasuke incluso la había visto así y no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Habrá sido cómico para él. -dijo y frustrada trató de alisar las antenas con las manos, pero estas volvían a su ridícula posición. -Cielos. -suspiró y decidió aprovechar para tomar un baño. Para su suerte, no sería un riesgo ya que ninguno de los muchachos estaba Eduard, Chen y Kiba debían hallarse en sus respectivos empleos. Ella por el momento era desempleada, y lo seguiría siendo si no hallaba nada convincente en aquellos papeles.

Minutos más tarde, ya limpia y fresca, se volcó a la tarea de leer minuciosamente el contenido de los archivos que Sasuke le había entregado. Los estaba enfrentando de una manera distinta ahora que conocía las circunstancias. Aunque la desconcertaba el hecho de que Sasuke ya hubiera pensado de ante mano en que iba a emplearla.

¿Podría ser que él tenía eso planeado desde hace tiempo y solo esperaba que una tonta como ella se apareciera para ayudarlo? Por el momento no lo sabría...

Con la primera lectura, no halló nada que le resultara sospechoso o peligroso, y lo único que la hizo dudar fue el salario que recibiría. El del bufete era bueno, pero el que tendría a cambio de fingir ser novio de Uchiha, era una cifra bastante más elevada.

Estaba sentada en el suelo a la manera tradicional, frente a ella estaban los papeles sobre una mesa muy baja, y también había un celular.

-"Úsalo hasta que compres uno nuevo." -le había dicho Sasuke al entregárselo.

-Tengo que cuidarlo mucho. -susurró ella. También había dinero. Bastante. -"Si vas a trabajar para mí, será en perfectas condiciones. Compra ropa adecuada."

Hinata suspiró.

Como se encontraba sola, se permitió recostarse en el suelo. Suspiró otra vez y recapacitó lo que acababa de leer. Miraba el techo, que se notaba viejo y alguna que otra marca de humedad y telarañas trataban de ocultarse entre las capas de pintura que se habían acumulado con los años.

Un ventilador de techo giraba casi con agonía pero servía para dispersar un poco el olor a humedad. Eduard y los otros chicos habían sido tan amable con ella. Ellos se merecían estar en un sitio mucho mejor.

¿Estaba mal aceptar definitivamente ese extraño trabajo?

Sasuke había asegurado que sólo lo harían unas cuantas veces. No sería algo permanente. Además, ¿cuántas novias, o futuras novias, podía llegar a tener? Uchiha parecía muy popular, pero no serían demasiadas las casamenteras, quiso creer. Con ese buen dinero extra que ganaría podría ayudar a Eduard a mejorar ese lugar. Ella podría conseguir un sitio propio donde se quedarían todos con más libertad y comodidad. Admitía que los primeros días se le había hecho muy difícil aceptar que vivía con tres jóvenes hombres y solteros. Y aunque no lo demostraron en ningún momento, para ellos habrá sido difícil adaptarse a una completa extraña, o más bien, a un extraño... Porque siendo sinceros, ella había aparecido de un momento a otro, irrumpiendo en una familia, porque eso eran, que ya estaba conformada. Sin embargo ellos la trataban como a otro chico, como un amigo más. Cada mañana desayunaban juntos, y charlaban animadamente cuando llegaba la noche mientras preparaban la cena. Su amistad se afianzaba día a día. Ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia de lo que había tenido nunca...

Hinata les estaría siempre agradecida por eso. Ella fue sumergiéndose cada vez más la espiral de sus pensamientos, hasta que se quedó dormida en mitad de la sala. Nadie vendría de todas formas, se dijo.

Kiba llegó silbando una canción. Tal vez porque fuera paseador de perro y futuro veterinario, pero él se tomaba la vida con un ritmo diferente. Parecía tan despreocupado y lejano a veces, pero cuando hablaba, sonreía, y se molestaba (que pasaba a menudo) parecía más vivo que nunca.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien? -preguntó mientras se sacaba los zapatos para entrar. Como lo esperaba, no obtuvo respuestas por lo cual se sintió a sus anchas. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba a todos lados y la dejó en algún rincón. Luego se miró las botamangas de los pantalones y lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido. Se desajustó el cinturón.

Con los pantalones a mitad de camino llegó a la cocina.

Hinata sintió pasos y se obligó a despertar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la figura de Kiba en calzoncillos la sobresaltó y ahogó un grito.

-¿Que hacías en el suelo? -preguntó el joven pero la expresión de espanto de Hyu le indicó que algo estaba mal.

-¿P-orqué estás así? -preguntó Hinata y se atrincheró contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Qué? -dijo Kiba y luego miró para abajo. Tenía sólo sus modestos calzoncillos blancos. Su piel aceitunada se tornó roja, y sin explicación se sintió tremendamente avergonzado. Tanto que su cubrió las partes bajas con las manos.

-E-espera no es lo que crees. -balbuceó mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos con fuerza. -Yo sólo regresé a cambiarme, ¡un cachorro se orinó en mis pantalones! -explicó él. Estaba sofocado y lleno de vergüenza como si fuera una virginal jovencita. -¡Iré a cambiarme!, es decir ¡primero tomaré un baño! -dijo y salió de allí disparado.

Hinata se quedó sola. Era la segunda vez en el día que malinterpretaba algo. O quizás a los hombres les faltaba algún chip que les hiciera notar sus propias acciones. Ellos se toman demasiadas libertades, pensó y trató de calmarse. Conocía a Kiba, sabía que él no haría nada malo.

"No te haré daño, jamás haría eso..." Sasuke también le había asegurado eso. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, ¿porqué tenía que recordar con tanta claridad la voz de ese hombre?

Quiso tomar un vaso de agua del refrigerador, pero el sonido de un celular la detuvo. El móvil que Sasuke le había prestado estaba recibiendo una llamada. Lo tomó y como se esperaba se trataba de él. Aunque el identificador se llamadas lo ponía como 'Sasuke-sama' y ella no lo había puesto así. Ni siquiera había tocado el móvil para ó que él prefería ser tratado de una manera muy formal. Instintivamente tomó los papeles sobre la mesa y se ocultó detrás de una pared para hablar.

-¿Tienes tu respuesta?- preguntó Sasuke apenas ella contestó. La profunda voz sonaba de la misma forma en que la recordaba. Hinata se estremeció sin darse cuenta.

-Sasuke-sama...- pronunció. Sasuke se preguntó porqué el trato se volvió tan formal, pero no mencionó nada el respecto. Dedujo por el vacilar en la voz del muchacho, que Hyu buscaba dejar en claro que no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-He estado pensando que será muy difícil fingir ser quien no soy... -explicó Hinata y de repente cayó en cuenta de sus propias palabras. ¿Difícil? ¿De verdad era tan difícil? Había absorbido su personaje completamente, o más bien ella había sido absorbida por Hyu. Cada vez era más sencillo acostumbrarse a comportarse como si fuera un hombre, y vivir con aquellos tres chicos era una forma de compenetrarse aún más con ellos. Sin tener que estar cuidando los modales todo el tiempo, sin la molestia del maquillaje, y aunque fuera absurdo, sin preocuparse por lo que comía y en qué cantidad. Aún con todos los riesgos, irónicamente era más libre ahora de lo que había sido nunca.

Se halló a sí misma en su propia contradicción por unos segundos y estrujó los papeles contra su pecho. Ella tenía toda clase de inseguridades, no era apta para ese trabajo y lo sabía muy bien. Fin del tema, se dijo. Tenía que desaparecer de la vida de Sasuke ahora que no había nada que la involucrara seriamente con él... ¿Pero ya estaba metida en el ruedo, no? ¿Porqué no arriesgarse y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias? Había un debate en su cabeza:

La Hinata racional vs aquella Hinata arriesgada que ansiaba nuevos desafíos. ¿A quién escucharía? No tuvo que dar tantas vueltas. Lo admitía, en el fondo ella deseaba arriesgarse con el alocado plan de Sasuke, pero...

-Ya veo. -dijo Uchiha recordándole que él aún permanecía del otro lado de la línea. -Deberías admitir de una vez que no tienes las suficientes agallas para hacerlo. -afirmó él. -Dime cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo que te desafiara a tí mismo.

Hinata se mordió el labio y guardó silencio. Con las mentiras que había inventado para huir de su padre estaba haciendo algo muy arriesgado, así que Sasuke no podía hablar sobre desafíos. Además estaba a un paso de decir de que sí...

-Uchiha-sama. -dijo ella y le pareció oir un resoplo parecido a una risa.

¿Él se estaba burlando de sus palabras?

-Al parecer eres lo que proyectas, Larkin. Una persona son determinación y débil. Es bueno saberlo de antemano.

Sí, Sasuke estaba burlándose de ella con la intención de provocarla, y Hinata tomó eso como un incentivo. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito más para animarse. En su interior rogó que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello.

-Cobarde, te faltan...-comenzó Uchiha.

-Acepto. -pronunció ella haciéndolo callar por primera vez, y sorprendiéndolo por segunda al decir que aceptaba. Le había cortado la oportunidad de seguir molestándola. -p-ero me gustaría fijar unas condiciones... -dijo completamente sonrojada.

Sasuke esbozó otra ligerísima sonrisa y se anotó un triunfo personal al persuadir a la despeinada hormiga. Después de todo ningún hombre se resistía a los desafíos. Él que buscaba convencerla, y ella que buscaba convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? -preguntó Sasuke en un tono que a Hinata seguía pareciéndole un tono de burla. Aún así ella se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó en el rincón con la mayor dignidad que eso le permitía y empezó a hablar.

-N-o haré nada que lastime los sentimientos de esas mujeres...

-Supongo que esa limitación sólo rige para ti. -Hinata asintió, sabía que él era un experto en dejar un rastro de corazones destrozados, aún si no se lo proponía, así que no tenía caso intervenir en eso.

-T-ampoco haré nada que pueda exponerse públicamente. Punto realmente importante, si su padre llegaba a averiguar sobre su verdadero paradero... No, no quería ni pensar en lo que llegaría a pasar.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, no habrá exposiciones públicas, todo será entre nosotros. -admitió Sasuke.

Hinata no quiso pensar si esas palabras contenían algún doble mensaje.

-Respecto a eso, tengo una duda... -añadió.

-No, ellas no se atreverían a decir nada sobre esto, son quienes más tienen que perder. Por un lado su propia vanidad femenina, el hecho de ser rechazadas por culpa de un muchacho mucho más joven que ellas, suele ser un golpe al ego. Patético, pero así es. Además, los escándalos de este tipo no son bien vistos por la sociedad en donde ellas suelen manejarse. Así que como dije, este teatral rechazo será algo que mantendrán en secreto. ¿Esa era una de tus dudas? -cuestionó Sasuke.

-Alguien como usted lo tiene todo fríamente pensado...

-Y es así como debe ser. ¿Tienes otra condición?

Hinata se mordió el labio y miró con nerviosismo las hojas entre sus manos.

-Es sobre e-l contacto físico... -dijo en voz baja.

A Sasuke le causó gracia escuchar a Hyu hablar con ese tipo de retraimiento más propio de una monja recién salida de un convento, que de un hombre joven en pleno apogeo de hormonas.

-No puede a-cercarse más de lo debido.

-¿Podrías ser más específico? ¿A qué tipo de contacto te refieres? -Sasuke encontró un ligero regocijo al imaginar que podía encender las mejillas de Hyu a su antojo, aún estando a tanta distancia. Sus palabras eran un interruptor, solo tenía que pronunciar algo de más y tic, el tono rojo se adueñaba del pálido rostro. El muchacho era único en su especie.

-N-o puede haber ningún tipo de contacto físico. -dijo ella. -Jamás puede tocarme, eso es lo más importante para que acepte hacer esto.

-Suelo embriagarme, Larkin. -dijo Sasuke con absoluta seriedad. -Tal vez necesite de tu ayuda para caminar, tendría que apoyar un brazo en tu hombro. -su voz sonaba sugestiva.

Está bien, admitía que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tocar a Hyu, ni mucho menos de beber hasta no ser capaz de caminar por cuenta propia, ¡pero vamos! Había descubierto algo divertido y aunque él no pudiera verlo, sabía que en esos momentos el rostro de Hyu competía con la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

-¡N-ingún tipo de contacto! Usted no podrá tocarme...-se sobresaltó Hinata, alzando un poco la voz y sin saber que Kiba la estaba oyendo.

El muchacho no lo hizo apropósito, claro que no. Volvía de bañarse, cruzó hacia la cocina buscando a Hyu. Quería explicarle porque estaba en calzoncillos. No había sido un buen día, varios perros de los que encargaba de pasear a diario, se salieron de control a causa de una hermosa caniche que paseaba por el parque junto a su, también hermosa, dueña.

Kiba pronto tuvo que lidiar con doce perros de diferentes razas arrastrándolo como si él no fuera más pesado que un muñeco. Cuando logró controlarlos, se dio cuenta de que esta era una buena oportunidad. La dueña de caniche había quedado impresionada con semejante acto de poder, así que en unos cuantos movimientos, estuvo cerca de ella.

Con su estilo de chico divertido y despreocupado, Kiba comenzó a ganar puntos muy rápidamente. La joven parecía muy interesada en él. Ambos sabían lo que venía después; un poco más de charla, intercambio de números, una cita por la noche y... La perra no pareció de acuerdo con el plan. Se acercó con toda su coquetería a cuestas e inspeccionó a Kiba, mientras este le relataba sus exageradas hazañas a su ama, y escogió el lugar.

Kiba tardó unos segundos en identificar el tibio hormigueo que se extendía por la botamanga de sus pantalones. La caniche lo había orinado. Quedó en ridículo, eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

Se olvidó de la chica y maldijo en mil idiomas a la maldad de esa perra, (la caniche, por supuesto). Luego dejó a sus perros a cargo de otro amigo paseador y se volvió a casa. Amaba a los perros pero estos solían comportarse de forma muy territoriales como para hacer ese tipo de cosas y Kiba parecía haberlo olvidado.

-¿Algo más ante de finalizar el acuerdo? -le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

Kiba permanecía atento a la charla, no oía a Sasuke y estaba tratando de no malinterpretar las palabras de Hyu. ¿Con quién podía estar hablando así? ¿Una novia? No, con una novia uno no hablaba de condiciones, salidas públicas, prohibición sobre el contacto... O quizás sí, quién sabía, se dijo y se alejó de la puerta.

-Todavía no termino... -murmuró Hinata.

-Vaya que resultaste exigente. Habla entonces, niño.

Hinata tomó aire y cerró los ojos unos momentos. -Usted dijo que tenía métodos para que yo pudiera ingresar al Instituto de Konoha sin problemas...

-Supongo que no hablaras de convertirte en un alumno.

-N-o, yo sólo tengo que hablar con alguien de allí.

-Está bien. Cinco condiciones, Larkin.

-Ayer... -se apresuró ella. Era la primera vez que exponía tanto sus puntos de vista, y el hecho de que Sasuke no estuviera allí frente a frente la aliviaba un poco. -usted me llamó cerebro de ave. -susurró. Sasuke ni siquiera lo hubiera recordado si no se lo mencionaban. -Me gustaría una d-isculpa y que no volviera a decirme nada parecido, esa es la última condición.

Sasuke hizo un sonido de negación.

-Pedir disculpas no es algo que acostumbre. -dijo él.

-Es una de mis condiciones... No creo que usted sepa lo mal que...

-Lo lamento, y puedes estar tranquilo de que no volveré a llamarte así. -Sasuke la interrumpió y se disculpó con tanta dificultad y sonando tan forzado como si estuviera comiendo clavos.

Quedó claro para Hinata que esa frase mecánica sería lo máximo que obtendría de él.

Sasuke se había disculpado muy pocas veces en su vida, no lo hacía porque una disculpa era sinónimo de haber cometido errores, y él no toleraba los errores. Había sido criado por su padre con la idea de que él no le debía nada a nadie, ni siquiera un perdón. La creencia que mantuvo por tanto tiempo no cambiaría de un momento a otro aunque lo intentara...

-A las ocho. -dijo él con la voz seca y distante. Cortando la molesta conversación. -¿Tienes la dirección?

Hinata hizo malabares con los papeles para encontrar una tarjeta con las coordenadas a las que debía ir.

-S-í. -dijo mientras la miraba.

-Entonces te veré allí. Acepté tus condiciones y espero que cumplas con las mías. No te atrevas a llegar tarde. -le advirtió y luego cortó la comunicación.

(~^.^)~Sayonara!


	11. La culpa no es de Hyu

Hola criaturitas! Tienen ganas de leer? Espero que sí porque este capítulo bastante extenso.

Espero que valga la pena.

A leer!

(/^.^)/

**Kaze no Fuyu.**

Tu secreto. Capítulo 10.

**_La culpa no es de Hyu sino de quien le da de beber. ¿Acaso no había sido una orden de Uchiha?_**

El joven llegó en un automóvil blanco que lucía magnífico como si lo hubieran comprado hacía unos cuantos minutos, y probablemente fuera así.

-Este es el lugar, señor. - confirmó el chofer que vestía un traje de corte elegante y formal. Su jefe se dispuso a abrir la puerta, haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos sobre su seguridad, y bajó del vehículo. A unas cuantas personas le llamó la atención la figura de ese hombre nunca antes visto por allí; alto, esbelto, de anchas espaldas, dueño de una extraña cabellera roja ligeramente despeinada, y atractivo por donde se lo mirara. Un incendio de Hombre... Él se encaminó a la entrada de un edificio. Sus ojos estaban atentos al entorno. Un vecindario bastante común, pensó y continuó con su estudio. Lo único de lo que estaba convencido era de que ella podía estar viviendo una vida llena de lujos a su lado, pero esa mujer era una maldita cabeza dura que no oía razones. Y como él estaba forjado con el mismo tipo de obstinación, había llegado hasta allí con la firme decisión de llevársela lejos, sin importar cuantas excusas más ella intentara crear.

Sakura estaba regresando a su casa luego de pasar una tarde rodeada de revistas, chismes, comida grasosa, perfumes y las dos ruidosas de Tenten e Ino. Venía sonriendo al recordar las anécdotas de mal gusto de esta última, quien parecía haber nacido sin ningún tipo de filtro a la hora de hablar. Sus tacones producían un ligero sonido contra el parqué de la vereda. A esa hora el barrio donde vivía tenía una particular calma que la hacía sentir reconfortada, casi de la misma forma que lo hacía pensar en Sasuke, aunque últimamente no era tranquilidad lo que el le producía sino ansiedad. No quería pensar en lo mucho que estaba conteniéndose para no tomar su móvil y llamarlo. ¿Y si había enfermado y ahora se hallaba solo en su departamento sin nadie que lo ayudara?, el sólo imaginarlo le producía un vacío en el pecho y más aún pensar que no importaba cuantas veces intentara acercarse, él continuaba evitando y alejándola como si fuera alguna clase de virus peligroso.

-Eres tan difícil, pero no voy a darme por vencida, Sasuke. -susurró convencida de que una mujer cuando amaba lo hacía sin importar lo que sucediera. Sakura estaba segura de que su amor por Sasuke era verdadero y de que algún día sería correspondida. Llevaba años creyéndolo. -Esta vez tengo que permanecer muy cerca de él. -se dijo nuevamente. Estando a solo medio metro del edificio donde vivía, notó la figura de un hombre parado cerca de la puerta. Sus pasos se detuvieron por precaución, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Eres tú? -preguntó dudosa. El hombre, alto de ojos verdes parecidos a los de ella y dueño de una cabellera ardiente, se le acercó. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que apenas se dio cuenta cuando lo tuvo enfrente, él la tomó del mentón y en silencio la besó en los labios. Un beso con sus labios cálidos, suaves, masculinos y familiares. Sakura reaccionó. Lo miró con una expresión fúrica y luego le golpeó el pecho con las manos.

-¡¿Porqué haces eso, Gaara?!- le reprochó histérica.

-Las palabras de presentación me resultan insulsas, un beso es más personal. -respondió él, sin mostrarse molesto por el golpe. Sakura sintió un leve cosquilleo en las manos, golpearlo en el pecho fue como cachetear una columna de acero. -Sigues siendo impulsiva, Sakura. Ese rasgo tuyo siempre me ha parecido excitante.

Ante tales palabras, Sakura retrocedió tratando de esconder su repentino sonrojo.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te has vuelto tan... tan...? -ella no sabía que decirle, él había cambiado tanto que dudaba poder reconocerlo si no fuera por esa melena de fuego, que le hizo recordar fragmentos enteros de su infancia.

Gaara sonrió ligeramente, se inclinó hacia ella haciendo que la joven tomara una postura defensiva.

-Querida prima, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estamos llamando la atención. -ella reparó en la gente que pasaba y se les quedaba mirando. -Será mejor que me invites a pasar a tu departamento. Tengo curiosidad por conocerlo.

Sakura hizo una mueca luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio. Gaara la seguía, pero se detuvo cuando ella giró hacia él y lo miró desafiante.

-Debes entrar después que yo.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo? -preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

Sakura rodó los ojos, gesto que a él le pareció sumamente tentador. -Mis vecinos suelen tener mucho tiempo libre como para preocuparse por la vida privada de los demás. No quiero habladurías sobre tú y yo... Aunque pensándolo bien, no debería preocuparme, después de todo, es evidente que somos familia, ¿no? - ella sonrió, Gaara imitó el gesto sin entusiasmo alguno.

-Es verdad, somos familia. -la forma en que lo dijo tuvo grandes tintes de insatisfacción que Sakura no llegó a percibir, porque ya estaba varios pasos adelante.

Kiba movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. La camisa blanca, con delgadas rayas azules, no le agradaba del todo.

-Debería intentar con algo más. -dijo Hinata en tono derrotado. Estaba en una tienda departamental en busca de ropa. Ella había aceptado trabajar con Sasuke, ambos establecieron reglas y una de ellas era el atuendo. Formal, elegante, cómodo, había sugerido Sasuke rápidamente. Hinata tenía una vaga imagen sobre qué podía ser formal, elegante y cómodo para una mujer, pero si hablábamos de hombres, una nebulosa se formaba en su cabeza. Para ayudarla en su pequeño percance, el bien predispuesto Kiba se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y por supuesto que él no tenía ni la menor idea de el trasfondo de toda la situación. Para Kiba Hyu sólo era un amigo que no tenía idea de lo que era el estilo y por eso le brindaba ayuda. Era una gran suerte para Hyu tenerlo cerca. No por nada Kiba se había auto proclamado "El señor moda".

-Porqué no pruebas con esas chaquetas de cuero, ¡están fenomenales!- dijo él y arrastró a Hinata tras de sí. Había un casi lúgubre aparador con todo tipo de prendas que apuntaban al tipo de hombres "rebeldes". Kiba quedó prendado de unos pantalones negros que tenían unas cuantas cadenas que unían los bolsillos delantero y trasero. -¡Llevo meses queriendo comprar uno de esos, pero siempre me los ganan! -exclamó y Hinata no llegó a comprender el porqué del escándalo. Cosas del universo Kiba Inuzuka. Él se apresuró a entrar y pidió a la mujer encargada probarse unos, esta aceptó gustosa porque el brillo en los ojos marrones de Kiba auguraban una venta. Hinata, mientras, se quedó recorriendo la tienda con la mirada. Se imaginó a sí misma vistiendo como un roquero. Mucho negro, unas pesadas botas, chaquetas con inscripciones de bandas, una melena larga y rebelde. Sasuke la colgaría del árbol más cercano si se atrevía a presentarse ante él con semejante aspecto... Ella no tenía ni idea sobre ropa y, viéndolo así, estaba comenzando a creer que Kiba tampoco. Seguramente Eduard sería de mucha ayuda en esos momentos pero ella no se atrevería a molestarlo en horarios de trabajo, así que tendría que arreglárselas como pudiera. Lanzó un suspiro y consultó el reloj de la tienda.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, la cita con Sasuke era a las ocho. "Y no te atrevas a llegar tarde", recordó comenzando a sentir ansiedad, de esas que provocan sudor en las manos y un nerviosismo incontrolable como un cosquilleo en el paladar. Minutos más tarde Kiba salió del probador presumiendo lo bien que lucía y la empleada lo aduló aplaudiéndolo como una foca contenta. La venta estaba asegurada. Hinata no pudo contradecir a la mujer porque Kiba en verdad se veía bien, incluso con esos pantalones negros que podrían dejar en evidencia, y en ridículo, a cualquiera. El señor moda se llevó los pantalones puestos y acompañó a Hinata a la siguiente tienda, él solía ser bastante intuitivo y casi pudo oler la intranquilidad de la joven. Lo que había oído por la mañana cruzó por su cabeza, quizás la intranquilidad se debiera a la discusión con su novia... Porque ahora Kiba estaba convencido de que Hyu tenía una pareja, de otra manera no se explicaba toda aquella discusión. Iba a preguntar, pero después consideró que tal vez a Hyu no le agradara hablar de ello y Kiba no era ningún chismoso, si su compañero no lo mencionaba, el tema ahí quedaba.

-¿De verdad debes vestirte así? -dijo cuando pasaron por un local de ropa masculina que era completamente antagónica a las que él frecuentaba. Trajes, corbatas, camisas, zapatos de marca... Un mundo que Kiba veía pasar de cerca y esquivaba con la gracia de un torero a las astas del animal furioso. ¡Y olé!

-B-ueno, eso es lo que me dijeron. -aclaró Hinata y fijó su vista en un maniquí. Ese estilo se parecía a lo que Sasuke usaba. El maniquí no tenía un rostro definido y la mente de Hinata formó la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, recordaba que fue él quien le sugirió comprar en ese centro comercial específicamente, pero en ningún momento le dijo a qué tienda debía entrar, lo cual habría sido una tremenda ayuda. Casi podía imaginarse que tenía a Uchiha enfrente y este le ordenaba apresurarse. ¡Y tenía que apresurarse!

Hinata estaba tan distraída que no notó a un hombre que apareció de la nada, este la tomó del codo, con cortesía, y la llevó dentro de una tienda hablando sobre asistirla para encontrar lo que buscaba. El hombre era un empleado de la boutique y resultó ser todo un personaje, al verlo Kiba imaginó una abeja. Un abejorro, mejor dicho... Era amanerado en exceso, olía a jazmines frescos, su voz era como un coro de iglesia, quedó encantado con el aspecto de niño de Hinata y fascinado por Kiba, quien no disimulaba los escalofríos cada vez que el abejorro le lanzaba seductoras miradas. ¡Que ni siquiera lo pensara!, él era bien hombre y ni por asomo se interesaría en alguien que usaba unos anticuados pañuelos de seda a juego con la corbata, que apuntara sus cañones a otro barco, dijo y ahora fue su turno de quedarse sentado esperado en unos cómodos, y extravagantes, sillones rojo pasión. En la tienda flotaba un sofisticado aire que desentonaba por completo con el aspecto despojado de Kiba que había acomodado sus pies a lo largo del sillón, se identificaba como un aroma a vainilla y jazmines dulces, probablemente fuera el aromatizador que usaban allí. A Kiba no le agradaba del todo. Paseó sus ojos por los percheros y los maniquíes, ugh, todo era demasiado ostentoso... Desde donde se encontraba podía oír, además de la música ambiental, los halagos del abejorro hacia Hyu. Eran cosas como;_ ¡te queda fabuloso!, ¡este color se vería glorioso en ti, cariño!, o ¡moriría porque mi piel resaltara como la tuya!_ Kiba no podía creer que alguien que no vistiera sotana usara la palabra "glorioso" con tal tono de exaltación, pero era asunto de Hyu ahora. Mientras el abejorro no lo violara en el probador, todo estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pasional sillón, la cosa iba para largo así que mejor relajarse, quizás pudiera dormir un poco. Era como un esposo esperando a que su indecisa mujer terminara de escoger entre dos vestidos del mismo modelo pero en distinto colores, salvando las grandes distancias. Hyu y él no eran esposos y los dos eran hombres.

Pensó en Akamaru y el pequeño Momo, así es como habían bautizado al travieso labrador de Hinata durante una noche en que cenaron duraznos de postre y el cachorro había intentado comerse las frutas con las semillas incluidas, los dos se encontraban a salvo con un amigo paseador que se llevaba bien con ellos. Kiba no pudo seguir meditando porque un fuerte ¡_Ahhh_! le perforó los tímpanos y le disparó la presión. El abejorro había lanzado el chillido, con tanta entonación y énfasis, como si alguien le hubiera clavado un alfiler en el trasero. Kiba se puso de pie preguntándose que diablos pasaba, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio salir a Hyu del probador. Adorable fue la primer palabra que se le cruzó por la mente. Un traje a medida de corte impecable, una corbata azul océanico, el lado izquierdo del cabello de Hyu peinado hacia atrás, esos enormes ojos grises y un sonrojo que se extendía por su rostro. Un conjunto de cosas que lo dejó completamente desorientado.

-¡Hemos terminado!- exclamó el abejorro exhibiendo a Hinata como su mayor obra de arte. La joven rebozaba vergüenza, jamás nadie la había halagado tanto como en esos treinta minutos y se sentía mareada. El jovial empleado la midió, probó colores, telas y texturas, la peinó... Hinata trató de frenarlo diciéndole que no necesitaba grandes arreglos, sólo ropa, pero se rindió y dejó hacer porque el abejorro estaba enfrascado en su emocionante "metamorfosis". No supo si en algún momento se percató de que ella era una mujer, pero si lo hizo no mencionó nada al respecto, cosa que fue agradecida. A Hinata no se le antojaba dar un discurso sobre sus motivos. -Esto sí que es glorioso, ¿no crees, bombón? -preguntó el abejorro. Kiba trató de encontrar otra definición aparte de adorable y glorioso pero algo se había apagado en su cerebro y encendido en otra parte. Ni siquiera ser llamado bombón logró sacarlo de ese estado.

-Yo no sé si esto es muy... -balbuceó Hinata.

-Detalles, cariño. No seas tímido y lúcete. ¡Te ves tan comestible! -exclamó y la tomó de las mejillas, apretándolas, sin hacerle daño.

-Vaya, te queda bien. -dijo Kiba aún con algo apagado y la otra parte encendida. -¡Pero no es como si yo quisiera comerte como ese tipo! -exclamó él a la defensiva, causándole una risilla a Hinata. Ella y Kiba resistieron varias adulaciones más hasta que salieron de la tienda con bolsas de ropa, suficientes para varias semanas de tranquilidad. La joven rogó al cielo que el dinero que Sasuke le había dado haya sido bien utilizado.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, señor. -dijo el abejorro mientras veía a Kiba y Hinata alejarse. Él hablaba por teléfono con alguien. -¡esa criatura es realmente linda!

-Ya veo, has hecho un buen trabajo. La paga fue depositada en tu cuenta. -le informó su interlocutor.

-¡Maravilloso! pero señor, realmente tengo curiosidad por algo, ¿porqué esa muchacha vestía como un hombre?... ¿hola?, ¿señor?... ¡Ah, vaya que es impredecible!- exclamó el empleado y se retiró a su tienda, habían llegado más clientes que también esperaban recibir su ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Hinata verificó la hora una vez más. Debía bañarse, y aunque las temperaturas en esa época eran más bien frescas, ella había sudado con tanto ajetreo. Kiba daba vueltas entre preparándose un sándwich de jamón y queso, y dándole de comer a Momo y Akamaru que estaban bastante inquietos como todos los días a esa hora.

-Oye Hyu, esa cosa ha estado sonando desde hace un rato. -le señaló Kiba refiriéndose al móvil de Hinata que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella hizo un gesto y se apresuró a contestar, tuvo que cerrar un ojo y alejar el móvil de su oreja izquierda para no perder la audición.

-U-chiha-sama... sí, no se preocupe, llegaré a tiempo... ¿Cambiaron de dirección?... sí, por favor dígame el lugar. -Kiba le extendió papel y lápiz al ver que lo necesitaba. -Lo tengo, estaré allí en unos minutos... -la llamada terminó y Hinata dejó de contener la respiración. Se estaba volviendo habitual en ella hacer eso cuando oía a Sasuke.

-Auch, ¿era tu jefe, no? -le preguntó Kiba, Hinata asintió distraídamente, estaba pensando en que Sasuke le había dado quince minutos para llegar a una dirección que estaba bastante más alejada de lo que habían acordado en un principio. ¿Cómo haría para llegar allí en menos de quince, si tomaba más de veinte hacer el recorrido? -Incluso desde aquí pude escuchar sus gruñidos, -continuaba Kiba. -¿Cómo es él?

-Un cubo de hielo. -respondió Hinata pensando en otra cosa y casi de inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca, arrepintiéndose.

-¡Oye! yo no lo conozco así que puedes hablar mal de él, tanto como quieras. -dijo Kiba riendo. Hinata se disculpó y enfiló a toda prisa al baño. Tomaría la ducha y saldría prácticamente volando. Aseguró la puerta y se desvistió, sintió alivio cuando se deshizo de las vendas que contraían sus pechos. A veces se volvían bastante asfixiantes. El agua tibia le relajó los músculos pero la comodidad no duró demasiado ya que la agradable temperatura se esfumó de repente y en su lugar ella recibió el agua fría. Como una corriente eléctrica crispando todo su cuerpo.

-¡K-Kiba-san! -gritó sin darse cuenta. Él llegó de inmediato al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-preguntó exaltado.

-E-l agua... -respondió Hinata y trató de calmar el castañeo en sus dientes.

-Oh, rayos. Se suponía que Chen lo había reparado. Déjame entrar para intentar arreglarlo. -sugirió él girando el pomo de la puerta.

-¡No es necesario! -exclamó ella buscando una toalla para cubrirse. -no es necesario, puedo bañarme de todas formas. -aseguró para tranquilizar a Kiba. Hinata soportó el agua y terminó de tomar la ducha. Salió minutos más tarde ya vestida, se había lavado el cabello por lo que el peinado que el empleado de la boutique le había realizado, se desvaneció. Mejor así, a decir verdad le pareció algo presuntuoso aún para usarlo frente a Sasuke.

-Volveré dentro de unas horas. -le dijo a Kiba que estaba en la mesa de la cocina estudiando un atlas de la anatomía animal, para un examen. Ella miró por un momento a Momo que ahora dormía, bajo la mesa, pegado a Akamaru. -Este fin de semana me gustaría salir de paseo con ellos. -murmuró.

-Entonces puedo encargarme de eso, hay muchos lugares a los que podemos ir. -aseguró Kiba, se había puesto de pie y miraba a Hinata con la misma comprensión que lo haría un hermano mayor. -Si sales con el cabello mojado, pescarás un resfriado. -él se sacó un gorro de lana marrón y se lo colocó a ella. -Ahora vete, suerte con el Señor Hielo. -la despidió y Hinata se apresuró a bajar a las calles. Ella tuvo suerte de hallar un oportuno taxi, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como para no terminar atascada en el incesante tráfico. Al principio creyó que el tiempo le sería suficiente, pero los minutos fueron pasando y ella seguía atrapada en medio de autos, que circulaban a paso de hombre, y las ruidosas bocinas. Cuando asomó por la ventanilla descubrió la causa del retraso; un hombre de unos cuarenta años trataba de cambiar un neumático dañado, mientras una mujer, aparentemente su esposa, le daba una mezcla de sermones, regaños y consejos que eran, enfáticamente, apoyados por el resto de los conductores.

-Esto suele un buen rato, muchacho. -dijo el taxista mientras se secaba la frente con un pañuelo. Hinata apretó sus manos sobre su regazo, el tiempo seguía corriendo. Para colmar la estresante situación, Sasuke la llamaba al celular. Ella dejó en silencio para no oírlo, pero el tormentoso aparato encendía y apagaba sus luces mientras el nombre de Sasuke aparecía en la pantalla una y otra vez. Hinata casi al borde de una crisis se ordenó no contestar. Por Dios, Sasuke debía darse cuenta que ella no podía apurar al tránsito aún con todos los gritos y reclamos que él pudiera lanzarle. Ella aguardó un poco más, el taxi logró dar una agónica vuelta en una esquina. Estaba deseando calmarse comiéndose las uñas, hasta que reconoció el sitio en el que se hallaba. Era a sólo una cuantas cuadras del casino, se dijo, Así que se armó de valor y decidió salir del vehículo. Iba a hacer el resto del camino a pie. Si había algo que no podía tolerar que los demás esperaran por ella y tenía un compromiso que cumplir con Sasuke, por eso prácticamente corrió los últimos metros.

Eran las ocho menos cinco, hacía bastante frío y Hinata veía el vaho de su aliento cuando inspiraba y exhalaba buscando aire. Sentía que la garganta le picaba. No era demasiado atlética y la última vez que corrió fue en una, ya lejana, clase de educación física cuando estaba en secundaria, e incluso en esos momentos solía quedar última en las competiciones. Sacudiéndose los recuerdos, cruzó una calle, del otro lado se hallaba uno de los casinos más llamativos y elegantes de la ciudad, su diseño era de una modernidad absoluta y lograba maravillar a todo el que cruzaba por allí, pero el arquitecto no había olvidado lo clásico; cientos de farolas estratégicamente ubicadas iluminaban toda la manzana que ocupaba el edificio, los árboles de pino y otras especies que lo rodeaban le daban cierta reserva y aspecto de castillo de cuentos. Habían varios autos estacionados cercanos a la escalera de piedra de la entrada. Mientras Hinata corría, comenzó a preguntarse como haría para encontrar a Sasuke en un lugar monstruosamente grande. No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello porque al dar un presuroso paso sintió que algo, o alguien, le impedía seguir y la tenía sujeta del cuello del saco que traía puesto. Giró desconcertada y con alivio notó que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Siete minutos de retraso. -le dijo él consultando su reloj. -La puntualidad no es lo tuyo. -aseguró y la soltó. Sasuke había estado esperando a su empleado en la entrada porque supuso que, el muy lento, no usaría el móvil para contactarlo o avisarle de su ubicación. Era bastante predecible en ese aspecto, pero lo que no era predecible fue lo que encontró cuando lo miró de pies a cabeza; Hyu estaba bien vestido con aquel traje oscuro, pero había un error que saltaba a la vista, un gorro. Y no era sólo un gorro, era El Gorro, de color café y que desentonaba completamente con el resto de la ropa.

Hinata, ajena a la evaluación de Sasuke, se disculpó con una reverencia, todavía estaba agitada y sin duda aliviada por haber llegado a tiempo.

-Pensé que habían sido más, considerando que usted cambió el lugar a última hora... -dijo sonriendo y felicitándose a sí misma. Su comentario, a Sasuke no le pareció gracioso, él seguía pensando en aquel detalle. ¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando se atrevió a ponerse esa cosa. Unas botas de cuero no lo habían molestado tanto como "esa cosa".

Se llevó una mano a la boca y se aclaró solemnemente la garganta.

-Es un mal comienzo que ignores mis llamadas. -dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sasuke lucía sobrio y atractivo como siempre. Hinata parpadeó, se sintió avergonzada pero no iba a explicarle que el sólo oír su voz la ponía nerviosa, que no podía pensar con claridad cuando se dirigía a ella y que por eso no había contestado las llamadas. Era ridículo incluso que eso fuera verdad, así que no buscó excusas, aceptó su culpa, y lo siguió tratando de dar las mismas largas zancadas, aunque sus piernas no eran tan largas...

Él no añadió nada más que una mirada de advertencia. Esa noche era el inicio de una relación profesional así que era mejor, por el momento, ahorrarse las discusiones.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Hinata pensó que eso no podía ser un casino, más bien parecía un palacio futurista iluminado con tantas luces que lo hacían parecer salido de alguna alucinante visión. Era bello por fuera y espléndido por dentro, el techo presumía un entramado exquisito y fabulosos candelabros arañas de cristal se suspendían sobre sus cabezas. El piso y las paredes eran obras de arte en sí mismos, todo allí tenía diseños que quitaban el aliento con sólo verlos. Hinata no recordó haber puesto un pie en un sitio así antes. Notó que varias personas iban acompañados de personal uniformado que se encargaba de transportar maletas, así que dedujo que el casino también contaba con un hotel, o quizás fuera el hotel el que contaba con un casino...

-Cierra la boca, levanta los hombros, mira a los ojos cuando te hablan y actúa como si no estuvieras tan asombrado. -le recomendó Sasuke. Hinata se dio cuenta de que efectivamente tenía la boca abierta y los hombros caídos. Se ruborizó sin embargo trató de calmarse y seguir los consejos de Sasuke, él sabía lo que hacía después de todo.

En el centro del hall de entrada se ubicaba una fuente donde danzaban aguas con destellos dorados, dados por unas diminutas luces que se encontraban ocultas a la vista. Sasuke murmuró algo y avanzó a paso certero por el lugar, los empleados que se lo cruzaban saludaban con respeto. Hinata lo acompañaba de cerca y se preguntó cuantas veces él habría recorrido el mismo camino. ¿Sería Sasuke uno de esos asiduos hombres de casino? Ella casi podía imaginárselo, en plan de Playboy, sentado en una de esas mesas de juego con cartas en las manos, rodeado de bellas mujeres, y muy dispuesto a humillar a su contrincante... El mundo de Sasuke Uchiha era muy distinto al de Hinata Hyuuga, ratificó una vez más, pero antes de poder colocar a su nuevamente jefe en el lugar de los protagonistas de películas estilo Las Vegas, él cambió de dirección.

-La primer cita será en el restaurante. -dijo Sasuke mientras cruzaban por un pasillo alfombrado que conducía al lugar mencionado.

-¿Usted la conoce? -murmuró Hinata. -me refiero a la mujer que veremos. -añadió, más para distraerse el súbito pánico que comenzaba a invadirla que por curiosidad.

-No, pero he oído hablar de ella y creo habérmela cruzado en ciertos eventos. -contestó él, mientras presentía el nerviosismo de Hyu. -No deseo perder con ella más tiempo del necesario, ni cruzarme con ningún conocido, así que trabaja bien.

-. . . -Hinata no halló voz para decir sí señor. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, Hyu estaba pálido. Rayos. Se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-¿Piensas que estamos en el Polo Norte? -dijo él, Hinata no entendió a qué se refería. -Ni siquiera pienses que usarás eso. -de improvisto Sasuke le arrebató el gorro de lana que había estado molestándolo como si emanara algún tipo de horrible hedor, alzó una ceja al notar que algunos cabellos azulados de Hinata se habían crispado. La adorable hormiga indecisa volvía a aparecer.

-E-s que el calentador de agua se descompuso y un amigo me la ha prestado.. -explicó ella.

-Muy amable de su parte. -dijo Sasuke y arrojó el gorro a un elegante cesto de basura que estaba cerca, si hubiera tenido a mano gasolina y unos fósforos, no habría dudado en usarlos también. Hinata dio un paso adelante, iba a protestar pero Sasuke la miró con esos ojos negros que le recomendaban no armar una escena. Discutir con él sería inútil, así que que se mordió la lengua y lo dejó pasar. Prometiendo mentalmente comprarle a Kiba uno nuevo, suspiró y se peinó con los dedos. -Lilian Matsumoto, es tu objetivo, recuerda su nombre. -le indicó Sasuke notando que el pánico de Hyu había sido dejado atrás.

-He memorizado sus datos y su rostro de las fotografías. -le aseguró Hinata, aún lamentando haber perder algo que no le pertenecía.

-No servirá de nada que memorices su rostro. Esa mujer tiene una obsesión, cambia radicalmente de apariencia cada cierto tiempo. Ya lo verás tu mismo. - aseguró Sasuke y entraron al restaurante. Unos cincuenta comensales estaban sentados en la mesa, algunos cenando, otros charlando y algunos simplemente bebiendo. Gente de mundo y con tanto dinero que gastaba en una noche, y en unas horas, lo que a muchos les alcanzaría para vivir años. Un mesero lo vio llegar y se acercó a Sasuke preguntándole si tenía reservación, él sólo tuvo que mencionar su apellido para que el camarero lo tratara como alguien excesivamente importante, todo gracias a la influencia que Fugaku se había tardado en forjar. Frívolo, así le resultó a Hinata todo ese ambiente.

-Mi lugar será aquella mesa, la tuya es la que está a la izquierda. -indicó Sasuke. -en medio de la charla me levantaré y la dejaré a solas. En ese momento apareces tú. ¿Entendido?

-S-sí...

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la evidente falta de convicción de su "amante". Aunque él odió que sucediera, unos hombres se acercaron a saludarlo. Hinata intentó no lucir tan afectada por sus nervios cuando Sasuke la presentó como su secretario oficial ante ellos, tenía que seguir los consejos. Hombros derechos, mirar a los ojos y boca cerrada... No estaba respirando, pero eso no tenía que notarse. Los hombres hablaron unos minutos de cosas sin verdadera relevancia, y se despidieron con apretones de mano. Hyu actuó correctamente, pensó Sasuke.

-Larkin. -llamó él con un tono de voz plano. -recuerda que trabajas para mí ahora. Haz lo necesario para que el plan se cumpla. -le aconsejó y Hinata sintió que se le secaba incluso la garganta, segundo tras segundo se daba cuenta de cuan importante era Sasuke en verdad. Él estaba arriesgando demasiado con ese plan, pensó. Pero aún así hizo lo propio, se ubicó en su sitio y miró a su jefe. Uchiha estaba muy tranquilo, mientras que ella estaba tan inquieta que ni siquiera fue consciente en qué momento había comenzado a probar el platillo de entrada que le habían servido. Pollo a la no sé qué con crema de algo, era delicioso y ella se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, tal vez comer la tranquilizara un poco, pensó, sin embargo su estómago no quiso aceptar nada sólido. Mala suerte. Sasuke estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos, Hyu le seguía resultando infantil pero había algo en él que le decía que confiara.

Confiar, hacía tiempo que no se fiaba de nadie y no quería equivocarse nuevamente...

Hinata era ajena a los pensamientos que Sasuke pudiera tener, ella ahora estaba atenta a la puerta. La señorita Lilian aparecería en cualquier momento, se decía y fijaba su atención en todos los que llegaban. Sin embargo cuando Lilian por fin apareció, Hinata no fue capaz de reconocerla sólo hasta que Sasuke se puso de pie para recibirla como un supuesto caballero, ella lo interrogó con la mirada, ¿en verdad era la señorita Lilian? La mujer que estaba allí no se parecía en nada a la de la fotografía, aquella tenía una larga, lisa y lustrosa cabellera negra, mientras que esta lucía una de tono caoba, con algunas ondas y largo hasta los hombros. Incluso los ojos de la recién llegada eran verdes, mientras que los que Hinata había memorizado eran azules. En ese momento cobró sentido para ella la descripción de Sasuke, cambia radicalmente de apariencia, no servirá de nada que memorices su rostro. En efecto esa mujer era Lilian, una joven cuyo únicos méritos propios eran poseer piel tan blanca y delicada como el algodón y unos enormes ojos azules, que ahora eran verdes gracias a la magia de los lentes de contacto, el resto, incluido su espectacular belleza, era mérito del dinero de su familia y de los cirujanos plásticos más costosos. Ella sufría de un drástico cambio por lo menos cuatro veces al año, mutaba de piel de la misma forma en que lo haría una serpiente, y hasta Sasuke se dijo que Fugaku le había enviado una fotografía demasiado desactualizada y la elección con ella fue desacertada. Incluso si él hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse, una mujer de ese estilo sería la última de la lista. Lilian se presentó primero, inició la conversación y continuó dirigiendo el rumbo de la misma. Le informó a Sasuke sobre su familia y su empresa como algo meramente rutinario, donde cobró emoción fue cuando empezó a hablar sobre sí misma. Tenía un ego que no cabía aún en ese enorme salón, pero para Sasuke quedó claro que por dentro estaba llena de inseguridades sobre su aspecto, eso explicaba el hecho de que no se callara un solo segundo y que a estando a días de haberse operado, ya estuviera pensando en como se vería la semana entrante.

Pasaron cinco minutos durante los cuales Uchiha puso en práctica la habilidad que había aprendido gracias a años de soportar su amigo Naruto; simular que escuchaba. Mientras su rostro decía puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, su mente estaba previendo algún plan más en caso de que Hyu se acobardara a último momento. Esa posibilidad rondaba como un fantasma. Lilian continuaba hablando, Sasuke discretamente, y como un maestro del disimulo, miró hacia Hyu. Se sorprendió al notar que este vigilaba casi con la misma discreción. O eso fue lo que él creyó pero la verdad era que Hinata se había distraído con un postre de canela que con buen tino le había ofrecido el camarero. Ella se enfrascó en apreciar aquella exquisitez y por un momento olvidó cual era su trabajo.

Dos minutos más, Lilian charlaba alegre como si Sasuke fuera su mejor amiga, y Sasuke estaba harto, el circo con esa mujer terminaba allí. Por un momento barajó la posibilidad de plantarla como cualquier canalla que no está interesado lo haría, pero el juego no era contra Lilian era contra Fugaku, jamás debía olvidar eso, así que había que seguir el plan. Se contuvo para no rechinar los dientes cuando notó que el tonto de su empleado estaba comiendo sin mirar en su dirección. ¡Así no podría hacerle una sola señal! Maldición, y eso que se lo había advertido.

-En Italia son tendencia los ojos verdes, debido a una actriz que... oh, ¿vas a algún lado, Sasuke? -le preguntó Lilian cuando él se puso abruptamente de pie.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada. -se excusó y se retiró, pasando cerca de Hinata y lanzándole una mirada llena de dardos cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él. En el instante en que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la joven se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba molesto, tragó saliva. Él había dejado a la señorita Lilian sola lo cual era la indicación de que su momento de actuar había llegado. Dejó de lado el postre que había calmado sus nervios (y que habían vuelto de un plumazo gracias a Sasuke) bebió un trago de agua, luego reunió todo el coraje del que fue capaz y caminó hacia Lilian. La mujer había sacado un espejo de cartera y estaba retocándose con un iluminador.

-Buenas noches. -saludó Hinata. Sofocando su aprensión, tomó el lugar de Sasuke sin esperar a que la otra le dijera algo.

-¿Nos conocemos? -le preguntó Lilian con recelo, Hinata negó y comenzó a hablar. Una maravillosa actuación digna de un Oscar, como había dicho alguna vez Eduard. Hinata podía ser tímida hasta la médula pero una vez que podía adaptarse a su papel, nadie lograba hacerla retroceder. Le explicó a Lilian, con lujos de detalles, la supuesta relación secreta que mantenía con Sasuke y como él estaba muy entusiasmado con ello, todo dentro de los límites que Uchiha le había marcado y que ella cuidaba de no sobrepasar. Debía ser extremadamente convincente y profesional al mentir. A Sasuke le atraían los muchachos jóvenes, los convertía en sus amantes, los consentía y los mantenía en el más reservado de los secretos, pero ni una sola palabra más. Hinata se había mentalizado durante el día sabiendo que no había espacio para el miedo, y tal vez ahora no estuviera asustada, sino que estaba comenzando a sentir la misma adrenalina que se experimenta cuando se monta una bicicleta por primera vez. Tranquila, sólo habla con calma, paso por paso, se repetía.

Lilian no podía creerlo, pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero la seguridad con la que Hinata hablaba era demasiado firme y determinante.

-Él no tiene el menor interés en las mujeres, menos aún si pasan de los veinticinco, ¿cuántos años tiene usted?- preguntó Hinata, que había encapsulado su nerviosismo en alguna caja en su interior.

-Treinta y... ¡oye, espera un momento! Sasuke es un... idiota, ¿porqué diablos acepta tener una cita conmigo sino está interesado? -Lilian se sulfuró al tocar el, muy sensible, tema de su edad.

-¿Sabe lo difícil que debe ser para un hombre como él hablar sobre sus preferencias? -desvió Hinata con una pregunta que se respondía a sí misma.

-Ah, imbécil, además ahora me es claro que tiene desviación. Sale contigo y mírate, pareces un chiquillo, ¡podrías ser su hermano menor! -Hinata se encogió de hombros fingiendo restarle importancia. -Suficiente, me fastidian estas cosas y no tengo tiempo para perderlo. -Lilian se dio una última mirada al espejo. -dile a Sasuke, que no tengo intención de involucrarme en sus juegos. Diviértete tú con él, -ella se puso de pie, y giró hacia Hinata que no pudo evitar que la frase la hiciera sonrojar. -por cierto, linda corbata. -halagó a Hyu, y con la elegancia digna de una estrella, Lilian se marchó dejando una estela de perfume con aroma a manzanas verdes.

Tras quedarse sola Hinata apoyó su frente contra la mesa, su corazón latía desesperado. Lo había hecho, ¡por todos los cielos que lo había hecho! Sintió que su cabeza estallaría, necesitaba beber algo muy frío para despejarse.

-Me pregunto si te has excedido en tus mentiras. -la voz de Sasuke la hizo levantarse. Él tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y una mejilla roja. -nos cruzamos en el pasillo. -explicó cuando Hinata señaló el cachetazo. Los dedos de Lilian se habían marcado perfectamente como un molde. Auch, la mujer era casi de plástico pero pegaba con fuerza.

-Quizás se lo merecía, -dijo Hyuuga con cierta culpa por la mentira que acababa de armar. Sasuke lo miró aún con la sonrisa. -ella no parecía ser una mala persona...

-Tendrá muchos que sabrán consolarla. Lilian fue la primera pero aún nos quedan dos. Andando. -dijo él caminando a la puerta de salida. Hinata se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos? -cuestionó mientras Sasuke se dirigía a un ascensor y le indicaba entrar.

-Las que restan son hermanas y acordaron reunirse conmigo en el casino. Al parecer les gustan los juegos.

-No quiero ir a un casino... Se hace tarde y tengo que volver a casa, m-ejor acuerde otra cita mañana por la tarde. Buenas noches, Uchiha-sama. -Hinata se inclinó ante él y pretendió marcharse.

-No me des sugerencias. Entra de una vez. -Uchiha se impuso, como acostumbraba, y la metió al elevador. Hinata apoyó la frente en la pared metálica, Sasuke la miró de reojo. -Divertido, ¿no es así?

-¿A qu-é se refiere? -preguntó ella. Lilian le había sugerido divertirse con Sasuke, le dieron escalofríos el sólo pensarlo. -Acabo de hacer creer a una mujer que usted es...

-Pero no lo soy, Larkin. Disfruto de las mujeres de la misma forma en que lo hacen otros hombres, ¿o es que sigues pensando que no es así?

-Y-o no pienso nada. -dijo Hinata ocultado más su rostro contra el frío metal.

Sasuke resopló una risa. -Aún eres un mocoso... -se mofó él. Casi en un suspiro, y con la noche bastante avanzada, llegaron hasta el casino. El sitio era un mundo en sí mismo, uno lleno de lujos desmedidos. Escalofriante.

-¿E-stá seguro de querer hacer "eso" en este lugar? -trató de persuadir Hinata mientras se aproximaban a la entrada. Tres hombres musculosos y con aspecto de matones a sueldo eran los encargados de permitir, o no, el ingreso de ciertas personas. Sasuke no tenía invitación, pero con unos cuantos billetes logró que los tipos los dejaran entrar como si su sola presencia fuera un honor para el lugar. Hinata se contuvo para no rodar los ojos ante más despliegues de frivolidad de Uchiha. Cuando estuvieron dentro dejó fluir su inseguridad una vez más.

-Hay demasiadas personas, -dijo. -alguien podría reconocerlo y entonces...

-Que me reconozcan o no, no es un problema. -cortó Sasuke. -Mientras hagas tu trabajo con eficiencia, todo estará en orden.

-Si usted lo dice...

Caminaron entre los sectores de juegos. Habían máquinas electrónicas de distintos tipos, mozos vestidos de negro y blanco que danzaban de un lado al otro entre gente que vestía tan dignos de la alfombra roja de Hollywood, comida y bebida en abundancias y, por supuesto, mesas donde se desarrollaban encarnizados partidos de póker, además de entretenimientos que Hinata no alcanzaba a reconocer. El sitio se dividía en dos pisos y había una platea que conformaba el sector privado, reservado para quien sabe qué tipo de propósitos. Hacia allí se dirigieron ellos mientras sonaba una música moderna, que aunque no estaba a un volumen elevado hacía crispar los nervios de Hinata. De nuevo la invadía la inquietud... Ella veía la espalda de Sasuke subiendo por las escaleras, como un orgulloso lobo de pelaje negro y brillante, decidido a acabar con todas las presas que se atrevieran a cruzarse ante él. Ajenas, o quizás tentadas por su aspecto de hombre imposible, las mujeres que iban bajando por las escaleras le echaban miradas coquetas y descaradas, una rubia que pasó cerca de Uchiha le guiñó un ojo de manera provocativa. Hinata lo veía todo, se intimidó, y también pensó que quizás estaba imaginado cosas cuando varias damas le dedicaron miradas provocativas a ella, ¿acaso enloquecieron? Estaba vestida como un hombre y delante tenía a Sasuke que llamaba la atención de todas, ¿porqué la miraban entonces? No iba a entenderlo esa noche. Es que Hinata estaba dejando pasar un pequeño detalle, tal vez Hyu no destilara masculinidad (por obvias razones) pero su apariencia de niño resultaba atractiva para muchas.

-Bebe algo y vuelve a esconder esa cara de terror. -le recomendó Sasuke mientras llegaban hasta el reservado. Un temblor agitó el estómago de la joven. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y le indicó a Hyu lo que harían. Una vez que todo quedó claro, cada uno tomó su posición. Hinata se sentó en uno de los sofá de cuero azul oscuro con forma de medialuna, frente a ella había una mesa ratona, si levantaba los ojos veía cada movimiento de Sasuke, quién era atendido por un camarero. Él bebió varios tragos, ante eso Hinata se percató de que le agradaría tomar algo fresco y se preguntó si por algún lado venderían agua o jugo de frutas.

-Uchiha-sama, creo que iré al baño un momento. -le dijo ella con cierta vergüenza.

-Cinco minutos. -indicó Sasuke y Hinata se alejó tras el convenio. Tardó más de cinco minutos para decidirse entre el baño de hombres o el de mujeres, y tardó otros cinco en animarse a entrar. Cuando finalmente ingresó al de hombres, lo hizo cubriéndose los ojos con disimulo. Lloraría de la vergüenza si llegaba a ver algo indebido. Para su suerte los servicios eran cubículos independientes, así que pudo ingresar sin poner en peligro su identidad. Salió de allí y se dirigió casi de manera autómata hacia la mesa de los bocadillos y la barra de tragos. La sed había aumentado en los últimos minutos. Pidió agua y el joven barman a cargo se la ofreció. Hinata estaba por regresar donde Sasuke cuando el joven le puso enfrente una atractiva copa decorada con dos jugosas cerezas.

-Pruébalo, te ayudará. Te ves pálido. -le dijo este con una sonrisa. Se trataba de una bebida llamada Kirsch, hecho a base de cerezas, tenía un aroma fresco y un cierto tono rosa, haciéndolo lucir tentador, y hasta inofensivo, a los ojos de nuestra ingenua Hyuuga. Aceptó el reto, después de todo Sasuke le había dicho que bebiera algo. Probó el sabor desconocido con cierta cautela.

-Es refrescante... -dijo sorprendida de que le gustara. El camarero satisfecho le sirvió otro de lo mismo, él la deleitó con la degustación de varios cócteles distintos, algunos más agradables que otros, hasta que le sirvió los más frutales. Estos fueron los condimentos que le añadieron chispas a la mirada transparente de Hinata, eran riquísimos y luego de tomarlos le sobreflotaba un sabor dulce y anestesiante en la boca. Ella no llevó la cuenta de cuantos se tomó realmente, ni de cuanta era la graduación alcohólica de lo que bebía (algunas eran escandalosamente altas) pero los nervios se habían evaporado. Vaya efecto casi mágico que poseían esos simpáticos tragos...

-Uchiha-sama debería probar uno de estos. Su actitud se volvería más agradable... -le comentaba al barman, quién parecía bastante entretenido con su burbujeante estado. Ella miró distraídamente hacia arriba, recordó la indicación de los cinco minutos de su jefe. El reloj marcaba más de las diez y media. -¡T-engo que irme! -exclamó y se marchó corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, para decepción del hombre de los tragos. A Hinata le pareció que de repente había más gente que unos momentos antes y le impedían ir más rápido, pero fue avanzando torpemente y pidiendo disculpas a todo aquel que se cruzaba. Los escalones eran bastante difíciles de subir si uno no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, aunque Hinata creía estar en perfectas condiciones. Al llegar arriba buscó con la mirada vidriosa a Sasuke. Él ya no estaba allí, notó con horror. Casi sintió que oía el sonido del crujido de los dientes de su jefe, debía estar furioso con ella. Volvió a bajar por las escaleras mientras lo buscaba. La gente de alrededor bailaba y se divertía, mozos repartían máscaras, antifaces y sombreros cubiertos de pedrería diciendo que un cliente estaba de cumpleaños y quería celebrarlo con todos los presentes.

-Ten, este es para ti. -le dijo uno a Hinata y le colocaron unas largas orejas de conejos. Ella no le prestó atención y siguió buscando a Sasuke, mientras la noche se ponía más y más animada. De entre toda la gente, ella notó un grupo que destacaba ante el resto. Con una visión inexplicablemente borrosa, vio que Sasuke se hallaba rodeado de varias mujeres, una estaba tan cerca que parecía estar susurrándole confesiones al oído.

Sasuke esperó unos minutos y ni Hyu, ni ninguna de las recomendadas de su padre aparecía. Soltó un bufido y se levantó. Habían anunciado un festejo de cumpleaños, él no quería quedarse y ser parte de ello. Sabía que las fiestas de ese estilo solían alocarse hasta el punto en que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Primero iba a encontrar a su tonto empleado y luego iba a cancelar las citas con esas mujeres. Se suponía que sería él quién las rechazara, no ellas a él. Tomó su celular y llamó a Hyu, el contestador aparecía una y otra vez. Maldición. Mientras bajaba las escaleras mascullaba y pensaba en la reprimenda que le daría a aquel sujeto por ser tan descuidado. Si Hyu trabajaba para él, entonces tenía que estar cerca cuando lo necesitaba.

-Idiota. -murmuró por enésima vez. Cuando iba por los último peldaños unas mujeres, que no habían tenido descanso en mirarlo y coquetearle toda la noche, aparecieron. Ellas se sintieron más decididas en abordarlo ahora que Sasuke estaba solo, así que se acercaron contonéandose al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el lugar.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó una de ellas. Era una rubia alta, preciosa, presumía sus piernas largas, bronceadas y sedosas con un pequeño vestido de pedrería. Sus amigas eran igual de atractivas y también parecían interesadas en nuestro apuesto hombre. Sasuke buscó fugazmente a Hyu con la mirada, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él halló a las otras dos mujeres que se suponía serían su cita. Las hermanas Noriamu habían aparecido y a decir verdad fue el momento perfecto para que llegaran. Si Hyu no estaba Sasuke ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él más tarde, pero por ahora podía manejar la situación. Él miró a la rubia y le enseñó una ligera sonrisa de galán presumido que encandiló y entusiasmó a ese grupo de mujeres.  
-No estoy interesado. -susurró al oído de la rubia. Ella sintió un barrido de sensaciones acariciarle el cuerpo con la cercanía de Sasuke, así que decidió que tenía que tenerlo esa misma noche.  
Las señoritas Sunako y Sadako Noriamu, eran gemelas. No podían decir que les sobrara belleza, pero tenían lo suficiente como para atraer a cualquier hombre que estuviera con una o dos copas de más. Habían arribado al lugar un poco más tarde de lo que había acordado con un tal Sasuke Uchiha. Es una maravillosa oportunidad de que lo conozcan, el tenerlo en la familia sería muy beneficioso, les había dicho el padre de ambas días atrás, y las gemelas rara vez desobedecían un mandato de su querido padre (o por lo menos eso era lo que ellas le hacían creer) Ambas buscaron a Sasuke, él iba a convertirse en el esposo de una de ellas, lamentablemente cuando lo vieron él parecía coquetear con varias señoritas al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Qué no es ese? -preguntó Sunako señalando hacia la ronda de mujeres que se ubicaba unos metros más adelante.  
Sadako formó una mueca. -Sí, es él, y al parecer todo lo que la prensa dice es cierto. -respondió. -Míralo, son tres. Es bastante presumido si cree que podrá con todas. Detesto a los hombres así.  
-Pienso lo mismo, pero padre insiste en que es un buen candidato. -¿Qué dices de usar esto como excusa? Nosotras no queremos un marido que coquetea con cualquiera, ¿o sí?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Sería una deshonra para nuestra familia. -Sadako habló con fingida indignación. -Pero esta vez ha sido sencillo, él nos ha ahorrado el trabajo de alejarlo con alguna trampa. -las hermanas sonrieron con aire cómplice. Otro pretendiente que añadir a la lista de los descartados. De todas formas ellas no necesitaban a un hombre en sus vidas, entre ambas había un lazo tan íntimo y no estaban dispuestas a romperlo para integrar a nadie más. Ellas continuaron observando la escena. Aquellas tres mujeres cercaban a Sasuke como una jauría de lobas en plena cacería. -Uy, esas parecen vampiros. -ironizó Sunako con su hermana.  
-Él parece muy dispuesto a dejarse morder. Admito que es guapo.  
-Y que lo digas...  
-Oh, mira, el que llegó, parece molesto por algo.  
-Quizás su novia sea alguna de esas.  
-¿Porqué usará esas orejas? por su altura será un adolescente, pensé que no les permitían la entrada. -las hermanas se aproximaron, camuflándose entre quienes jugaban blackjack en una gran mesa, así podían apreciar mejor lo que sucedía, algo les decía que sería una escena digna de ver de cerca.  
Hinata avanzó hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Se había pasado unos minutos de lo acordado y se reprendía por eso. Mientras caminaba pensaba que Uchiha era muy bueno camuflando sus estados de ánimo, porque no se lo veía molesto sino todo lo contrario, y en cierta forma que estuviera así asustaba más que cuando tenía una mala expresión en su rostro. Presentía que después tendría que soportar una maraña de regaños. Ella sabía y admitía que había fallado al separarse de él, pero no lo haría nuevamente. Hinata decidió a sacar esas mujeres de allí, ese era su trabajo después de todo.  
-¿Dices que no estás interesado?-le decía la rubia a Sasuke, él notó como las hermanas no se habían acercado, perfecto, se había deshecho de ellas. Miró con más detalle a las jóvenes que estaban provocándolo. La rubia no estaba nada mal, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y sus labios eran muy tentadores. Quizás terminar la noche acompañado no sería tan mala idea... -estoy segura de que podemos convencerte de lo contrario, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? Este lugar se ha puesto un poco caluroso y sé de un sitio donde podemos estar mejor.- le sugirió la rubia.  
Sasuke cambió su actitud repelente para dejarse convencer. Era hombre después de todo, y el hecho de que no quisiera casarse no significaba que se mantendría en celibato, de eso nada. Él no iba a perder libertad, iba a disfrutarla y esa noche estaba de humor para hacerlo.  
-Vamos a mi auto, pero deshazte de tus amigas. -le dijo. La rubia se mordió el labio, y asintió llena de ansiedad.  
-Vamos. -dijo ella aferrándose del brazo de Sasuke, indicándole a sus compañeras que había ganado y que no compartiría a su presa. Cuando se disponían a marcharse, Hyu apareció ante a ellos. Sasuke no pudo apartar sus ojos de las orejas. ¿Un disfraz de conejo? ¿porqué ahora él estaba usando esas cosas? Sin duda Hyu se dignaba a surgir en el momento menos indicado.  
-Lo s-iento, pero no pueden ir a ningún lado... -dijo Hinata ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de Sasuke. Él pensó en decirle que se detuviera, que ya no era necesario que hiciera nada, pero le ganó la curiosidad por saber que pretendía hacer. Le bastó solo verlo y oír el tono de voz, para saber que su empleado estaba algo tomado.  
-¿Quién eres, fenómeno? Apártate. -le espetó la rubia, mientras se aferraba más al brazo de Sasuke. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, quien pensó que ese tipo de mujeres pegajosas era precisamente las que su jefe quería mantener alejadas. No sabía quienes de todas eran las gemelas (porque en su estado todas lucían más o menos igual) pero era su trabajo sacarlas de ahí. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo...  
-S-uéltalo, no puedes tocarlo. -dijo con toda la seriedad que su aspecto de recién salida del tren de la alegría, le permitía. La rubia se indignó, Sasuke por su parte elevó una ceja ante las agallas de su empleado. Era muy entretenido verlo tan decidido y errado. ¿De verdad debía decirle que se detuviera?  
-¿Conoces a este idiota, cariño? -le preguntó la rubia a Sasuke, él sonrió de lado y fingió no saber nada, ocultando perfectamente la diversión que la actitud de Hyu le causaba. -Entonces, vámonos de una vez, tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo... -ella giró su rostro hacia Sasuke, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y se dispuso a besarlo como una forma de marcar territorio. Sin embargo, no contó en ningún momento sentir un empujón, oír la frase que la dejó pasmada, ni mucho menos ver lo que veía.  
Todo había pasado en un segundo...  
Hinata había tomado aire varias veces, visualizó su objetivo y corrió hacia allí con la decisión de un maratonista. Con un salto casi olímpico se había lanzado hacia la joven separándola bruscamente de Sasuke, dijo algo como; ¡Él es mío! y le plantó un repentino beso. Haz todo lo necesario para que el plan se cumpla, había ordenado Uchiha, eso posiblemente incluía acciones temerarias como esa.  
Fue un beso allí a la vista de todo el mundo que se había volteado para presenciar el curioso hecho.  
Sasuke abrió con amplitud sus ojos negros al sentir que Hyu lo besaba. La sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos lo invadió todo. Su cuerpo entero se congeló.  
Supo en ese momento que ese quien lo besaba era la persona más impredecible que pudo haber aparecido. Alguien que surgió de la nada y que muy pronto no sólo pondría su vida patas para arriba, sino también sus sentimientos. Eso él aún no podía siquiera imaginarlo, pero algo le decía que ahora era demasiado tarde como para huir...

_Continuará!_

Muajaja! esperen la conti! Les agradezco mucho tomarse el tiempo para leer mis locuras, si me dan su opinión estaría muy feliz.

Nos leemos!

(/^.^)/


	12. ¿El alcohol es un atenuante?

Amores! Im so sorry! Tardé, pero les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

Si quieren también me pueden contactar por Twitter:

** Kaze221b**

Tu secreto, por Kaze no Fuyu.

Capítulo 11.

¿_El alcohol es un atenuante_?

Sasuke recordó una tarde de su infancia, debía tener por lo menos unos siete años. Era un día muy soleado y él estaba en el jardín de su casa cargando con una enciclopedia, que sin exagerar, lo doblaba en peso. Tenía un carácter aventurero, curioso y sobre todo obsesivo. Durante su corta edad hubieron cosas que lo fascinaron al tal punto de agotar todo lo que pudiera saber sobre un determinado tema, en ese momento eran las rocas. Formas, colores, dureza, el pequeño Sasuke quería averiguar todo sobre ellas. Halló unas cuantas entre el bosquecillo, pero ninguna resultó de su interés. Recorrió palmo a palmo, como un pequeño sabueso rastreando el suelo intentando encontrar alguna digna de ser incorporada a su colección. De repente sintió que algo le cosquilleaba la cabeza, se sacudió creyendo que eran hormigas cuando comenzó a sentir más de lo mismo. Se incorporó de un saltó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la lluvia. Un repentino e intenso aguacero.

Mikoto, su madre, que había estado en el vivero atendiendo a su rosal predilecto, salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Sasuke! Ven aquí, cielo, vas a resfriarte. -lo llamó ella, mientras se protegía del agua con las manos.

-No, mamá, tú ven, ¡ven! -le contestó Sasuke mientras corría por el jardín. Mikoto dejó de intentar cubrirse de la lluvia y se dirigió hacia él. Sasuke sabía que Mikoto siempre bajaba toda sus defensas con él, por lo que no le costó nada convencerla para iniciar un juego bajo la lluvia.

Saltaron por el jardín persiguiéndose mutuamente, espantando a los pobres sapos que salían en busca de alimento, y, sobre todo, desafiaron a Fugaku... El hombre se hallaba trabajando en su despacho, el cual tenía una ventana desde la cual tenía un panorama perfecto sobre lo que ocurría afuera. Tanto Sasuke como Mikoto fueron conscientes de la pesada mirada sobre ellos, pero no les importó. Estar allí en esos momentos era un precioso acto de rebeldía, uno que Fugaku y sus frías reglas no iban a arruinar, por eso lo disfrutaron demasiado. La lluvia era maravillosa, la forma en la que descendía con tanta frescura desde algún lugar del cielo soleado y luego se estrellaba contra ellos, empapándolos, lograba hacerlos sentir, de alguna manera, bendecidos. Fue emocionante cuando pequeñas bolitas de hielo comenzaron a caer del cielo, capturaron algunos en sus manos. Sasuke estaba fascinado porque se convertían en agua muy pronto, pero cuando los granizos empezaron a caer con más fuerza y con mayor tamaño corrieron a refugiarse a la casa, donde un grupo de empleadas los recibieron con exagerados ademanes de preocupación y toallas secas.

Irónicamente el desempolvamiento de ese querido recuerdo, se debía a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con él. Una persona ebria, sin control de sí misma y sin respeto por los acuerdos. Hyu Larkin era un abusador, eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke mientras tenía esos labios sobre los suyos. Había recibido el beso tan de repente como aquella lluvia de primavera. Bueno, quizás no como esa lluvia, quizás fue como esos instantes en que los granizos comenzaron a caer sobre él. Sentía los labios de Hyu rozando, apoyados, sellados sobre los suyos. Por un momento experimentó un abrazador vértigo, como si se hubiera lanzado desde un rascacielos con los ojos cerrados. No habían campanas resonando en sus oídos, no habían ridículas y cursis mariposas revoloteando por su estómago, sólo el pensamiento de que algo se había salido de su curso.

El plan siempre había sido sencillo, Hyu sólo tenía que sacarlas del medio, las engañaba con el falso cuento de la escondida homosexualidad, ellas, que estaban deseosas de un hombre ardiente y adinerado, salían huyendo. En ningún momento habían acordado un beso, es más ¿quién fue el que había puesto como condición el nulo contacto físico? ¡Puras sandeces!, el bastardo estaba pisoteando sus propias palabras y ya después tendría que responder por ellas.

Ahora bien, un beso, un beso ¿cómo actuar ante ESE beso? Recordemos que estaban en medio de un salón de casino, rodeados de gente, sin olvidar el grupillo de mujeres que estaban dispuestas a librar una guerra sin cuartel con tal de ser llevadas a la cama de Sasuke esa misma noche. Una rabieta estaba fuera de discusión, separar al pulpo de Hyu y darle un puñetazo, también, entonces... Lo mordió, fue la única forma que halló para comunicarle a ese bastardo que tenía soltarlo de inmediato, pero pasó algo que lo dejó en blanco... Hinata sintió el electrizante mordisco sacudirle todo su alcoholizado sistema, así que correspondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió; succionó los labios de su jefe. Los succionó como si fuera una aspiradora.

Fue casi una violación...

Sasuke quedó sin sentido.

Indignado.

Aturdido.

Violado...

Se oyó un ligero "pop" cuando Hinata decidió soltarlo.

-¿Qué rayos? -balbuceó una de las mujeres con evidente turbación.

-A eso le llamo "marcar territorio" -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa bobalicona que era acompañada a la perfección con las esponjosas orejas de conejo que aún llevaba puestas. Ah, ella estaba convencida de que el fin justificaba los medios, por lo tanto un beso como ese no significaba nada, y había salvado a su jefe de esas busca-aventuras. Un excelente trabajo, Sasuke tendría que felicitarla.

-¿Marcar territorio? ¡¿Es decir que ustedes dos...!? -la rubia a la que Sasuke había prometido una deliciosa noche dio un paso atrás y miró a Hinata con una contradictoria mezcla de repulsión y admiración. -¿ustedes dos están juntos? -preguntó mientras Hinata movía la cabeza afirmativamente, como esos cachorros que decoraban los autos en los noventa. -pero, ¡tú estabas coqueteándome! -le reclamó a Sasuke. -¡dijiste que iríamos a tu auto!

-Eso fue solo un... -Sasuke, que al final había reaccionado llegó a pensar que si movía bien las fichas, aún estaba a tiempo de salvar su, vapuleada, dignidad. -Fue sólo un juego. Además, jamás hablamos de sexo, ¿o es que te di a entender lo contrario? La dignidad le quedó grabada en la mejilla derecha, la rubia le dejó su huella en el mismo lugar en donde Lilian también había dejado la suya.

-¡Bastardo mentiroso! -protestó la desengañada mujer y se retiró con su grupillo de amigas. Mientras esto sucedía, se escuchó un silbido, luego otros más y finalmente aplausos. Sí, la mayoría de los que estaban allí habían presenciado todo el "espectáculo" y ahora se manifestaban. Algunos quizás mostraban su apoyo, otros quizás su desaprobación. Sasuke no iba a quedarse a averiguar de qué lado estaba el público, así que tomó a Hinata de la muñeca y se la llevó tras él.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Uchiha la soltó. Hinata miró a su alrededor como queriendo reconocer donde estaba. Su entendimiento aún se hallaba tras las cortinas del alcohol, Sasuke la miró por un momento e hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

-Soy un perfecto idiota. -dijo, Hinata alzó las cejas con incomprensión al escucharlo. -Soy un idiota por confiar en que harías bien tu trabajo. ¿Sabes? -agarró a Hinata de los hombros para que se vieran frente a frente. -¿Entiendes, de verdad, lo que acabas de hacer? -le preguntó mostrando su irritación y no pudo evitar mirarle los labios. Estaban rojos y algo hinchados, con esos mismos labios... ¡Por todos los cielos, aún podía sentir la sangre concentrada en sus propios labios!

Era demasiado...

¿Qué haría si alguien de entre toda esa gente habría tomado una foto? Los puestos de diarios rebozarían al día siguiente con ejemplares repletos de artículos, suposiciones e historias falsos.

-Yo lo besé... -murmuró Hinata, y le señaló la mejilla que aún estaba enrojecida. Levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó suavemente en ese lugar, sintiendo como la cara de su jefe latía por la indignación y el golpe reciente. -Estará inflamado mañana. -dijo y Sasuke se halló desconcertado como pocas veces en su vida, estaba siendo consolado por un sujeto que al que sobrepasaba varios centímetros en alturas y que de verdad parecía un conejo... Entonces comprendió el porqué de aquel extraño amaneramiento que había detectado en Hyu, porque había algo que gritaba femenino en él. La mano de Hyu era pequeña y cálida contra su piel. Puso su mano sobre la de él y la separó con un leve tirón.

-De haber sospechado antes que eras un maricón, jamás te habría pedido que hiciéramos esto. -le dijo dándole la espalda. Se enfiló hacia la salida dando grandes zancadas. Hinata tuvo el impulso y corrió tras él. Aún en su estado se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su jefe habían sido desdeñosas. Entonces pensó en el papel que representaba, y en como se veía Hyu a los ojos de Sasuke; Un muchachito de dudosa masculinidad que había aprovechado el momento y lo besó frente a un montón de gente.

-¡No soy ningún marica! -le gritó haciendo que Sasuke detuviera su marcha. -No soy ningún maricón, señor Uchiha. -Sasuke volteó a verla, aún se mostraba molesto. Pero era un enojo no de los que provocan una rabieta, sino de los que queman oscuramente el alma. -Hinata caminó hasta alcanzarlo, y se paró frente a él.

-No pienso discutir eso contigo, no aquí, ni mucho menos en el estado en el que estás.

-¿Porqué no? -rebatió ella.

-Porque no estás en tus cabales. Cualquier cosa que te diga ahora, lo olvidarás mañana. Será una gran excusa para ti, y no voy a darte ese beneficio. Ahora mejor pide un taxi y vete a tu casa. -Sasuke volvió a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el lobby del hotel y luego a la salida. Con un gesto le indicó a uno de los botones que le trajeran el auto.

-No voy a usar excusas, yo sé lo que hice. -era evidente que el alcohol estaba brindándole a Hinata la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a su jefe. -lo besé, pero no es por lo que usted está pensando.

-Antes que nada esa... "cosa" que hiciste fue cualquier cosa menos un beso, y no puedes leer mi mente así que no intentes saber lo que estoy pensando. -el empleado le ofreció las llaves del auto a Sasuke y se retiró sin decir una palabra, al parecer había notado el aire tenso que rodeaba a aquellos dos.

-Me llamó maricón, usted cree que yo estoy interesado en usted. -dijo Hinata, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que escuchar a Hyu hablar de esa manera, era algo escalofriante. -está muy equivocado creyendo eso.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -¿Lo estoy? -su tono estaba más ácido y sarcástico que de costumbre.

-Claro que lo está. Yo lo vi, lo vi con esas señoritas... Al principio pensé en que debía ayudarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de una cosa; usted juega con todas a su alrededor. Tal vez esas mujeres fueran muy provocadoras y admito que algunas también me parecieron desagradables, pero usted sólo opina eso cuando no tiene interés. En cambio cuando está buscando acostarse con ellas, no piensa en lo molestas que pueden ser. Las trata como objetos, sólo va y escoge a la más bonita y ya. Como dijo, usted juega, y todo está bien mientras le sea divertido. No piensa en lo que sienten... -Hinata experimentó la formación un nudo en su garganta. La voz le salía cada vez más parecida a un graznido. -Por eso lo besé, quizás fue un error, y no soy ningún justiciero, pero piense que por una vez usted fue el objeto de alguien. Yo elegí cuando besarlo y cuando dejar de hacerlo. -Sasuke escuchaba aquellas palabras y estaba atónito. ¿Esa era la verdadera personalidad de Hyu? ¿Cuando estaba ebrio tenía un ataque de ética y moral? ¿Él había sido SU OBJETO? ¡Pop!... No hubo tiempo para plantearse más interrogantes o de estar congelado, porque Hyu se inclinó y vomitó formando un charco multicolor justo frente a sus pies, salpicando sus finos zapatos, y provocándole un repentino y agudo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Dios! -exclamó él entre dientes, alejándose de Hyu con toda la cara contraída por el disgusto. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿más marcaje de territorio?

Hasta ahí había llegado la valentía de Hinata, su cuerpo estaba rechazando, y expulsando con furiosa violencia, todo aquello que había bebido como si fuera un caballo sediento. Tosió un par de veces y no es una exageración decir que estuvo a punto de morir asfixiada. Sólo Sasuke y su oportuna intervención lo evitaron. Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo que era estar ebrio, hubo una época, (una que no deseaba recordar) donde se había bebido hasta el agua de los floreros. Ver a Hyu así de patético lo "conmovió" (de alguna forma), así que a pesar de todo hizo a un lado su orgullo, dignidad, (y su manía por la higiene), y lo ayudó a inclinarse correctamente para que terminara con su infame acto. Hinata casi convulsionaba entre sus brazos y él giraba la cabeza evitando ver, ¡Dios, oír las arcadas de Hyu, le provocaban arcadas a él!

Pronto no fue Hinata la única en mancillar el parqué de la entrada del edificio debido a las náuseas.

Ah, Uchiha resultó ser todo un blandito de estómago débil, pensó ella cuando se incorporó limpiándose la boca con el reverso de su abrigo. Los dos se miraron, pero lo único que veían eran cientos de puntos de colores cruzados que flotaban alrededor del otro. Hinata, mientras sentía que todo se balanceaba, buscó entre sus bolsillos unos pañuelos descartables, se limpió la comisura de los labios y luego le extendió otro pañuelo a su jefe. Sasuke aceptó su ayuda, pero antes de usarlo le arrancó a Hyu las orejas rosadas y las lanzó hacia algún lugar lejos de ellos, luego se apoyó en una de las columnas de cemento dándole la espalda y vomitó un poco más.

-Uchiha-sama, ¿quiere que llame a alguien? -le preguntó ella con genuina preocupación. Sasuke levantó la mano y con un gesto le indicó que mejor abandonara la idea. Él estaba tratando de pensar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan humillado, y no halló nada que pudiera competir con lo que acababa de pasar. Por primera vez en su vida sentía ese tipo de vergüenza, lo cual era ridículo ya que quien debía estar más avergonzado le estaba preguntando si necesitaba ayuda. El mundo era un lugar repleto de criaturas desquiciadas.

-Uno siempre puede arrepentirse de sus decisiones. -dijo una voz. Hinata y Sasuke se olvidaron de sus miserias por unos instantes y vieron de quien de trataba. Un hombre y una mujer acababan de acercarse a ellos. -Abandoné mi teléfono celular en el auto, y acabo de perder la oportunidad de hacerme con un retrato tuyo en tu peor estado. Sasuke Uchiha, pensé que habías dejado tus vicios en el pasado. -decía, mostrando una sonrisa insolente, un joven pelirrojo.

-Por Dios, Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? -la mujer habló y se apresuró a colocarse al lado de Sasuke quien les lanzó una mirada, primero de sorpresa y luego de furia a ambos.

-Olvídalo, Sakura. No quiere tu ayuda, mira su rostro de perro orgulloso.

-Mejor cállate, Gaara. -Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasuke, este se liberó con un ligero movimiento.

-Estoy bien, gracias. -dijo él reacio e hizo uso de los pañuelos de Hyu.

-De todos los lugares y todas las noches, tuvimos que encontrarnos precisamente en esta situación. Es bastante degradante... para ti. -decía Gaara mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, adquiriendo una pose de sobrada superioridad que fastidió aún más a Sasuke, sobre todo porque tenía razón. Su masculinidad ya había sido herida y ahora eso. ¿Porqué tenía que encontrarse a ese tipo precisamente esa noche?

-Acabo de vomitar y luego apareces tú, tienen razón cuando dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas. -Sasuke terminó de limpiarse, sonrió estoico como si no hubiera sido descubierto en medio de un momento tan horrible, y luego miró la fachada del edificio tal si fuera la primera vez que lo notaba. -¿Traes a Sakura a un hotel-casino? Veo que quieres emplear métodos más "originales" y directos, quizás esta vez si te funcione.

Sakura cambió su rostro de preocupación a un gesto escandalizado. -¡Sasuke-kun, esto no es una cita! Gaara es mi primo, y lo sabes perfectamente. -se defendió ella casi ahogándose con sus palabras. Por supuesto que no pudo evitar sentirse insultada por la suposición de Uchiha.

-Evita darle explicaciones, Sakura, está ebrio y dice más estupideces de lo que acostumbra. -le recomendó Gaara retando a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no estaba enojado ya que en en cierta forma mientras peor Uchiha tratara a Sakura, más razón tenía para alejarla de él. He ahí una vieja rivalidad amorosa. Un triángulo que los había enfrentado en el pasado y en el que Sasuke nunca tuvo interés en participar. -Es por eso que su padre y su hermano lo vigilan constantemente. ¿Debería llamarlos y decirle que no puedes sostenerte en pie?

-Métete en tus malditos asuntos, Gaara. -gruñó Sasuke, pero sin levantar la voz en lo absoluto. -Vámonos. -le dijo a Hinata y caminó hacia ella. Su mala racha se completó con un patético tropezón de Hyu. Sasuke quiso asesinarlo. ¿Cuánto más?, los dos ya habían protagonizado suficientes sketchs ridículos por esa noche.

-Tienes un nuevo compañero, Uchiha. -tanto Gaara como Sakura se fijaron, por primera vez, en Hinata. Ella recuperó el equilibrio e hizo una, defectuosa, inclinación para saludarlos a ambos. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le preguntó Gaara.

Hinata enfocó su, aún nublada vista en el pelirrojo, luego en Sakura.

-Soy... -intentó presentarse, pero Sasuke se puso frente a ella con actitud dominante.

-Eso no es de tu interés. Nos veremos mañana, Sakura, espero que recuerdes que lo que sucede en el bufete, es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros. -le advirtió Sasuke viendo directamente a Gaara.

-Sakura no habla sobre "sus" temas confidenciales, ella es una profesional... -le aclaró Gaara con malicia. -A diferencia de ti que no fuiste a trabajar hoy, y horas más tarde te encuentras en estas condiciones.

-¡Tenía otras cosas que hacer! -interrumpió Hinata. -Se enfrentó a tres sujetos él solo, los golpeó a todos y no tiene ningún rasguño. ¡Miren su rostro! -dijo apuntando a Sasuke, quien se imaginó dándole un puntapiés para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Te has estado metiendo en problemas, Sasuke. -cada segundo que pasaba, Gaara se divertía más a costa de Uchiha. -La próxima vez avísame, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos de secundaria. ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces en las que peleaste para defender causas perdidas? Naruto, por ejemplo. -un destello de desprecio iluminó los oscuros ojos de Sasuke.

-Gaara, ya basta. -lo silenció Sakura con un ligero codazo. -Sasuke-kun, ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude? estás muy pálido. -Sasuke hizo oídos sordos y salió a la calle en busca de un taxi.

-Hey, tú -llamó Gaara a Hinata y aproximó a ella, dándole la espalda a Uchiha. -No nos conocemos pero te diré algo que puede servirte; estar cerca de Sasuke es peligroso. Su padre, su fama, su dinero, si das un paso en falso todo eso se vendrá contra ti. Créeme que no querrás que eso pase, pero si algún día sucede... -Gaara le colocó una de sus tarjetas de presentación en el bolsillo del saco. -es posible que yo pueda darte una mano. -le palmeó el hombro y volvió al lado de Sakura que estaba presenciando todo aquello con demasiada incredulidad.

-¡Larkin!- rugió Sasuke, mientras detenía un taxi. Hinata trastabilló pero logró subir al auto. Uchiha rodó los ojos. -Espero que recuerdes donde vives.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo. -dijo, ella se ubicó contra la ventana. No tenía ni idea de quien era Gaara, es más no, tenía ni idea y mucho menos le importaba. En ese momento lo único que ocupaba su mente era el repentino sueño que estaba experimentando, le pareció que el asiento del taxi era lo más cómodo que había sentido jamás, así que se acurrucó con más libertad.

-Llévalo exactamente a la dirección que te diga. -le ordenó Sasuke y le mostró la pantalla de su celular al taxista. -Tengo tus datos. -dijo, le entregó dinero y luego golpeó el techo del auto para indicarle al conductor que podía marcharse.

Hinata tenía la sensación de estar, mitad dentro de una heladera, mitad sobre una mullida alfombra. Se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos, al hacerlo tuvo un repentino mix de dolores; la cabeza embotada, el cuello contracturado, la mejilla izquierda completamente congelada, la nariz congestionada...

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más planean usar este lugar como habitación? -escuchó la voz y tuvo que abrir los ojos, uno a la vez. Cuando enfocó la vista se encontró con la figura de Eduard. Hinata produjo un lastimero sonido con la garganta y buscó de ponerse de pie. -Oh, yo que tú no haría... -trató de aconsejarla el muchacho, pero sus palabras no llegaron a tiempo. Se oyó un chillido, un quejido, y ella sintió un leve mordisco en la mano luego unas cálidas lamidas. Kiba se levantó sacudiendo el brazo que Hinata acababa de pisarle. Por alguna razón (una totalmente desconocida para ellos) Hinata, Kiba y Momo habían estado durmiendo, todos juntos, en el baño dentro de la bañera.

-Les advierto que Chen tomó muchas fotografías, -dijo Eduard mientras contenía la risa. -evité que las subiera a Twitter sólo porque le recordé que los dos tienen trabajos a los cuales volver.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Kiba al tiempo que trataba de salir de la bañera, sin partirse la cabeza, y ayudaba a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.

-Nueve y cuarto, Kiba hay una fila de perros ansiosos porque los lleves a pasear, y Hyu... te llamaron de la oficina, la tipa que hablaba estaba casi histérica, creo que se llamaba Sakura. -la mención de ese nombre hizo que Hinata recordara todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su envalentonamiento a causa de la bebida y el beso que le dio a Sasuke sólo para hacerlo "escarmentar". Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando borrar esa imagen.

La puerta se abrió, un joven de nacionalidad china (que usaba sólo una toalla para cubrir su atlético cuerpo) apareció y miró al grupo, de la misma forma en que uno miraría un desfile de insectos.

-Mi trasero y yo queremos usar el retrete. -dijo y todo el grupo prácticamente huyó de allí.

Veinte minutos más tarde Hinata estaba sentada en su escritorio, con su mejor cara de anoche-no-sucedió-nada, la mirada de sus tres compañeras clavadas en su perfil y la cabeza retumbante. Eduard le había contado, mientras se ahogaba de la risa, que ella llegó en un taxi a eso de las once de la noche. Casi momentáneamente había aparecido Kiba, quien regresaba de una celebración que habían organizado sus compañeros de universidad. Los dos se encontraron en la entrada y comenzaron una etílica charla que incluyó una leve justificación de su borrachera, la promesa de Hinata de que era la primera y última vez que bebía, una demostración de las dotes de baile y actuación de Kiba interpretando la recordada escena de Titanic donde Jack simulaba volar en la proa del barco, otra demostración de como había entrenado a Akamaru para usar el baño por su cuenta, (que por supuesto no funcionó), un ping-pong de frases de los Simpsons, y una larga lista de todas mujeres que no aceptaron salir con Kiba, y otra larga lista donde él teorizaba sobre las razones de esos rechazos y su relación con la histeria femenina, y al final los dos tratando de bailar Uptown funk... En resumen, toda una maraña de tonterías de las que Hinata se creía incapaz, pero que Chen se había encargado de inmortalizar con fotografías y vídeos para desmentirla cada vez que lo negara.

"No te preocupes, un día se dormirá y estaremos allí para borrarlos" -Kiba acababa de enviarle el mensaje haciéndola sonreír con su ocurrencia.

-Entonces, ¿Sasuke y tú salen por las noches?- la pregunta fue de Ino, puso unos papeles numerados sobre el escritorio de Hinata.

-¿Eh? n-no, para nada. -balbuceó ella guardando su teléfono de prisa. Recordó que Sakura los había visto, ya no hubo dudas de que se lo había contado a sus dos amigas. -Sólo fue un... una reunión.

-Una reunión en un casino, los dos estaban muy ebrios, Sasuke incluso vomitó. -evidentemente Sakura no se había ahorrado detalles. Ino tomó una silla, se sentó frente a Hinata y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas. -¡Cómo pude perdérmelo! -exclamó riendo por lo bajo. -Dime, ¿porqué Sasuke estaba contigo? ¿son amigos? Parece que sucedió algo porque desde que llegaste no te ha llamado. -Ino se inclinó hacia ella con sus ojos verdes chispeando interés.

Hinata sentía intensificarse las punzadas de la primera resaca de su vida. Era verdad que desde que llegó no había hablado con Sasuke, es más, ni siquiera se habían visto frente a frente o había recibido una orden directa de él. Parecía como si la estuviera evitando... Se preguntó si había sobrepasado algún límite imperdonable.

-Nosotros...

-¡Ino! -la llamó Sakura haciéndolas saltar a ambas. -¿tienes las copias que te pedí?

-En eso estaba, cerecito. -se burló Ino y se alejó guiñándole un ojo a Hinata, lo cual significaba que a la hora del almuerzo la acribillaría con más preguntas. Antes de dar media vuelta Sakura miró a Hinata con una expresión que parecía decir al mismo tiempo: ¿Qué tienes con Sasuke?, y, No voy a descansar hasta saberlo.

Hinata suspiró, nunca antes había necesitado una taza de café negro y amargo como en ese momento.

La puerta de la oficina de Sasuke daba justo frente al escritorio que Hyu tenía asignado, normalmente estaba cerrada para evitar distracciones, pero esta vez estaba ligeramente abierta. En el tiempo que llevaba observando la figura a contra luz de Hyu, había recordado aquel "incidente" (esa era la forma en la que él denominaba, en su mente, a aquella cosa que definitivamente no podía llamar beso), unas cinco veces. No es que quisiera hacerlo, su mente tenía una especie de anclaje; sólo tenía que ver a Hyu para acordarse. Era muy encolerizante e involuntario. Y fue peor cuando se deshizo de Hyu y regresó a la soledad de su departamento. Para no hacer larga la cosa, él reconocía haber tenido que recurrir a una ducha muy caliente y unos cuantos vasos de vino para lograr conciliar el sueño.

Y lo estaba evitando, no quería tener a Hyu cerca porque... Era demasiado incómodo. Como cuando estás ebrio y tienes sexo con un tipo, y al día siguiente te das cuenta de que era tu jefe. ¡No! Había que salvar las grandes distancias, obviamente entre ellos no había ocurrido nada más que "aquel incidente" pero era así de perturbador.

¿Estaba justificada su exaltación, o se comportaba como un idiota exagerado? Es decir, no todos los días un empleado aparecía de la nada y te... te...

¡Pop!

Un escalofrío estremeció a Sasuke y casi lo hizo saltar de su silla. ¡Ese sonido!

-¡Tenten!- su voz fue como un trueno.

-¡Qué sucede! -exclamó la chica entrando al lugar alarmada.

-¡Arregla esa cosa! -él señaló hacia un rincón de la ordenada oficina.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿El dispenser de agua? -Tenten se acercó a la máquina y notó que soltaba gotitas que caían pausadamente al vaso de plástico. -Pero eso es normal, Sasuke. -dijo ella no entendiendo donde estaba el problema.

¡Pop! volvieron a caer, y las imágenes azotaron la mente de Sasuke. Sus labios cosquillearon casi al instante.

-¡Arréglalo o llévalo a la basura! -ordenó. Tenten, convencida de que Uchiha había desarrollado alguna clase de peligrosa paranoia, tomó el dispenser y se lo llevó arrastrándolo, con cierta dificultad, hacia la puerta.

¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! fue casi una burla de aquella endemoniada máquina antes de ser retirada.

Uchiha se quedó solo en su oficina, la puerta había quedado entreabierta otra vez, así que tuvo que levantarse y cerrarla él mismo. Antes de hacerlo, su vista viajó directo hacia donde Hinata. Las miradas se encontraron y no hubo duda, para ninguno, de que a ambos los atormentaba lo mismo... pero de una manera enteramente distinta. El dilema era la forma en que cada uno decidiría encarar al otro.

Luego de darle bastantes vueltas, y de estarse evitando mutuamente, cada uno llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor hablar frente a frente. ¿No era eso lo que las personas adultas y maduras hacían?

Hinata fue la primera en avanzar, con la excusa de entregar unos documentos fue hasta la oficina de Sasuke.

-¿El alcohol es un atenuante? -le preguntó parafraseando al caso que se exponía en esos papeles. (Un borracho acusado de exhibicionismo en vía pública)

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un segundo y no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento le era algo incomprensible, pero con esas simples palabras, se había terminado de que Hyu era un verdadero sinvergüenza. Uno que por alguna razón, y a pesar de todo, le caía muy bien.

Continuará!


End file.
